Unexpected
by LifeSuxAndThenYouDie
Summary: Title changed! Unsuspected to unexpected! At the age of 5, Bella's parents split and she was with her mom. 10 years later, Renee and Phil are married and the new couple couldn't be happier...then they become something...unexpected.
1. Daddy Never Forget

**Never forget Daddy**

**(B's POV)**

"Renee, you can do this to me," Daddy hollered into Mommy's face. "You cant do this!"

Mommy was crying and held out a vanilla envelope to him "Just read and sign the papers81 once we leave."

My heart stopped beating; we were leaving? Silent tears streamed down my pale cheeks while I watched Daddy's face drained all its color. "No…y-you can' take he f-from me, Renee." He whispered broken as he gestured to the stairs; they thought I was up in my room, but I had snuck back downstairs before the screams started.

I watched, from the tiny sliver of the ajar closet I was sitting in, as my mother let out a small whimper in regret before grabbing her stuff and mine. Once she got to the front door she turned back "I'm sorry, Charlie," she whispered an ran out into the familiar Forks, Washington weather; rain.

I rushed from my hiding spot and into Daddy's lap and cried into his shoulder, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Daddy," I whispered choking on my sobs.

He nodded against my shoulder, "I love you too, Bellie."

More tears ran down my face as Mommy came and tugged on my arm. "I love you, Daddy. Never forget, Daddy."

**I KNOW MEGA-SHOT BUT 2****ND**** WILL BE LONGER! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	2. Never going to be my father

**Chapter 2**

**(B's Pov)**

**Never Going to Be My Dad**

"And in sickness and health…" I sighed restless, shifting in the light blue dress I was wearing.

"I do." Renee's voice rang through my ears as I looked up at her and her new husband, Phil Dwyer, kiss the bond of commitment.

I smiled sadly at them, wondering if that kiss felt anything, more or less, that it did with Charlie. Sighing once more, I followed the guests and other bridesmaids to the reception area.

Ten years ago, Renee and Charlie divorced and Renee and I moved here to Phoenix, Arizona. When I was thirteen years old, Phil and Renee met at the library were Renee worked at the time. Two years later, I sit in a circled table on the edge of the party, celebrating Renee's big day.

Phil was an ok guy. He was a retired Navy recruit and reminded me somewhat of Charlie. I liked him, though it really didn't matter if I did or not. As long as Renee was happy, I didn't care.

An hour into the reception, my Aunt Betty made a toast towards her beaming sister. Soon after, more than half the room had made some type of toast or comment about the happy couple in the front of the room. Then some chick, Abby-I think-handed me the microphone. I stared at Renee and Phil for a moment, seeing the way they reacted, seeing, and feeling the love radiate off the both of them. I flicked a soft brown curl from my eyes and cleared my throat. "Phil…" I stated grabbing their attention. "I just wanted to say I'm very grateful that you found my mom making her happy in ways I haven't seen her in years, making her seem younger than her years; creating a better person. I'm glad she chose you for her one and only, Phil…" tears were brimming mine and Renee's eyes by now and my voice was cracking in spots. "Mom..." I made eye contact with her and sighed, "We've had it rough the past ten years but I'm hoping with the new addition to the family it'll change." I paused wiping my eyes slowly, careful not to smudge anything underneath. "And…I'm hoping I'll be able to find someone to share the amount of love that radiates off the two of you tonight. I love you, guys. Phil…welcome to the family." I cheered and took a gulp of the nearest champagne glass.

"Thank you, Bella," Phil said gratefully. "I'm honored to be you new dad."

I chocked on the bubbly drink in my hand. _New dad? Where the hell did that come from?_ I thought incredulously. I nodded slowly and forced a smile on my face as I chugged the rest and snatched another goblet.

**Two hours later**

_New dad?_ I thought staring at my reflection in the mirror. _Honored to be your new dad…_the saying played in my mind over and over again through the entire reception. _Honored to be your new dad…_did I want him as my new dad? _No! Charlie is my father!_ "I will never call Phil my dad nor my father. Charlie will always have that title…" I vowed right then and there.

I continued staring at my face in the mirror. My heart-shaped face was as pale as it was whenever I was five-years-old. My big brown almond eyes were surrounded with my thick black eyelashes. That same piece of curly mahogany hair fell in my face once again. For the wedding I had curled my hair in the small rich ringlets and bunching them up on the top of my head with a small silver tiara holding them in place.

"Bella?" Phil's mother's voice came from the other side of my in-bedroom bathroom door. "Phil and your mom are about to leave." She announced knocking on the door slightly.

I furrowed my eyebrows "Where are they going?"I asked slipping the tiara off my head and unclamping my hair from its death grip.

"Their honeymoon, sweetie," She clarified sounding confused at my question.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that," I said pulling my dress off and slipping on some black short-shorts, a small red belly tank, and some black fluffy slippers. "Sorry Anne," I said opening the door looking down at the small old woman.

She smiled sweetly, her frail hand grasping mine. "You looked _so_ beautiful up there beside your mom, darling." Anne said as we strolled slowly out my room and down the stairs. "Oh and you will find that kind of love."

That confused me. "What do you mean by that?" I asked making our way down the stairs and towards the foyer.

"You were hoping to find the same kind of love as Renee and Phil has…and you will." She said shaking slightly as we came towards the crowd. "I can see it…you and a young handsome boy…deeply in-love with one another."

I quirked an eyebrow at her faraway look. "Anne?" I shook her hand lightly. "Anne?"

She blinked her eyes a few times before looking at me, with tears in her aged eyes. Her small frail hand let go of mine before lightly touching it to my cheek. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I really am." I was about to ask what she meant, but she immediately yelled, "George! Come on, Dear, we must be on our way!" With one last remorseful look she left me in the crowd of people and walked into the warm night.

"That. Was. Confusing. As. Hell." I muttered to myself while dodging in between relatives and friends, trying to get to Renee and Phil. Once I reached them, I wrapped my arms around both of them. "Congrats newlyweds! I'll see you two in a month!"

Renee stared at me for a moment "You're excited about this whole month long thing aren't you?"

"Hell's yeah!" I exclaimed laughing and nodding really fast. They both stared at me for a minute longer before I added seriously, "anything seriously expensive or irreplaceable will be bubble wrapped and in my closet. I swear!" They laughed at my logic.

After Renee gave me the rules and regulations to my parties she was positive I was going to have. The guests left as did Phil and Renee; I went up stairs with bottle water and some grapes. Popping MySpace onto my windows I made a huge bulletin saying:

**~Party at Bella's!~**

**Bring friends!**

**Foods!**

**Drinks!**

**And be at my place at 6:30!**

**Be ready for music and some underage drinking!**

Tina and Ray would have a kick out of that! I then logged on yahoo and e-mailed my main hommies; Tina Peterson, Rachel-Ray-Blake, Ethan Hugh, Robin Peterson, Adam Thunders, and Emma Battington. They were thrilled that the party was going to be huge bash!

By mid-night, they were all clued in and I was completely tired. I put my computer to sleep and slouched into my squishy bed mattress. Just before I commanded my dark conscious to take me away, I whispered as I do every night, "I love you Daddy. Never forget that…"


	3. First Party Of Many

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

**First party of many**

"Do you ever stop fidgeting?" Tina's aggravated crackly voice rang through my voice once she took my IPod.

"Hey…" I whined as they- Tina and Raychel-took it and changed it to some upbeat crap and plugged it into my IBear. "UGH! Who is this?"

"Prom night by Lil Wayne," Raychel's gangsta voice came from my bed.

"Back to my question," Tina interrupted, yanking the brush roughly through my tangled curls, "Do you _ever_ stop moving, Bella?"

"Well," I pretended to think about it, "if you would stop putting your anger, caused by Ethan, out on my hair, no. I will not stop moving!" I laughed with Raychel at Tina's' face. "Oh…and Ray, I don't see why you're laughing." Tina stifled her laughter. "You always put your anger, caused by Robin, out on my face when you do my make-up!" Tina and I laughed aloud as Robin busted through the door just as I finished.

"What's going down?" he asked sitting beside a beat red Raychel. "Ray…you alright?"

"Fine…" she growled stomping into my closet. "Bella…shorts, skirt, or a dress?"

"I can't wear jeans?" I asked with false hope.

Robin and Tina both blanched at me. "Hell No!" They practically yelled. "Bella…" Tina continued, "Thisis _your_ party. At _your _house." Raychel jumped out from my closet, "Yea, and even if it wasn't your party at your house…You. Never. Wear. Jeans. To. A. Party!"

I rolled my eyes "Fine, skirt then."

"Tube, tank, or off the shoulder?"

I thought about it for a minute "Actually…" I jumped off the stool, my curly hair now flat as a board against my back. "I can't believe I forgot about these…" I murmured quietly to myself. I grabbed three white boxes from underneath my bed. "Ray, you're going to love this," I said passing it to my curious friend. "Tina…" I said handing it to her. "And…the last for me…"

"Ray…you first," I ordered pointing to the white bathroom door.

She nodded enthusiastically before scrambling into it and locking the door. Five seconds later, I'm sure _all_ of Phoenix, Arizona could have heard her squeal. "I love you, Bella!" I laughed along with the others and told her to hurry up.

Robins' eyes nearly fell out of their place once she came out. I patted his shoulder. "It's ok, Robin. Talk to her tonight, 'kay?" He nodded slowly turning slightly red.

Raychel stood in front of my three floor-mirrors, in a black corset dress that stopped four inches below her butt. With three-inch, black, knee-high, boots; insinuating her long tan legs. "I love you so friggin' much, Bella!" she thanked me giddily running a hand through her unique hair; long bangs that were black, short spiked hair in the back, different vivid colors for each spike. Her bright lime green eyes shining brightly.

I had always envied Raychel's body. She had all the guys flapping their tongues out dragging the ground. Every girl wanted her body too. Envy was one thing everyone felt around Raychel. Even with the hairstyle that was dubbed an 'Emo' hair cut she looked hot!

"Love you too, Ray. Tina, you're next." Before I was done she was in the bathroom.

Ten seconds later she screamed, "Bella! You really don't expect me to wear this do you?"

I laughed "I don't even know what the hell you have, Tina. Ray was supposed to get the corset…dress. I guess that's what it is. Anyway, but you and I are too self-conscious to wear anything _way _too showy. So whatever you have, I have. You _have it _to wear tonight!"

She groaned loudly "I feel totally sexy but then again totally slutty!" Five minutes later, she came out in a black, sweetheart-neckline corset laced with bright red and black and white and red plaid short mini-skirt.

"Damn you look hott!" Ethan's deep voice rang throughout my bedroom.

We all visibly jumped, "Ethan," tina fluttered I had to stifle my laughter and the notion.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked grabbing three smaller boxes. One black, Raychel's, one red, Tina's, and the last purple, mine.

"Um…Bella it's already 6:00 babe," Emma answered from behind him. "Damn Ray, you look fucking hott!" We all laughed as Robin nodded enthusiastically and she became bright red. "Tina…you look…ready for Halloween. Bella what about you?" she asked eyeing my black shorts and red tank from the night before.

"I'm going right now," I explained before scurrying into the bathroom.

The corset was the same as Tina's, instead it was black and purple. It squeezed me tightly as did the short mini-skirt that was identical to Tina's. The purple matched the nose stud I convinced Renee was a great touch to my face. The three-inch heels did not help with my balance problems. I walked out to find Ethan, Adam, Robin, John, Tina, Emma, Ray, and Cassie all lounging around my room. "Hey guys…do you mind helping me with these things and putting them in my closet?" I asked pointing to the pile of outside my door.

Adams jaw dropped at my attire. "Bella! Where in the hell are your clothes?" he asked frantically moving around.

I rolled my eyes at my make-shift father. "Right here, Daddy dearest." I said picking up my previous outfit, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Bella….you look…friggin' sexy!" John exclaimed. Cassie smacked him upside the head. We all had a good laugh at that. I blushed at the comment before ushering them out my room.

**20 minutes later**

The doorbell rang twice just as Emma and I had just sat down for a beer. "Holy Hell!" I jumped running from the kitchen and into the lobby. "People places! Guests are arriving. Tina, Ray, you guys get the beers and hand them out! John, you and Cassie go down to the basement door and let people in. Adam, Ethan, you two get the music going down stairs. Robin, please get the mixed drinks going downstairs also! Thank you!" I ordered quickly. Everyone moved all at once.

The doorbell rang once again, quickly I answered it. "Hey Marvin, got to the girls and they'll tell you were to go!" I said as sweetly as I could. "Nate, Laura, Chris, Stephanie...do the same as Marvin." They all piled in following instructions.

About forty-five minutes and two hundred and thirty-three people later, I was able to grab another beer and sloshed down to the floor. "C'mon, Bella lets go downstairs. I'm sure they have some more drinks down there."

I nodded chugging the rest and following them down to the basement. Renee and I had a promise to make to one another. As long as we had monthly parties, we'd transform the basement into a night club. There were strobe-lights, two bars, a huge dance floor and laser lights of every color.

"Bella, let's dance!" Max exclaimed as 'Don't trust me' by 3OH! came on over the gigantic speakers.

_Black dress _

_The tights underneath_

_I got the breathe of a last cigarette _

_On my teeth…_

Throughout the dance, I laughed watching everyone become different people, with just some beer, some liquor, their friends, the opposite sex, music and no parental supervision. Max and I had a great time making weird moves and shouting the lyrics over the music. Then, almost like it was programmed, all us girls got to one side of the dance floor, and the guys on the other.

_Shush girl_

_Shut your lips…_

The guys all shouted simultaneously while us girls did as they said.

_Do the Helen Keller…'_

We closed our eyes and outstretched our hands as if trying to find something…or someone.

_And talk with your hips…_

Tina, Ray, and I each practiced this move; we put both our palms on our hip bones, moved our hips in a circle while spinning in a slow sensual circle. The guys on the other side whooped and whistled as we did it a second time.

Fifteen beer, nine hours, and about a thousand songs later, we announced it being 3:53 A.M. and it was time we turn the music down and get ready to leave. People groaned, moaned, yelled, staggered, stumbled, wobbled, and detangled themselves as they got up to leave.

Thirty minutes later, it was only me Tina, Ethan, Adam, Emma, Ray, and Robin. We slowly made our way to the living room. Tina and Ethan took the recliner closest to the door. Emma and Adam cuddled up on the loveseat closest to the stairs. Ray and Robin snuggled into one another on the long couch closest to the T.V. I smiled at the couples who took forever just to get together. It sure as hell took them long enough.

I chuckled lightly before propping myself in the window seat, closing the curtains and crumpling into a deep ball of exhaustion. "I love you, Daddy!"

**Thank god! Chapter three is done! Here is an outlook on chapter 4!**

_The worst pain I'd ever felt physically, would've been when I fell from out that tree in the park. Broke three bones in my arm. That was pain. Hurt. But this…this was something more than just that..._

**Wait till next time! Tell me what you think! **

**~LSTYD!~**


	4. What Had I Over Looked

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

_**What Had I Over Looked?**_

The worst pain I'd ever felt physically, would've been when I fell from out that tree in the park. Broke three bones in my arm. That was pain. Hurt. But this…this was something more than just that...

**Earlier that Morning**

"_Bella that last party was amazing," Tina gushed over the phone while I took a gulp of hot coffee. "Ethan and I are really happy and it's all because of your parties, Bells. Thank you."_

_I smiled and laughed lightly "It was mostly you two clueless beings. Though I am glad that I could help…" I trailed off hearing the garage door opening. "Hey I got to go! Later!"_

_I ran out to the garage, hoping Renee was awake and ready to give me the details about what happened the last month. What I wasn't hoping for, was my mom smiling, with fear flashing in her eyes, and finding three finger-like bruises on her neck. I lightly touched her arm and she flinched away before noticing me, "Hello, Bella, how were the parties?" She asked faking her cheerful tone and cautioning me with her eyes._

_Phil started getting their bags, a scowl written across his face as he watched Renee and I. _What's his deal? _I thought before answering Renee's question. "Great; Tina and Ethan finally got together as did Ray and Robin. They are so happy!" I said writing a question on her arm I knew she could feel:_

_**What the hell happened to your neck, Renee?**_

"_How was your month-of-bliss, huh?" I asked keeping the charade for Phil's sake._

"_Oh my goodness…it was amazing, Bella! You would have loved the blue water. It was so blue it looked clear." She said happily while writing one word across my arm that changed our lives in more than one way:_

_**Phil!**_

_I blinked astonished "Phil?" I mouthed to her. She nodded once. "That's…unexpected," I said to my answer to both replies. I looked up at Phil, was it his intentions to hurt her? _What had I over looked?_ I asked myself. "Phil, did you enjoy yourself?" I asked making conversation while helping Renee out the car._

"_Yes. Very much, but I'm glad to be back." He smiled, I think it was supposed to be sweet and innocent , but now it just looked friggin' creepy and evil._

"_Same," I agreed pulling Renee into the living room, "its good having you guys back."_

_The phone rang suddenly, Renee jumped at the simple sound and Phil glared mercifully at her._

_I furrowed my eyebrows _What the…? _"You ok, Renee?" I asked glancing at Phil, who was still glaring at her._

_She nodded "Sorry, Bella, just it was…s-so quite before i-it rang," she smiled fakely._

_I answered the phone "Hello?" keeping my eyes on Renee. "Hey Ethan, hey Tina, hey Adam," I greeted giggling slightly. "Why are we four waying exactly?"_

"_We heard you mom was back and wanted to say hey!" Ethan and Adam coursed the 'Hey!' I laughed and put them on speaker. "They wanna speak to you." I whispered to the woman in question._

_Her face lit up a little knowing my friends still thought about her. "Hey guys," she cheered happily, momentarily forgetting a glaring Phil right behind her._

_While they chatted I decided to help Phil with the bags "I'll help. C'mon," I offered grabbing two extra suitcases and clomping up the stairs with Phil in tow._

"_Thanks Bella," he sighed, "would've taken me two trips, thanks."_

"_The least I could do, you make Renee happy and I'm willing to do anything to make it stay that way. Thanks Phil." I smiled making my way to the door…_

_Two seconds later, there was a cold sting running from my jaw line to my eye. Tears flooded my eyelids, I gently traced my fingers across my the spot and looked over at Phil. "You are not allowed to call me Phil. I am your father and you will treat me as you treat your father. You will call me just that, too." He ordered smacking me again. My cheek was now a blazed with stings, the tears began to slowly make their way down my cheek and down my neck. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor and staring at Renee's boots."Bella, this is a new rule in the house, what we say goes, you fail to do as we ask or tell you to do, you will get punished, painfully." Renee's voice was not motherly as it had been not even two minutes ago. "Phil will mostly be doing the punishments since I'm still weak from the trip." I could tell she was smiling. _

"_Let this be loud and clear, Bella," Phil's voice was right next to my ear now. "You will __**not**__ tell this to anyone that is not in this house right now. If you do…well…I'm sure you don't want to know what I'll do to your precious mother." The threat was promising that's for sure. His voice made an icy chill run down my back. His voice as cold as death. _

"_Mom!" I choked pass my tears, "What did I do to deserve this?"_

_She glared at me almost as icily as Phil's' words were. "Are you kidding me? You took everything from me!" she yelled and peered down at me. "Your father and I were just fine till I had you!" she pointed her tan finger in my face, I didn't move from it."It's your fault I had to pack up one day and abandon everything on my own. Your fault why I had to move from my family. And finally I can tell you this: it's your fault me and you father got a divorce. I didn't want a kid, Charlie did."_

_This revelation came as a huge shock to me. Then again, I also knew I had been the cause. Deep in my mind, I knew I was the reason for all the havoc in my mothers and fathers life. "Mom…I'm sorry, but its not like I was asked to be born!" that earned me a hard kick in the ribs. I cried in pain as more came, soon I was too weak to move or speak. _

"_Just keep your mouth shut and do what we want you to," Phil griped shoving me, still on the ground, with his foot out their room for their privacy._

I didn't move. Even if I wanted to, I don't think I would've been able to. So I just laid there. Crying, thinking, and finally around 8:46 that night I finally fell asleep, in pain and hurt. Something told me, that this wasn't just a onetime thing!

**There's chapter four. Chapter five'll be up soon!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! FREE CANDY TO THE PPL WHO HIT THE BUTTON BELOW!**

**~!LSTYD!~**


	5. Girl in The Mirror

**Chapter 5**

**The girl in the mirror**

**(B's POV)**

**Two weeks later**

Tina and Raychel were worried to say the least. It's only been two weeks, since Phil and Renee have been home and people are already asking questions. Adam and Ethan and Robin are aggravated with me because I won't tell them what's going on with me. I don't tell anyone but I do talk to Tina and Ray. I know I should tell Ethan and the guys a little what's going on with me, but I just don't think they'll leave it at that.

_This ain't right,_ I thought jumping from my favorite teacher, Mr. Toulouse's hand.

"Miss Swan is you alright?" he asked leaning down to get eye to eye with me.

I nodded my head slowly "Yes, sir," I stammered slightly backing away from the older male's hand. "Y-you just sc-startled me is all," I explained as best as I could.

Worry and concern were written across his face, his old eyes traveled around my face in a slow motion. "Well ok, it just seemed you were more distant than before in my class and with your friends," he said before retreating back to the teachers' lounge two doors down.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Thank you. Oh god, thank you," I breathed out with a gust of air before trudging to my calculus class.

"You're late, Miss Swan!" Mrs. Razzes yelled as soon as I opened the door glaring at me.

I glowered back at her, walking up to her desk. In my peripheral vision I could see the rest of the class watching to see what Miss Isabella Swan would do. "I noticed." I pointed out continuing to glare at this bitch who had been giving me problems from the beginning.

"That was your third time without a pass," she growled. "So, I'm going to have to write you up for that. This will in turn become a detention with me!" she laughed while writing this down.

I smirked "Is that right?" I asked while fishing around in my bag for the slip that was going to save my ass. "Then how come I have this neat green pass from the nurse and the principal saying:

'**If Isabella Swan is absent or tardy to any of her classes; she is not to be marked ask absent/tardy'**

"Why I have this and you're writing me up, is beyond me, Mrs. Razzes." I said trying not to laugh at the look on her face. Some of the class snickered as her face fell and she muttered to herself about ungrateful children. "Bitch," I muttered to myself as I walked to my seat beside the new quiet girl, Amber Ray.

Amber was a nice, quiet, shy girl who moved here from Miami, Florida. Her skin was a dark russet color, which made her natural, bright, golden blonde hair stand out. As well as her bright crystal clear baby blue eyes. She was about two inches taller than my 5'3 figure, but when a guy got too close she would shrink into ball and wait till they were out of sight.

I'd seen it happen twice, by two different people. The principal when he welcomed her to the school and Ethan when she couldn't open her locker. Tina said I've been acting more like her than myself lately. _Am I?_

** Two months later**

"Renee Stop!" I wheezed out as loud as I could with Phil's knee on my ribcage. Renee continued kicking me in the ribs. Phil picked me up after she left and threw me against my closet door. He left without a word, slamming my door. "Stop…" I whispered before falling into a deep unconscious state.

**Beeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeep!**

I groaned out loud, and then winced at the pain that shot through my chest.

**Beeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeep Bee-!**

"Shut up," I complained pressing the snooze button on my annoying alarm clock. Once I did I caught a look at my hand; layer after layer of caked blood on top of one another. "Damn it," I mumbled crawling painfully to my bathroom.

In the mirror stood a girl, a girl with blood caked around her nose, cheeks, mouth, neck, and all in her hair. The girl was not the same as the week before; this girl was broken in multiple places. I sighed, jumped into the shower and scrubbed the blood from every inch of skin. My torso, two ribs be specific, poked the skin, indicating they were broken; just like the girl in the mirror.

"Bella!" Renee's voice filtered through the house.

I didn't answer. Running back to my closet I changed into a black hoodie with a light blue tank underneath, and dark blue flare jeans. Quickly applying a heavy amount of foundation on my face and neck, covering the deep purple bruises. At the door I slipped on my loose black and blue vans. I ran down the flight of stairs, hurrying for the bus, only to have Phil jam his foot into my gut. "Oof," I grunted falling into the staircase wall and down to the floor. "What did…I do this…time?" I asked out of breath.

Renee laughed without humor before punching me in the face. Blood gushed from my nose. "I called for you. What did you do?" she asked smiling evilly.

"I didn't answer," I said waiting for them to move so I could go and run to the bus.

"She didn't ask for you to speak!" Phil yelled in my face punching me in the jaw, before kicking me again in the ribs.

I bit my lip keeping myself from crying out. Renee grabbed my hair and pulled hard. "Now, listen very closely Bella." She sneered yanking me to my feet. Tears leaked down my face, which earned me a slap in the face. "When I call your name you come to me. When I ask a question, you wait till I tell you to answer. Understood? I don't know how many times I have to tell you these fucking rules, Isabella! Jesus! You're sixteen years old!" she yelled into my face. I didn't answer or even really listen. It was all meaningless. Even if I did answer her it would still earn me a beating. I just stood there, waiting till they would let me go. Renee cried out in frustration, slammed my head into the wall and stomped off with Phil at her heels. "Now, go clean up your face and get to class, stupid bitch!" she yelled before slamming their door shut.

Slowly I peeled myself off the floor and sadly crawled up the stairs and into my bathroom. I looked into the mirror; I didn't see me, Isabella Marie Swan, the happy daughter of Ellen Renee Dwyer. I saw the sad, torn broken, girl in the mirror.


	6. I'll go Invisble with You

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

**I'll go Invisible with You**

**Two months later**

"Bella this has to stop!" Tina yelled at me during lunch. "You barley talk to any of us, you're scared of every guy that comes near you, and that includes the guys you grew up with!"

I sat there, staring at the table, allowing Tina to yell and take her anger out on me. With the beatings from Renee and Phil weighing me down, I've been less and less myself, my grades have been falling quickly and horribly, teachers don't understand it, even Mr. Toulouse gave up on helping me. I've drawn away from my friends and the kids around me, basically my life before the honeymoon is a dream to me.

"Bella are you even _listening_ to me!" Tina shrieked shaking my shoulders. Students walking past paused to see what was going on, but went on ahead when they saw it was just us. "Bella it's like you're not even _here_!"

I let a small sad smile grace my chapped, splitting lips. "Sorry Tina, I'm just going through a lot of things right now, ok?" I was asking for forgiveness I didn't even deserve, but I've already loosed my mom, my stepdad, and the old Bella. I can't bear to think what it would be like losing my friends.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist, I tensed then relaxed. "See," said a young male voice I knew too well, "you're not scared of me are you, Bell-Bell."

"Alex…" I sighed gently laying back into his embrace. My eyes suddenly popped open, "_ALEX!!!_" I spun around to see my long-distance-boyfriend-of-six-months. "Holy Hell! What are you doing here?" I asked wrapping my sore arms around his waist.

His chest rumbled with his deep chuckle, wrapping his arms around me, and kissed the top of my head. "I wanted to see you. Plus, my parents are moving back down here," he paused pulling me away from him and looking deeply at me. "Are you ok?"

I smiled sadly and nodded "Yeah…just some s-stuff going on at home is all." He opened his mouth to say something, but I was too quick. "Do you honestly want to talk when we could be doing otherwise? Honestly, you haven't seen me in three-months." I said putting slightly.

He smiled brightly, "You're right, come here." He then pulled me to him and crushed his lips to mine.

I smiled against his warm, soft, inviting, smooth lips. "I missed you," I sighed pulling away before looking behind him; Phil and Renee glaring deadly at me. "Shit…" I muttered too quietly for Alex to hear. "Hey look, Renee and Phil are here, I got to go see what's up." Disappointment flickered through his deep dark brown eyes before her nodded. "Text me tonight, kay?" I smiled a small smile and lightly kissed his cheek.

Phil's jaw was clenched as were his fists; bad horrible mood I calculated. Renee narrowed her eyes at me with an icy glare afterwards; bitchy mood. _Great! Just perfect! _I thought sarcastically.

"Who the hell is that, you stupid whore?" Phil asked right in front of the entire cafeteria. Everyone went quiet. Everyone stopped eating, talking, walking, and blasting their musical advices; to see what was happening with _the_ chick with the best parties!

"My boyfriend, Alex Mantel," I answered in a small voice looking at my feet instead of their faces.

"So he's ok with you shoving your tongue down his throat in front of everyone!" Renee sneered evilly leering towards me.

I flinched back, still a bit tender hearted that my own mother turned on me. "It was just a simple kiss, Renee. We haven't seen one another in six months." I tried to reason with them stupidly, knowing I was going to pay for it tonight.

I felt a hand sting on my right cheek. _Or right here. At school. In front of the entire student body! _My inner voice yelled throughout my head. My head snapped to the left due to the blow. I clamped my teeth down in my tongue, swallowing the scream and the coppery blood.

Slowly I turned my head back to them, glaring at Phil and Renee. _I'm not just a friggin' ragdoll, Damnit! _ I thought sadly. "Are you done?" I seethed through clenched teeth.

"For now," Phil replied pulling Renee from the room. "Your mother and I will be gone tonight…game at the Sydney's'."

I continued glaring at their retreating forms. Once out of sight, I swallowed the bile coming up my throat and turned around. I grabbed my un-touched tray and threw it away before stalking off to my physics class.

I sat in-between Amber and Ethan. Amber was being her usual sad, shy, quiet self, while Ethan was gaping at my right cheek.

"S-so it's true…" he whispered as we waited for Mrs. Gilbert to come into the classroom. "Phil really did smack you at lunch?" he choked out lightly out lining the, I'm guessing the red handprint, on my right cheek. I flinched away. "Sorry it's still tender," I nodded answering his question.

Tears flooded his eyes, Ethan and I had a tight relationship. I loved him as if he was my own flesh and blood and now I was scared of him. "Is this what you were talking about?" he asked, I quirked an eyebrow in question. "When you said a lot of shit was going down at home…is this what you meant?" Ethan asked concern and anger flashing through his eyes.

"No this is just a onetime thing," I lied writing down the Focus of the black board. "Renee's pregnant, three months actually." I mumbled, his pen tumbled to the white tile floor as he stared at me in shock.

"Pregnant?" he stuttered disbelieving. All I could do was nod, not giving out more information than I could without them getting majorly hurt.

"Parents act like parents while things are good and well, but when things got too bad or something happens in their life…they just snap…" Ambers barely heard shy, quiet voice came from my left. I turned to her, confused, she looked at me, her eyes glistening with tears, confused, fear, and defeat. "And they bring you along for the torture."

I blanched at her words; surprised that anyone could see what I was going through. Then again maybe she does the same. Quickly writing on a spare piece of paper and passing it to her.

**U hide it well, Amber.**

U hav 3 wen they threaten u w/ ur life and others, Bella.

**I kno wat you mean.**

Who is it?

***sigh* Renee and Phil. Mom and Stepdad.**

Both parents? I just hav my Dad, Stephen…and sometimes his friends. My stepmom, Nancy, doesnt hav a clue…thinks Im clumsy!

**Same w/ my friends…clumsy. Renee and Phil got married like 6 ½ mths ago…and then they come back and Renee had bruises on her neck and arms. He and she started ganging up on me a few hours after they got back. It freaked the shit outta me. I mean Renee is my mother…then she goes and hurts me like this. Now she's prego and I'm supposedly the reason. They hav neva done it publicly b4 so gettin it 2night…**

Yea…my mom was killed in a 5-car-pile-up on her way to get me from kindie-school. Stephen started drinkin; majorly hard liquor was always strewn across the entire house. That's when it started; smackin, slappin, then escalated to more beatins. Puncin, kickin, turned it2, pickin me up by my hair, thowin me across the room, against the wall and floor. Then his friends saw…they didn't help me…they helped him. Punchin, kickin, slappin, and pullin my hair. Nancy never has a clue. She's either asleep, gone out w/ friends or is wrk. Stephen does a good job keepin me quiet and scared from tellin anyone. He promises tht if I tell anyone, he'd kno and then they'll get killed along w/ me.

**I feel u, literately! Hav they eva...u kno?**

Wat? Touched me?!

**Yea…Phil has made notions 2,but neva follows through…**

...yea…him and Eric…they enjoy gettin me 2 squirms in a different way than the others do.

…**how long did it take for them to…start doin tht?**

Um…mayb…6, 7 mths. Can u imagine watchin ur own father, strip dwn to nothin. Hav his way w/ u. then watch his best friend do the same…and enjoy. It!?

**No…I cnt… least not yet!**

I doubt he will, w/ Renee on his side too.

**Yea…he prolly wnt. How do u deal w/ all this shit?**

Distance myself. From everythin and every1. Cover everythin thts discolored and broken. Keep quiet and b invisible. Wait for the 1st chance I get 2 get out.

**I've been distancin myself lately from everyone…I feel like shit.**

Its betta 4 'em if they r far from u. u dnt hav 2 worri bout 'em getting hurt cuz of u. 

**Yea I kno…i jus wish there wuz an easier way.**

They hav 1anothr 2 get thru it…and u and I r no longer alone in our lives…but I kno wat u mean tho…wishin there was easier way.

**Ur right…ur completely right. But…how do I do it…Ethan, Robin, Tina, Ray and I have been the Fierce Five since I was little.**

I kno…but lik I said b4, itll reassure u tht they're safe. Plus u need 2 cover up more; I can c tht bruise on ur neck…along w/ the othrs…and ur losin tons of weight from the lack of food and the loss of blood. I cn help w/ tht. If u let me?

I pulled my hair forward covering my neck more. I looked up ahead checking for the teacher. She was writing some nonsense on the board, while half the class was sleeping and the other half was texting or passing notes. I turned to Ethan, texting with a sorrowful, painful look on his face. _I caused that_, I thought turning away and looking at Amber. She was staring at Ethan and I sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be…" she whispered trailing off with hurt and anger seeping in with her eyes and words.

I nodded sadly. I smiled at Ethan for a fraction of a minute, before a lone tear made its way down my cheek and onto the note we were passing. I lifted my dark purple pen and wrote with dread and sorrow:

**For the sake of my friends lives…I'm distancin myself completely. I'll go invisible w/ u, Amber.**

** You know what I think this was my longest chapter on Unexpected yet! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Everyone's Fics are so amazing I just can't put them down. Next chapter will be up in the next few days if not next weekend.**


	7. The End of Our Lives

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

**The End of Our Lives!**

**One month later**

"Jesus, B!" amber scolded pulling out her stolen compact of cover-up. "What brought this on?" she asked quietly as the school bus bumped along the world.

I whimpered quietly as she wiped the dark blood from underneath my bangs. "Renee shoved me into the bathroom to use the bath and wash my face, arms, and legs." I gently ran my hand through my already greasy and matted hair from the lack of shampoo and conditioner. "It took me about five minutes to do that before getting dressed. Phil was pissed cause I was _late_ and slammed my head into the corner of the banister, then threw me down the stairs." I explained rubbing the back of my neck were his rough hands were at. 

She nodded silently saying she understood. She shifted to the left and started gasping for air. "Shit! B-Bella...in-inhaler!" she gasped in-between gulps of breath.

Quickly, I shoved the device in her mouth and pumped twice, then once more. "Better?" I asked a little freaked about the sudden episode.

Shakily, Amber answered. "Ye-yeah, Stephen and Eric had another round with me last night." I shuddered at the mental images. "Then had a little fun playing 'Throw the Weak, Broken, fucking girl around' again," she finished her story and my cover up, just as we pulled up in the school yard.

Looking out the bus windows, I saw Tina, Ethan, Ray, Robin, Adam, and Emma, all staring back at my bus. "Shit," I murmured under my breath following Amber's movements; hood up, eyes glazed over and unfocused.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" tina's voice rang through the parking lot, raising heads to stare at the group and I. "We need to talk! NOW!" She shouted again, linking her arms with Ethan and Ray. They followed suit; Ray linking an arm with Robin, Robin linked his with Emma, and Emma hooked hers with Adams.

I continued walking with Amber ignoring my life long friends. Tears built up in the corners in my eyes as they continuously called my name. Before Amber and I split ways for first place, she looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "It's for the best, B. I'm sorry."

**Lunch**

They wouldn't stop. If they had a class with me, they'd continue talking to me, trying to get me to talk to them about what the hell was going on with me. _Its for the best, B._ Amber's words ran threw my head every time I thought I was going to turn and just cry it all out to them.

Tina was the worst;cornering me in the halls, trying to drag me into the girls bathroom, constantly pelting notes at me, trying to get my attention. She wouldn't give up. Whenever she did get my attention all she did was what the others did, ask question after question and demand an answer.

This period would probably be the hardest, lunch. I pushed the doors open, spotted Amber at her, _our_ table, in the very back of the cafeteria and started my way to her,

just as I was about to sit down, someones hand wrapped around my wrist and started yanking me in a different direction. I yelped in surprise.

Amber heard me and swung her head and her lifeless eyes met mine. They trailed from my wrist to the persons faces that was holding. She stood from her chair, the hand tightened as she made her way toward the unknown person. "Tina,"

_TINA!?_ I thought frantically.

"Let her go!" Amber's voice was calm for this situation.

"NO! You can't continue brainwashing her like you're doing, Ray!" Tina and Raychel yelled at once.

"Let go of her, Peterson," Amber said once again in a calm voice, inching ever so slowly towards my throbbing wrist. The fingers squeezed harder, successfully cutting off my circulation.

"NO! All I want is answers from, Bella!" Tina chocked out. "I will not stop till I get my answers, Ray!"

I whimpered quietly, signaling I was in pain. "T-Tina...please. J-just let g-go...ple-please." Tears ran down my cheeks as I read the double meaning in the words; let go of my wrist-**God please let go of my wrist!**-and let go of me. Let go of the friendship that we shared throughout our lives together.

"Peterson, let her go! You're hurting her!" amber's composed voice went into panic watching my face contort in pain and sadness. "Tina...if you really care about Bella, then you let go of her wrist and let go of your friendship with her." Amber tried to reason, Tina's fingers unclasped my arm.

I gasped as the blood poured back into my hand, giving it a color. I didn't turn to meet their faces, knowing it would just hurt us. Just was Amber and I started towards the exit doors, Tina came up from behind us, we stopped. "Bella...will you ever tell us what is happening to you?" she asked her voice low and defeated.

I nodded though Amber spoke for me, looking back at her. "Someday, when all of this is over, we'll tell you. I don't owe you an explanation, but it might help you guys understand what Bella is going through I and why she chose me to help her deal with it."

**Two days later**

"_Good morning students,"_ Raychel's soft voice sounded over the intercom, _"It's the tenth of February! Four more days till that beautiful morning of love! Make sure you can make it to the SweetHeart Dance with your very own sweetheart! Tickets will be sold during lunch and after school for five dollars. You can't get in without one and you cannot purchase them at the door, people. So hurry up and bring the cash! Now a few words from our very own, Ethan Hugh."_

I then tuned out, knowing it was just what was going on in sports. _She sounds happy,_ I noted scribbling some unknown thing on my paper. "Good...she deserves to be happy," I muttered quietly. I was sorta excited about the seventeenth, though. I was turning sixteen. I only had four more years till I was eighteen. Old enough to get out of Phil and Renee's life. Old enough to leave, for good. Amber turned sixteen four days after me. I'd suffer four more days with Phil and his restless beatings and Renee's nagging about my behavior, for Amber.

Twenty minutes or so later, the intercom clicked on once again. "You stupid bitch!..." the voice was eerie and creepy...and so familiar. "I want you in my car in three seconds. If your not there in three seconds I am going to beat the shit out of you!"

_what the hell is he doing?_ I asked myself recognizing Phil's voice. I got up slowly, grabbing my bag and walked up to the teacher's front desk. "I need to go to the front office..." I whispered.

"I said three seconds you incompetent bitch!" Phil screamed over the entire school again.

"Please..." I begged shifting slightly. "Dude I gotta go!" I yelled before turning and slamming the door open and running out. Only to almost collide with Ethan. "Move..." I whispered softly, "please?" He moved with no question seeing the distress in my eyes. "Thanks." then ran towards the nearest exit.

"Beep the horn twice when you get into the car. Bitch you are in such deep shit now!" I lost whatever he had said as soon as I hit asphalt.

Thirty seconds later, I found the car and I knew I was dead meat cause it took me so long. The small Sudan reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. I was surprised to see Renee in the passenger's seat, asleep.

Quietly, I bumped the horn twice. Renee's eyes popped open just as I was pulling back into the backseat.

**Smack!**

"You ungrateful little, bitch!" she sneered watching the bright red welt show up on my pale skin. "I ask for fifteen minutes of quiet and you can't even give me that. You go on ahead and beep that horn even though I was in a deep sleep. Ungrateful! That's what you are!" She shouted slamming my head into the side window.

"Oomph!" I sighed wiping the blood from my nose, off the tinted window. "Sorry Renee..." I muttered quietly knowing there was no use in apologizing to her or him.

A couple minutes later, Phil opened the driver door and glared at me from the rear view mirror. He pulled into drive and sped out the school parking lot. "You stupid whore! What were you doing those minutes while I was instructing you to do something?" he asked sending a chill down my back with his eerie calm voice.

Renee cackled, "She was probably with that boy, Alex, in the janitors closet," she sneered not knowing the girl she raised.

They both began laughing at the crude comment. It didn't faze me any longer. They weren't the parents I thought they were. We pulled on to the freeway. _Where in the hell are we going?_ I asked myself knowing better than to ask aloud, so I kept quiet and watched out the window.

Three hours went by, civilization turned into woods and woods become flat land, then flat land became civilization again. I was confused. _Where in the hell are they taking me?_ I asked myself. Suddenly the building began to spin, really fast, my body was slammed forward. Renee was screaming and started waving her hands every which wat. Phil was screaming at her to stop screaming and to hold on. I smacked my head on the side window and my world suddenly went black.


	8. The Truth is Out!

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

**Secrets Out!**

"_Miss...Miss...?_"

The faint male voice, accompanied by _the_ worst beeping noise known to man, was ruining the best deep sleep I'd had in the past year or so.

"M_iss...Miss..._?"

"_Let me sir,_" I heard a familiar voice speak up. Then a small hand wrapped around mine.

"_B...time to wake up!_" amber's voice drifted father away than the other voice.

"_What are you doing here, Ray?_" the voice holding my hand asked angrily.

"_It's a hospital, Peterson_" Amber spat back, her voice closer this time. "Bella's my friend now too...for many reasons," she said the last part too quiet for Tina to hear, but I heard it loud and clear; she was right next to me now, on my right, Tina on my left. "_What happened?_"

"_Phil was going too fast on the road. I have no idea why they were so far out, three cities over, near that boot camp for misbehaved teens..._"her voice trailed off_. "A truck ran a stop sign, hit the passenger's side, the car behind them hit the back, two others hit the drivers side of the car, plus three smaller cars hit the front and passenger's side again. They think Bells was on the passenger side, due to her inguries. Phil and Renee were alive on the way to the hospital...but Renee died on the way here...Phil was shortly after they got here, before they even got him in a room." S_he sniffled quietly, Amber was quiet throughout the entire story._ "She's going to be so sad..." _her voice trailed off once again.

_They're dead? _I asked myself_. Should I be joyous or sad that they're dead? _I wondered_._ I felt my eyes flutter a little. The light above me was bright.

"Bella? You waking?" Amber asked grabbing my hand tightly.

My eyes opened slowly, "Mm-mm..." I groaned rolling slightly to the left, pain shot down my back and ribs. "Cut that damn light would you, Amber?" I asked squinting my eyes. I felt her move, the room dimmed a little. The only light coming from the crack from the window. I felt her sit next to me again. "Amber..." I said groggily blinking my eyes to get use to the darkness.

Tina looked hurt and angry, "Hey Bella," she said in a light tone.

I nodded to her in greeting, then turned back to Amber. "They're gone? Phil and Renee are dead?" I asked trying to hide my mixed emotion of hope and sadness.

She saw through me as usual. She smiled lightly. "Yeah B, they're gone. You're free," tears glistened in her crystal blue eyes at the words.

I gripped her hand tighter, "You will be too." I smiled a small smiled at the thought of them gone. Don't get me wrong, it hurts to know your parents are dead. But my real parents, the people I use to know and love, Phil and Renee, were dead long before the car crash.

Just then the door flew open, revealing a red-eyed Ethan and Adam, and a disheveled Emma and Raychel. Robin was nowhere to be seen.

"Bella!" Ethan cried running to me and hugging me tightly. "Sorry," he said loosening his hold on me, after I told him I was still tender. "Don't ever scare me like that again. Please," he pleaded tears splashing own on the hospital gown and seeping through on my shoulder.

I nodded giving him a weak squeeze. "I promise, Ethan." I said quietly into his shoulder. After I'd given hugs to the rest, I asked Tina, "How long have I been out?" while looking at everyone.

"Three days or so..." Amber answered, everyone glared at her but me.

I decided that right now was a good time to tell them the truth...about everything. "Guy's...I h-have something important to tell y-you," I paused glancing at Amber, whose eyes were wide and mouth was hanging open. "Phil and R-Renee-"

"Alight! Everyone out, except Miss Isabella Marie Swan and Amber Mary Ray. NOW!" A voice said from the door.

We all looked. Standing in the doorway was a woman with a perfect tan, fiery red hair, bright green eyes and a black business suit, with two police officers on each side. The one on the left seemed to be carrying a Ziploc bag with the word "**Evidence**" written across it.

Ethan, Tina, Ray, Adam, and Emma left one by one, each giving me and Amber curious looks. I looked at Amber who was looking at me. _What the hell?_ Was written across both our faces. I mean, I knew they were going to come looking for me, but what did this have to do with Amber?

"You're Isabella right?" she asked sitting in the seat Tina was previously sitting in. I nodded, wincing at the sound of my full name. She didn't seem to notice. "Ok. I am Victoria Varnish and I am your social worker."

"Is Nancy ok?" Amber asked immediately after she dropped the bomb, her bottom lip trembling.

Mrs. Varnish looked down at her lap sadly shaking her head. "I'm so sorry, Miss Ray. You're stepmother was found two hours ago, dead in her backyard."

Amber bit her bottom lip, she slumped down next to my bed, tear slowly making their way down her paled cheeks. "D-dead?" she whispered into the silent hospital room. Mrs. Varnish nodded a sad look on her face. Amber became ridged and silent.

"I came to help you both..." she lifted her hand and the cop with the bag stepped forward and handed it to her, before moving back to his place beside the window, the other was beside the door. "Do you recognize this note?" she asked flipping open a three-hole-punched paper.

She hand to me, my eyes widened,"Shit...i muttered, Amber sighed defeated, could tell she was scared, we both nodded

"We found it in your bag, Miss Swan. Is it true?" We both nodded again, Amber was hesitant this time though. "I'm here to help you girls," Victoria said leaning forward her elbows on her knees.

Amber blew a gust of air out of her lungs. "Yeah? And how are you going to do that?" she asked not believing her. Neither was I.

"I am part of the FBI aren't I ?" she asked with a smirk. "Now, Miss Swan, I understand you are in a great deal of pain, but I need to take a look at you body." she said pulling the itchy cover from my waist. "Most likely the places where most of the beating impacts happened."

I nodded "that would be my stomach, legs, back, face, and chest. I'm sure my back has few new scars on it," I muttered the last part.

Victoria grimaced "Is that it?" she asked then gasped along with Amber.

"What?" I asked leaning my head upward so I could see. I gasped along with them. Along my thighs were big deep bruises and gashes.

One of the worst gashes led from my knee cap and under the small gown. Amber's eyes met mine, tears glistening within them. "Bella? Did...did t-they..." she couldn't finish the question. I guess the tears in my eyes told her, she threw her arms around my neck, tears falling the same place as Ethan's. "I'm so sorry , Bella..." she whispered hugging me tightly and started crying. "When?"

"A few days ago..." I answered quietly. "I was going to tell you today, but P-Phil got me out early."

"OK...so you've both been abuse, emotionally, physically, and sexually? Am I correct?" I had completely forgotten about Victoria up until that moment. We both nodded and continued the painful Spanish inquiring.

Two agonizing hours later, Amber and I were signed-up in foster care. At first, I was horrified. FOSTER CARE? You gotta be kidding me! But then Victoria told me it was just until they got a hold of Charlie and he got custody of me.

Amber I was a different story, she had no living family on either side of her parents. Stephens' parents died when he was twenty-eight and he was an only child. Her biological mothers' family wants nothing to do with her. She's alone. _I'll be talking to Charlie once he gets the call,_ I thought pulling her into soft hug.

To say we were scared would have been an understatement. The doctors had to put Amber in a bed after she fainted. "She's fine. Miss Ray hasn't been getting the right amount of fluids and nutrition as she should be. She'll be up and running in a few hours," Dr. Martenex told me after I freaked out on the nurse trying to calm me down. "Let her rest and she'll be fine."

The next morning was hard. Tina, Ray, Emma, Ethan, Robin, and Adam wanted answers to every question that they asked. "What happened to the Isabella Marie Swan that we knew, before the honeymoon?" Tina asked sitting on the side of my bed.

I hesitated re-thinking my decisions. _Well, a deals a deal,_ I thought grimly. So I told what happened to me. Starting with the first snide comment, ending with the last hit. Amber bravely stepped up to the plate, when Ray asked what her part was in my tragic sob story, and told her tragic sob story. There was a lot of tears and hugs after we finished. Ethan punched a hole in the far wall when I told them what Alex and Phil did. "Alex came over for dinner and him and P-Phil got along smoothly." I paused blinking back the tears. "Later that night, Alex and I were up in my room, alone. Renee had left to do god knows what. He...he started trying to take off my clothes. When I told him to stop he punch me in the face and continued, every time I told him to stop he would h-hit me even more. Then when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Phil walks in and h-held me still." Tears streamed down everyone's face. Even the police officers' that stayed at the door, keeping anyone that was not welcome-Stephen-out. "Phil would grab my breasts...and squeeze them painfully. It still hurts." I whimpered wrapping my uninjured arm across them. "After Alex was down, I thought it was over. Far from it. Alex and Phil switched places. Phil raped me twice since then. Alex three times; twice in my room and once in the janitors closet in the Seniors' hall with Damian's help." Ethan hissed at the two names. "I'm so sorry, I never told you guys,' I cried along with everyone else. Amber was quiet throughout the time it took me to tell the rest of the sob story. She kept shooting me sympathetic glances and small smiles of resentment. "Amber, you don't have to tell them yours also," I argued with her.

She nodded but did it anyway. Telling how her nights were spent, who did it, how it felt, and how it scarred her dating life. "I may never be able to trust a guy ever again. I know you girls would hate that," she whispered the last sentence before going silent and letting the tears fall.

The police officer by the door came over to us, tears streaked his face. "I am truly sorry for what you girls have been through. I have a little girl, ten years old,and I couldn't bare to think my little girl going through it too." he sniffled before ushering the group and himself out of the room so we could rest.

Just before we fell asleep, Amber whispered quietly to herself, "I miss you Mommy. I love you..."

when her breath came out in even puffs, "I love you, Daddy. Never forget that..."

**Whoa!! That was a mouthful! Review!**

**~!LSTYD!~**


	9. Just Broken

**Chapter 9**

**Charlies' POV**

**  
...Just Broken**

The snow sloshed underneath my hiking boots as I followed my long time friends, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. We had just finished our three-month hike from Snow Lake. **(Real place, on my profile)** Finally, we were on our way down the mountains.

"If my boy has done anything to my house..." Billy grumbled nervously. He was worried about his sixteen-year-old son, Jacob Black, being like we were.

"I'm sure Jake can handle himself," I said in an unconvincing voice. "But, c'mon, were we any different?" I asked taking a rest on a near-by boulder, the other two took a rest too. "Billy, both your dad and mine, caught us doing all kind of wacky stuff back in the day..."

"So, you would allow Bella to do all those-oh shit!" Billy was shocked about what he had just said, Harry was too.

I felt my smile turn down; Bella. My sweet, beautiful baby girl. I haven't heard from her in eleven years. She's sixteen now, not so much my _little girl_ anymore. When her mother and her had left, I had expected child support, a letter, a e-mail, an address...something. But in the end, I got nothing. It was as if I never meant anything to my little girl.

The lump in my throat was daring to come out. Swallowing hard, I stood up and continued walking. Eventually, I heard the two pairs of footsteps following. "It's OK, Billy. I don't want you guys to have to watch what you say around me," I said softly to my childhood buddies. "Plus, if Be-_She, _ever she came up here I wouldn't let her leave my side." I laughed softly while Harry and Billy chuckled. I could tell they noticed my slip up with _her_ name. I tried playing it off, "Though keeping her away from Jake would be quite hard," I joked letting them have a taste that I was...accepting.

**Four Days Later**

"First thing I'm doing when I get home, is taking one _huge_ sleeping pill and going to bed!" Harry said once we got to the cruiser and on the interstate.

I was driving the cruiser so we could beat traffic and get home quicker.

Yawning loudly, I pulled into the rest stop five hours later. The sun had set three hours earlier and it was getting hard for me to keep my eyes open. "You got one of those sleeping pills with you?" I asked, they knew I was joking; I didn't take any type of pill unless necessary. I leaned the driver seat back and closed my eyes.

As soon as the others were snoring, I turned on my side and slipped open my cellphone. A picture of a little girl at the age of four and me on a couch. Slowly, a small lone tear ran down my right cheek. Hastily, not wanting to think about that just now, I checked my messages.

**15 Messages unanswered!**

"Dang..." I muttered under my breath clicking my code in and the phone to my ear.

Twelve were about what was going on in Forks, Washington. I told the guys back at the station, to call every Friday for an update. Nothing too serious, boys on the reservation starting a bonfire on one of the cliffs in La Push, a small reservation on the side of Washington.

The last three were from an unknown callers. The first two were the same message:

**Hello, I'm Victoria Varnish. I calling to speak to a Charlie Scott Swan. I work with Child Protective Services. I need to speak with Mr. Swan as soon as possible. Thank you for your time.**

_Child Protective Services? What the hell?_ I thought saving those. The last one brought all the puzzle pieces, the hidden tears, and the hidden anger together:

**Charlie, its, um, Bella. I know its been a...a long time since we've spoken and seen one another. But...I need you. I need you to call me back at this number as soon as you can. I promise to answer everything you ask, but over voice-mail...isn't the way to do it. Amber needs the phone now, but I love you Daddy. Never forget that!**

Ten seconds later, we were back on the interstate. Several questions were running through my head all at once. _What happened? Why is she in Child Protective Services? Where is Renee? Why did she sound like she had been crying? Why does she need me? Who the hell is Amber?_ None of those were going to be answered till I got back to Forks and on my phone.

**Twelve hours later**

"Oh...look at that. We're in Port Angelas..." Harry mumbled sleepily. I nodded, eyes wide open and determined. "Holy shit! We're in Port Angelas!? Charlie when did we start driving again?"

I shrugged my stiff shoulders. "About eight...ten minutes after you guys fell asleep."

"What? You've been up all night? Why?" He all but yelled. I handed him my cell. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Listen to the voice-mails on there," I said switching lanes swiftly.

Five minutes of silence followed, he had a dazed look on his face. "Bella?"

I nodded "Pretty damn weird right?"

"Child Protective Services? Why in Gods name would she be there?"

I just shrugged pulling off the Forks, Washington exit. "I don't know, but wake Billy for me. Then I'll drop you both off, go home and get this under control."

He nodded "Call Mrs. Varnish first, she probably won't go into hysterics."

once we had Billy awake, we told him what was going on, and let him listen to the voice-mails. "Somethings off in her voice," he said while we helped grab his camping and fishing gear. "She sounds so..."

"Tired?" Harry finished throwing the tents into the shed, Billy shook his head.

"Upset?" I guessed tossing the sleeping bags and pillows in the linen closet, he shook his head once again.

"Broken," Billy finally answered pouring us some hot coffee. "She seemed hurt, torn, and just...broken."

* * *

**There's Chapter 9! God it took long enough right?! Anyways...sorry it was a little short. Next chapter is going to be longer. Probably be up by Thursday! **


	10. Phone calls and Unleashing the Monsters

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's POV**

**Phone calls and Unleashing the Monsters**

Its been three months since their deaths. Amber and I had the funerals the same day, needing one another to get through the pain and peoples mourning for our loss.

I didn't cry when they lowered their bodies into the ground. People probably thought I was horrible that I wasn't grieving their deaths. Though, if you ask me, they don't deserve the tears, roses and blessings that the guests were shedding for them.

Across from the graves, I caught the stare of Phils' mother, Anne. She didn't smile or did she glare, her face was blank and tear free.

I didn't speak, smile, or nod to any of the guests that came to me, with their _sorry_'s and _they were good people_'s. I barley even knew of their presence.

At her request, Amber went by herself to her biological and stepmother's graves. She didn't speak or nod. She didn't cry, weep, or sob. She was silent, blank, and broken. She had so much hurt in her life, it wasn't fair that I was getting out so fast. Amber was my sister in war. A battle with our monsters, we struggle in silence and we fight together.

I visibly flinched away, when a frail hand caressed my bruised cheek. I turned to see Anne Dwayer. I just stared at her, blank and expressionless.

"I am so so sorry," she whispered sadly. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen again."

I was confused. _AGAIN!? What the hell does she mean AGAIN!!!?_ I thought angrily. "What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

Anne wringed her hands uncomfortably. "The only reason, Phil went into the Navy, was because he did the same thing to his ex-wife and his little girl." she sighed. "I don't know how I am saying this, but...I'm glad that...you didn't have the same fate as they did." A tear rolled down her face. "I know you probably hate me right now, but...I really thought he was different." her voice became real low. "I knew there was something I was feeling, during the wedding reception, something...off...wrong about Phil and Renee's eyes. I had a really horrible...feeling right before I left. I felt that something terrible was going to happen to you. Though I never considered this."

"Hold on..." I whispered fervidly. "You _knew_!? You knew all this time and didn't bother to try and help it?"

Anne's eyes filled with regretful tears. "I am truly sorry, Bella. I knew it was wrong for me to keep your own fate from you, but...i wanted you to have that love you were looking for..." she trailed off.

I was too tired and pissed to ask what she meant. I just nodded and she gratefully gathered herself and walked to her car.

I wrote a small letter to her a few weeks later. I told her, when I found the love she thought I might get, I'd e-mail or call her. I told her she was forgiven for keeping my fate from me and I understood now. I also told her, that I didn't want to be on speaking terms with anyone anytime soon. Not until the right time.

Amber and I never leave one anothers' side. Even after the bruises faded, we still turned invisible to the world around us and the people in it. We found comfort in dark colors and baggy clothing. Too bad though, because throughout the two and a half months, Amber and I have been to fifteen group homes. Its always for the same reasons; they never eat, they never talk. They never sleep, they''re both terrified of the boys', they're constantly screaming and crying in the middle of the night, and we just can't do anything for them. The routine became a blur after awhile, the only thing that stood still was me, Amber, my monster and hers. If we ever spoke, it was to one another and it was so low, that only the other could hear us. Whenever we accidentally fell asleep, one of us would wake-up screaming and crying, then the other would follow soon after.

Victoria told me three weeks after the funerals, that o was going to have to speak with Charlie. I haven't seen or even spoken to Charlie in eleven or so years. To say I was nervous, would have been an understatement. My words slurred together, I stuttered, and Amber stood silently by my side, trying to keep me calm. DIDN'T HELP!

Two months and a week later, he hasn't called back. I was agitated, worried, nervous, upset, mad and disappointed all rolled into one. "B, he's probably just on break, or maybe he lost his phone," Amber tried to reassure me that things weren't as bad as I was making them be. I paced slowly, underneath the huge oak tree behind the Cooks' house. The kids were terrified of us as were the adults; scared we might have panic attacks of blow up!

"Bella, Amber!" Demetrius, the oldest boy at the home, called from the back door. "Your social worker, Mrs. Varnish, is here to see you!" Then he ran back inside.

I sighed. "They send a boy to get us..." Amber fumed silently.

Once inside, Victoria was seated in the living room, cell phone to her ear and a notepad and pen. "Hold on," she spoke into the phone. "Hey girls," she greeted us brightly. We didn't respond, slumping into the sinking couch together and kept quiet, just like always. "Bella...I have someone who wants to speak with you..." she smiled then began speaking into the phone again.

I met her eyes, I didn't smile back. Amber went ridged. I slipped my hand in hers, for reassurance. I wouldn't my hope ride till Amber and I were happy, safe and together.

"I'm going to put you on speaker now, OK? OK...yeah. I'm sure she'll be excited..." she glanced at us then back down at her lap. "you'll have to ask her about that...she wont tell anyone..." pressed a button then set the small silver device on the table. "...OK!"

"...Bella?" a familiar old rusty voice sounded from the small speakers. "Bella...its me-"

"Charlie?" I breathed quietly, almost not loud enough for him to hear me.

"Hey baby girl. I um...well I got your message. And I was kinda wondering if you could clear this up for me...what is going on?"

I stayed silent for a moment then launched into the entire story for him. The same one as I gave the group. I left out the details of the rapes...for his sake. After I was done, I swallowed the lump growing in my throat. Charlie was silent , though his breathing told me he hadn't died or passed out. "Renee and P-Phil...they died. Car crash. I got busted up a little, but...I'm alive." I stopped and waited for his reply. When he was silent, I asked quietly, "Dad? Are you alright?"

"Bella, I'm just glad you're OK." he sighed, his voice thick with tears. "Now...um...this girl...Amber is it? Is she there?" he asked.

Amber's eyes widened with shock before she leaned down to the phone. "Y-Yes sir?" she answered quietly.

"Hi...iI understand that you and Bella have been through a bunch of tragic things..." he let the sentence trail off.

"Yes S-sir..." she answered her eyes darting to mine then back to her shoes.

He was silent for a moment, Amber moved back to her spot beside me, her hand slipped back into mine. I gave her a reassuring squeeze before looking back at my lap. "Victoria...can I talk to you in private please?" he finally asked.

"Sure...girls? Why don't you go upstairs or outside?" Victoria suggested grabbing the phone and placing it on her lap.

Amber and I nodded, standing and silently made our way over to the stairs. We stopped at the top were we could still hear."Its going to kill her if I take her away isn't it?" Charlie asked over the phone.

"Well, yes...Amber was there through most of Bella's torment and Bella kept Amber from slipping off the edge." Victoria answered with sorrow in her voice.

"Does Amber have anyone else to go to?"

Victoria sighed, "No, Amber Maria Ray, has no family members alive or that want her. She won't be in a permanent home for more than two weeks in longer. The families that we have tried can't take the torment of her past that still haunts her. She won't speak, talk, eat, plus she can't be near a male without hyperventilating or fainting on spot."

"That doesn't really help with my situation, seeing as its only me and Maggie."

_He kept Maggie? _I thought incredulously my eyes widening.

"But Bella is the same way. She can't be touch skin-to-skin with any male or she'll have a seizure or go into an emotional state, were she is no longer where she really is. She believes she is back in the house, and at certain times, she can't get out without Amber's help and her hand touching her...its difficult for her and Amber." Victoria described one of my previous freak outs to Charlie.

"Wait...so you're telling me, that my daughter and adoptive daughter are going to be afraid to be near me?" He asked in frustration, I felt Amber flinched beside me; I put my arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to me.

"You're willing to adopt Amber?" Victoria asked her voice coated with excitement and shock. My eyes widened at the question, amber visibly grew loose, I squeezed her shoulders a little tight in reassurance.

"If it makes my little girl happy and if it helps her get better, yeah!" He answered then a small bark followed.

I jumped from the seat were we had sat and ran down to the couch. "You kept Maggie Pie?" I asked shock covering my voice.

"Bella!" Charlie sounded shocked that I spoke so loud or that, once again, I was in a place was not meant to be. "Of course I kept Mag Pie! She's old now, but still the best girl around." He paused before there was a few sniffle sounds and a muffled: "Maggie down!" There was a shuffle then he was back. "Sorry. Amber?"

Amber's eyes widened a little before she crouched to the phone once again. "S-sir?"

"I was wondering, how would you feel to move to Forks, Washington with Bella and I?" he asked. I nearly smiled, but I was reminded of why I was here and in this situation.

"Um...I-I would love it, Sir," she whispered back before sitting back down beside me, tears glistening in her eyes as in mine. I wrapped my arm around her again, for both our comfort.

"Bella, I'm coming down to Phoenix this weekend, I'll signed the papers for both of you and you'll come back here. Sound good?" You could practically hear hear the excitement in his voice.

"That sounds what we've been waiting for, Dad." I said quietly squeezing Amber's shoulders.

"Alright Bells, Amber, Mrs. Varnish, I have a call to La Push; some kids spray painted a thrift store. I love you girls," he stated quickly.

Amber's bridge fell and a few tears dripped down her dark cheeks. No one had love her in a very long time; it was a foreign emotion to her. But she hadn't known Charlie at all or like I knew him; gentle, kind, simple. She didn't reply, not knowing what to say. No more tears fell, she was waiting till we were alone to let them down.

"I-I love you Daddy. I...I hope you-"

He interrupted quickly. "I _never_ that Baby Girl," he sniffled. "Ok, I got to get going. Love you, bye."

"Bye..." amber and I said back, our quiet voices returning.

Victoria was shining brightly. "OK, so instead of getting one gone, I got two! Good!" she beamed. "Now, I got that Whitlock case, damn!" I flinched at the word. "OK girlies, I'll be going now. I'll be here at twelve-thirty Friday, to take you to the airport. There we will meet your new guardian, Charlie Swan, Bella your Father." With that she was out the door and in her car driving away.

**That night**

After everyone was asleep, Amber and I were the night owls. Staying up late hours. Never getting the sleep we needed. If we did, we relived our worst memories. That was worse than talking about them. Dreaming meant that the memories could convert into something of what could have happened, or they're flashes of many different memories.

"Bella?" Amber asked from her bed.

"Yeah?" I answered dog-earing the page I was on before shutting the book and turning towards her.

"What's Forks like?" she was playing with the hem of her hoody, trying to ignore the heaviness of her eyelids.

I shrugged. "Don't really remember. I remember, it was always either raining, snowing, or it was just cold. Oh, and everything that is supposed to be brown, is green; bark, dirt, rocks. Its annoying!" her lips twitched at my mini-rant. "Its very small too. Like half our school small."

"Really? That small?" she asked surprised. I nodded yawning. "No! Don't yawn! Damn it, Bella! Now we're going to be..." she yawned out the word, "...yawning back and forth til one of us passes out!"

"No we're not..." I yawned that one out. "Ok maybe we will, but...we'll just wake one another, kay?"

She nodded, we both got out of our beds and came to the middle of the room. I placed my arms around her as she did the same. We whispered the same saying we did every night: "We're sisters, we'll always have a bond, between our monsters." I kissed her cheek and she kissed mine.

Once back in our beds, we closed our eyes and unleashed our monsters into our subconscious.

**I like this one the most so far! What about you? Tell me what your thought were...REVEIW! **


	11. First day of school and first impression

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

**That Friday 12:30**

"Really? You guys are going to dress in those?" Victoria asked uncertainly looking over our attire.

I looked down to my clothes. The normal; baggy, black, cargo jeans, black Etnies, a black Avenged Sevenfold band t-shirt, and my favorite black Avenged Sevenfold hoody. Amber was the same, but she had a Slipknot t-shirt and Slipknot hoody. **(Pics on Profile)** I nodded, Amber didn't move. _I'm not dressing up for him. I love my Dad, yes, but I want him to see what I'm like now. Let him know what I've become._ I thought walking with Amber to the small white car.

"Ok, lets get going," Victoria announced from the front seat, faking enthusiasm. Amber and I sat in the back seat together.

On the way there I let my mind wander to Forks. Wondering if Jacob Black still lived there, he was my best friend when we were kids. I remembered that he had dark skin like Amber, dark hair and dark eyes. He lived in La Push with a bunch of other Indians. His mother had died when he was three, now he lived with his Dad, Billy Black. Billy had been Charlies' best friend since they were tykes. _Maybe I won't be scared of Jacob or Dad..._ I hoped helplessly.

"Ok, so think this over," Victoria's voice cut through my thoughts so suddenly I jumped, Amber had dozed off, I kept my eyes on her face; waiting for her monster to show. "If your father gets custody of both of you today, you would be able to go on your way tomorrow or tomorrow night." She sounded more excited than she should, I almost felt sorry for the trouble we had caused her. She parked the car in a spot two spaces from the airport entrance. "We're here! Wake her up, would you?" she asked getting out and fluffing her air.

I turned to Amber, she was sleeping still, or at least trying to. Her soft breathing started to become ragged and the sweat on her forehead was increasing. Quickly, I grabbed her arms and rubbed them with my thumbs. "Amber wake-up," she didn't move, but she did start breathing more heavily. "Amber!" Her eyes fluttered open. They were bloodshot . "Hey..." I said quietly, softly pushing the wet hair away from her forehead and cheeks. "You alright?"

She nodded, fear still evident in her eyes. "I'm fine," she whispered back, then got out.

In the airport, Amber and I clung to one another more than usual. Boys, men, all around us. Men yelling on phones in anger, boys grabbing family and twirling them around in greeting. "It's alright," I murmured to Amber once she went ridged; a guy, mid-thirties, almost collided with her. "Its alright. I'll watch out for you."

"Bella?" I kept my eyes down, not knowing if it was him. "Isabella Swan?" That's what I was looking for.

Slowly, I let my eyes follow from the marked-up shoes, to his faded light blue jeans, to his red and white checkered button-up, to his olive skinned face, black hair, and brown eyes. "Dad?" I asked quietly.

Charlie nodded, his eyes sad and worried. "Hiya, Bells," his voice as soft and caring like the last day I saw him eleven years. "You must be Amber Ray, right?" Charlie asked looking at the girl next to me.

Amber, who had been looking at the floor, slowly lifted her eyes to look into his. He gasped. Her eyes; hollow, lifeless, and dead stared right back into his. "Yes s-sir," she said quietly just as I had, before looking back at the floor.

"We should get going," Victoria piped in from beside Amber.

We both, Amber and I, turned from them, heads down, and hoods kept on our heads. I soon heard their footsteps following ours. "BELLA!" I looked up at the sound of _his_ voice. "Hey Baby," he ran up to me, Amber flinched away and began shaking at his proximity. He leaned down to kiss me, I flinched away. "Oh c'mon now, you know you missed me baby." He leaned to kiss me again and again I flinched away. I saw the anger flash in his eyes, "Bella, I haven't seen you in three months!" He yelled in my face, I cringed away. "Don't you _dare_ flinch away from me!" He screamed, he raised his hand to hit me, I felt the painful sting in my cheek and I tasted the coppery taste of my blood in my mouth.

"I know you didn't just _hit_ my daughter!" I heard Charlie yell from behind me.

"Amber," I choked out, reaching for her.

She grabbed my arms and pulled me to her. "Its ok..." she whispered, falling to the floor with me. We rocked back and forth, both shaking badly. "Its ok. Charlie has him. Its ok," she put her hand underneath my chin and lifted my face to hers. The tears increased down her cheeks. "It'll bruise pretty bad, B."

I heard Charlie yelling at Alex. "Dad!" I croaked tugging at his pant leg; like I use to when I was a baby and wanted his attention, and I couldn't reach anything more. "Dad stop!" I cried yanking hard on his pant leg.

He finally stopped ant looked down at my face. "Ok Bella. I'm sorry."

I nodded then turned and glared at Alex. "Alex...leave..._now_!" I stressed the word. Slowly, I pulled myself from the floor, with Amber in tow. "You are a sick excuse for a human being! You're hateful, vindictive, and down right an asshole!" I spat getting in his face. "You will rot in hell for what you have done! Do you understand me?" I whispered deadly in his ear. "_Now go_!" I ordered.

As soon as he was out of sight, I crumpled down the ground once again, tears falling relentless. "Ok lets get to the car," Amber whispered softly into my ear as she helped me up, her arms around my shoulders. We reached the car, I got in first, then Amber. She held my hand, rubbing it soothingly. "How about you get a little dose of sleep, huh?" She cooed in my ear as the car started moving. She saw the fear flash through my eyes. "I'll watch over you." she whispered leaning against my shoulder. I nodded and closed my eyes, freeing the monster from his cage.

**ExB**

**Three months later**

"You two ready for your first day of school?" Charlie was nearly bouncing on his feet as he said this.

"Dad," I muttered edging away from his bouncing form, "its school. No ones ever ready." Amber nodded in agreement, before grabbing the keys, her bag, and her coat before running out the door. "Love you, Daddy." I said following my sister outside.

After Charlie got back at the agency, he flew through the paper work; not stopping til he knew we were his kids. The next day, we were booking a flight to the Olympic Peninsula. Victoria drove us there, congratulating us the entire way. Amber was annoyed, I was amused, and Charlie was tired. "I swear, if that woman says 'I'm so happy for you guys' one more time, I'm going to kill her!" Amber had said as soon as we were in the airport.

Amber had kept her first and middle, but changed her last name to ours. She reacted the same I did when we came to our house in Forks. She almost laughed at the pictures of me all around the living room. Maggie nearly trampled us, when Charlie let her out of upstairs bathroom. She remembered me, giving me a few huge sloppy kisses in my face. Amber stood silently beside me, watching as the dog tackled me with greeting kisses. "She remembers you," Amber noted leaning down towards me. "Will she bite?" She asked Charlie looking at Maggie's K-9's.

"No way!" Charlie laughed greeting Jacob Black and Billy Black into the house.

In the end, Amber and Maggie were big friends, I felt that I couldn't touch Jacob or Billy, but they were gracious and kept their distances from Amber and I. Throughout the three months of summer, Amber and I made it clear; we wanted no friends. We stayed home and to ourselves. It was very seldom that anyone would catch us outside. If you ever did, we were together and you never saw our eyes or our eyes. We cleaned, cooked, wrote, read, and just did everything that we could to keep our minds off our monsters and the lack of sleep that we were getting.

But now, it was the end of summer. August seventeenth. The first day of school. Amber and I were starting our Junior year and we had all of our classes were together.

"B, we're here." Amber's voice broke through my thoughts. She looked at me concern written across her dazed, tired face. I shook my head.

Quickly, we both jumped out the car, grabbed our bags, pulled our hoods our heads, looked at the ground, and stayed nearly a centimeter a part, while walking to the building with the words:** Front Office**, across the top.

The secretary, Mrs. Cope, asked "How may I help you, dears?"

I flinched at the tone of her voice, Amber tensed beside me. "Isabella and Amber Swan." I answered quietly.

"Oh yes! Its good to hear you back, sweetie!" Again I flinched at her motherly, sweet tone. Amber went ridged at my side, like stone; still staring at the ground. "Here are you schedules, a map of the school, and the lunch menu for the month." I thanked her and backed out of the office.

"Old people just don't know when to shut up, huh?" I asked Amber once we were back inside our car. She nodded, still tense. I could tell she was scared. New school, new students, and we stood out like red in a patch of grey.

The bell rang, everyone got out of the cars and made their way to their classes. Most stopped to look at my car; Renee had a black BMW and I took it in. When they saw the model, many boys started coming our way. Amber trembled and grabbed my hand yanking me away from the crowd. "Can we get going now?" she asked still trembling. I nodded, hooked our arms and ran to our first class, Trigonometry.

"Hello Mrs. Swans," a male teacher, Mr. Convoy, said coming towards us. Amber pulled me in front of her, when he got about a foot away. He looked at her with curiosity. "Why don't you tell the class a little about yourselves, huh?" he offered pointing to the thirty-two pairs of eyes trained on us.

Amber looked up at me, her eyes saying _Is he for real? I am not telling a damn thing to these kids about me!_

I almost smiled at the attitude she had shown back in Phoenix was coming out now. But I couldn't, instead I just shook my head, looped my arm back with hers, look for two empty chairs side-by-side, and tookher to them.

"So, you two aren't very social?" Mr. Convoy asked sitting back down in his seat. We didn't answer or make eye contact. "I'll take that as a no..." he mused. I heard the phone be picked up and a dew buttons being pressed. "Yes, can you send Alice Cullen to my room? Thank you." Then the phone was being hung up.

"You're sending in the midget?" a nasally voice asked from across the room.

"Why?" another one called from that same side.

"Now, Mrs. Mallory, Alice helped you when you came here in eighth grade, right?" Mr. Convoy retorted cooly.

"Well yeah. But..." the first voice said again.

"No buts. If it weren't for Alice, you would not be as popular as you are today."

"This early huh?" said a new bubbly voice front the front.

"Yes, Alice. I called you in for social advice..." Mr. Convoy let the sentence trail off. Amber and I looked at one another. _He sent someone to socialize with us?_ We both fumed inside.

"For whom, exactly?" The girl, Alice, asked.

I felt everyone's eyes trail us again. It was quiet for maybe...thirty seconds, before Amber bravely raised her head and made eye contact with the girl, I did the same.

We all heard her gasp when she saw the look in mine and Amber's eyes. "C-Can I speak to you outside, Mr. Convoy?" Alice asked trembling delicately.

The old teacher nodded following Alice out the class, but not before looking back at us curiously. As soon as the door closed, all the class turned to one another and started talking. Amber and I just continued staring at the desk tops.

**Alice's POV**

"This early huh?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

Mr. Convoy jumped at my sudden appearance. "Yes, Alice. I called you in for social advice..."

"For whom, exactly?" I asked looking around the classroom, remembering all the faces from last year.

Everyone's head suddenly turned to the back of the class. There, seated quietly, were two dark figures. For about thirty seconds no one moved. Just as I was about to go to them, the girl on the left lifted her gaze to mine, then the one on the right followed. I gasped. They were both very beautiful, don't get me wrong. But...their eyes...the lifeless expression in them. I was suddenly slammed into with flashbacks of my mother. _Get a hold of yourself, Mary Alice!_ I yelled sternly to myself before quietly asking, "C-Can I speak to you outside, Mr. Convoy?" my voice shaking.

He nodded silently asking me if I was alright. He shut the door.

"Those girls do not want friends!" I stated still shaking my head to clear the images.

"How can you tell?" he asked leaning against the door jam.

I snorted. "Did you see them? Those two girls just want to be left alone." I took a deep steady breath before speaking again. "They will come around, eventually. Just leave them be. Let them fight whatever is wrong in their lives and they'll be fine." I was sure he would understand with his background. I tried to think of things that would help them. "Always put them together with projects, never put them with Newton." I tried to think up more precautions, but kept coming up blank. "I'm thinking they just want to be left alone, got it? That's all I'm saying."

He nodded, handed me my pass back to class and opened his door and walked in. "Ok class..." I left before he could finish.

I fished out my cellphone, fighting the tears all the to the girls bathroom. Safe in my own cubical, I let a few tear drops fall at a time and began texting to my big brother.

**(**Alice **Emmett)**

Em, I'm leavin early. Tell Ed, k?

**Y?**

jus som probs shwd up.

**Girly/bitchy/YKW probs?**

YKW probs

**o! b careful Ali! We cldnt loose u again!**

Luv u em! Jus need a break...

**k, luv u 2, Ali! G2G, teach getin pissed cuz aint listnin 2 her! =]**

l8r Emmy!

With that, I ran to my locker, grabbed my jacket and keys, before making a run for my yellow Porsche Turbo 911. _I have to get out..._ I thought stomping on the gas pedal. _...and fast!_

**Edwards POV (YAYYYYYYY)**

"Alice went home early," Emmett told me once we met up at lunchroom. "You know who..." he informed quietly, that made me stop.

"Are you serious?" I asked in a low voice. "Alice needs to stop remembering that. Before she hurts herself...again." I whispered the last part.

"Well that's why we have Jasper," he said wrapping his arm around our blonde friend's shoulders.

"Do I want to know?" he asked looking at Emmett frightened.

"Alice had some flashes and booked." I explained opening the door to the large cafeteria. "Do you when she got them?" asked grabbing an apple and a Cranberry Snapple, then waited for Emmett and Jasper to get what they wanted.

"This morning, after she was called to Mr. Convoys' classroom for the new girls." a voice sounded from behind us.

"ROSIE!" Emmett squealed, yes someone as big as him squealed, and wrapped her into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett!" she yelled at him. "Stop! I...can't breath!" Most people would be freaking out, thinking he was really hurting her. Emmett was a big guy. I was intimidated by him the first time we met. Turns out, he's like Alice's favorite teddy bear, Rupert. Extra large edition! Rose was smiling and laughing as she popped him on the head. "Put me down, you big bear!"

"What new girls?" I asked walking towards or table. Only to find, once we got there, two figures, decked out in heavy black, sitting in my and Alice's seats.

"Those two," Rosalie muttered from behind me.

The others were hesitant about sitting down, but I wasn't. So, I walked over to Emmett's chair**-**across from the girls**-**and sat down. The one on the left had blonde hair flowing from underneath the dark hood. The one on the right had brunette. Both of them, were silent, and seemed unaware of my presence.

Emmett sat down, in Rose's seat. The girl on the left visibly tensed. **(Rosalie's chair is right beside Bella's)**

The girl on the right flinched away from Emmett's bulky form. _What's with these girls? They obviously know of our presence, but still refuse to look up and acknowledge us._

Just as Rose went to sit in Jasper's seat**-**in between Emmett and I**-**the girl on the right looked up at me. My breathing hitched in my throat; her caramel brown eyes were hollow and lifeless. It looked as if she hadn't slept in months. Though, that's not why I couldn't look away. Her eyes; that hollow, dead, lifeless, zombie-like look in them. They looked like my mothers before...she...before she k-killed herself.

The brunette didn't look away, neither did I. It was as if she was searching my eyes for something. Something important. Maybe she could feel me doing the same.

The girl on the left, hadn't loosened or had she moved since Emmett sat down. Maybe she was scared at his size. Most people are before they see that he's harmless, unless, that is, if you piss him off, then you might want to...well, run!

Jasper walked past the blonde, accidentally bumping into her back. It was all a blur from then on in. The brunette, grabbed the blondes shoulders and held her still and she went into a spazz attack it looked like. "He's not here! B, promises OK?" her voice was soft, but stern. "He'll never find you, I promise you that!" she whispered quickly seeing it wasn't working. "Fight it! Fight it! B, promises that he'll never _ever_ find you, got that!" she whispered fiercely. "I promise you. He's not coming for you!" Tears fell down the brunettes beautiful face as she said the last part. "B, Promises Amber!" she whispered sadly.

The blonde slowly stopped jerking and shaking. She turned to the brunette, her face tear streaked. "Thanks," she whispered almost too quiet for me to hear. "C'mon."

They both stood, hoods still covering their heads, heads down, and threw their Apple Snapple's, a few sips gone from them, away. Just before the bell rang, the brunette turned to me for a minute before turning away.

Everyone was silent.

_BRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG!_

The screechy noise above our heads signaled us for our next class. We didn't move. We didn't speak. We just stared at the spot where the girls were last, the exit doors.

"What the hell just happened?" Jasper asked quietly he looked shaken.

"I don't know, but that was friggin' weird!" Emmett bellowed before grabbing Rose's hand. "See you guys in gym!" He yelled pulling him and Rose out the same doors.

_BRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG!_

"Shit! C'mon!" Jasper started making his way toward the doors,but stopped noticing that I wasn't following. "Edward?" he asked hesitantly.

I would've answered but my mind was wrapped around the brunettes eyes. _Why were they so much like my mothers? What happened to make them that way? Is this what scared Alice? Why do I care so much?_ I didn't know the answers to any of these questions and sitting here sure as hell wasn't getting me anywhere. "Coming," then we both went our separate ways.

**That was long! Long as hell! My hands hurt! I'll update immediately! Sorry it took so long. End of quarter exams are going on and I'm swamped in work! Hope you like it...and review! **


	12. First Words

**Chapter 12**

**Bella's POV**

**First Words**

**Two weeks later...**

Ever since lunch two weeks ago, Amber and I haven't gone to the last two periods of the school day. I don't know why, but I just have had a very big feeling not to go. I knew Charlie would be pretty pissed if we continued skipping classes. So today, I thought it'd be a good idea just to see what we're missing.

"C'mon Amber, it's probably not as bad as you think it will be," I tried to loosen her up.

"I don't think we should..." She murmured quietly as some girls walked passed us.

"Just this once. I know what you're feeling, but Charlie will be seriously pissed if we continue skipping two of our classes. Plus, we'll be failing for two of our classes." I said pulling her towards Mrs. Medley's classroom.

"Fine, but I'm not liking it." Amber caved sighing and following me into the classroom.

"Good morning class," Mrs. Medley, our biology teacher, said cheerfully. "Oh! You're the Swan sister's right?" she asked grabbing her clipboard.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered feeling somewhat comfortable around Mrs. Medley.

"Ok, I have two seats open. One next to Miss Weber, and one next to Mr. Cullen. You can pick which you want." She said pointing out the two desks; one in the front and empty, and one in the back occupied by a small girl with long brown hair and light green eyes framed with sterling silver glasses.

"One moment please," I told the nice teacher before turning Amber and I away and leaned toward her. "Take the seat next to the girl."

"Are you sure?" She asked worry flashing through her eyes. "I mean, can you work with a boy?"

I nodded reassuring her. "I'll be careful. Plus, if you sit next to him, you'll be so tense you won't learn a thing. It's only for this course, I'll be fine." I reasoned lightly poking her stomach.

"Fine," she caved again, giving me a hug, then going to her seat in the back. The girl smiled at Amber's presence and wrote on a piece of paper, then passed it to her.

"I'm guessing you Bella Swan?" Mrs. Medley said checking her roll.

"Yes Ma'am. That's my sister Amber." I informed then walked to my seat in the front of the class.

The last bell rang, and everyone got their supplies out. "I am _so_ sorry I'm late, Mrs. Medley!" A velvet smooth voice apologized quickly.

"It's fine, Mr. Cullen. Just don't a habit of it. Take you seat and pull out your books." Mrs. Medley said sweetly.

I felt the seat beside mine move, and someones presence take its place. "Today, we're going to be going over structures of Mitosis and Meiosis. Now turn to page..." I'm sure no one understood why she was so happy, but it sorta made me feel comfortable. I drowned out the sound of her voice, once a piece of paper fell in front of me.

**Hi.**

The note read in beautiful handwriting. _What do I do? Should I answer? Should I ignore?_ Without my permission, my hand picked up my pen and wrote back.

Hey?

**I'm Edward Cullen. U?**

Bella Swan.

**Ur sis and u r frm Arizona, right?**

I flinched at the question. Before I could answer it, the guy beside me, Edward, wrote quickly.

**I'm sry. I didt kno it was a tochy sub.**

S'ok. Yea, we r frm Phoenix, Arizona.

**O. So r u goin 2 tlk 2 me wen we r allwd 2?**

Wen will tht b?

**Whenever shes done w/ her lecture.**

O! Well Me and tlkin aloud really dosnt happen very often...

**o I cn tell...ur teachas r baffled by tht actually.**

Y wld u wnt 2 tlk 2 me anyhow?

**Well, 1. u r my partner. 2. u didn't say a thing lunch. 3. u look lonely. 4. I …sorta wan 2 tlk 2 u!**

O! May b...wait wat u mean, I didnt speak durin lunch?

**I'm the guy tht sat in frnt of u and ur sis 2 wks ago,Bella.**

O! sry! Me and my sis dnt lik 2 tlk 2 ppl, much.

**Shy? I understand. Btw, is ur sis ok? She seemed...shaken the last tim I saw he up close.**

Yea, shes fine. Jus takn aback. As long as I'm here, she'll b fine.

**She dosnt look a thin lik u. does she tak aftr ur mom?**

I flinched again at the question. _Renee! Bitch!_ I thought bitterly. Again before I could reply, Edward took the paper away and wrote quickly.

**Anothr tochy sub? Sry.**

No its fine. But...no she was adoptd by my dad 3mths ago.

**Reali? U guys jus seem so clos...dnt seem lik uve known 1 anothr 4 only 3 mths...**

yea we were friends bk in phoenix 

**but charlie has ben here all tis time?**

I was livin w/ my mom and her new husbnd the time.

**O! now it clears up!**

Yea its pretty complicated.

**But how is she likin the adoptd lif? I kno em did not lik it wen Ali and I movd in, bein his adoptive lil bro and sis...**

ur adoptd?

**Yep. Wat u didnt think an adoptive kid cld b happi?**

No, no, no, no! Not tht all! Its jus...is u dnt mind me askin...wat happnd 2 ur real parents?

"Ok you guys, I can tell you're getting bored with me talking. You can socialize till the bell rings!" Mrs. Medley exclaimed sitting down in her chair and lifting the top of her laptop. "Just keep in your seats."

Everyone turned to each other. I turned to Amber. She and the girl were passing notes. The girl didn't seem to mind Amber's silence.

"Angela's a sweet girl and a perfect friend for your sister, if she doesn't like talking." I looked at the guy beside me and choked on the oxygen. He was...gorgeous...godly! I don't think there was a word to to describe him. I shot him a questioning glance. "She's a mute. She can't speak."

I nodded. "I guess that's a good thing for Amber," I said clearly, then jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Well, well, well, even when she speaks it freaks her out! I must say, I am so glad that I'm the first here to get you to speak to them," he said happily.

I turned my entire body to him. "You're that girl's brother? Alice, right?"

His emerald green eyes narrowed, I cringed away, they softened immediately. "Yes. Alice is my biological sister." he paused making sure I was ok. "Our Dad was killed two years after I was born. Alice was a year old at the time. Our mom, sort of, lost contact of what was important to her. She wasn't really her normal self. That lasted for a few years." he looked down at his hands that were folded on top of the table. "She came back to her normal self. Though anyone who knew her before our Dad died, knew there was something wrong with her. I was six and Alice was five. She was very different from what she use to be. Yelling at random times, getting pissed off because of the most ridiculous things, she became a...aggressive. I always hid Alice behind me when I saw that she was going to blow up or strike at us, you know?" I nodded understanding more than he thought I did. "Well...three years later-"

He was cut off by a familiar shrill scream from the back of the classroom. I froze, "Amber..." I whispered in a deadly calm voice.

I turned and sure enough, amber was on the ground, twitching, shaking, eyes rolled in the back on her head and silent tears falling out her white eyes. I jumped from my seat, dodge every body and fell to Amber's side. "Angela?" I asked the girl on the other side of Amber's shaking form, she nodded; her eyes wide with horror and sadness. "What happened? I need to know exactly what happened here, ok?"

She nodded and wrote on my arm:

_Amber and I were passin notes. Newton came up and started messin 'round with her, she tensed. When he grabbed her ass, she screamed and fell to the ground..._

I nodded. "Ok...I need everyone back-up!"Everyone moved back three feet. "Amber? Get up!" She continued shaking. "Amber! Honey, get up! He isn't here! I promise!" I grabbed her head and lifted it up. "Bella's here, Amber! Not Stephen! I understand you want him to leave! I do! I can help! But not with you like this!" I yelled at her. The class had gone completely silent by now. Freaking over the two new girls. "Amber wake the fuck up!!!" I screamed one last time, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Please! Please! Please! Just let her go! Please!" I begged through my sobs.

After a minute of nothing but my sobbing filling the room, Amber's blue eyes raised to mine. "Bella?" she asked quietly.

I looked down at her, smiling watery. Her eyes became wide. "you ok?" in asked worried.

"You're smiling, Bella!" She exclaimed hugging me close.

I hugged her back tightly. "I love you, sis." I whispered running my hand over her long blonde hair. "I'm sorry your monster won."

she shook her head. "Nonsense Bella, he'll win sometimes. Others, I'll have you. My big sister!"

I smiled then let it fall. "One minute, Amber," I mumbled getting off the floor. I glared at the crowd with watery bloodshot eyes. "Who the hell is Newton?" I asked in a deadly voice.

"You looking for me sweet cheeks?" I heard from behind me.

I turned. Newton had light blonde spiky hair, bright blue eyes, and a cute baby face. If he hadn't hurt Amber or had used that nickname, I would have thought about giving him a chance with me. "You're the one who touched my sister?" I asked in a deadly voice stepping up to him.

It was as if I hadn't said anything. He stepped forward, his hand raised yo touch me. "You're more sexy than you sister," he muttered his hand two inches from my face.

A long white hand connected with his face. "Go away Mike!" Edwards snarled standing in-between Newton and me.

"What the hell, Cullen? Can't stand a little competition?" Mike yelled getting in Edward's face.

"What competition?" Edward and I yelled at the same time. He turned his head to me, we connected eyes, I blushed. Then we both glared back at him.

Mike smirked. "_That_ competition," he pointed to me. "You know you want me!" Mike sneered coming closer to me. "You'll come running to me; Cullen here couldn't satisfy your hormonal needs, even if he tried."

I was getting really pissed at this prick. "Get the fuck out of my face, you stupid piece of shit!" I yelled over Edward's shoulder, careful of touching him.

**!**

"Ok...." Mrs. Medley said still cheerfully, "let's get going to our last class. Bella, Edward, Mike, stay here."

_Damn_ I thought. "Sorry, Edward." I said quietly to him, he just waved it off. "Amber?" I said looking at her and holding out the keys to her. "Go warm up the car, I'll drive." She looked confused; we still had gym left. "There is no way in hell that we're going to gym today. Go!" she nodded and grabbed the keys from my hand.

After she left, Mrs. Medley sat on top of her desk. "Bella, can you kindly tell me, what the hell just happened"? She asked her voice suddenly hard.

My eyes widened, I backed up a few steps. "S-sorry. Amber just doesn't like being near or being touched by any male. Doesn't matter if its an infant, she can't touch him or be near him. So when Newton," I spoke his name in an icy tone, "grabbed her ass, she went into a seizure." I paused. They all looked confused. "She's. Traumatized. By. The. Opposite. Sex." I spoke slowly hoping it would sink in.

"Are you the same way?" She asked, her eyes darting to Edward then back.

"Yes ma'am, but I don't have seizures. I go into hysterics and I sometimes faint or feel as if I'm not here anymore. I don't respond to anyone but Amber. With Amber, if she's two feet from a male, she goes stiff and she can't learn like that. So, I took the seat next to Edward. I'm fine sitting next to him, he just..." I looked at him sadly, "can't touch me." I smiled sadly. "I'm sorry we disrupted your class, Mrs. Medley." I apologized with meaning in my voice.

"That's ok Bella, you can go."She said softly.

"One more thing," I glared at Mike. "If you _ever_ touch me or my sister, better yet, if you come any where near us. I will personally take Charlies tazer, jam it in your fucking face, and gladly press the red button." I threatened in a calm voice.

His face turned white. "O-okay. I...I get it!" Edward quickly handed me a piece of paper, careful not to make skin-to-skin contact, and turned back to Mrs. Medley.

Once in the drivers seat of the car, I quietly started the car and started driving. "Read this aloud will you?" I asked tossing the folded piece of paper to Amber.

She cleared her throat and slowly read:

**Bella,**

**I think I know what happened to your sister. I'm very sorry. Tell her that please. I'm sure something similar happened to you? Call me if you wanna talk. You don't have to if you don't want to.**

**555-1720**

**P.S. I know hpw it feels when you think no one cares, Bella. But trust me, someone does care about you, more than you know. Promise!**

**Edward!**

"He's sweet huh?" Amber asked when I pulled up to the driveway. I nodded not saying anything. "You trust him?" she asked skeptically.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Trust him? To what limit?" I asked grabbing our bags while she unlocked the front door.

"To be alone with him? To let him touch you? to...tell him your story to?" Amber suggested walking up the stairs and into her room, collapsing on her bed.

"Be alone; no." I answered quietly standing in her doorway, leaning against the door frame. "Me touch him; no. Him touch me; I don't think so, Amber. Tell him my story; enough people know my story, I don't many more." the phone rang. "Can you get that, Amber? I'm going to the bathroom."

"Sure whatever," she answered dejected, rolling over to her phone. "Hello?" I left to the bathroom. _Was I ready to trust someone?_ I thought to myself.

**Review, review, review!! thank you!**


	13. Someone Does Give Two Shits About You!

**Chapter 13**

**Amber's POV (Yayyyy!)**

**Someone Gives Two Shits About You!**

"Hello?" I answered again, my voice slightly trembling. _Stephen! It's him!_ My thoughts screamed, but my heart said different: _it's not him! This will be important, just wait._

"Amber?" A gruff voice said on the other end. I didn't answer. "It's Jacob, Jacob Black."

I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Jacob. Hi!"

"Hey. So hows it going? School I mean?" He asked seeming laid back.

I didn't know why, but I was...comforted by his voice and demeanor. He just gave off this vibe that made me feel happy, safe, and different inside. So, I replied, unlike normal. "Hard," I sighed.

"Who's bothering you?" Jacob demanded immediately.

My stomach fluttered, _What the hell?_ This wasn't something that happened to me. "Just some boy that won't stop following and touching me," I paused he didn't say anything. "Why in the hell would someone want me, better yet, why would anyone want to touch me?"

"Don't ever think that, Amber!" He said quickly. "You're a beautiful, sweet, funny, smart young girl," he said seriously. "You don't ever need to bring yourself down with words. You're just letting _him_ win doing that." He whispered the last part softly.

"I guess you're right Jake," I sighed softly. "How's school for you?"

"It's school! Need I say more!" he chuckled. "But no, its good. Though I really wouldn't mind going to Forks High instead of the Rez. Too many gangs and slutty girls here." I could practically hear him shudder.

"That sucks! Yeah, Forks has a few girls like that. I haven't heard about any gangs yet. It would be nice to have a familiar face around. Even if it was a boys." I said shyly/

"Well I guess that's a good sign then." he said happy again. "I turn sixteen Sunday and I'm getting my drivers license Monday morning. I've been thinking about switching for awhile."

"Cool!" I said happy that I got to see him for some odd unknown reason.

"Jacob Black if you don't get your skinny ass of that damn phone-"

"Ok, Ok! Jesus Leah! Listen I got to go, Amber. Rascalette here, has to call her 'Oh-so-sexy' boyfriend!" He chuckled. "I'll see you later, Amber."

"Yeah, see you Jake," I hung up then slumped down in my bed.

"Jake?" Bella's soft voice came from my doorway. "He called?"

I would never tell Bella about this, but people standing in the doorway, was like someone blocking my opening doors. **(You know the saying "When one door closes, another one opens, so don't wallow in the loss" That's what she's talking about. Someone standing in her way of moving on. Keeping her in front of a closed door.) **It scares the shit out of me. I nodded to her question.

"You talked to him?" She asked coming in and sitting on my purple and gray polka-dotted fuzzy chair.

I nodded again. "Yeah. He's switching to Forks High on Monday."

"Oh that's good," she said nodding her head absentmindedly. I knew she had something to tell me.

"What's up?" I asked grabbing my song back. I loved writing new music. Bella said I was good at singing, but I doubt it.

"I feel...icky!" She grimaced at the childish word. "We've been here for three months and three weeks, and I have yet to touch my Dad. I mean,i know it hurts him when I flinch away from his body because it was too close for my liking. I love my Dad. And...I know he would do nothing to ever hurt me. When I was a kid, he used to make Renee punish me, because he couldn't do it. He barley yelled or scolded me whenever I did something wrong. Renee did all that. He couldn't. He couldn't and wouldn't hurt me! Now, because of Renee and P-Phil, I cannot touch him!" She ranted. I bet it felt good, to blab on and on. To get your feelings out there.

"Then when he walks through that door," I yelled back breaking off her rant. "You fucking hug him, and tell him you love him. That you're happy to be here, and I said 'Ditto'!" She and I busted out laughing at my last statement. We were actually laughing, real laughs were leaving our lips. I felt so weird. I wasn't the only one feeling it. "Bella? Does this feel odd to you?" I asked weirded out.

She nodded. "Not weir, but foreign..." her voice trailed off once we heard the front door open. We froze; usually Charlie would say our names or 'Girls'.

"Bella, amber?" I wasn't Charlies voice.

"Jake?" I whispered my heart jumped unnaturally.

Bella was right behind me once we rushed down the stairs. "Hey Amber," he greeted smiling brightly, my heart started pumping faster. "Bella," he acknowledged her as she collided with my back.

That stumble changed my life. When Bella collided with my back, I flew forward. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the cold tile to make contact with my face. Instead, I felt two warm arms catch me around my my waist. Thing is, they weren't Bella's. "Are you ok?" Jacob warmed breath fanned around my neck. "Amber, are you ok?" He asked again his voice melting me to no end.

"Yeah. Thanks Jake," I whispered softly.

He sat me upright, Bella had tears in her eyes. "You're not freaking out, Amber." She said a watery smile gracing her face,

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm not freaking out! Why should I be?" Then I noticed her eyes on my waist, my eyes followed. There, Jacobs warms, dark arms were, wrapped around my waist. I wasn't freaking out! "Holy shit!" I squealed jumping out his arms. "I didn't freak! I'm not freaking out! Why am I not freaking out?" I asked suddenly serious. We both looked at Jacob,he had a dazed look on his face. "I can touch him, and he can touch me. No mistakes. No hurting. No problems with my past. I can touch someone. I can touch a guy." I slowly walked over to Jacob, his eyebrows furrowed. His arms were still in a circle form, where my body had just been. In his arms.

Cautiously, I placed my hand on his arm and waited. Stephen didn't show. Jacob softly placed his other hand on my shoulder. "It's ok," he said softly. I shivered. "I would never hurt you, Amber," I smiled lightly and moved my arm slowly from his arm, to his back. I took a step forward and I was wrapped in his arms again. Both my arms around his waist, my head on his chest. Jacob had his left arm holding my head to his chest, and his right around my waist holding my body close to his warm one. "I'll never hurt you. I promise, Amber. I'd never hurt you!" he said his lips pressed into my hair.

I smiled and nodded into his chest. "I know," I sniffed, tears flowing in my eyes. "Thank you, Jacob."

The door opened. "Bella! Amber!" Charlies gruff voice sounded from the doorway. I looked at Bella, only to find her, not there.

"DADDY!!" I heard her screech loudly.

"See," Jacob whispered in my ear, "someone does give more than two shits about you!"

**Alright! I know it's small, but chapter 14 will be up immediately!!**


	14. Not Fast Enough!

**Chapter 14**

**Bella's POV**

**Not Fast Enough**

"Bella! Amber!" My fathers voice came from the front door.

I remembered what Amber said in the room: _just go and do it! _I yelled to myself. I nodded. "DADDY!" I ran full speed and jumped into his arms. Not waiting for him to get his equipment off or anything. He caught me, thank God! "I love you, Dad!" I cried hugging him tighter.

"I...I love you too, Bells!" Charlie stuttered pulling me away from him. He had tears in his eyes. "You...you don't see or feel anything?" He asked smoothing my bangs from my face.

"Just you and joy, tons of joy!" I sang happily and hugged him again; a little bit more gentle. "I missed you, Daddy!" I I whispered a few tears falling down my cheeks.

"Oh...I missed you too, Baby Girl," Charlie whispered, tears thick in his voice. "I missed you too!"

"Hey Charlie," Amber greeted brightly.

"Amber?" Charlie wasn't the only one surprised. For one, Amber actually talked to Charlie. That's only happened a handful of times since we've been here. Second, she was smiling. Not just a little smile, not a fake smile. I mean a damn 1100 watt smile!

"Hey Charlie, you catching the game at our place Sunday?" Jacob asked walking into the kitchen from behind Amber. Giving Charlie I small greeting pat on his back.

"Yeah Jake! I wouldn't miss it! You girls coming with?" He asked excitedly.

I took out some thawed chicken and shrugged. "Probably not, Dad. We have-"

"Yeah, I'll be there!" Amber interrupted grabbing the salad ingredients.

The room was silent. I dropped the knife. Jacob sat on the counter, mouth hanging wide open. Charlie smiled brightly. "Ok then! Glad you're making progress on you're own, Amber. Bella you're doing great too! I'm proud of you girls!"

I was confused, as I picked up the knife once again. Amber was going to a football game? Around a bunch of hollering, yelling, screaming, jumping men!? Why? _Just because I can touch my Dad and she can __touch Jake, doesn't mean she is fully healed!_ "Neither of us are," I muttered quietly, too quietly for the other three to hear. We were healing...but not fast enough. "Not fast enough!"

**Ok last chapter was small and this one is like MEGA-small! Sorry about that! I promise you, Chapter 15 is going to be SO much longer than the last two! **

**REVIEW!**


	15. Edwards Past!

**Ok...I don't many of these, but I continue forgetting to do this:**

**Disclaimer- I don't anything that belongs to Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse (My favvv!!) or Breaking Dawn! **

**Chapter 15**

**Edward's POV**

**Edward's Past!**

**That Sunday**

"Yeah! Lets play some football!"

"Emmett! Shut the hell up!" Alice, my great, crazy, bubbly little sister!

"Yo! Lil sis," I yelled from the top of the stairs. "No cussing while I'm within hearing distance!"

"Oh hush Dumb ass! If I have to hear everyday, from Lauren how sexy you are! You can live with a little bad language!" She yelled from below before thumping Emmett on the head.

"OW!" Emmett bellowed before charging up the volume on television. If it weren't for my phone on high vibrate, I never would've noticed the unknown caller on my phone.

Once in the safety of my piano room, I flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"_I don't see why you want to-hi!_" Her voice projected. My heart pumped a little faster. "Jacob leave now! I'm serious! Amber already left! With Charlie! Now leave!" there was a shuffle, then a pause. "Yes, I'll be fine alone! Jake!" She said exasperatedly. "I'll be fine, I promise. You better take good care of her. Or it's your face!" She yelled the last part.

"Bella?" I asked when everything went silent.

"Sorry! Um...what are you doing?" She asked nervously.

I smiled. "Nothing really. Running away from the football crazies! Trying to figure out what to do this Sunday. You?"

she laughed and my heart soared. It was beautiful and enchanting. "Honestly? The same as you. Though Amber and Charlie and Jacob all went up to La Push for the game. I'm bored out of my mind now!"

"Yeah?" I asked sitting on the piano bench. "Why didn't you go with the others?"

"Ugh!!" She groaned softly. "Football is only for crazy, bouncy, yelling, men and sometimes girls! I can't do that!" she paused before saying quietly. "Even before Phil and Alex, I couldn't do that." I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear that.

"I know what you mean." there was a silence on the other end. "I mean, with Emmett screaming at the T.V, you start to lose interest in the game. To busy looking at your brother screaming and doing odd things with his hands and feet!"

Bella laughed once more and my heart wanted to hear that sound over and over again. "That sounds a lot like Ethan and Adam..." she paused and sniffled a little," and Robin."

"Friends back in Phoenix?" I guessed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Ethan was like the brother I've always wanted. Adam was like a make-shift Dad for me, Tina and Ray. And Robin...well he was like Ethan, the best twin brother I could ask for."

"You miss them?" I asked hearing the longing in her voice as she spoke.

"Completely! Before Amber and I were friends, it was just me, Tina, Ray, Emma, Robin, Ethan, and Adam." Bella replied with fever.

"That sounds a lot like Tanya, Irina, Kate, Laurent, James, and me," I mused. "James, Laurent knew each other since we were two weeks old. Their Dad's all worked at my Dad's company. Our mothers had known each other from their childhood. So basically we grew up together. After my father died, the guys helped more than they usually did. Helped me take care of Alice, help me with my school work, keep the house clean, help me from having meltdowns about what was going wrong in my life." I sighed, I really missed those guys. "About around the time, my mother became normal, well as normal as she was going to get, Tanya, Irina, and Kate moved to Chicago. They were sisters, triplets actually." I chuckled. "They fit in perfectly with our little group. Tanya and Kate got along with Alice fine, but Irina wasn't too keen on hanging out with someone younger." I mused hearing a faint noise come from the hallway. "Two year later, me and the guys were on our way to the girl's house. Alice had stayed home, helping Mom with some house she was trying to sell. Just as we reached the corner of their street, a van pulled up, I was walking a little faster than the other two were. The guys that were driving the van, they grabbed James and Laurent and drove away. Just like that. I ran to the girls house and told them what had happened. We called the police right afterwords." I tried to stay in my piano room instead of going to my past. "By the time I got off the phone, it was too late. You know that feeling you get when someone you care about gets hurt really bad or something bad happens to them and you just know it?"

"Yeah! I have that with Amber and the rest of my friends," Bella replied softly.

"That's what I felt, as did the triplets, so did Alice." I paused. "A day later, the police found James and Laurent, in the town river. Beaten to death. The gang started splitting up after that. The girls blamed each other. I hated myself, because I lived and they didn't." I stopped, hearing her whimper. "Sorry, got carried away with the past."

"No!" She gasped. "No it's not that. It's just, I'm hoping its not like that with my friends. I don't want them to split just because I moved. It took too damn long to get them together!"

I smiled. "I bet they're fine, just missing you. You should call or e-mail them, you know. Tell them how you're doing. How boring Forks would be without me. How great I am..." I teased wishing to hear her laugh...wish granted!

A small giggle burst through her lips, then another. "Yeah! Tina and Ray would get a kick out of knowing there were actually some nice looking guys around. Ethan and Adam would come up here just so they could give every guy the 'You Fuck with her, I'll Fuck you up' speech!" She laughed. "So...do you call Tanya, Irina, and Kate anymore, or did you guys get so thrown apart that they don't want you to call?"

a wave of pain crashed over me. "No...um...well you see...I uh can't." Silence. "You see after James and Laurent's death and after we had split up, Tanya went suicidal and jumped off the peer...and to be blunt drowned to death." Gasp. "Yeah! A few months later, their parents came home and found Irina, in the bathtub, her wrists slit open real deep, blood still flowing into the tub. She was dead before they had even made it to the door. Three months after that, police found Kate's body, raped and beaten to death in a dark alley fifteen blocks from her house."

"Oh my god!" Bella gasped out. "I am so sorry for your loss, Edward." She whispered sadly.

I whipped my eyes. "Thank you, Bella."

"Edward honey..." Esme called from the door.

"Hold on, Bella," I muttered before turning to my adoptive mother. "Yes Mom?"

She smiled beautifully "I was wondering if you wanted to run some errands for me."

"Uhm..." I thought for a moment. "What is it that you need done?"

"Oh just some groceries, three boxes dropped off at the post office, two nightstands to match the canopy beds in the guess room, and two comforters; one for a girl and one for a boy. I can make a list for the groceries that I need."

I blinked then started thinking how I was going to con Bella into going with me, I wanted to spend more time with her, and _not_ do it over the phone. "Yeah Mom. I'll get it, just give me a minute."

"Sure. Oh, and tell the lucky girl on the phone, I said hi and thank you." She giggled, then closed the door before I had the chance to ask what she meant.

"Hey Bella..." I started.

"You want me to come with don't you?" She finished. She took my silence as my answer. "Fine. Can you come get me? Amber and Charlie took my car to La Push."

I nodded forgetting that we were on the phone. "I'll be over in five minutes."

"No speeding." She warned.

"My mother just left the room, so I doubt she's already over there." I joked lightly.

"I'm just cautious on the road," she said, her voice shook slightly along the way.

"Alright, I'll see you in five," I said then hung-up after she whispered a good-bye. "Mom, I need that list!" I ran up the stairs that led to the first floor. (**His piano room is in the basement, so he can be as loud as he wants, along with the sound proof room, he's also alone!)** "I'm picking up Bella, so I need it quickly."

"Bella? Is she the girl you won't stop thinking about?" Esme asked writing quickly on the list.

I smiled brightly. "Yeah. Bella Swan. I like her...a lot...but-"

"Just go to her, son." Carlisle, my adoptive father, interrupted my stammering.

"Fine," I said backing out the kitchen as they started getting goo-goo eyed at one another. "I can tell when I'm not wanted!"


	16. Lashing Into my Skin

**Chapter 16**

**Bella's POV**

**Lashing into my Skin**

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Mmmm," I groaned pulling myself off the floor. _Wait! The floor?!_

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Coming!" I said louder, forgetting my problem. I yanked the door open. There stood the guy that was slowly unraveling the ties around my stone walls that protect my heart. The guy that was already tipping my world upside down. "Hi," my voice thick with sleep.

"You ready?" Edward asked leaning against the door frame. I racked my brain, for I didn't know what the hell he was talking about. I must have looked confused because he started explaining. "You wanted to join me while I did some errands for Esme?"

"Oh! That's right!" I apologized, grabbing the keys to the house, wrote a quick note to Amber and Charlie, slipped my coat on and walked outside with him. "I don't know what happened,' I said walking towards the silver Volvo.

"Let me get that for you," He said sweetly. Very gentlemanly, he opened my door and waited til I was in, shut the door, went to his, then started the car.

"I mean, after I hung up with you, I ran upstairs, got dressed, slipped on some converse, then ran back downstairs. Next thing I know, you're knocking on the door and I'm on the floor." I was panicking. _What happened? Did I faint? Did I hit my head on something? Did someone attack me from behind? ok...no more scary movies for you!_

"Bella? Bella breath!" Edward slammed on breaks quickly. My head jerked forward. "Sorry. You weren't breathing, and I can't touch you. Are you ok?" he asked worry flowing in his voice as he took a right turn.

_So sweet..._ my heart cooed. My mind shuddered. I nodded. "Yeah. Thank you, Edward." I said gratefully. "So...what first on the list?" I said letting him know I was still functioning.

"Um...lets see. We have to drop off the three boxes in the back off at the post office." I looked in the backseat; three cardboard boxes, two huge ones and one little one. "We have some décor shopping, then the grocery store. I'm sure we have a lot to stock up on, since today was game day and Emmett being Emmett, is eating everything." He chuckled, then looked over at me. "You won't mind meeting my family tonight, would you?"

I shrugged. "I've never met them. I've heard about them. Your dad, Carlisle, he's a doctor right?" He nodded. "Alice is that little pixie with cropped black hair?" He nodded again. "Your mother's name is....Esmeralda?"

"Esme," he chuckled silently.

"Oh Esme right, and I believe some girls said she was a designer?"

"Yeah! That's right. And Emmett is that huge bear guy with curly brown hair"

"Yeah. But what about Rose and Jasper?" he asked.

"I didn't know they were Cullen's too."

"Their not. The Hales. But Emmett and Rose have been dating for, almost five years. Alice and Jasper have been for three. Their family to us."

"oh!" I said smiling gently. "Well, Rose is that blonde that's drop dead gorgeous and knocks points off everybody's self-esteem. Jasper is her twin, that's real quiet." I paused. "But that's all that I've heard."

He nodded turning left. "Yeah! You're right in some spots. Carlisle, is a doctor at Forks Hospital. If you ever go, you have to ask for Dr. Cullen, he is _the_ best around. Esme is a designer, she's a stay-at-home-mom, she loves everything that lives, even when they do the most evil thing, she always loves everything and everyone. Alice is exactly as you described her, a bubbly, hyper, pixie! Yes that is her! Emmett is my big brother. He's scary, intimidating, and sometimes a total douche. But he's also nothing but a gigantic teddy bear!" He laughed softly at my facial expression. "Seriously! He's sweetly huge! Now Rose is...difficult to explain. She knows she's hott and she uses that. She hates you if you are a threat to her family, to her Emmett, or her rep. She'll accept you, if you are a threat none of those things." He glanced over at me. "You, Bella, are none of those things." Edward assured, I nodded. "Jasper's quiet, but he's just like that. He's also smart, kind and considerate."

We pulled up into the post office parking lot. He grabbed the two big ones, while I grabbed the small one. "And me...well I'm sweet, evil, hot, gross, considerate, selfish, careful, careless, organized, forgetful, loud, quiet, and just me..." he listed off all his flaws and their opposites. Telling me that he was perfect in every way, but he was still human; he makes mistakes.

"Morning Steve," Edward greeted the guy at the front desk.

"Hello Edward," the middle aged man greeted back, then looked at me. His eyes rested far too long on my chest and legs than I was comfortable with. "Who's you're friend?"

I glared at him from behind Edwards shoulder. I whispered so low that if it wasn't for his shoulder going stiff, I would've thought he hadn't heard me. "Don't make me talk to him, Edward. Don't introduce me as Bella either, please."

He didn't show any sign that he heard me till he got to the front desk. "Oh, this is Alice's friend from Alaska, Mary. She's staying with us for a few more days." Edward did as I asked. I smiled to myself at the trust that I put with him. "Oh she's a mute, so don't expect her to answer you." He whispered the last part loud enough that I could hear him, but not loud enough to make it look like he was letting me be able to hear him.

"Oh...hi miss Mary," I nodded in acknowledgment. "I'm a friend of Carlisle." I blinked.

"Ok, Steve, I need this one to got to, Austin. This one to got to San Diego. And this one," he carefully took the box from my hands, "goes to Phoenix."

My heart started beating faster and louder. _It's nothing, Bella. _My head wavered. _It's nothing! _"Calm down Bella...breath!" Edwards voice came into my head. "I said lets go Mary, Alice is waiting. Breath its ok." he whispered that last part to me.

I nodded then followed him outside. ""Sorry! I am so sorry, Edward!" I said tears pricking the corners of my eyes as we got into the car.

"What? Bella, no. I'm just frustrated that I can't do more!" Edward said reaching his hand out to push my hair to the side, but stopped short, remembering that I couldn't be shown that type of affection by guys. "I'm sorry that guy in there scared you. I didn't know he's react that way."

"React to what?" I asked staring out the window, watching my life pass by. "All we did was walk in with boxes."

"Bella," he sighed. "I'm going to go ahead and tell you that you don't see yourself clearly. Maybe you use to, but someone took that from you. Made you feel ugly and worthless." His velvet voice was smooth and softly caressing me in its own way. "But you're not. You're beautiful, sweet, considerate, selfless and seem older than your years. People would love to break that away from you. People would love to take advantage of that. You're something special. There's only one of you, Bella. There's only one Isabella Marie Swan out their, and it seems as if she's...broken." We pulled onto the freeway. "The one Bella in this world is hurt, broken, and torn. She's scarred and bruised, on the outside and on the inside. Bella, you are one of a kind. Someone hurt you for that. If you ever feel that you can tell me, I will gladly listen to you." We pulled up to the Furniture Warehouse in Seattle. "You deserve more than you got, Bella. You deserve more than you have. You deserve better." He whispered sweetly not making a move to get out, neither did I.

I didn't know what to say. "Edward...I-I-"

"No, no!" Edward said opening his door, then walking over to mine and opening mine. "Let's go get some furniture!" We started walking towards the store, right before we made it to the doors, Edward spun around in front of me, careful of touching me. "I know you freaked out about where the package was going. I can call Esme and ask her where is was supposed to be going."

I nodded. "Thank you, Edward." We stepped to the side of the building.

The phone was ringing when a female voice answered, "Yes Edward?"

"Hey Mom," Edward answered in a respectable manor. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, but why am I on speaker?" Edward's mother asked.

"Uhm...Bella's here."

"Oh! Hi sweety. I'm Edward's mother for all purposes, Esme." She replied brightly in a motherly way.

It brought tears to my eyes to hear the voice that use to calm me from anything. "Hi," I answered quietly, blushing bright red.

"So what was the question, Edward? Edward? Hello?" Esme asked again and again till a looked up at him.

He had a dazed look on his face. I snapped my fingers twice. "Edward!"

"Huh? What?" Finally he 'woke-up' and answered his mother. "Um I was wondering...what is in the Phoenix, Arizona package?"

She was silent for a minute. "There's some stuff in there for a girl in Arizona." She paused, you could hear paper moving around. "She lost her Mom and her step-mom. Her father is a real asshole. Her Aunt Mallory, you know, Lauren's mother sent the girl some stuff that belonged to her mother."

"What was the address for the package, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked quickly.

"Uhm...941 Sun-heat Drive, Phoenix, Arizona. Why?"

My eyes widened and my mouth was hanging low. "N-no reason. Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." Not waiting for her reply, I snapped the phone shut. "Come on, lets get this done." I ordered and Edward followed watching me intently.

Sun-heat Drive was Amber's old street, I wasn't sure what house number. It would just be too much of a coincidence for another family in the same neighborhood with two dead mothers and a bitch of a Dad.

"...good idea? Bella?"

"Huh? What?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yes or no?" Edward asked smiling.

"Um...no?" I guessed smiling smally also.

"So...you say no to a dark cherry wood nightstand, with a cherry wood canopy bed? Is that right?" he asked smirking.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What kind of stupid question is that? Of course you would put dark cheery wood with dark cherry wood.

He chuckled lightly. "I knew you were out of it, Bella. I had to say something to get your mind off that address." He explained signing the papers for shipping and walking towards the bedding part of the store. "I may not be the brightest color in the marker box, but I know you have a hunch on who lived there."

I sighed defeated and nodding following him into the men and women' section of bedding. "Yeah, Amber lived on Sun-heat Drive, but I'm not 100% sure that she lived at that exact house." I explained before wondering what type we were supposed to get.

"Well, we need one boy-ish comforter and a girl-ish one." He answered looking through some forest green stuff. "Why don't you call Amber and ask?"

"What? No way! She's having the time of her life right now. There is no way in hell that I am ruining that, by bringing up the past." I was looking through some sapphire comforters, when a young salesmen came a little too close for my liking.

"Well hello there, can I help you with anything?" He asked his blonde eyebrows wriggling suggestively.

I panicked and said the first thing that came to mind. "Hey hun, should we get some sapphire or zodiac for the covers and sheets?" I asked quickly looking at Edward pleadingly ignoring the guys eyes.

Edward was confused till he saw the guy so close to me. "Love are you sure? How about we get reversal black and white or maybe black and blue?" He walked over to me, getting closer than he had all day. Surprisingly, it didn't bother me. "So we'll be happy while we sleep."

I smiled as brightly as I could, he sighed softly. "I like black...maybe we could fine some."

"Only for you, my love." Edward answered softly, before turning the asshole with an icy glare. "Do you have any such as that?" He asked in a hard voice.

"Um...y-yeah. L-let me show you," the boy stuttered walking away from us,we followed.

"Thank you," I murmured. "I didn't want to have a break down in front of you."

"Bella, you don't have to hide yourself from me." Edward smiled lightheartedly.

"No seriously, Edward, they're pretty bad," I was looking at all the bed-sets that we were passing, instead of him; white with black splotches, black with blue stripes, light brown with rose pink spots. "Hey," I said softly, my voice stopping him where he stood, "if I did have a break down, I don't want you to see _they _did to me, how badly _they_ hurt me, I don't you to see that." I smiled sadly at the guy before. Edward was such a respectable guy, he was happy, he had a bad past and got over with it. I'm still wallowing in it; I didn't deserve his company.

"I don't want you to have to hide who you are. I don't care that you've been through hell. I know I should, but I'm looking past that. To the gorgeous girl beneath those painful memories. I'm looking for the girl who was there before those painful, scarring moments. I'm looking for that girl and I am going to find her." he said determination filling his velvety voice. "I promise I'll never hurt you," he whispered sweetly and softly. "I promise you, Bella."

"The comforters you asked for are right over there," Blondie said then walking away without another word.

"Ok well, the black and purple reverse looks good for the girls room," I noted grabbing the package.

"Yeah, well, I like the dark and light blue reverse for the boys room." He said grabbing one he liked also. "Ok, we're done here," he announced dragging me-figuratively-with him to the front desk.

"That was easy," I muttered quietly shuffling to the Volvo. "Thanks again for getting me to come with you. It's great getting out of the house sometimes."

He smiled. "I know what you mean. I usually go up my spot, in the woods. Maybe I can show you it to you sometime?" He asked hopefully.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. I think it'd be fun to hang out you with you again."

We were on our way to the grocery store. The trees started thinning and they started turning into houses and stores. "The local grocery store?" I asked noticing when we passed my house, not surprised when I saw the driveway empty.

"Yeah, it'd be quicker if we shopped here and the food wouldn't spoil, plus you wouldn't miss your Dad and sister." Edward explained turning into the parking lot.

Once inside, we both went towards the list. "You grab and push buggy, I'll read." Edward instructed taking the list from me.

I shrugged and started pushing the cart to our first thing on the list; T.V dinners. "So...I bet Emmett eats the hell out of these, huh?" I asked grabbing fifteen Hungry Men, then ten Kid Crusine and tossing them into the buggy.

He nodded. "Either him or whenever Jasper's over." He glanced back at the list. "Salad plus it's condiments. Typical Rose and Alice move." He muttered the last part.

I turned the buggy around, heading back to the front of the store. "Hey, you should be proud of your sisters are eating healthy," I chided bumping his cute butt with the front of the cart.

"Hey!" He chuckled moving back beside me, I smiled. "They are eating like rabbits! Rabbits are cute and all, but they get eaten by everything!" He said as if it was a fact. "Plus, I am _not_ a rabbit!" He paused grabbing a plastic bag for me, so I could dump the handful of cucumbers in it. "And if I was a rabbit, I'd be the hottest and the smartest rabbit out there!" He announced in a teasing tone. I giggled secretly thinking the same. "Ok, now we need pasta and veggies."

I stopped the cart immediately and turned to look at him. "Really Edward? Really? Veggies?" I busted out laughing. "Are you serious? I'm sure Mr. I'm-The-Hottest-Smartest-Bunny-around, can say vegetables!" I laughed, soon he joined in.

We continued doing what we were before we got side tracked; Edward reading, me pushing and grabbing. Finally, we had just dairy products and chips; they were only four aisles away from one another, but he wouldn't chance it. That is until we heard a nasally voice call out, "OMG! EDDIE!" I groaned along with Edward. Jessica Stanley.

"Will she ever get the hint?" He muttered ducking his head and continued walking. "Please go away, please go away," he chanted over and over again.

I couldn't help the small giggle that slipped out my lips. _He is such a goof!_ I thought thinking over the day quickly. I hadn't smiled or laughed this much in a very long time. Not to mention; talking to a guy!

Jessica continued to run (**stalk**) after Edward, who was clinging to the cart. "Eddie, where'd you go?" She asked, I could hear her stomp her foot.

"Go on Eddie!" I teased mimicking her nasally voice. He scowled then began laughing along with me. "I have an idea," I pulled the cart to the edge, "I'll get the milk, cheese, yogurt, sour cream, butter, and eggs. You, on the other hand go grab the chips and dip. We'll meet at cash register...17."

He paused looking at me intently. "Are you sure?" His voice soft and concerned. "I really don't want anyone touching you."

"I can handle myself, Edward. Plus, who in their right mind would want to touch me?" I asked. "It's not like I'm some gorgeous chick, Edward."

"Eddie! I swear he was right here! EDDIE!" Great! Now we have both girls (**stalkers**) after him; Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Their voices rang through the aisles.

"Oh hell! Fine!" He caved hearing his personal stalkers near by. "But please, please be careful, Bella." He asked before slipping into the other aisle.

I let out a deep breath before leaving also, only to be cornered by the said stalkers. "Where's Edward, freak?" Lauren hissed.

I shrugged. I pressed my cart on. Next thing I know, I am no longer in the grocery store. I was in my room. The one in Phoenix. Phil was yelling at me about something, I couldn't understand. I cringed away. That earned me a hard slap in the face. I cried out, turning me head. There stood Mike Newton, his hand on my neck; skin-to-skin contact! His face contorted into disgust and horror. I wretched my neck out of his grasp, falling to the hard cold tile and curling up into a tight ball.

"Get up! You worthless piece of shit! Get up!" Phil's voice rang through my head, I cried even harder not moving an inch. "If you don't get up..." he didn't even finish his threat before he started attacking me with kicks to the head and ribs. I cried louder trying to catch my breath. I could feel a few presences around me, other than Phil. They were talking, I just couldn't hear what exactly. "Renee! I'm going to be needing that chain!" He called.

I screamed loudly when the spiky chain hit my face, neck, bare stomach, and bare legs. "Stop! Please just stop!" I sobbed pathetically. "Amber, please make it stop!" I screamed with the last of my breath.

"I said get the fuck up!" Phil screamed. After every word, was another lash into my skin!

**OK! I know you guys probably want to kill me right now, b/c I haven't updated like I said I would. I would hate me too! I'm just...going through a lot of stuff right now! So, I'll try and not make you guys suffer b/c of my mistakes and have chapter 17 up as soon as I possibly can!**


	17. Help You get Through This

**Chapter 17**

**Bella's POV**

**Help You get Through This**

"_Bella?" _a voice called through the pain. It wasn't Phil's or Renee's. "_Bella? C-can I carry you, Bella?_" the voice asked. It wasn't Amber's, like I called for, and it wasn't Charlie's. It wasn't Mike's or Jessica's or Lauren's. It wasn't Edward, either. "_Bella I need to pick you up ok?_" the voice was gruff and husky. "_I'd never hurt you, you know that lil sis. I'd never hurt you, Bells. Let me carry you._"

Phil seemed to decease his beating and the chatter in the background seemed to have stopped. I knew that voice and have for God knows how long. "E-E-Ethan?" I asked weakly and pried my eyes from my tear soaked jeans. His blue eyes shown like the blue, blue water in the Keys of Florida. Tina was behind him, as was the rest of the group.

I nodded my head. He smiled and slowly pulled me from my spot. His glove covered hands carefully grabbed my arms and wrapped them around his neck. Then took his hands, and put one underneath my knees and the other in the middle of my back.

Slowly we made our way outside. "Where's your car?" I head Tina ask.

I was about to answer; saying I didn't drive here. When a soft, beautiful voice answered for me. "The Volvo, to the right."

"You have the new model for the Volvo?" Adam asked as we came to the familiar silver car. "Dude that is awesome!"

I almost laughed, but managed a small smile. "Ethan?" he looked down at me. "Set me down, would you?" Slowly, scared I couldn't handle myself, he sat me on the passenger seat.

Edward was right beside me. "I got to get the groceries. I'll be right back, Bella." He looked worried and upset as he left.

I felt bad, I told him he wouldn't like it. "Wait! Ed-" I started to call after him, but was attacked-verbally-by my girls!

"Bella!! OMG! He is fiiiiiiiinnnnne! Oh Bella! You look almost as good as me! I love you girl! I can't believe we went this long without talking! Who was _that_!? What have you done with your hair? What's with the dark skinny? Have you been good!? I missed you so damn much! Who was _he_?! I missed you! I can't believe we're here! It's freaking' cold! How do you people live here?!" Raychel. We all laughed at her last statement. Robin rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, before wrapping his arms around her; body heat is one of the best ways to keep warm.

"Girl, where did you find him?" Tina asked sitting on my lap.

"Who? Edward?" I asked pointing to the store.

"No the fucker that grabbed you." Was her sarcastic remark. "Yes! Edward!" Tina joked making people laugh more.

"He's a _guy_-friend from school." I said putting emphasis on the 'guy' part. "By the way, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well Mom wanted us out of the city. So we moved here." Tina said pointing to her and Robin.

"Then our parents moved because the hospital moved them here," Ethan said pointing to Adam, Emma, Raychel, and himself.

"Plus, after what happened to you and Amber got around, they didn't want us in that type of environment."

I smiled lightly. "Come here, Robin, Adam." They stepped forward. I wrapped my skinny white arms around their thick tan torsos. "I love you guys," I whispered softly.

Adam picked me up away from Robin, and span we around . I started giggling wildly. When he finally stopped the whole world was spinning and I was trying to balance myself out, so was Adam. "Adam," I whispered wobbling slightly once he put me back down.

"I missed and love you too, Bella-boo!" he exclaimed kissing my forehead lightly, in a fatherly way. "You know you're my little girl," he warned, "and that boy is...well...a boy. They have three things on their mind. 1. Girls. 2. Sex. And 3. How to put them together!" he had a mock stern voice. "I'm only doing this because I love you!"

"Is that what you're thinking right now then?" I asked shoving my way out his embrace. "Me, sex and how to get us together?"

Quiet 'oh's and 'ah's sounded from the group,followed by snickers. "Well, not exactly you, per-say..." he trailed off wiggling his eyebrows at a blushing Emma.

"Ooookaaayyy!" I said disgusted. "Like I really wanted to know _that_! Thanks Adam, now I can go on with my life. Now that, that image is stuck in my friggin' brain _forever_!"

"Someone's on her period!" Ethan muttered to Robin, they both snickered.

I mock-glared at them. "I know where you- wait! No I don't! Damn this sucks!" I almost stomped my foot walking back to the car. "Hey," I said softly to Edward, who had just gotten back with the cart full of groceries. "Here let me help, please?"

he started to object, but saw I wasn't going to budge, gave in. "Fine," he sighed smiling lightly. "You ok?" he asked taking the bags that I handed to him and placed them accordingly into the trunk.

I shrugged. "Yeah. I'm fine. Are you ok?" I asked studying his features. He was tense and that's all I needed to know. "You're disgusted with how I am, aren't you?" I whispered tears pouring my eyelids.

"What? Are you crazy?" Edward asked, I was tempted to answer the last question. "Bella no, of course not! I told you before, I really don't give a damn. I'm looking for the girl you were before all this bullshit happened." His voice was soft but fierce. His eyes showed the astonishment that he felt about my assumption. "I'm wanting her. I'm she's great. But we'll find her, together."

if it weren't for my fear of touching him (and for my bodyguards not even two feet away), I would have jumped up and given him a warm hug like I do Ethan, Robin and Adam. Speaking of which. "Oh Edward," I said then waved the guys over. "Let me introduce you to everyone. I've known them all since I was five, that explains why I can touch the boys." I said pointing at the first couple. "This is Tina and her boyfriend Ethan. That's Raychel, we call her Ray, and her boyfriend, and Tina's twin brother, Robin. Lastly, this is Emma, Raychel's older cousin, and her boyfriend Adam." I paused. "Guys this is Edward Cullen. A guy-friend of mine from school." He shook hands with the guys with a stern look on his face, and gave the girls small hugs. Tina winked at me over his shoulder, giving me a thumbs up at my '_catch_'.

Amber unique voice came from my front pocket:

**He has every reason**

**to throw up his fists**

**in the face of his God**

**who let his mother die...**

"Is that Amber's voice?" Ray asked while everyone listened. I nodded turning the volume up.

**Supernatural patience**

**graces his face and his voice never raises**

**all...because **

**of...a love**

**never let go of**

**never let go of....**

"Sorry guys but I have to answer this," I said clicking the view button:

**Got ur mes. Were u ? who w/?**

I replied back listening to the others chatting:

**Kool! Str! Ed!**

She came at me again:

**o! hws ur day ben?**

I replied:

**hd a BD da str a few mins ago...**

Almost immediately after it was sent she replied back:

**wat? R u k? Ws it Ed?**

I said:

**fne! No! Newton shwd up again! 1 g2g. Btw, we ned 2 tlk k?**

She replied:

**mike? Tht asshole! Tell me all wen u get here,k. Sur. I gt somthin 4 u 2! l8r!**

"Edward? I need to get home soon. Charlie's back and so is Amber. She gets a little...claustrophobic, I guess without me there. Guys, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I hugged them good-bye and jumped in the car.

"So...that's the band all together, huh?" Edward asked lightheartedly. Something was off in his voice, I could hear it.

"What's wrong?" I asked turning my body to his.

He sighed, glancing at me, then back at the road. "It's just...James and the others would have loved you, too!" my bottom lip trembled. "I just wish you could have met them. We acted just like you and your band act. Always reading what the other wants, acting way younger than you are. I miss it!"

I saw a small tear glisten down his cheek.

"Oh Edward..."I sighed reaching out to touch him, but stopped short. Instead I grabbed the opening of his jacket. "I wish I could say I know how you feel. I never really lost my group, I just didn't have them with me at all times." I whipped my eyes, not realizing I was crying. "Though, you are more then welcome, to join in the group. I won't have to be the...seventh wheel anymore!" a faint smile graced his gorgeous face. "And yes. That was them. I can't believe they're all here, to stay!" I whispered to myself. "Tina's infatuated with you, you know?" I pointed out smiling at his reaction.

"What? What about Ethan? They look tight!" he asked staking a sharp left.

"Oh, not in that way! She loves Ethan."I smiled at what she had told me. "She told me that she was happy that I wasn't letting what Alex did-" I stopped short sucking in a deep breath and snapping my jaw.

"Whoa! Bella breath!" Edward's voice came from beside me.

I took three deep breaths. _It's ok, Alex is not here._ I thought. _It's going to be alright. He's in Arizona screwing with some bimbo!_ I coaxed myself to let go of the armrests. _Breath..._

I looked over at Edward. His eyes alight with pain and concern. His jaw muscles were tightly clasped together. "Bella? I can't touch you and I can't read your mind. You have to tell me what you're feeling. And start breathing." he ordered, his voice tight.

"Yeah...y-you're right," I struggled to get the words out.

A few minutes later, I had relaxed my position and was breathing correctly. Edward hadn't moved the car till I started talking again. "She's happy that I'm not letting the people of the past...I'm not letting what they did to me...change my decisions now." I smiled a small non-convincing smile.

"Bella, we're going to get through this, ok?" Edward said after a few long seconds of silence. "I don't know when we'll started, but I'm going to help you speak of your past without feeling horrible or scared about it. I'm going to help you touch...and feel again," his hand hovered over my hand, I tensed. He sighed and withdrew his hand. "I'll never hurt you, Bella. You must remember and believe that!" he said looking out the window. "And I will help you get through this."

* * *

**God why can't all guys be like Edward, huh?**

**Yeah...like that'll ever happen! Anyway, review, review, review! **


	18. Guess it is Possible to Love

**Chapter 18**

**Amber's POV**

**Guess it is possible to love**

I didn't know why I agreed to go to a football party without Bella. I didn't know if I could handle it. I didn't know if I had it in me to deport from my bed that morning.

"Amber, Jake's on his way. You still coming with us?" Charlie asked through my door.

And just like that! I was up out of my bed and in my closet. "Yes sir, I'll be done momentarily."

He sighed. "Amber, you...you don't have to call me 'sir'. I know that..._he_ made you call him that all the time, no matter what." Charlie paused, I couldn't answer; images flew through my mind. "I don't want you to feel that you have to call me 'sir', ok?"

"O-ok, C-charlie. Thanks!" I chocked out gripping the closet door. I heard his retreating footsteps. I sat on the floor beside my closet, catching my breath.

A few minutes later, Jake was pulling me into a hug. "Amber..." he cooed softly. "Sweet, innocent, beautiful, Amber."

"Jake," I chocked out, pulling myself closer to him. "I'm sorry, Jake. I...I'm..." I was a loss for words as my room went to another. A colder one. A lifeless one. My old one.

"_There she is..." I heard __**his**__ sickly sweet voice. "We've been waiting," his and his friend laughed darkly before advancing in on me._

_I kept quiet. Silently sobbing. I felt both their hands grab random items of clothing, throwing them all over the place. "Damn, here I thought it's be easy." Stephen muttered pulling his shirt off._

"_Hey, what gets clothes off fast?" his friend asked pulling out a shiny metal object. Whatever it was, Stephen thought it was a good idea. I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine. Stephen laughed darkly nodding slowly. _

_There was a burning sensation coming from my jeans. I didn't dare move. I felt the burning come to my shin. I finally broke, crying aloud. Stephen slammed his knee on top of my chest. I stopped immediately. Whimpering my protests of pain and disgust. The tears didn't stop. "D-dad! P-please..." I wheezed out. "D-dad...I c-can't b-b-breath!" I screamed with the last of my breath._

_The bright room was suddenly darkening. I was glad to blackout out of this activity. A dark tunnel started taking over my vision. I knew I was about to blackout. I was glad for that! I was till my thigh was burning the same way my legs had. My legs and ankles were stinging majorly. I smelt the faint smell of burning rubber. They were burning me! Literately! The object was a lighter! They were burning my clothes away! The rubber was from the hair tie I had in my pocket._

"Amber..." a familiar voice called from the outside of my pain. It was more in my head than anything. "Amber...come on. I-I can't touch you. I can't stand seeing you in this pain!" His voice broke.

The room in the tunnel soon changed. It was light, but it had a different atmosphere to it than the other did. Here I felt happiness, safe, compassion...love. The other room held hate, pain, anger...and despair.

"Jake..." I asked snuggling into the closest thing.

"Amber, hey." Charlie said sweetly from beside me.

"Hey Charlie, what happened?" I asked going to sit up.

"You...well, I sent Jacob up here to get here. I didn't know he would touch you!" Charlie was angry. "Anyway, you had a...an attack and he left." he looked at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry. We don't have to go to that game. I have a T.V of my own. I just thought you would like it!"

I could tell he wanted to go. Hell I wanted to also. No way was I letting _him_ ruin my day. Along with Charlies'! "No! No! We'll go. Just let me get dressed. I'll be done in five, kay?" he looked at me for a minute before leaving.

I grabbed black, ankle-long stockings, a lime bright green pleated skirt, a black belt, a lime green mid-driff top, a black, long-sleeved, see through shirt, and my black worn out chucks. Gathering the items I would need to complete the outfit, I ran across the hall to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, I walked down stairs, dressed with black eyeliner, black fingernails, green eyeshadow, clear lip gloss. On my right arm, were twenty back and green gel bracelets. My left held, a bright green hand glove.

"You ready?" Charlie asked grabbing both our coats.

"Yeah...Bella? I'm leaving. Call me, please!" I yelled upstairs. Only to be greeted with an audible grunt. I could practically see the annoyed expression on her face. I rolled my eyes and followed Charlie outside to the BMW.

The game.

It was worse than I expected. I must've asked myself _What am I doing here?_ At least a dozen times. I kept coming up blank.

"_Amber..._" I heard _his_ voice whisper in my ear. I flinched away from the area. "_Amber...I'm coming for you..._" He whispered. I ran from the kitchen immediately.

"Amber!" Charlie called from the living room. I ran to him. "You ok? Not too overwhelming for you?" he asked a worried expression on his face.

I shook my head, lying. "No...just a little claustrophobic. I'm going to get some fresh air, kay?" I asked pointing behind me.

Charlie looked sad an disappointed. "I'm sorry Amber." he whispered. "I wish I could help more than I am. I wish I could do better."

I sighed. "I know Charlie. You did help. You are helping. Both of us. Thank you." I felt my eyes tearing up at the images flying through my head. I had to get out of the room. "I got to get out!" I murmured then ran from the monster that was clawing its way out of my mind. _Go away!_ I begged silently. _Please! Just this one day! Go away!_

"Damn it!" a familiar voice yelled, followed by a loud shatter. I flinched from the sound. "Dumb ass! Scared her! Brought back what hurts her most!" I followed the voice around the side of the house, behind some bushes and stared at a metal shed.

The wide door was dull silver and had dents in every size. "I can't believe I did that." the agonized voice said quieter this time. I knew who the voice belonged to now.

"Jake..." I called softly before walking into the shed. "Jacob," he didn't look at me. I came up behind him, he still didn't face me. "The least you could do is look at me, Jake!" Tears began filling my eyes.

Jacob turned his eyes cast downward, and didn't say anything. Neither did I.

Slowly, very carefully, I took my hand and placed it on his cheek. My body lit up, memories of Stephen were gone, his voice became faint. I was safe. I felt safe and happy.

There was a small droplet of water on my fingers. "Jake..." I lifted his face, it was wet with tears. "Oh Jake..." I sighed not really thinking about it and pulled him into me. "It wasn't you Jake, ok?" I whispered running my hand through his short hair. His warm face, stuck in the crook of my neck, let out a few more drops. "It wasn't you, Jake. Charlie had said somethings and...i-it brought back memories." I explained sitting on a over turned crate, with Jake's face still in my neck.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. A few guys around our age cam by, but I waved them away. Luckily, they listened. "Amber..." Jacob sighed and pulled back. His face a few inches from mine. "Amber..." he sighed again cradling my face in his hands. "I care about you so much. When I found out I could've caused a memory that would cause you that much pain..." he sighed. "I don't want you to go through that." He whispered sweetly, rubbing small circles in my cheeks with his warm thumbs. "I wish I could take all this away from you. I wish I could take all your pain away and make it mine. I wish-"

"But," I cut him off, "if you took my pain away, I'd see you living the same insane world that I do." my voice soft and low. "I'd take it back , immediately. I wouldn't be able to watch you suffer with that pain." my voice became so soft neither of us could hear it. That was ok though. We didn't really need words. We needed actions. We could have a conversation through our eyes, just like Bella and I.

So that's what we did. Sat in the shed all day. Simply caressing one another. Showing our emotions through touches and strokes. I care about Jake. More than anyone I ever had in my life. I think I loved him. I wasn't sure. He was showing love through his eyes. I always feel safe, happy, alive, and loved when I was around him. We didn't speak till Charlie came to get us.

"Amber, Jake..." he called softly from the shed door. We broke from our embrace to look at him. "Are...are you ok?" Charlie asked coming forward his eyes trailing from Jacob to me.

"Bella never told you, but Jacob can touch me...without causing a freak attack." I explained wrapping my arms around his waist.

"What happened this morning?" Charlie asked still edging his way toward us.

"I backed out, flashback. It started before Jake cam to get me. It wasn't his fault." I defended my savior as he would me.

"Oh. Sorry I yelled at you, Jake. I just...you can't be too careful around these girls you know?"

"No problem, Charlie." Jacob spoke for the first time. His arms around me. "You don't have to worry about Amber with me, though. Did Billy tell you I'm moving to their school on Monday? Yeah! It'll be easier to keep an eye on her there. Plus, I love these girls."

I shivered at the word. "We care about you too, Jake."

We soon departed, Charlie behind the wheel of the BMW. "I'll text you tonight ok?" Jacob whispered giving me a warm hug. "Goodnight, Amber." He whispered his lips touching my ear.

I held back the whimper that was crawling up my throat. I pulled away from the hug. "Goodnight, Jake." I gave him a small discreet kiss on the cheek. Then walked back to the car.

Just as I sat down, I turned to look at Charlie. "He won't hurt me, Charlie. I'm safe." I felt myself smile at the thought. _I'm safe_!

**(Back at the house)**

We pulled into the driveway, the house had no lights on. "She's not here," I said before Charlie could cut the engine. He looked at me, startled at the knowledge. I unbuckled my seat-belt and opened the car door. "Yeah, if she's gone to bed she'll leave a light on in my room. The lights are all off. She's not here."

"Well, where in God's name is she?" Charlie asked going immediately to the front door and unlocking it. "Bella?!" he shouted into the empty house. "Isabella Marie Swan?!"

"I'm telling you, she ain't here," I said going into the kitchen and to the whiteboard. I read aloud the following:

**Amber and Dad,**

**Went out w/ a friend 4 awhile. B bck soon. Sry if this worried u.**

**luv ya,**

**Bella!**

**P.S. Amber, dinners in the oven. Txt me once u get this**

Charlie read the whiteboard from behind me. I didn't move till he did. "I-"

"Don't even say 'I told you so'!" Charlie said smiling. "You know, this is the most you've spoken to me without Bella around." He smiled seeming satisfied and proud. "I'm so proud of you."

I nodded gratefully. "You can thank Jacob for that. And you of course. Bella and I are so thankful that you brought us here. Away from all the crap down there." I smiled and he did the same. "I'm going to text Bella. Want me to tell her any special comment from you?" I asked teasingly.

He smiled shaking his head. "No, that's fine. Just get her home."

I smiled and started typing.

**Gt ur mes. Were r u? And who w/?**

I started undressing when;

_Lithium, don't wanna, lock me up in silence._

_Lithium, don't wanna, forget how it feels_

_Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow oh..._

**kool. Stre. Edwrd.**

_Of course you are!_ I thought sarcastically while replying.

**O! hws ur day?**

Not even a few seconds passed and she says:

**hd a brak dwn the stre a few mins ago!**

_Shit!_ I thought. _Edward I'm going to hurt you if you harmed her!_

**R u k? Ws it Edwrd?**

She wrote:

**im fine. No! Mik newton shwd up again. I g2g. Btw, we ned 2 tlk!**

_You're so friggin' lucky Eddie boy!_ I thought grimly.

**Mik! Tht azzhole! Tell me all wen u get here, k? Sure. I gt something 4 u 2.l8r!**

I snapped my phone shut got into my black tank and red shorts. "Night Charlie. Bella's on her way home, kay?" I said as I came into the kitchen for something to drink.

"Yeah. Night Amber. I'm about to turn in too. Do you think you'll be up long enough to make sure Bella gets here softly?" He asked his eyes drooping with exhaustion.

I nodded stifling a yawn. "Yeah sure. I'm going to write some more of this song down anyway." I smiled at the thought. "Goodnight Charlie. Sleep well."

"Night sweetie," he murmured going up the stairs slowly.

I soon followed after, thinking of the night I had. Soon I got to my room. The lights in the house were off, except the candle in my room and in Bella's.

I lie on my bed thinking of the guy that suddenly turned my life around. "Jake," I sighed his name. Loving the euphoric feeling that went trembling down my spine.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_I got to change his ring tone, _I thought smiling. Flipping the phone open, I read quickly.

**Stop smiling! You might brak ur pretti face!**

I rolled my eyes:

**Hw do u kno im smilin, stlkr!?**

He replied:

**Amber! *gasp* I cnt believe wat im readin! I kno u betta thn u kno urslf!**

I laughed:

**Touche! Wat u doin, jaki!?**

He replied:

**Nm! jus hangin in the trees! Getting som fresh air. U?**

I replied curiously:

**u r in the trees? Seriously? Wat trees?**

He came back:

**Yep! The ones tht r outside...**

I went to reply, but he wrote quickly:

**ur house!**

My eyes grew wide:

**WHAT!?**

He replied:

**I think its bells' room or urs. Which has a blu an blck curtains?**

I blushed:

**me! ill opn my windw. Brb!**

I didn't wait for a reply. Yanking the windows open, I searched the trees. "Jake?"

A limb moved toward the house, a dark figure followed it. "Hey Amber," he said softly.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Hey. Come on, its freezing out here." I held open my arms.

"Amber..." he whispered puling me close to him and then pulling us both to the edge of my bed. "You look...scared. Did I scare you? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! God Charlie was right. I-" he ranted on and on.

Finally I cut him off, crawling into his lap and cuddling up to his chest. I listened to his steady heartbeat. He sighed, winding his warm arms around me. "I shouldn't let you be this close," I murmured into the barley lit room. "But, I can't help but feel...happy and safe and..." I stopped at the word.

"And...?" he prompted. His warm breath on my ear.

I gulped deeply. "...and love. I feel it. All the time when you're with me or around me." I paused pressing myself closer to him. "I don't know why but, I can't stand not being around you." I sighed as his hand found its way into my long hair. "I don't want to hurt you, Jacob." I whispered softly into the night. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, Amber." I smiled against his chest. His hand, that was still around my waist, reached up and tilted my head back. His dark eyes searched mine for any protest. I wasn't going to. We began decreasing the gap between us. "Amber?" he asked uncertainly. My eyes fluttered close in answer. I heard his breathing cease, before carefully pressing his lips to mine.

Stephen did not show. His voice did not shout profanities and insults about my behavior. My body was going through an electrical surge. I moved my lips against his soft ones, feeling alive as ever. I sighed into his mouth, shuddering as his hands caressed my face.

We soon pulled away, needing air. He pressed his forehead to mine. "Amber?" his soft voice played over me. Softer than a lullaby's melody.

"Hmmm?" I answered, my voice just as much as a whispered as his.

"I'll never hurt you, you know that right?" he asked. One of his hands moved to my chin.

I nodded my eyes popped open dreamily. "Hmm," I hummed in contentment. "You'd never hurt me. I can feel that. I can feel the safety that you provide for me..." my voice trailed off. I sighed after a few seconds of silence. "Jacob, I know I haven't known you very long...but I can't help but feel..." I thought of the right word, "livid with love and peacefulness." I slowly ran a hand through his soft ebony hair. His eyes closed in infatuation.. "Jake..." he gazed down at me, eyes smoldering into mine. "I-I love you."

Jake's lips were on mine again. Still gentle and soft, but with a new frenzy of passion. "Amber..." he whispered against my lips. I shuddered wrapping both arms around his neck, one playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "God...I love you too." Tears gathered in my eyes as we continued to kiss slowly. He broke away catching a few tears with his thumbs. "Amber?"

I sniffled. "I'm just so happy right now, Jake." I whispered leaning into his shoulder.

"Amber?" a new voice sounded from my bedroom door.

"Hey Bells," Jacob called softly patting the spot beside us on the bed.

She came into the candle lit room. Her make-up was smeared, the knees of her jeans were wet, and her shirt was wrinkled.

"Oh Bella," I sighed reluctantly getting out of Jake's lap and pulling her into my arms.

"Do I really look that bad?" She asked jokingly.

I nodded. "Yeah, you do." I pointed to my dresser. "Get some comfy pj's and your spending the night with me, kay?" She nodded and did as I said. I turned to Jacob with an apologetic smile.

"I'm getting booted out, aren't I?" Jacob asked pouting slightly.

I smiled. "As much as I hate it, yes." I stood in front of him. "You can make it back down the tree right?" I asked running both hands through his hair.

He smiled. "I got up didn't I?" he caught one of my hands. Lacing his fingers with mine. "I'll text you when I get home, ok?" his voice soft and sincere.

I walked over to the window with him. He turned just as he reached the limb. He grabbed the back of my neck gently. His lips right above mine. "Love you, Amber." I would've answered, but he was already closing in. this was our goodbye kiss. It was so amazing, but so sad. His hands cupped my face, rubbing the tears away with his thumb.

We soon broke away. I opened my eyes. "I love you, too, Jacob. I'll see you in the morning. Get some sleep, please." I teased. With a slight shove of his shoulder, he bounced from limb, to limb, to the trunk, to the ground. I waved till he was out of sight. I sighed and turned, Bella was in my bed. Staring at the ceiling.

"I'm so..._happy_ for you, Amber." Her voice hard and cold.

_Uh-oh!_

**Be happy! I finished chapter 18! give me the praise. Next chapter Bella gets a look at the Cullen's place. And the Cullen's get a taste of the **_**real**_** Bella in return! love you guys! **


	19. Bringing out Bella

**Chapter 19**

**Bella's POV**

**Bringing out _Bella_**

"Emmett! Jasper! Groceries!" Edward yelled from the front door.

"FOOD!" **(AN: Wonder who that could be! Lol)** the biggest guy i'd ever seen yelled from the stairs. Him and another boy, with shaggy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a lean looking figure, stampeded down the stairs and toward the door.

"Whoa!?" the blonde skidded to a stop, the gorilla boy fell into his back. "Dude, what up with the new girl?"

I blushed and ducked my head. "H-hi, I'm Bella Swan." I nodded to both of them.

"Dude! She does speak! Told you she wasn't a mute!" the big bear bellowed up through the house.

"Jasper, why are you here?" Edward asked edging into the house, I did the same.

"Alice."

"Oh!" Edward replied then glanced at me. "Well Bella, Emmett's the bear, and Jasper is Goldie-locks. Guys this is Bella. Go get the food in the car.

I pressed myself against the door. "They seem...cheerful," I commented grabbing the plastic bags in a more firm grip. "Where do we put these?"

"Oh! Right in here," he led me into a brightly lit kitchen.

"Wow! Is every room in this house _this_ gorgeous!?" I asked placing the bags on the counter.

He laughed aloud. A woman, about mid-twenty's, early-thirty's, with wavy, shoulder length, auburn hair, bright blue eyes, and high cheek bones came into the room. "Thought I heard you come in Edward." she let her eyes travel around the room. They landed on me. He smile widened. "Oh my God! Edward, is this the Bella you won't give me any details about?" She came towards me, rather quickly. I tensed. Edward caught her arm before she got too close.

I blushed smiling. "It's ok, Edward. Yes, my name is Bella Swan." I said my voice trembling slightly.

Edward slowly let her go. The woman looked at him questioningly, then looked back at me. "Thought so. I'm Esme, we spoke on the phone earlier."

"Oh! You're Edward's Mom," I said shaking her hand. "Thanks for the information earlier too. My sister, Amber, she lived near there."

"Mom? Where's Jasper?" a familiar bubbly voice asked from the stairs.

"Getting groceries, Ali!" Edward answered putting a few fruits inside the stainless steel fridge.

"Edward! Why didn't you tell me you were back?!" the small pixie girl from the first day of school came into the room. She was facing Edward, so I had time to check out her style. I don't know why I do. I guess it was just the old me, making her appearance. Alice wore a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white and silver studded belt, a black tank top underneath a white Cheshire sweater. On her petite feet were silver flats with black bows on top.

"I thought you knew, lil sis," Edward chuckled. "You've met Bella Swan, right?" he gestured towards me.

Alice turned slowly. Her eyes didn't meet mine. "No...I, um, never met her but I've never seen them around school," she didn't meet my eyes at all. Her voice small an cautious.

Esme was looking at her in a peculiar way. "Alice, honey are you...?"

Alice turned and ran from the room. Edward went to chase her, but stopped. "I'll go," Jasper voice came from the door opening where he and Edward stood.

Edward nodded, worry etched in every crease of his gorgeous face. "It wasn't your fault." he said quietly to me, after Jasper called for Esme.

"Yeah it was." Me arguing. No surprise there. "She's seen Amber's eyes and mine. We remind of her of her mother. She's scared of what we bring back."

I felt his eyes on me as I unloaded all the bags and put them in categories; cans, fruits, stuff to put in the fridge, and stuff to put in the freezer. I turned to him. "What?" he was still staring at me. "Edward?" I asked waving my hand a little.

He shifted his position, blinked, tilted his head to the other side, blinked again, then shook his head. "Nothing. Sorry." he turned, then started muttering to himself about something.

"Edward?" a soft voice called from behind me. "Where's Esme?"

"Carlisle," he breathed motioning for me, with his eyes, to come to his side. I did. "She's-"

"Who's this?" the strikingly handsome blonde haired man asked interrupting Edward. His piercing blue eyes penetrating mine.

"Oh, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is my Dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen." I said quietly. I'm sure he noticed the no handshake from me. He didn't question it.

"You too, Bella. Call me Carlisle, if you will. Here, at the house, and at the hospital." Carlisle smiled at me. I nodded staying closer to Edward than I had all day. He didn't give off the vibe of evil or deception, but he knew how to use a scalpel. There was no way in hell I was going to chance it.

"Ok. She's fine." Esme announced coming into the kitchen. "Oh Carlisle..." she came to his side and kissed his cheek, sweetly. Something in me envied her. She could have a man. She could hold, kiss...touch her man. She could trust him. I, on the other hand, had no one I could trust.

"Hey sweetheart. How was your day?" Carlisle asked easily dropping his hand on her hip.

"It was Football Day! How do you expect it went?" She asked smiling with adoration in her eyes.

"Should I punish Emmett for being...Emmett?" Carlisle asked playing along for the joke.

"YES!" a new feminine voice said loudly coming from behind Esme and Carlisle. "For the love of Gad! Please! Teach that boy some discipline. Cause he sure as hell ain't listening to me anymore!"

the beautiful blonde walked to the side of Esme that was not occupied. I cracked a smile at the girls rant. Edward and Carlisle chuckled.

"Now Rosie, you don't _really_ mean that," Edward said lightly. He leaned against the counter. I did the same.

Rose spun to face him. "Oh Edward, don't even try to make this a joke!" she said all in one breath. "I swear-" her eyes landed on me- "don't remember you! Who are you?"

Before I could speak, Alice's small voice came from beside Edward. "Her name, is Bella Swan, Rose."

The blondes blue eyes got big as the new registered in her mind. "The Swan sisters?" she asked Alice quietly. Alice nodded. "Wow, you'd think they'd dress that way for school; they could seriously bump up their popularity points dressing like that."

Something inside me clicked and the old Bella jumped forth. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm standing right here!" I said in a hard voice. "Popularity ain't for everyone, honey. Some people just want to get the damn year over with and get the hell out!" Rose didn't say anything, no one else did either. Edward was probably the most shocked, seeing as he knew me better than the rest.

"Hold on, _Princess_." Rose was ready to fire back, and I was ready for the burn. "No need to get you granny panties in a twist-"

"Ain't no reason to pull your skanky thong out your ass either, no is it?"

She stood there for a minute. Staring at me. She smile at me, almost laughing. "Yes, I like what I see. I like you! You're alright." She held her hand out. "I'm Rosalie Hale."

I smiled back, placing my hand in hers. "Bella Swan."

Thirty minutes later, Edward and I were leaving. "I'll text you guys later. See ya!" I said to Alice and Rose, who already felt like sisters to me.

"Drive carefully, Edward. Be back soon," Esme said giving us both separate hugs. "It was nice meeting you, Bella. Maybe next time, we can meet your sister."

I smiled. My eyes tearing up, thinking of her as my mother. "I'll talk to her about it. Night Esme, Carlisle."

Edward had the car warmed up, by the time I sat down in the passenger seat. "I love your family!" I stated happily.

We stopped at a red light, he turned to me. "A what happened back there?" he asked studying my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, stupidly avoiding the subject.

"You know what I mean." he said not missing a beat.

I stared at him, the light turned, he continued driving. We sat in silence for awhile. "I don't know," I said softly staring at my hands. "She was saying stuff about us, and...I've heard what people say at school, behind our backs." I paused thinking of what happened. Because in all truth, I really didn't know what had happened. "Then she actually had the...the nerve to say it while I stood there. I...I just...snapped." he nodded understanding. Silence hit us again. I thought a little about tonight and how I acted. "You know, tonight, at your house, I was...different?"

He nodded. "I noticed that, too. You were...alive." We stopped again at another red light. He looked over at me. "That was _you_, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that...that was me. Before my life turned upside down. Before...Renee and Phil...before they turned into the unexpected. I was happy, out going, talkative as hell." I smiled sadly. "I realized just now, tonight, just how much they changed me. I used to be like I was tonigth. Happy, talkative, out going, alive, witty, smart ass-ish. I use to be that." a small tear fell down my face, seeing the blurry images of my life before dead, numb Bella came into the picture. Before the girl in the mirror was even thought of.

Edward smiled faintly. "And you showed who you use to be. She's still there. We proved that." The light changed, he continued driving, while talking to me. "We just have to bring her out...all the time." He paused. "We'll start small; your place, my place. Then we'll get a little bigger; you friends, those people you Dad knows in La Push, their houses. Then finally we'll work on the biggest; school, the mall, going out, theaters. Slowly, we'll re-build you. Build up your confidence that was taken away from you." he paused taking a deep breath. "Along the way, we'll work on physical contact." He stopped at, yet another, red light. "We could seriously get the old Bella back, for good, you know? You just have to be with it, Bella."

I nodded not saying anything. _Why does he care? That's all I want to know right now. Why is he going to such great lengths to make sure I'm happy?_ I thought. A sliver of fear slithered its way into my stone covered heart. I shivered, afraid of what was to come.

Ten minutes later, Edward pulled up to my house. My black BMW right beside the white and blue police cruiser. "This is home," Edward said quietly.

"This is home," I repeated smiling smally. "You know, I'd give you a huge hug, like I do Ethan, Robin and Adam. But I don't want to chance it."

He nodded, then blinked. "Why would you give me a huge hug?"

I smiled, a small warm blush creeping up my cheeks. "You gave me a day were I could be _me_." I sighed wanting so badly to grab his hand. "You want to help me find the old me. You obviously care about my feelings, cause you go to great lengths not to touch me." I babbled my head off til I had to get more air. "Edward...thank you. Thank you for saving me a day of boredom. Thank you for understanding. Thank you for letting me show you the _real_ me. And thank you for caring enough to want to bring her back out."

Edward was silent after that. He nodded suddenly. "You're very welcome, sweet Bella." I blushed. "But it should be me thanking you. Thank you, for gracing me with your presence. Thank you for letting me get close to you. Thank you for giving your trust to me. Thank you for gracing my family and I with the wonderful Isabella Swan. Thank you for letting me care for you, Bella."

We were both silent after that. All I wanted was a day, not to be me. All I wanted was a day to be able to _feel_ again. To _touch_ again. I'm sure Amber agrees with me. We both just want one day. One day. To be us. To be the _real_ us. Not something our former guardians thought more suitable. _Us_! To be Isabella Marie Swan and Amber Mary Ray Swan. Edward sighed. "I don't want to let you go, but it's 11:46 and my curfew is mid-night. I got school just like everyone else, as do you, Bella. I'm sure Amber is waiting for you." He nodded towards the house.

"Yeah I guess you right. Damn! I hate it when the guy is right!" I joked opening the door.

Goodnight, Bella. Get some sleep." Edward said as the night chill hit my face and entered his car.

_Why does this hurt? Leaving him?_ I asked myself getting out the car. "Goodnight, Edward. Don't get too much beauty sleep; yo might out shine Rosalie!" I laughed and he smiled crookedly. My heat jumped un-naturally high.

"There she is," Edward laughed. "Continue coming Bella, we're waiting for you!"

I knew he wasn't joking around. "Night Edward," I said. Tears filling my eyes as I turned away.

"Night Bella," he called before gunning the engine and turning the other way.

I sighed. "_Bella..._" an eerie voice rang through my head. A cold chill ran down my spine. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

"_Worthless piece of shit!"_

"_Coward!"_

"_Never wanted you!"_

"_Charlie wanted you! Not me!"_

"_Hate you!"_

The sayings yelled at me restlessly and loud, like they were right there. I ran towards the house, the voices followed. I knew the voices; Renee, Phil, and Alex.

"_Stupid!"_

"_Fat whore!"_

_Stupid cunt!"_

"_Slut!"_

"Stop it," I whispered frantically. I made it to the door.

"_Hate you!"_

"_Hate you!"_

"_Hate you!"_

"I get it!" I yelled into the empty air, and ran into the house. The voices didn't say anything. I sighed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I threw my keys on the table, kicked off my converse, and shrugged out of my jacket. The stairs creaked as I slowly pulled myself off them. I stopped at Amber's door, shocked at what I saw. Amber, in Jacob's lap, kissing him. I mean a full, lips on lips, hands on his face kissing him. He was kissing back.

At first, I was shocked. Amber + Jacob + kissing? Not what I expected. Then again, my life has been the unexpected for a long time now. Then I was happy for her. Amber, who has been beaten for more than half her life, is finally getting the love she deserves. Lastly, I was envious. Not of their love. NO! God no! But of her. She went through way more and for a longer time period than I did. I would think I would be the first to crack.

"I-I I love you..."

I heard Amber's soft voice whisper into the barley lit room. I watched as Jacob's eyes brightened before he captured her lips with his once again.

"God...Amber...I love you, too!"

I could watch anymore. I walked back down to the kitchen, grabbed a glass, poured some cool orange juice, downed that, then came back to her room.

"I'm just so happy right now, Jake," Amber said tears thick in her voice as she leaned into his shoulder.

Time to make my appearance. "Amber?"

Jacob's eyes widened, silently asking how much I had seen? "Hey Bells!" he said, his voice shook with anticipation as he patted the place beside him.

I took a few steps in, both their eyes widened tremendously. "Oh Bella," Amber sighed, crawling off Jacob's lap and giving me a comforting hug.

I tried to make a joke out of it. "Do I really look that bad?"

Amber shot through it. "Yeah you do!" she pointed to her dresser. "Get some comfy Pj's on and you're spending the night with me, kay?" No reason in arguing, I went to her dresser, grabbed some black shorts, a green tank, and a some green and black spotted slippers.

I left to blow out the candle in my room and grabbed my phone charger. I decided to pick out my outfit for the next day too. After five minutes, I had black skinny jeans, a red belt with silver studs, a white belt with black and white studs, a long graphic t-shirt that read in red words, 'Boys lie...' and on the back it read, 'but not to me...' and lastly a plain black zip-up hoodie.

I head the click of Amber's window. Quickly and quietly, I ran across the hall to see her and Jacob embrace in a kiss...again. I slid in place on her bed.

"I love you, too, Jacob. See ya. Get some sleep. Please!" Amber called wistfully and then turned to me.

"I'm so..._happy_ for you, Amber," I said not meaning for my voice to be so hard.

"You should be," she sniffed jumping on the bed and grabbing her phone. "I got someone who cares about me, as do you."

"What happened about only needing each other, huh?" I glared at her, hurt that she would need anyone elses' care than mine.

"Hey! I do need you! You're the only one who knows my entire story. You're the only one who's seen a glimpse of the girl I want to be." She glowered back. "Jacob, happens to help bring her out. He wants her just as much as we do."

I didn't retort. Not because I didn't have anything to say, but because Jacob was doing exactly what Edward was doing. "I guess I'm just a little envious." I said after awhile.

"Edward...he seems ok, though." Amber suggested getting underneath the covers.

"No." I said immediately, "Edward is not like that to me. And even if he was, he deserves someone so much better than me." I paused then Ethan popped in my head. "Oh my God! I totally forgot to tell you! They're here!"

she blinked. "Who's here?"

I rolled my eyes. "UFO's! Tina, Ethan, Raychel, Robin, Emma and Adam. They are here! All of them!"

"Tina and Ray...here? Great! God am I glad that Jake's transferring tomorrow!" Amber groaned collapsing into the pillows.

"I never understood why you and Tina and Ray never got along." Amber took her finger and pointed it at me. "Me? You guys fight, because of me?" The finger shook side-to-side; no. "Over me?" The finger nodded; yes. "You guys fight over me? What the hell? Amber, you are my sister, and Tina and Ray are my best friends. Period. You guys are going to have to deal with that sissy shit on your own terms. Just don't involve me in it!"

the finger went down and Amber nodded. "Fine. Any other news you want to share with me before we crash?"

"Um...Oh! I met the Cullen's and the Hale's. You would love Rosalie. She's just like us; sassy and fiery!" We laughed at the joke. "And Esme, oh...you'd love her. Hell, I love her! And you know how I am with mothers. She's young and so beautiful. Carlisle is a doctor, but he's cool. Jasper's funny as hell when he's around his family. Emmett's harmless. Alice is a shopaholic and a fashonista." I took a breather.

"What about Edward?" she asked her words slurring.

I sighed dreamily. "Edward. He's so amazing and caring and sweet and thoughtful and respectable and trustworthy-"

"Not to mention Greek God Gorgeous?" Amber interrupted with a small giggle.

I giggled too. "Yes. We can't forget the Three Big G's." We settled down. "Night Amber. Love you, sis!"

"Night Bells, love you too!" then we passed out, dreaming about our personal saviors and how they were going to bring _us_ back.

**Show me the love! You love me! I know! Thank you! Thank you! Alright school starts back up tomorrow. You all know what that means; possibly no updates till Thursday or Friday. Sorry but if the teachers don't give me tons to do, I'll try to get more in! **

**Review!**


	20. Trying to be Normal

**Chapter 20**

**B's POV**

Wednesday. The middle of the week. Two before the weekend. I hate Wednesday.

"I swear its a total friggin' tease, Amber!" I ranted pulling the shirt over my head. I picked up a red v-neck, mid-arm sleeved shirt, with a black tank top to go underneath. "Here! Wear this." It looked the same as mine, except mine was a rich dark blue with a cream-y white tank top underneath.

"Why are we dressing up again?" Amber asked pulling on her red bra and throwing her blue towel on the bed.

"We're not!" I protested switching from black skinny's to light blue skinny's to dark blue skinny's. "We're just trying a new style.

Amber rolled her eyes. "As long as I don't have to push Newton away constantly. Then I'll be fine."

I nodded. Newton. That pest is so...clingy. If it weren't for Edward-and my problem-I would have hurt him for real by now. "Well, we don't have to worry about that him," I sniffed pulling on some white cargo jeans on. I turned look at Amber. Red shirt, black peeping underneath, black rubber bands traveled up her left hand, and a red and black checkered glove on her left, black skinny flares, and black vans with a maroon 'v'. "Do you think I should do anything more with my arms?" I asked blowing my fingernails dry.

"Hmmm..." she sighed thoughtfully. "yeah! Blue and white checkered glove. Plus, black fingernail polish." She pulled out the dark black liquid and started applying as I slowly pushed the glove on my arm. "Be still!" She chastised getting fed-up with my constant movements.

"Well, someone testy..." I teased, sticking my tongue playfully.

Five minutes later, there was two honks outside. "Of course, the overprotective boyfriend is here!" I said jokingly while shoving my feet in my black converse. "Here!" I shoved her black trench coat on her.

"Amber!" Jacob yelled picking her up and twirling their bodies together.

"Yeah, like you two did _not_ see one another...nine hours ago!" I teased wiping the ice off my window shield and doors.

"See ya at school, Bella!" Jacob yelled jump starting his motorcycle.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah! I need no help what-so-ever! You guys go ahead!" I grumbled after they left, pre-heating the car, then driving to school.

**Lunch!**

"AMBER!!"

_Oh god! Please be another Amber..._ I pleaded silently before walking into the cafeteria.

"Amber Swan! I swear you are the biggest mistake since Hot Topic became popular!"

_Lauren! Great!_ I thought pissed off that someone was yelling and insulting my sister.

"I'm s-sorry," I heard Amber mumble quietly. I walked around a few tables, then stood on one right beside the crowd that had formed.

"Why don't you do everyone a favor? Go back to where-ever the hell you are from, go to your mothers grave, do your weird voodoo magic, and bring back the woman that was supposed to live...unlike you!" Lauren yelled cruelly, her followers; Jessica Stanley, Caroline Stanley, and Bonnie Weber, laughed, high-fiving one another.

Amber, tears streaming down her face, stood up, nodded, and ran from the cafeteria. I didn't run after her, Jacob was already on her heels. I could feel _Old Bella_ emerging from her shadows. Tina and Ray walked in just then, Emma right beside them. I waved them over. "Guys, we got a problem. Back me up?" the nodded no questions asked.

As soon as they were by my side, I started walking through the crowd. "Mallory!" I sneered pulling more and more _Old Bella_ out of me. Tina, Ray, and Emma flanking behind me.

"Oh look! Another Swan wants to buck up." She cried drawing the crowd back. "What's _this_ misfit got to say, huh?"

I balled my fists and started staring at the parts I was going to damage the most. "You stupid bitch!" Everyone got quiet. "Don't _ever_ speak to my sister like that! You don't know shit about us! So don't talk shit about things you don't know. Cause you end up looking like a bigger dumb bimbo blonde than you are now!" A few snickers and other comments were thrown around the crowd. "And if you do, I swear I'll-!"

"You won't do a damn thing," she interrupted leering towards me. "Just like your sorry ass father!"

Tina and Ray locked up, knowing I was about to blow. Emma was retreating; probably to go get the guys. _Good idea...cause I am not __letting this bitch go till I'm done!_ I thought before lunging at her. "You fucking whore!" I screamed punching her gut twice, before side kicking her; making her fake blonde ass fall hard to the ground. I heard screams from every direction; the crowd cheering us on, the girls screaming insults and curses. "Don't know a damn thing about us!" I said punching her face in-between each word. I felt someone grab my shoe, then an eerie creepy, feeling crept up my leg to my head. I screamed, a blood stopping scream, before my world went black.

**Flashback Attack!**

_"Now girl, if you cooperate, this'll be fun for both of us," I heard Phil say in a dazed state._

_I felt him drag me from my hiding spot in my closet, my previous nail scrapes still evident on the wooden floor. "No..." I said fidgeting to get my foot back._

_"What did you say, Bella?" He asked. His voice scaring my to the bone._

_I didn't answer, shaking my head, knowing what was coming. I started to go to my happy place. Thing is...I can't remember a happy time, it was all fuzzy and out of focus._

_"Hey girly! I'm going to want you here with me, kay?" Phil informed me smacking my already tensed face._

_Soon, he picked me up by my neck and tossed me on my bed. I cried silently, praying to whatever God out there that cared about me, that Alex would not be joining in._

_"Let's get that shirt off, huh?" Phil asked unbuttoning my white and black checkered shirt that Ray had gotten me for Christmas._

_I continued crying, as I felt the air conditioner hit my exposed chest and torso. "STOP!" I cried loudly. Hoping he's hit me hard enough to knock me unconscious._

_Somewhere, up in heaven, someone really hates me. Phil merely smiled evilly and covered my mouth with his lips. Shoving his tongue in my mouth, I held back the urge o hurl into his._

_I continued crying as more and more of my clothes piled on the floor with his. "P-please don't do this!" I whimpered one final pathetic time._

_"Oh honey!" I never thought I' be happy to hear Renee's voice; today's the exception. "Phil, baby," she opened my door, saw the position we were in; both naked, Phil positioned over me, me crying and tied up to my four poster bed. My eyes pleaded to her; Mommy please! Please don't let him hurt me, Mommy!_

_I'm telling, someone hates me up there. Renee smiled at Phil, she acted as if I wasn't even there. "Here, I thought the fun was over!" she giggled and almost bounced out the room. "Should I go or stay?"_

_Phil shrugged his shoulders. "Don't really care. Just keep quiet! I have to concentrate."_

_she nodded, grabbed one of my Seventeen magazines, and sat on the chair in front of my vanity and mirror._

_I gasped in pain, when Phil continued were we had left off. Putting all of himself in me. "Ahhh..." he moaned out with a gust. Renee giggled breathlessly. "Yes, Bella. Quite the toy me and Alex have, huh?" I flinched at the words. Gripping my hips, he rocked his hips against mine. Renee slapped down that magazine and just sat there. Mesmerized by her husband. Raping her child. "Bella..." he groaned finally giving away a few minutes after I did. He collapsed on top of me. The little bit of air that I had, was gone now._

_Instead of moving like I thought he would, he started licking, sucking, biting, and kissing all the places he could reach from his spot; my neck, collar bones, my breasts and my stomach._

_"Phil," Renee groaned out, pulling her husband away from me, finally. "We really should go to our room..." she suggested. Her finely manicured nail, tracing from his chest to the V of his thighs. "I deserve attention too." her voice came out breathless and she was shaking madly._

_Phil smiled and looked at me. "You!" he pointed at me; hunched over in a ball, blood pouring from in-between my legs. "Get. The. Fuck. Out!" he yelled kicking me in the back._

_"Yeah! You had your time with him!" Renee called undoing her hair from its ponytail and unbuttoning her shirt slowly. "You stupid tramp! Now get out!" She kicked me in the face. Hard. I screamed in agony as blood rushed through my mouth and from my nose._

_I felt kicks and punches from every single direction. Renee and Phil were too busy eye fucking one another, to hit me again. So who the hell was hitting me?_

**"EVERYONE STOP!!!"** _The punches...kicks...and slaps subsided soon after._ **"Someone take her to the nurses office..."** _a deep male voice cracked above me._

**"Can you? I got to get her."** _Ethan's voice came, I nearly smiled in my agony; Ethan there to save me from this hell._

**"No. I have to get Emma under control."** _Adam said there was a shuffle then a small whimper._ **"What about you?"**

_There was no answer, but two powerful arms wrapped around me a moment later. My room back in hell started dimming, till I was in utter darkness, I welcomed it._

**"Lauren Mallory, Jessica and Caroline Stanley, and Bonnie Weber! My office! NOW!"** _The deep voice came again. A deep chill ran to my bones and I shivered uncomfortably._

I slowly opened my eyes, or at least tried to. Instead of my room back in Phoenix, like I had thought I would be in, I was, met with a brightly lit ceiling. I felt the sway of someone carrying me. I looked up, squinting at the glaring lights overhead. _Brown hair, green eyes...Ethan...that's good._ Then a wave of exhaustion crashed over me. I began nodding off...just as...I...was placed...on a t-table...

**

* * *

**

Sorry,sorry, sorry, sorry! Little sis stayed a while this weekend...and boy do we know that, she loved MYSPACE! Jeez! I wonder how that thing got popular! Chapter 21 in longer and WILL be up by, if not tonight, tomorrow night! Total promise! If its not...you guys can give as many flames on all my stuff as you want! I am soooo sorry for the long wait!

**~!LSTYD!~**


	21. Broken and New Promises

**Chapter 21**

**Broken and New Promises**

**Ed POV**

"Edward!"

Amber screeched through the hallways. I looked up from my locker, no one was there

"Edward!"

I heard it again, I slammed my locker shut and went towards the voice.

"Edward!"

Her voice was frantic and uneven. I ran harder, knowing it had to deal with Bella. Finally, two hallways down, I found Amber. Jacob had her crushed to his chest. I glared at him. "What the hell, Jacob?"

His eyes grew wide. "No man! You got it wrong! It's Bella. In the lunchroom. I'm just holing this little tyke, so she doesn't try and do something stupid." Jake explained quickly.

I shook my head, frustrated. "Why is Bella in the lunchroom? She was supposed to wait for me?"

Jacob shook his head, readjusting a scrabbling Amber in his arms. "I don't know man. But it looked as if her and her friends were about to jump the queens..." he voice trailed off.

I was half way down the hall by the time he stopped. _Fight? Fight the queens? Mallory and her...well...whores? Damn it!_ I thought running as fast as I could in tennis shoes. The squeaks and the poundings of my heart were the only noise I heard till I came to the cafeteria doors.

"You stupid bitch!" I heard from the outside of the doors. _Bella!!!_

I shoved the two double doors open, and stalked over to the crowd. Jumping on the table nearest the crowd, I peered over all the heads.

Tina had Caroline Stanley on the ground, coughing frantically to get the bloody taste out of her mouth. Ray was trading licks with Bonnie Weber. Blood running down her eyebrow. Bonnie looked pretty bad; nose cracked, lip busted open and a black eye. I looked for Emma, but she was no where so be seen.

Bella...I was seeking Bella. I found her pummeling Lauren's face in. Jessica at the sidelines, was talking to a few guys, gesturing to Bella and her arms.

"Edward!" I looked over my shoulder at the voice. Ethan, Adam, Robin, and Emma walked in and over to me. "What's going on?"

I shrugged. "All I know, is that your girls are kiling the queens of the school!"

"That's Be-!"

"AHHH! SHIT!" Bella's blood-curdling scream cut Emma's remark off. It rang through all the shouts and cheer-ons. Crowley and Newton grabbed her fore-arms. Skin-to-skin contact and now, her monster was coming out.

"Shit! Bella!" I hollered shoving and pushing my way into to center of the crowd.

Bella fell with a heavy thud, hitting her head hard on the tile. Blood. Lots of it pooled around her head.

"Stop!" Emma yelled from behind me. They didn't. Lauren wiped the blood from her nose and laughed, kicking Bella in the face. Blood gushed from her nose and ran down her face.

Emma flung herself as Lauren. Knocking them both down beside Bella. "You stupid fucking bitch! Stop hitting her! You don't know a god damned thing about her! Stop it!" They both continued yelling profanities and hitting one another.

I looked around for Ethan and Adam. Robin had fled to get the principal when Bella fell to the ground. Ethan had Newton on his knees, hair in one fist, and his other, punching his already bloody face. Crowley was swaying back and forth and side to side as Adam punched him over and over again in various places.

"Bella," I chocked out coming toward her. I sat at her side, carefully peeling her soft brown hair away from her face. "Oh Bella. Come on, baby wake up. Get up!" I heard a few footsteps coming toward us.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Principal Tony yelled through a megaphone.

Immediately everyone stopped. Adam side kicked Crowley one last time, he flew to the floor face first. Ethan brought Newtons face down to his knee and threw his aside as if he was nothing but trash. _Well, not much thinking has to be done on that part..._ I thought.

They both grabbed their girlfriends. "Put me down, Adam! I am about to whup this girls ass!" Emma screamed trying to break from Adam rock grasp.

"Let me go, Ethan! You better let me go!" Tine screeched clawing to get at Lauren. "She hurt Bella, Ethan! Bella, ok?! I fucking _need_ to do this!" Her voice broke and she slowed her struggles. "She hit Bella. Made her bleed. More than she needed to." Everyone was silently watching the couple as Ethan sighed, pulling his girlfriend into his chest. I ran my fingers through Bella's soft hair.

"Don't you think she's gone through enough!?" Ray screamed her body crushed against Robin's chest. Tears were streaming down their faces.

"Someone take her to the nurses office," Principal Tony said quietly.

Ethan had told Robin to do it, because he had Tina to worry about it. And Robin had Ray. They both looked at me. "Can you do it?"

I didn't say anything. I weighed my options. She was probably going through an attack right now, I'm sure. But what if, me touching her makes it ten times worse? She needed medical attention. That much I was sure of. And her laying here, was not going to help. Slowly, I slid my arms underneath her legs and underneath her back. "Come on," I whispered to her. She felt so light, that I had to look at her every few minute to make sure I hadn't dropped her.

About three doorways away from the nurses office, she started opening her eyes. "Bella?" I asked peering down into her eyes. She didn't answer, but snuggled deeper into my sweater that cover my chest. A faint smile spread across my face.

"Mr. Cullen, set her over there, please?" Nurse Cameron said sweetly.

I nodded and reluctantly laid her on the plastic covered bed. Ethan and Robin both came in next, needing some assistance for Tina and Ray.

I called Carlisle and asked him to come done. "Its pretty bad, Carlisle." I said before he agreed to come down and help out. I sat down beside Bella, stroking her hair. " Dr. Cullen is on his way," I informed her friends, they nodded staring at Bella.

"Where is she?" Amber busted through the door, blonde hair flowing everywhere, blue eyes frantic and half-crazed. "Where is she? Where's Bella? Why are you touching her? What the hell, Edward? I thought you knew the rules by now; no touching Bella or me! I thought your smart ass knew this shit by now! Why is her face pouring blood? Why am I the one to learn everything last?!"

Tina, who had laid her head against the wall she was sitting against, closed her eyes in frustration. "Jacob! Just your friggin' girlfriend up, before I make her!"

"Shut up, Peterson!" Amber screamed hoarse from crying. "What the hell happen-?"

"Amber! Shut the fuck up!" Ethan yelled getting up from his spot beside Tina. Getting closer to Amber than her liking. "We all want to know just what the hell happened, alright? All we know, is that Emma came to us and said, 'Bella, Tina, and Ray are about to fight the queens of the school! Ok? So stop being such a bitch and let everyone rest in peace!" Amber shied into a corner; shrinking down, hyperventilating.

"OK, Ethan! You made you point! Go to Tina now! Leave Amber alone!" Jake suggested getting in-between them.

I turned back to Bella, only to find Amber had crawled up on the bed with her. She put Bella's head in her lap and gently stroked her matted hair from her face. "Amber?"

She looked at me, tears glistening in her eyes. "All she wanted was a day to be normal. To be normal girls, with normal problems. We can't even do that for one friggin' day!?"

Everyone stayed silent. Jacob stayed by Amber, stroking her hair and face. "It's ok," he whispered softly every now and then.

Carlisle came in a few minutes later. He took a look at the girls. Then went to work on the snobs first. After he had finished them he made conversation with the girls. What happened? Who started what? Who threw the first punch? Where did they learn how to fight the way they did?

When he finished them, he got a page. "Dr. Snow's daughter just went into labor and I need to be there to deliver." he began packing up the stuff I wouldn't need. "You'll need to finish her."

"Are you serious?" I asked seriously hoping he wasn't.

"Yes, Edward! Now I have to go," he said exasperated. "You know how to do everything. Plus, you've been begging to come to work with me. This is your first test. Have fun!" With that he left the room and the building.

After ten minuted if thinking and fighting with myself, I finally picking up a warm towel and started wiping the caking blood off her angelic face.

"Be careful..." Amber cautioned for the twentieth time since I had started. "Please, be careful..."

"Amber! I'm pretty sure he's being careful! Shut the hell up!" Tina yelled from her spot on the floor, waking Ray and Emma. Carlisle had given them for the pain that made them a bit drowsy. They wouldn't leave till Bella was clean, awake and safe.

"Hush you two!" I ordered still being careful with Bella. "If she wakes up, and I'm touching her...it could be bad." I whispered the last part. They were quiet after that.

Once I cleaned her face, you could see her injuries. I was tempted to let Alice and Rose get a hold of Lauren and her skanky followers. Her soft pale face was bruised all over, her full bottom lip, was split in half, thanks to Lauren's foot, her right eye was swollen shut, too. "Oh Bella..." I whispered softly cupping her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"What? What? Wha...Oh my god!" Amber cried coming beside me. "Bell...oh no!" Tears trailed own her face. "I'm sorry Bella. I promised you...i promised you and I broke it. I'm sorry," she sobbed holding Bella's hand the entire time I was stitching Bella's lip. "I'm sorry, B."

Just as I snipped the green thread from the needle, her eyes began to flutter. I backed away. She groaned. Everyone jumped to their feet and rushed near the bed. "Did I kick her ass?" was the first thing to come out her mouth.

Everyone chuckled nodding. She began to sit back up, but Ethan gently pressed her back down. "Oh no you don't. You might have a concussion or be very dizzy if you get up too fast." he cautioned pulling a soft curl from her face.

She nodded leaning back down. Her eyes ran across the room. First they landed on Tina. "Tina...what the hell happened to your ankle?" she asked her voice groggy.

Tina scowled. "Caroline got some jocks to stomp on my ankle til I screamed for mercy. Never did. The entire time, I was giving her a pain makeover!" she smiled evilly.

Bella then looked at Raychel. "Dude, Ray what the hell happened to you? Your clothes are just...not you. And your face? What the hell did I miss?"

Ray licked her busted lip. "Bonnie has pretty good right hook, but this shit ain't over. No way in hell is this over..."

"Ray...trust me, she ain't even worth it." Bella said queitly to her steaming friend. I smiled smally agreeing with her knowledge. It was like she could sense where I was in the room and that I was smiling. She smiled too as she turned to me. "Hey..."

Ethan, Tina, Adam, Emma, Robin, and Ray left, leaving us with Amber and Jacob. "C'mon Amber," Jake whispered kissing her temple. "I'll take you home and make you a nice bed on the couch..."

"Love you, Amber." Bella croaked as Amber kissed her forehead.

"I know, Bella. Love you too. See ya later." she replied softly before giving me a warning glance.

Jacob clasped me on the shoulder. "Be careful with her. We all can see that you love her already..." he said queitly in my ear.

I didn't attempt to deny it. I knew I didn't love her, but I definetly cared for her. I liked her more than a friend should. I cared about her more than a friend should. But, no, I hadn't fallen for her...yet.

They left, giving Bella and I some privacy we didn't ask for. "So...how am I, doc?" she asked suddenly, breaking the silence bar.

I smirked. "I'm no doctor, but let me see what we have here..." she smiled smally, then wince at the pain. "Yeah...as much as they brighten my day, you can't smile till those come out. Okay?" She nodded bringing her fingers to her bottom pouty lip. "I'm sorry, Bella." I apologized sincerely, my vision burning.

Her eyes glazed over. "Hey..." she reached her hand out to touch me. I moved toward her by a step, her fingers grasped my coat. "Don't...don't be sad," her voice small and innocent. "It wasn't your fault, honey."

I smiled. "I know...I just wish I could have done something," she shook her head slightly. "Your beautiful face looks like nothing more than a plum, your lip is busted, your nose is cracked, and your teeth went through your tongue."

she nodded lifting herself up slowly. "Its ok if I sit up right?" she asked uncertainly. I nodded stepping closer in-case she toppled over. "It was Ethan who carried me, right?" she asked rubbing her forehead.

I began to tell her no, but stopped short. If she found out that it was someone that can't touch her, she could possibly go into a freak attack. She might not trust me anymore. I didn't want to lose her, when I just got her. Even if its not the way I want her, I still have her trust and that's enough for me. If she became scared of me, I'd have to watch from afar as she shied away from every male. Scared of all their movements. Never touching again. Never loving again. Never...living again.

So, I did what was best for both of us. "Yeah, he was worried about Tina, but they both knew that you needed more help than she did. I helped her instead." I lied. It felt wrong and I tried my hardest not to show it through my eyes and voice.

She smiled sadly. "This is why I never told them." a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I didn't want them hurting because of me. Now look at them-."

"Happy as can be, with their significant others. Knowing, that their baby Bella is in safe hands. And those hands...are mine." I intrupted her self-abuse. I smiled crookedly, hoping it would work.

Success!

A small giggle escaped her busted lip, then another. "Ok...I know I'm being stupid, but," she smiled at me, I cast a questioning glance at her. "I'm safe, here in your hands?"

I sighed relieved. I hopped up on the bed, right beside her. She didn't flinch away. "Of course you're safe here with me." I said softly wanting more than anything to run my hands through her hair one more time. I turned my body towards her and looked deep into her eyes, willing her to trust me. "Bella...I don't know what _they_ did to you, but Bella, I will never ever hurt you." she gasped lightly in shock at the sound of my conviction. "I promise!"

* * *

**Now you guys really can't be mad at me anymore, can you? Look at that, two chapters in two...three hours. That's good!**

**~!LSTYD!~ **


	22. New Discoveries and Girls Night!

**Chapter 22**

**New discoveries and Girls night!**

**B POV**

**A few weeks later**

The stitches in my lip finally fell out. I have a new scar, on my face. It bothers me, that everywhere I go, I seem to accumulate more and more hurt. More evidence that I'm still in a bad stage of my life. But then again I might just be overreacting. Everyone gets into a fight at school once in awhile. Charlie was pretty pissed, but he thought I would have good reasons for starting fight. Not to mention that Newton and Crowley had grabbed me. Effectively, cutting off my chances at Lauren.

Having the group back, was seeming to be a mistake. Every time, I look at Tina, I see what I caused. Her ankle, her busted lip and nose. Then I have to listen to Lauren and Jessica's snide comments.

Everyone else, I feel just as guilty. Raychel and Emma still had fading bruises on their necks and faces. Plus, their boyfriends were up to their necks in protection.

"Bella, no one is mad at you." Ethan tried to console my feelings. "We will gladly help you, in any fight."

"I know. Thanks Ethan," I gave him a small smile as he squeezed my shoulder.

"Yeah...now get to class!" he ordered with mock sternness. "Love you, Bells!" he called as I walked away.

"You too! Later!"

**Lunch!**

"Stay away from _my_ Edward, bitch!" Lauren sneered in my ear once, I sat down at my seat.

I could feel Jessica on the other side of me. "He...is not...yours!" I said coldly. "And even if he was..." I turned to her. She scowled. I smiled sweetly. "He has to be one of _the_ worst boyfriends; hanging out with another girl all the time..." I shrugged and turned around, letting the thought run off into silence. I felt them shift their positions. "You can leave now."

"Hmph!"

A few minutes later, I felt someone came up from behind me. "Goddamn it, Lauren! Leave me alone!" I shouted turning and punching her square in the face; I'd had enough.

The thing is; it wasn't Lauren. Or Jessica. Or any of their other girls. "What the hell, Bella?!" It wasn't even a girl. "I _was_ coming to tell you that we're outside today. C'mon. But NO! You go and punch me and...are you ok?" he asked suddenly worried about me, rather than his self.

I blinked, feeling just fine. Except guilty. "Uh...yeah! Jake I just _punched_ you and you're asking if _I'm _ok?" _What the hell?!_

"Exactly!" He exclaimed his hand still covering his jaw. I blinked. "You just _punched_ me!"

I nodded. "I know, Jake. I'm so sorry!"

he takes his hand and slaps his forehead. "Oh my god! Bella! You. Just. **PUNCHED**. Me. That. Means. **PHYSICAL. CONTACT.** And you are feeling fine?" he said slowly. As if I were an ignorant child.

I blinked...blinked...and then gasped. He grinned. "Holy crow! Jake!" I squealed nearly launching myself into his arms. "This is freaking awesome!" I exclaimed quietly into his ear.

His arms tightened around me. "I'm so happy for you, Bells!" his voice thick with tears. "I love you, sis!"

I laughed quietly, wiping my eyes. "You too, Jake." I pulled from the hug, wiping the few tears away from his cheeks. "C'mon! Lets go and tell everyone!"

He smiled grabbing my hand. "Yeah, let's hope your body guard doesn't try to kill me!"

I smiled and felt a blush creep up my neck. "Yeah...he's pretty protective, huh?" We began walking outside. The surprisingly warm air, melting last nights snow.

"Bella! Come on! The guy would kill someone for you!"

I blushed harder. I felt a little light headed. _Maybe it's because all my blood is rushing to my head!_ "No he wouldn't!" I looked down at the ground. "Why do you think that?"

Jacob pulled us to a stop, lifted my face up to his. "How blind are you?" he practically yelled. "The guy is crazy about you!" I rolled my eyes and continued walking. "Seriously Bella! I wouldn't lie about something like this! He's...crazy...insane about you!" Jacob quieted his voice so that only him and I could hear him. "He would do anything for you..."

I felt my heart flutter in an irregular way. Internally I was battling my heart and mind. My mind was telling me, that I shouldn't let my guard down so easily. To be careful of being hurt again. My heart on the other hand, was telling me differently. Trust was one of the things I could do with Edward. I could trust him. With a lot. He cared what I felt and never pushed me to tell him what happened to me to make me the way I am. "Yeah...ok. Sure, sure!" I said waving the subject off the board. "So..where's the gro-?"

Tina and Ray had jumped on me. Tackling me down to the ground and sitting on me. Ray grabbed my arms and locked them above my head. While Tina squealed. "Oh look...what do we have here?" she started squeezing the nerves in my stomach. I locked my teeth down and bit down on the giggle that was bubbling to the surface. "Bella, are you ticklish?" Ray asked digging her fingers into my armpits.

"You know I am! Stop!" I shouted while giggling loudly. We use to have these fights all the time. They started squeezing my knees, sides and calves. "Stop! Please! Jacob help me!" I squealed clawing at their hands and kicking them away the best I could.

"What's going on? Who's screamin-Bella?!" Amber laughed and started joining in, holding my legs straight!

"Amber! You're not helping, damn it! No!!!" I squealed through my giggles. I started loosing my breath, I coughed. "Stop!" They didn't. I knew I wasn't in any _real_ danger, but I didn't like having my breath took from me. So I did the next best thing. I took a deep breath and screeched loudly. "!"

The girls stopped tickling me quickly. Jacob hid behind a nearby tree. "Hell! You trying to wake the dead?" he joked quietly laughing.

I laid still, catching my breath. I heard footsteps coming near me. "Shit!" he muttered. "Bella? Bella, are you ok?" He didn't touch me.

I nodded. "Oh yeah...just got _tickled_ nearly to death, but yeah...I'm good!" I said sarcastically pointing to the girls.

He nodded pressing his red lips together, suppressing a smile. "You guys are in...s-so much trouble..." hes voice wavered greatly, before coughing falsely, covering up a laugh. "Sorry!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right! Go ahead and laugh! Just remember...i know where you all sleep!" I started walking away. I stopped suddenly, struck by a memory from the past.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Bella! Lets have a sweepover!" seven-year-old Tina bounced on the jungle gym. _

_Seven-year-old Bella shook her head. "I can't. Momma said no boys are awowed to stay over at my house. It wouldn't be fair if us girwls could and Efan, Robin, and Adum couldn't."_

_Tina put on her thinking face. She was silent for a few minutes. The bell rang, both girls jumped from the jungle and went to stand in line. "We'll call it a AW GIRWILS SWEEPOVER! Sound ok?" Tina asked her bottom lip pouting in an innocent way._

_Bella smiled. "Yeah! We can start having them every momph!"_

**End Flashback**

"Bella!?"

"Hello!? Bella?"

"What?" I asked shoving Jake and Amber away from my face.

"Whoa!? Bella you just touch Jake?" Tina asked standing near us.

I nodded. "Yeah! It was a total accident! I-"

"She _punched _me!" Jake exclaimed pointing to his bruising jaw.

Edward whistled lowly. "Wow! I actually feel bad for the next person to piss you off!" I smiled shyly, before adverting my gaze back to Tina.

"Hey Tina!" I said cheerily, that was our usual signal for a sleepover. I wonder if she remembered.

Answering my question she shook her head. "No!" shes protested.

"Why not?" I asked ignoring the weird looks everyone was giving us.

"Because...I want to be with Ethan tonight!"

"You're always with Ethan!" I argued nearly stomping my foot.

"Do I want to know what you guys are talking about?" Amber asked raising her hand slowly.

Ray smiled. "I think we should. It would be nice to catch up without having to worry about the boys messing with us!" I smiled at her; I knew I liked her for some reason!

"Fine!" Tina caved throwing her hands in the air. "Tonight. Your place. Six o'clock." I nodded smiling

"What's happening? What's happening at Six?" Amber asked clinging to Jake's arm.

I smiled happily. "All girls sleepover!"

**That night**

"Bella! I'm going to Billy's while you girls do..." he paused looking at the large living room; sleeping bags and pillows littered the floor. Chips, dip, soda, popcorn and multiple candies showered over the tables. "Whatever it is, you girls do." then ran out the door.

We laughed; Tina, Ray, Emma, Rose, Alice, Leah, Angel, Sue, Amber and I. Edward had asked Rose and Alice if they wanted to come and hang out. They were happy to. Jacob had asked Leah Clear-water, who said yes, but with an exception; she brought her cousin, Angel, along. Charlie didn't really want us alone, and since it was an _all_ girls sleepover, he invited Sue, Leah's mother.

"I promise not to be lame or even in our business. I'm just here to make sure no guys come here, or sneak out and so that the police don't get called." she promised us after we heard the police cruiser pull away.

"Sneaking in boys..." Angel mused from the kitchen table, "...sounds fun!"

We laughed once again. Amber and I threw worried glances at one another. "Yeah. Lots of fun, but..." I started, all the girls gathered in the kitchen. "Tina, Ray, Emma, and I have been having these since we were seven. There's a reason its called an ALL GIRLS SLEEPOVER! Rule one: No Boys! Rule two: NOTHING we say LEAVES THIS HOUSE! Rule three: TALK ALL IMPORTANTS! Rule four: stay up as long as we can! Rule five: HAVE FUN!" the girls beamed at our rules. Tina wrapped her arms around me. "Love you too,Tina."

"No...I was going to say, 'Thank God! We haven't had one of these in a long time.' But," she smiled grabbing a cold soda, "I love you, Bella!"

First we went into the living room, lying on our sleeping bags.

"So...what are we going to do first?"Angel was the first to speak.

Tina smiled pulling a hat from behind her. "Ok since you asked, you pick first. Don't look!"

Angel smiled then dug around in the hat. "Um..." she mumbled tearing open a slip of paper. "Boys! Sweet!"

"Ok...boy talk." I blushed lightly. "We each go around telling about our boyfriends or your crushes. Angel you picked, you're first."

She squealed then went silent. "Ok...so, Leah don't say anything, you either Aunt Sue. But, I like this guy. Leah, you know him. Amber, I'm sure you know him. His name is...Jared."

"JARED!?" Leah, Amber, and Sue screeched at the same time; I guess Angel assumed correctly. Angel nodded, they started laughing loudly. "Jared?! Seriously?"

"I said no COMMENTS!" Angel yelled an embarrassing blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Why?" Amber asked settling down and sipping her soda.

She didn't answer right away. "I don't know. I was over at Quills' and he was there too. They were playing some stupid video game on the PS3. I was watching them." She paused popping a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth. "When Jared died, he handed me the controller. I was like 'You know I can't play!' He smiled and offered to teach me." She blushed. Tina smiled and started snickering. "So...I sat between his legs,he put his hands on top of mine, there...was this electrical spark that sent my blood rushing. The entire time he was telling me what to do, moving my fingers with his, I couldn't concentrate. All I could feel was, his heart beating along with mine." she sighed longing for him. "I..._he_ killed Quill and said 'see...you're a natural' and kissed my cheek." She softly rubbed her cheek; I'm assuming that's where he kissed her. "Ever since, I can't stop thinking about him! And whenever he's around, I get totally tongue tied!" She then stopped taking a long swing of her Grape Manta.

"Classical love story..."Amber sighed girly-ishly, before changing her tone back to normal, "Gag me!" Angel and the rest of us giggled.

"Ok Angel," I said licking my fingers free of cheese, "pick who's next."

she smiled evilly. "You know, I was wondering Bella?" I stopped mid-lick, my eyes wide, my heart pounding heavily. "Who are you dating?"

I swallowed thickly. "I'm...um...single."

"Then who are you crushing on?"

"No one!" I answered too quickly. Before she could protest, I continued, "I mean, I have mixed feelings for some guys, but nothing I would call a crush..."

"Like who?" she asked her nails tapping on her soda can.

"Um...well..." I couldn't say _his_ name. I mean his sister was here, and his sisters best friend was here...I couldn't say it. "Just some guys you don't know..."

As soon as Angel was about to urge me on, Alice stood up. "Ok then, Bella pick the next person." I smiled gratefully. "Rose how did you meet Emmett? I mean, literally, he's huge!"

She laughed, flipping her hair and launched into a short,hilarious story about how her and Emmett meeting. "We've been together ever since. God knows I love that Teddy Bear more than everything in this world!"

"WAIT?!" Tina interrupted mid-laugh. "You mean to tell me, you're dating the friggin' TANK in math class!?" We all had a great laugh at her nickname for Emmett! Rose nodded. "But...you're so...petite!"

"No, that's Alice here!" Rose laughed playfully shoving small Alice.

"Yeah! But you should have seen it when I met Jasper." She laughed. "He was at his locker, I was walking towards mine. He caught my eye and right then I knew..." she sighed dreamily. "I went right up to him and said 'we're meant to be! I'm Alice Cullen. Pick me up at Seven tonight!' Then, I kissed his cheek and continued walking to my locker."

Rose kept laughing. "You should have seen poor Jasper that night! He came home, took a shower, shaved, got dressed nice, left to get some daises, came back and started hyperventilating!" Alice was laughing so hard, tears were forming in her eyes. "He kept mumbling something about a crazy pixie, sprinkling evil pixie dust on him and forever being cursed! I couldn't help myself! I just laughed my ass off til about 6:45. at that time he was near tears. I handed him a piece of paper and said 'some guy stopped by and gave me this. She says she can't wait for tonight!' It had her address on it and directions."

"Yeah and he was still five minutes early!" Alice jabbed at Rose in the stomach. "And, we've been dating ever since! I love him!" we all sighed, except Amber, who pretended to gag!

**One hour later**

After everyone had told their boyfriend/crush stories, we decided to order pizza and watch a scary movie. "Ok...we have," I announced flipping through our thriller movies. "Carrie, Tamera, Paranormal Activity, and Silent Hill. Which one?"

"Tamera." Angel.

"Tamera." Sue

"Carrie." Tina.

"Paranormal Activity." Rose.

" Paranormal Activity." Alice.

" Paranormal Activity." Amber.

" Paranormal Activity." Leah.

"Tamera!" Ray.

There was a tie between Tamera and Paranormal Activity. I weighed both of them. "Um... Paranormal Activity is more scary and longer and newer. Where as Tamera is old, short and not so scary!"

In the end, we ended up jumping and screaming at the screen showing Paranormal Activity! At the end of the film, no one moved. We sat in total silence...

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

We all jumped and screamed bloody murder immediately afterwards. "Girls, its just the pizza guy. Chill!" Sue laughed shakily jumping up to get the door. "What are you dong here?" we heard her asking. "Fine,just don't tell Charlie I let you guys in for a moment."

"Tina?"

"Amber!"

"Ray?"

"Rosie!"

"Em!"

"Ali?!"

The girls that were called scrambled out their spots and ran to the foyer. Angel, Leah and I followed soon after. There stood Jacob, his arms wrapped around a smiling Amber. Ethan hugging Tina, Ray wrapped in Robin's arms. The same with Emma and Adam. Alice was swimming in Jasper's eyes as were Rose and Emmett.

"Hey guys," I called they all turned, the one's I could touch, I gave them a small hug. While the others gave me nods.

"Why did you guys scream when we knocked?" Jacob asked his voice muffled by Amber's hair.

" Paranormal Activity!" We all stated simultaneously.

"It was so friggin' scary!" Alice said trembling in Jasper's grasp.

"Its ok, I'm here." Jasper cooed reassuringly rubbing small circles in her back.

When the boys left thirty minutes later, I told Emmett to tell Edward I said good night and Angel told Jacob to tell Jared the same. "Ok...new topic?" Sue suggested as she checked the time. "To pass the time before the pizza gets here?"

I nodded pulling out the hat. "Pick one!"

Quickly she thrashed her hand in and out again. "Past...?"

Amber and I visibly tensed up. "Who w-wrote that?" I asked pulling my knees to my chest.

Angel raised her hand. "We really don't know about each other. So,i thought it'd be a good idea to get the backgrounds out..."

Sue spoke up. "My past is long and boring...the end. Rose...you're next."

She nodded and stood up. "My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale, I'm eighteen-years-old. My birthday is on July 23rd. I have a twin brother, Jasper Scott Hale. I have both my parents with me, Callie and John. Before Jasper and I, my mom had a still born and a boy who died while in the womb. Out of my past relationships, my worst was Royce King. He thought he was really a king. And he wanted me his queen. We dated for awhile. He wanted more than the things I was giving him. I refused. Things got bad. Him and his friends busted into my house when my parents were out on their anniversary. Jasper was with his girlfriend, Marie. They tried, didn't succeed thank god!" She took a deep breath, we were all silent. _How can she say all that without being sad? Or dropping a tear or two?_ I asked myself. "That's about it." Rose finished then looked at Alice. "Amber, I want to know yours..."

She stiffened, I moved to sit next to her and held her hand. "My name is Amber Marie Ray. I'm sixteen-years-old, born on April 17th on the tip of Maine. I used to have a little sister, Annabel lee, but...she was um... our father killed her. My mom was killed when I was six, five-car-pile up. My father, Stephen, and I moved to Phoenix. He changed. Becoming abusive and aggressive with me. Making me damaged goods. He got re-married to a woman, Nancy Evans. She was nice, so was he...for awhile. I met Bella a few months after they married. She and I became friends and then she and her parents got into a huge car accident. Nancy was murdered. And we both were put into the foster care system. Charlie and got us. I changed my last name to Amber Marie Swan and moved here. As for past relationships go, I've never had a boyfriend. Until Jacob." I wiped the tears off my face as did some of the girls, others were too shocked to do the same.

"When you say abusive...?" Sue asked. "What do you mean?"

Amber sighed lifting her pant leg up to her thigh. Everyone could clearly see the burn, knife, and glass scars from her former life. She turned and lifted her shirt, showing a long jagged scar that ran from her left shoulder, down into the right side of her pants. "That's what I mean, by abusive." she sighed again taking a large gulp of Orange Fanta. "Alice..." the pixie lifted her head. "I've been wondering, why did you freak when I looked at you on the first day of school. I know that look that was on your face. It was the same as Bella's when she remembers her past. What happened to you?" she whispered the last part.

Alice gulped. "Well, Edward remembers it better, but our father, Edward Sr. died when Edward was two. Our mother, Elizabeth went a little coo-coo! She lost herself in sorrow for a lost loved one. She stayed that way for awhile. She never really paid attention to me or Edward. He was forced to take care of me. His friends, James and Laurent helped sometimes. Edward gave up his childhood to deal with me. Because our mother could do no better. A few years down the line, she started smiling, cooking, cleaning and paying attention to us again. But...there was something off. She was like a robot. You know, no life, no joy in her. Anyone who hadn't known her before Edward Sr. died, wouldn't have noticed it. Everyone else though, clearly saw it. She was snippy. More violent with the whippings. Edward usually took the hit for me. Always pulling me behind him. As if I was defenseless. I was really. I thought my mother would love me. Always. And never hurt me." Tears shown in her usually brightened eyes. "Some girls move down the street from us. The boys liked to hang out with them. They were triplets. Tanya and Kate liked me, but Irina had an attitude towards me. About a year later, the boys, James and Laurent, were kidnapped. Edward called the police, but it was too late. They found their bodies in the city spring, beaten to death. Edward took it pretty hard. The girls were worse than him though. Tanya jumped off the pier and drowned herself. Kate slit her wrists in the bath tub. Her parents found her. And Irina was found raped and beaten to death in a bad part of town, after she had run away." She paused wiping some tears away. "One day, a couple years later, Edward and I came home from school and was looking for Mom. We looked everywhere and couldn't find her. The neighbors said they hadn't seen her leave. So, we knew she was there. We just...couldn't find her." she gripped her knees tightly for support. "I saw the light coming from underneath the closet door in the hall. It wouldn't budge, so I called for Edward. He came and after twenty minutes of tugging and yelling, we got it open. I wish we never did." she sniffled looking down at her feet. "Elizabeth, had the wire to the light tied around her neck. She was hanging from the ceiling. All I remember after that was me screaming so loud that Edward had to go outside and call the police. I woke up in the hospital. I had fainted and had a seizure. Carlisle was our doctor and he had heard about her suicide and took us in. Emmett wasn't too happy about it. But he lived." She smiled afterward. A small watery smile. I did too and pulled her into a hug!

"Thank you Alice," I whispered to her, "for trusting us with that."

She nodded then looked at me. "You're next."

I nodded knowing that already. "My name's Isabella Marie Swan. I was born here in Forks, Washington on February 12th. At the age of five, my parents split. Renee, my mother took me with her and fled to Arizona. When I was thirteen, she met Phil. They dated till I was fifteen, then he proposed. She said yes. After their honeymoon, they unexpectedly changed. They became abusive and aggressive with me. I met Amber, and we became real close friends. I dropped my life long friends, for their own safety. Amber and I got along real well for new friends.  
Cause we were going through the same thing. Phil and Renee and I got into a car accident. They died. I didn't. Our social worker old us, that Nancy was murdered in her back yard. We were put in the foster care system till Charlie answered our calls. Three months later, he finally answers. He adopted us both and brought us straight back here. I had one boyfriend all my life, he was a real asshole. His name was Alex Fisher. He and Phil made it perfectly clear they didn't want someone with me other than them. They made me damaged goods. They made me terrified of every male to walk this earth." I finished letting the tears fall freely. Amber pulled me into a hug as Rose and Alice rubbed my back. Tears falling down their faces as well.

"So basically...you guys have had the most fucked up lives ever?" angel asked shifting in her seat before getting up and getting another soda. We both nodded chocking on our tears.

"PIZZA!" Sue yelled as the doorbell rang. We all jumped at the chance for a good piece.

"Let's watch a movie,huh?" I suggested sitting on the couch beside Amber. They all agreed. "Ok we have, Super Bad, Land of Women, Twilight and New Moon. Which one?"

"Twilight and New Moon." Alice

"Super bad!" Rose.

"Twilight and New Moon." Tina.

"Twilight and New Moon." Ray.

"Twilight and New Moon." Emma

"land of women." Leah.

"Twilight and New Moon." Angel.

"Twilight and New Moon." I said putting in Twilight.

"That Kristen chick is sooooo needy!" Tina scowled when the main girl started getting sorta stalker-ish on the Whit-locks.

"I don't care what he thinks about being careful! He can be rough with me any day!" Ray squealed. I laughed and high fived her in agreement.

"Wow! He is **so** sexy!" Angel said pointing to Kellan, the guy that resembles a friggin' bear!

"James is an Asshole!" Rose and Alice coursed together, before laughing together. We nodded in agreement.

Shortly after Robert saved her I tapped Amber on the shoulder twice; meaning wake me up if I start shaking. She nodded seriously before I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Holy hell ! That was long! And it took a long time! Sorry! I am soooo sorry! Review review! Small chapter next then a bigger one, but not as big as this one!**

**~!LSATUD!~**


	23. Answers in Evil's Clutches!

**Chapter 23**

**Answers in the clutches in Evil's hands**

**Secret persons POV**

"Well done," I smiled evilly snatching the tape recorder from the blonde.

"So...um, just out of curiosity..." she stuttered as my second in hand girl dug out the hundred and fifty we owed the short one.

"W-what are you going to do with the tape?" she pointed to the silver object in in my claws.

I laughed, my followers did the same. "So you feel pity on them?" I asked creeping towards her fifteen-year-old body.

The girl hesitated, biting her lip. "Sorta," she finally answered her voice small and innocent. "I mean, they actually trusted me with those secrets."

I glared coldly at her. "You snitch us out...not only will you ever get your precious Jared, but you'll also wish you'd never been born!: I threatened throwing the cash at her face and speeding out. Leaving a scared little Angel in the dust.

**I know! I said it was going to be seriously short! The next will be...probably the size of chapter 4 or 5. Review! Review!**

**~!LSATUDF!~**


	24. What the BEEP? Did we just

**Chapter 24**

**B'POV**

**What the **_beep_**!? Did we just...?**

**(Ok, so I really hate it, but I forgot what day it is...so basically its November 15th. Ok!)**

Ever since the sleepover, Amber and I have been even more lively with everyone. Amber can only touch Jacob still, but she's more talkative. I can still touch only the group and Charlie and Jacob.

Slowly, Amber and I have been getting more confident in telling someone other than the girls, about us. Amber wants us desperatly to tell Jacob and Edward. Its not that I don't want to tell Edward, its just...I don't know what he'll do. I don't know what it is about Edward, but he just...makes me feel happy and safe. Like I could do anything I wanted. Like I was free. I knew I liked Edward more than a friend should. More than a _best_ friend should. I knew that, but how did he feel about me? I can't ask his Mom or his sisters; they'd squeal and tell half the town before I could get an answer. I could ask Tina or Ray or Emma, but they'd probably do the same thing I did to them as pay back; ask him right in front of everyone, including me.

As for Jacob, I didn't care. As long as he was as excepting as the girls. Then I'd be just fine with it.

A large apple, thrown at my shoulder, brought me out of my thoughts. "What the hell?" I asked immediately looking at Tina and Alice. "Ok, what do you want so much that you just _had_ to throw a freaking apple at me?" I asked tossing the green apple to a smiling Edward, I blushed.

"I was saying," Alice said smiling, "since Carlisle and Esme are leaving for the weekend. And Charlie and Billy are going to that big lake in Oregon. We should have a week long sleepover?!" She beamed the rest smiled and nodded. I stared blankly at her.

"Bella?" Jake asked waving his hands in front of my face. I didn't move to acknowledgment.

Alice groaned agraveted. I almost smiled! She reached over to Emmett's tray and grabbed his red apple. She chucked it at my head.

Just as I flicked my hand out to catch it, Edward did the same. My finger tips graze the back of his hand. An eletrical spark surges through my body. My blood pumped faster. My heartbeat grew faster and stronger and louder. "S-sounds fun, Alice," I stuttered grabbing my stuff and walking out the door.

"Edward," Amber's stern voice reached my ears. "Don't."

As I headed to the biology room, I didn't hear any footsteps following me. I sighed knocking on Mrs. Medley's door.

She just as exuberant as ever! "Hello Bella!" she greeted happily.

_How can she be so excited about waking up early and teaching high schoolers who are probably going to amount to nothing ten years from now?_ I wondered silently. "C-can I, um, sit in here till next class, please?" She nodded opening the door and ushering me in. "Thank you."

"Yeah, just don't tell the other kids. This is my only quiet time."

"Oh...if I'm a bother, I can just go to the girls bathroom." I offered getting out of my seat.

"No! No!" I sat back down hesitantly. "No! I just know that you're quiet so it doesn't matter. You, Edward, Amber, and Angela are the ones that are the most quiet. You're fine sweety." She smiled. I grinned back before grabbing my worn-out _Pride and Prejudiced._ Her fingernails clacking on the keyboard.

Twenty minutes, thirty-four pages and seven text messages-all from Edward-later, the bell rang. I didn't close my book. I felt Amber's small arms wrap around me, I didn't respond. I felt Jacob's hand rest on my shoulder, I didn't respond. I felt someones gentle foot lie on mine. I looked over at him between the strands of hair. He passed me a note.

**(Edward/**_Bella_**)**

**Sry...=[**

I slowly closed my book. A small tear rolled down my cheek at his kindness and caring.

_It's ok..._

I wrote back.

**R u ok?**

_Yea_

**good. um...question?**

_What?_

**Did they show up?**

I hesitated.

_No..._

After that he didn't write back. I went in and out of the lecture. The bell rang, I felt Edward leave before me. Gym was the same, we were playing football with the boys. Amber and I were sitting out when I told her what happened.

"You _touched_ him?" she asked incredulous.

I nodded playing with the hem of my P.E shirt. "Hey, how did it feel? When you touched Jacob?"

"Safe?"

"Other than that"

"Tingly...like an electrical-"

"Spark lit up your body?" I interrupted her.

She nodded. "That's what you felt, wasn't it?" I nodded slowly. "What do you think it means?" I shrugged. A few silent minutes passed. "You ready for that sleepover tonight?" she asked suddenly. I nodded. Then the coach blew the whistle.

**Sorry it's so short! Enjoy the small stuff while you can! Next chapter is LONG and a lot of Fluff!**

**~!LSATYD!~**


	25. Nightmare's and Dream Come True's

**Chapter 25**

**B's POV**

**Nightmare's and Dream come true's!**

**That night**

"Alright," Charlie announced, I jumped from my place at the stove; faking that I was going to be cooking something tonight. "Billy and I will be back late Monday night. I except you guys not to burn down my house. Or get the police called on you. Jake, I want you home by midnight!"

Jake was laughing the entire time Charlie was laying at the rules. "Sure thing Charlie." he said back leaning his chin on Amber's shoulder and circling his arms around her waist.

"Well," Charlie said eyeing his arms. I almost laughed remembering when we told him about Amber and Jake...

"_Calm down! Jeez! Its not like we're confessing that I got you knocked up!" Jacob joked hold a jittery Amber still._

"_Don't even joke!" she nearly shrieked! _

_I laughed at her. "Just wait til he hangs up his gun!" then ran upstairs followed by a "That's not funny!" from Jake!_

_I heard Charlie pull up not five minutes later. I smiled. "He's here!" I said in a real creepy voice down the stairs._

"_Stop it!" Amber cried. I had a feeling this was going to be hilarious so I decided to stay and watch the show._

"_Hey girls! Jacob!" Charlie greeted hanging up his gun and belt. "Amber...what's with you sweating bullets?" he asked suspiciously. _

_I snickered as she wiped her forehead. "I'm not!" she screamed defiantly. "Sorry! They've all been giving me a hard time." she apologized after Charlie looked shocked at her out burst. It was hard to hold in the laughs by now._

"_Well, what's going on? It looks like you two have something you would like to tell me,yes?" Charlie asked looking pointedly at Jacob._

_Everyone was silent. You could hear the cars outside the house driving past at the normal speed limit._

"_Well...um...you see..." Amber tried telling him. I was biting my lip so hard that blood nearly came to. _

"_We're dating Charlie!" Jake finally blurted out. Amber let out a long breath and nodded. I looked at Charlie hoping for something unexpecting! _

_He smiled and started laughing loudly. "Oh god! You should have seen your face Amber!" I high-fived my father with good humor and laughed along with him. "I knew that for a very long time. Just when did you two actually start dating?"_

_Amber blushed smally before answering quietly. "A few months..." she looked up at Jacob with such love in her eyes I nearly cried. "Since the night of that football game you and I attended."_

_Charlie nodded before getting up and going into the kitchen mumbling something about a snack before dinner._

Poor Amber. I hadn't laughed like that in a long time, except when I was with Edward of course. I smiled at the thought of that man. Sweet, confident, handsome, kind, caring, selfless...god I could go on and on for hours on end!

"I'll see you girls Monday night or Tuesday morning." he kissed my head and headed to the door.

"Be careful!" I called after him taking out some butter and milk.

"Always am, Bells. Love you guys!" Charlie yelled out the door.

We heard Billy's pick-up truck peel out the small gravel driveway. Five minutes afterward, Amber, Jacob and I had all our sleepover bags in my trunk and were on our way to the Cullen's house.

"Text Alice and ask in Esme and Carlisle are still there, please?" I asked Amber who complied. Carlisle and Esme knew about the Friday sleepover, but were unaware about the two following them. I wanted Amber to meet them. Yes, even after all this time, Amber has yet to meet the infamous Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his lovely wife Esme Cullen.

"Yeah they're still there. Alice won't let them go without meeting me and saying hi to you," Amber giggled. "How much long-WOW!"

I grinned. "I know right? Breathtaking!" The entire house was lit up. Blue and white lights hung from every window sill, the banisters, the door frames, the rain gutters on top of the house. The bushes were covered in them too. Plus the trees that crowded the walkway. Large lit up candy canes pattered the walkway to the front door steps.

We all got out the car. Jake grabbed our stuff and we made our way up the three stairs. "Alice, Rose, you guys just _couldn't_ wait till Christmas could you?" Amber asked teasingly as we came in the foyer.

Said girls giggled and squealed hugging us all. "Esme! Carlisle! You guys can leave as soon as you meet her!" Alice called sweetly.

Then they came into the room. Esme in a dark forest green v-neck dress. Carlisle dressed handsomely in nice tan pants, and a blue cut off button down shirt. "Hello again Bella!" Esme greeted sweetly hugging me.

"Good evening, Bella," Carlisle said warmly.

"Hi Carlisle, Esme," I said blushing. "This is my sister Amber, and her boyfriend, Jacob." I gestured to the couple, getting the spotlight off me. "Amber, this is Esme Cullen and Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Jake, vise-versa." I rushed the last part all in one breath. "Where's Edward?" I asked trying not to be too obvious.

Esme smiled knowingly, I tried to hide my blush. "He's the kitchen, dear."

"Is he trying to cook?" I asked worriedly; I'd rather not get into it.

She frowned. "I sure hope not! Go check on him please! Whistle if there's anything wrong."

I nodded. "By the way, you look amazing Esme." She smiled her thanks, then I dashed to the kitchen door.

"HI Bella!" Jasper jumped in front of me, blocking my way. "Yeah, you don't want to go in there!" he smiled nervously.

"Don't tell her that!" Edward's voice came from the far side of the kitchen.

I narrowed my eyes. "Now I really want to know!" I proclaimed taking a different route. "Edward, what the hell did you do?"

"Nothing! Bella, he didn't do anything!" Emmett appeared out of no where. "Bella, you look..." he did a double take on my attire, "...not ready for bed. Go get dressed."

I glared at him. "Rose!" she came immediately. "Move him!"

"Emmett!" he shrank back a little. "Move or I won't kiss you for a week." she threatened, I stifled my laughter at the look on his face.

"Emmett! You are so weak!" Edward yelled. "Bella, please don't come in here." he was almost begging, yes, begging is good.

I smiled coming closer. "Edward!" I protested as he jumped in my view.

"Hey Bella," he breathed. His warm breath brushing up against my chin and neck . "Please, go in the living room." He begged. I was about to cave, but I wanted to know what he was hiding from me. He sighed. "I _can_ get you to move, you know that right?" he leaned closer to me, my breath ceased. "I have my own powers that you do not."

"Really?" I breathed out, his eyes glazed over, making them a foggy shade of dark green. I smiled stepping a half a step closer to him. "Well, it seems I have it too."

"Bella! Phone!" Amber hollered from t he living room. I sighed and stepped back. "Its Tina. She say's:

**We cnt mak it b/c we alredi mad plans n 4gt 2 tel u. we r goin 2 phoenix 4 the wked. C u Mon. ill tel evry1 u say hi!**

Did you get that?" she asked after reading it.

"Ok, yeah I got it!" I hollered back over my shoulder.

"Well that's six less we have to worry about." Alice bubbled coming to me. "C'mon Bella. Let's go get dressed. Then, Edward you better be done in ten minutes. Then, we'll pop some popcorn and watch some freaking movies."

once in Alice's room, Amber grabbed her bag and I grabbed mine. "You two first." Alice ordered, I shrugged as did Amber. She wore a lime green spaghetti strapped shirt, with a black silk robe over it, and a pair of lime green checkered pants. Mine was similar, but I had royal blue pants and my shirt was mid-arm length.

"Cute." Rose commented pulling on her night gown over some black leggings. "But what's with the robe and mid-arm sleeves?"

I blushed embarrassed. "Hiding the scars." I mumbled.

Rose nodded sympathetically. "That reminds me," Alice spoke up, "when do you two plan on telling the rest of the group about you guys?" She wore a bright pink tank and black short-shorts.

I sighed and looked at Amber, she had her head hung in shame. "We've been talking about that. I'm going to tell Edward and Amber going to tell Jacob. _In our own time_." I added the last part in a stern like voice.

Both girls squealed loudly. I winced along with Amber. "Sorry. Just happy you guys are finally opening up to them! When can you tell Jasper and Emmett?" Alice asked running a brush through my hair before lifting it up above my ears. "High ponytail ok?" I nodded; there were no visible scars on my neck.

I shrugged to her question, Amber answered this time. "Do you guys mind telling them, _after_ we tell Edward and Jake?"

"Oh yeah that would be fine." Rose said curling Amber's hair the way they did at my sleepover. She smiled at the perfect little ringlet.

Twenty minutes later, we all descended down the long staircase. Edward was finally out of the kitchen and I had half the mind to go check what he was up to; but then something else caught my attention. He, Jake, Jasper, and Emmett were playing Rock Band on the Wii. Jake on the bass guitar, Jasper on lead, Emmett on drums and Edward on the mike.

"Whoa!" Amber whisper lowly. Yeah seeing Jake so concentrated on something was totally something to say whoa to.

_Welcome the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_everyone's here_

_everyone's here_

_everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now._

_What happens next?_

Wow! That was the only thing going through my head at the time. Edward had the most amazing voice. I wonder what it would sound like if he said-no stop it!

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor._

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to move._

_Like today never happened._

_Today never happened before._

Holy shit! That was not cool at all! Now I know what the hell he was singing about. Move away from the past. Away from my memories. Away from everything. I wiped a small tear from my eyes.

_Welcome to the fall out._

_Welcome to resistance._

_The tension is here._

_Between who you are and who you could be._

_Between how it is and how it should be._

He didn't take his eyes off me. Singing his heart out. For me. To me. Was this all for me? Was this all supposed to prove something?

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor._

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to move._

_Like today never happened._

_Today never happened before._

I almost started to nodded, but stopped. Maybe it wasn't all for me. Maybe it was all a serious plan to get me to open up. Maybe I was some experiment to see if he could get a loner to be normal. Maybe...

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell._

_Maybe forgiveness was right were you fell._

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here..._

Oh dear god! You just can't win with this guy. He's amazing in every way. And that's probably why I'm fa-no! You are not!

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor._

_I dare you to move._

_I dare you to move._

_Like today never happened._

_Today never happened before._

Throughout the entire song, I thought I was going to pass out. We had to move to the couch beside the window; the boys decided to show off a little, well Emmett did anyway. Beating the drums as if he were a starving bear and wanted some freaking honey from them.

"Whoo!" I was surprised to hear Amber, yes Amber, scream and cheer before jumping on Jacob. Alice and Rose followed her movements.

"Hey..." he said from beside me.

I turned to him. "Hey..." I smiled he did too. "You were...wow!" he chuckled, I blushed.

"Come on, Bella! The drums!" Amber said into the mike.

"No!" I protested immediately, smiling. "No way!"

"Oh come on!" She begged bouncing up and down. "It won't be like that one time in Wal-Mart. I promise!_" _

Everyone looked at us. "What happened in Wal-Mart?" Edward asked, the others nodded curiously.

I blushed. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" I said too quickly.

"Bella either you get on these drums, or I tell everyone what happened that day at Wal-Mart!"

I sighed in defeat. "Fine! Em, give me the sticks!"

"That's what she said!" he barked back tossing me the drumsticks. We all laughed at that.

"Shut up, Em!" I laughed into the mike in front of the drums.

Alice and Rose grabbed the guitars and Amber grabbed the remote and pressed a song I didn't see. "Alright" she nearly squealed, everyone laughed at her unusual bubbly-ness. Rose and Alice started a quick number at the same time Amber started singing.

_According to you_

_I'm stupid_

_I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right._

Then a I came in the drums, I quick beat matching the flow of the song.

_According to you_

_I'm difficult_

_Hard to please._

_Forever changing my mind_

We all jumped in at the same time, but with small voices, not covering Amber's.

_I'm a mess in a dress._

_Can't show up on time._

_Even if it would save my life._

_According to you, According to you._

Alice and Rose jammed out majorly when the time came; just before the chorus. We all sang in the same note with her. Our voices melting together.

_But according to him!_

_I'm beautiful._

_Incredible._

_He can't get me out of his head._

_According to him!_

_I'm funny._

_Irresistible._

_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite._

_I don't feel like stopping it._

_So baby tell me what I've got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not._

_According to you._

_According to you  
I'm boring  
I'm moody  
and you cant take me any place  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
you're the boy who puts up with that  
According to you, according to you _

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful  
incredible  
__he cant get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny  
irresistible  
everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
so baby tell what i got to lose  
Hes into me for everything I'm not  
__according to you_

_I need to feel appreciated  
like I'm not hated. oh no  
Why cant you see me through his eyes?  
Its too bad your making me decide. _

I sang my heart out at that verse. I needed to feel wanted, loved, cared for. I needed to feel I could do anything and not be hated for it. Not have to worry about someone blowing up at me, when I do something wrong. It is too bad they're letting us decide. We sure as hell are not going to come running to you!

_But according to me  
you're stupid  
you're useless  
you cant do anything right _

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful  
incredible  
he cant get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny  
irresistible  
everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
baby tell what i got to lose  
Hes into me for everything I'm not  
according to you _

_according to you  
you you  
according to you  
you you  
_

_According to you  
I'm stupid  
__I'm useless  
__I cant do anything right. _

After our song, no one said anything. Amber was out of breath. Rose and Alice were smiling brightly at one another. And me, well, I wiping the freaking tears off my face. Me being tenderhearted and all, I couldn't do anything without a little tear shed.

The boys were sitting on the couch, all mouths hanging open, eyes wide,and they were certainly silent. Rose ran and jumped on Emmett. His breath went out like a whoosh! Immediately after, he and Rose were in a heavy make-out session. Alice and Amber followed her movements too. Jasper caught Alice before she even made it to his lap. She squeaked in surprise before slipping her lips to his. Amber didn't even have time to take two steps; Jake wrapped his arms around her, one in her hair and one around her petite waist. She smiled and crushed her lips to his. Tears fell down her dark face, and he pulled away slowly, wiping them away with his thumbs. He said something that made her smile and kiss him again.

"Bella?" His sweet soft voice reached my ear from behind me. "Can I talk to you? Outside?" I nodded and quietly made my way with him out back.

"What's up?" I asked leaning against the railing.

"What did you mean?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. "Whenever I asked you if _they_ showed? You said no." he finally looked up at me. "Why?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but no noise came out. I shrugged. "I..." my voice cracked. I cleared my throat. "I don't know. I never tried to make contact with someone I didn't know before Phil and Renee's honeymoon. The boys at school I thought I knew, I didn't know well enough to be able to make contact with. Ethan, Robin, Adam...and Alex..." my throat burned saying his name, "those were the only guys I knew I could trust."

"Then how do you know it's males that trigger it?"

I shrugged. "Call it a gut feeling. Whenever girls came near me or touched me, I felt normal. Boys on the other hand, they just gave me this rush of fear and danger. I was scared of every guy, except Ethan, Robin and Adam." a tear slipped out the corner of my eye. "I miss it, Edward. I miss living normally. I miss worrying about normal girl things. What I look like? Am I too fat? Who's saying what about me? Who's dating who? Who likes me? Who...do I like? What some guys think about me? What's my reputation scores? What's the latest fashion? Who's best at what? What-?" I was interrupted by my own sobs. "God, I wish it was different ! What did I do?!" I sobbed clutching the railing so if I fell, it would slow the impact.

"Bella!" Edward sighed. He was closer than I thought he was. His warm breath flowed over my chin. "Calm down. It's going to be ok. I promise." he knelt down beside me. "Baby, please, calm down." he carefully twirled a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. "It's going to be just fine."

I nodded. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I heard some new Katy Perry song coming from inside. Then Emmett's goofy one followed. I smiled. "I love it here!" I whispered yawning. "It's not as peaceful as Charlie's, but it has its perks."

He smiled his crooked smile, I sighed quietly. "Yeah. Makes you want to forget reality." he whispered, his warm breath kissing my ear softly as he spoke. "You tired?" he asked yawing at stretching.

I nodded. "You have no idea," I muttered stifling a yawn.

"C'mon. I'll get you a room..." he paused at the door. "Well, actually...you'll be rooming with me."

I shrugged. "That's fine. I won't sleep in a room by myself anyways. Plus, I doubt I'll be getting any sleep tonight." He looked at me oddly. "Night terrors," I hinted. He winced and looked at sympathetically. "It's ok." I walked past him and into the living room. "Guy's I'm going to bed early. I'll see you in the morning." I went around the room, telling everyone goodnight and hugging the ones I could. Edward did the same. When we reached the staircase I turned to him. "Lead the way."

He grinned. "I hope you don't mind sleeping in the same as me." we went up the stairs, took three lefts, one right, and passed four doors.

"Um...Edward?" I asked holding my head theatrically. He turned and looked worried. "You are going to have to give me a map or something. Cause I'm a total idiot when it comes to finding my way." he let out a long breath. "Hey...don't worry so much. You might mess up your perfect face."

"Bella...I..." he stopped, ran a hand through his gorgeous locks of bronze; I resisted the urge to do the same. "Ah! Never mind. Lets go and get some sleep, huh"?

I went to push him on, but stopped thinking I would hate what he had to say. "Yeah...I think I'll get a few hours in. I am so tired."

He nodded. "Glad we could tired you." I smiled at him, he smile back. Something flashed across his face. I didn't recognize this look. It was a mixture of passion, caring, lust, fear and compassion. _Odd!_ I thought, but threw the thought away.

"So...here's my room. The bathroom is connected." He flipped on the light.

"Whoa!" the floors were white, the walls were unique. One was a window, over looking their backyard. One was covered with an entertainment center; CD's, DVD's, books, a stereo, a DVD player, surround sound, Xbox 360, and a 53'' plasma screen. The third wall had two cherry wood nightstands. In between them was a dark cherry wood four poster bed. The top of it had a gazillion pillows in light blue, black, and white. The comforter had a white tiger with black stripes and light blue shadowed the stripes. The last wall was the one that held most of my interest; photos upon photos, covering music sheets, covering posters, over magazine articles, covering even more posters!

"A bit to take in, huh?" he asked pulling out a large couch out of his walk-in closet.

"A bit?" I challenged helping him with the other side. "Thanks!" I said plopping myself on the comfortable couch after we had set it near the window.

He shook his head. "No, no! You're sleeping on the bed."

"No!" I protested defiantly. "I won't even sleep through the night, Edward! You take it."

"No Esme raised me to be a gentlemen, and I'll be the one sleeping on this couch." He argued crossing his arms; as if he were my boss.

I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest. "Make. Me."

His grin faltered. "Oh come on, Bella! That is so not fair!"

"Life ain't fair. Get over it!" I held my ground.

He slowly fell to his knees, right beside me. "You know all about that, don't you?" I nodded slowly. "You know I won't push you, but...when will you tell me what happened to you?"

I sighed. "Amber and I have been talking about it; telling the rest of you guys. We will tell you, in our own time. Ok?"

He nodded. "Now get in bed."

I snuggled down into the couch cushion. "I am in bed."

"You are so stubborn." he groaned softly, leaning on the edge of the couch. "I don't feel comfortable knowing that, I'm on a huge bed and you're on this couch." he paused before straightening up and leaning over me. One arm on one side, then one on the other. He nose mere millimeters from mine. "I really did not want it to come to this..." he breathed out; warm breath caressed my chin, neck and mouth. I held back the shudder, but couldn't stop the goosebumps from appearing in said places.

My mouth water at the taste of him. I swallowed thickly. "E-Edward..." I said, my voice quivering violently. I could feel the heat coming off his body. "I...am s-staying on this c-couch." I sighed after I finished.

"Damn," he muttered softly, I smiled. "Fine. You win. But one condition." He pulled himself up. I held back the whimper that was bubbling up my throat. My heart started to regulate its beating. "If you have a night terror, you wake me up. I don't care if you have to slam an alarm clock on my head. Just please, wake me up when you do, ok?"

I sighed. "Fine." Knowing fully well that I wouldn't. "Can I crash now?" I paused cuddling into the pillow he had thrown there; it smelt just like him.

His eyes darkened. I shuddered in ecstasy. "I'll...I'll um...get you a blanket, ok?" I nodded and let my eyes flutter shut.

_______________________________**DREAM**_________________________________

_ "Where have you been?" Phil asked eerily calm, his hand exploring my thighs._

"_A-Alex," his name burned my mouth terribly, "and I went to the compact for a few minutes."_

_he gripped the hem of my shirt and ripped it off my body. Bruises littered my breasts, ribs and stomach. Tears dripped down my face. I gasped as he bit a recently made bruise. He bit down hard, so hard that the blood that had rushed to the top layer of skin poured out, and down my breast and stomach. _

_The metallic smell of blood filled my nostrils. I fought the strong urge to hurl right then and there. "P-Phil...stop!" I screamed when he clamped his teeth down even more. "Please! S-stop!" _

_he took his finger, removed his mouth, and started digging in to hole that he had made. "You see," he said holding a finger covered in my crimson red blood between him and me, "this is what happens when you go and FUCK every guy you know!" He then punched me in the stomach. "I am so sick and tired of cleaning up your shit!" He dug his hand into my chest, I screamed uselessly for help, for anyone to give a care about me, for anyone to save me. I screamed until a coppery liquid filled my mouth and I could no longer breath. _

_I felt empty all of a sudden, cold, drained. Unable to feel no pain. _What's going on? _I asked myself since I my mouth surely was not going to work. _

"_Now...I have your heart," Phil said sadistically holding my bloody heart in his grasp. "With one squeeze, I can kill you! Do you want to die?"_

_YES! I wanted to shout, but the blood over flowing from my mouth and down my throat caused me to be mute._

"_No answer, huh?" He asked wiping his bloody unoccupied hand to my face. "Do you want to die?" he asked again._

_I willed myself to nod, but the circulation in my neck, was not agreeing with my head. _Please! Just kill me! Please!_ I begged silently. I think he heard me, because he smiled evilly. "You won't to die, don't you?" He asked once again, not waiting for an answer this time. "Well this..." his cold hands grabbed my life support and squeezed. Blood squirted from the artery holes. The streams flew all over the victim, me, and the murder, my step-father. I felt that all the blood was streaming was what was draining from my body. "You are nothing. To anyone..."_

_______________________________**END DREAM**____________________________

"Stop!" I screamed jumping from my spot. The darkness creeped into my eyes. "Oh God!" I sobbed pulling my knees to my chest. The bite mark that I dreamed about was throbbing. "Leave me alone!"

A few minutes later, I wiped my eyes and slowly crept my way to the door. Just in case I got lost, I left the door a jar. The room across from his was a study with three whole walls covered in books. The last was a window just like Edward's. There was a cedar wood desk with a large dark maroon leather chair behind the desk. Two smaller versions sit in front of the desk. The door beside his was an empty one, the blanket that I had chosen at the store lay on the canopy bed. "And he said I had to bunk with him? Why?" I wondered aloud.

Two doors down from that one, Rose and Emmett were wrapped up in each others arms. I smiled gently before continuing down the hall. I took a left, the door off to the right had Alice and Jasper. They were so cute. Though what confused me was the tear tracks on his cheeks. _Huh? I'll have to look into that later on..._ I thought closing the door. I continued down the hall.

The last door held my sleeping sister and her half-a-sleep boyfriend.

"Bella?" Jake asked when I opened the door.

"What are you dong up?" we both asked.

"Nightmare..." I said looking at Amber. She was cuddled up to Jake, her head on his chest. "She hasn't woken up yet?"

"No. I don't know why..." he left the thought there hanging.

"Well when she does, just hold her till she calms down. Tell her its ok, its going to be fine, he's not here, I promise he'll never get you, I love you, it's ok. When she does finally calm down, ask her is she wants to talk about it, if she doesn't don't push it, if she does, listen with no comments. " I yawned out the last word. "I'll see you in the morning, Jake." I said getting up from the edge of the bed and going to the door. "I'm trusting you with my job tonight. Do it well."

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her in a tighter grip. "Night Bells..."

After I made my way back to Edward's room, I sat on the couch. The nightmare still lingered darkly in my mind. "Why me?" I asked quietly in the dark room. On the bed someone shifted his position. I sighed quietly and started pacing, from the door back to the couch. Thinking...

Amber. God what was I to do with that girl? She has that love struck look on her face all the time. Jake was good for her. He brought the best out in her. She's always talking about the wonderful things that they do. She loves him. She's found the one that would show her everything she'd missed. She'd be treated correctly by a male. She's finally being loved my a male. Hopefully he'll be her cure.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered to myself. "Never going to be anything special. Never going to be normal again. What's my reason here?" I paced halfway to the door, then looked at Edward. I sighed smiling at him. He looked so innocent, so unguarded. His arm suddenly fell off the side of the bed. His skin raising to goosebumps at the sudden chill. "Ah, Edward." I murmured going over to the edge of the bed. The heat of his body hit mine. I remembered earlier today. I barley touched him, but I did. _They _didn't show. "Why are you so different?" I softly asked sitting on the bed beside his feet. The spark didn't hurt. It tingled. I felt as if someone had lit it with an electrical wire. And my blood was the water. "How can I touch you?" I asked feeling stupid that I was talking to his sleeping form. "For all I know you could be just like Alex." My throat squeezed at the name. "He was nice in the beginning, even when he found out about what I was hiding from everyone. He was caring. Like you. How do I know that I can trust you with my trust? With my past? With my secrets?" I swallowed thickly wiping the few tears that had fallen. "With my heart? I don't know why I did it. But I got close to you. I felt safe, cared about...happy, _alive_. You're the one that brought _me _back. I didn't do it. You did." I adverted my eyes from his gorgeous face to his fallen arm. Slowly, I got off his bed and extended my hand to his. "I hope I'm not mistaking about thins..." I prayed before slipping my hand into his, quickly entwining our fingers tightly. I gasped. **(AN: I was going to leave it there, but you guys deserve more than that!)** The spark soared through my body, straight to my heart. The cold, icy chains melted, the power of the spark crumbled my heavy stone wall to bits. The tip pierced my heart. Discoloring it. It glowed. Started beating. The grey turned orange , then red, then crimson. My heart. It was beating. It warm. It was-

"Bella?" Edward asked uncertainly, his fingers now more firm around mine. "What's wrong, Bella?" He asked sitting up on the bed.

I broke out of my trance, tears sprinkled my cheeks. "Edward? " I said looking up at his gorgeous face. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"Are...are you ok?" He asked squeezing his hand around mine for effect.

I moved and sat in front of him on the bed. I nodded joyfully. "I'm better than ok, Edward!" I smiled brightly more tears falling. "Oh my god, Edward, I wish you could feel what I do right now!"

"I think I have a pretty good idea..." Edward guessed smiling that sexy grin. "So...why are you holding my hand?"

I blushed and started to unlink our fingers, but he held a firm grip on them. "Um...I was wishing that I could touch more people. Particularly you, because you seem to care and I wanted to see if it was possible that I could touch someone else too."

He chuckled gently brushing his fingers along my cheek. "So beautiful, you know that?" he said quietly.

A few tears fell, some caught by his fingers. "No...I'm not..." I sighed shaking my head in despair. "You won't think the same...after you hear what I am...what _they_ did to me."

"I'll _never_ hold that against you, Bella."

"I know," I sniffled. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed jumping and hugging him around the neck tightly. "Oops!" I smiled giggling as he fell back onto the pillows.

His eyes were a forest green...smoldering into my dull brown. He smiled, I did too. He pulled me close to his chest, I allowed myself to be pulled. "Goodnight Bella..." he sighed into my hair and pulled the covers over us. I shifted over to the side of him, getting more comfortable. His arms tightened around me. I sighed, laying my head against his chest. My eye lids grew heavy. "Thank you..." I whispered snuggling up against him more, before my eyes fluttered shut...for good.

**Holy hell! That took way longer than I thought it would! I am soooo sorry. I've been sick with something, I don't know for the past three days. Plus, Mardi Gras is going on! (Google it!) So, yeah! I've been pretty busy, but as you can see, this was pretty big too! So review and maybe...I'll have chapter 26 up by this weekend.**

**~!LSATYD!~**


	26. Things Creepin Me Out!

**Chapter 26**

**Bella's POV**

**Things Creeping Me Out!**

**The next morning**

"Bella...Bella...BELLA!"

I jumped at the sudden loud sound, I looked at the sleeping form beside me. _God! He's amazing!_

"Bella?" Amber asked again as I ran a hand through his soft gorgeous hair.

He groaned and rolled over, hiding his face in my stomach. "Mmmm..." he sighed, I stifled a giggle. "You smell good." he commented groggily. I smiled running my hand through his hair again. "Mmmm..." his eyes darkened again.

"Bella?" Amber asked again.

We both turned to her. "Hey...how was your sleep?" I asked stretching as Edward pulled himself himself out of bed and into his bathroom.

"That's just it!" She burst out bouncing to the bed. "I didn't dream. I slept. For fourteen hours!"

"What?!" I asked jumping off the bed, facing her.

She nodded. "Jake, he did it for me!" She practically beamed. "God I love him!"

"Wait! So...he can help you sleep? He takes away your nightmares?"

She nodded excitably. "Oh, can you touch Edward now?" I blushed before nodding. "Lt me guess, you slept on the couch, had a nightmare, walked around for a few minutes, came back, thought, touched him, he woke up, then you both went back to sleep?" I sat there gaping at her. "What? I know you, Bella. So, that is what happened?" I nodded fiddling with my pajama pants. "You want to talk about it?"

I looked up at her, seeing the worry and concern shining through them. Behind that was the happiness that Jacob had provided for her. I was a little miffed that he was the only one that was making her have that look. I haven't made her as happy as he has since w started school and I took all the sacrifices for her. Now Jake was the one taking them. I shook my had no. "It was nothing. Just the same thing." I lied, thanking God she believed me no matter what.

A few minutes later, Amber left and Edward came out of the bathroom. I held my jaw shut with my hands. A white towel hung low on his hips, water still dripping down his bare, toned chest and abs. I adverted my eyes back to the T.V. "Hey Bella?" he called from the walk-in-closet.

"Yeah?" I asked breathlessly running a hand through my hair.

"Do you want to go to my quiet place with me today?"

"Edward, you don't have to take me to your private place. That's yours!" I protested, though inside I was happy that he trusted me with that.

"But Bella, I want to share this with you. Do...do you not trust me? I mean, I would...un-understand if you didn't..." his voice was sad and it broke a few times.

"No! Of course I trust you. Its just...its_ your_ place and you haven't let anyone else in it. I thought you would want it to stay private." I said quickly.

"Oh...no. I want to share this with you Bella. You have every right not to want to come too." he said coming out the closet in a pair of light blue jeans and, still, no shirt; not that I was complaining or anything.

I nodded smiling coyly. "Yes I will come with you. But one condition..." I bit my lip. "You have to wear a shirt."

he smiled his sexy crooked smile coming right in front of me. "Why? Does it distract you?"

I nodded blushing as he wrapped his arms around me. "Yes, it does."

"Just for you..." he whispered lightly kissing my forehead. "Now go gt dressed. It might be best if you wore a jacket and long sleeves."

after he let me out of his embrace, I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "Fine! I can see when I'm not wanted." I turned to leave, but just when I thought not possible, he was behind me; arms locking me to his chest.

"Don't _ever_ think you're not wanted!" he said fiercely into my ear. "You're wanted by more people than you think."

I trembled at the feeling of his breath tickling my ear. "O-okay!" I yanked myself out of his embrace and continued to the door. "Alice has my stuff...where is her room?"

He chuckled spraying some Axe Chocolate on his chest...small drips of scented liquid slid down his lick-able abs. _Move eyes...breath...don't look back. _"Two doors down, on the other side of the hall." I nodded finally escaping his room.

"He was walking around without his shirt again, wasn't he?" Alice asked popping out of nowhere. I nodded after restarting my heart and chilled down my blush. "Show off," she muttered. "Let's get him back."

"How?"

She didn't answer, but did drag me to her room. "Don't worry! You'll look fabulous!"

I gulped. "Should I be scared?"

she shrugged. "I don't know...are you?"

"Yeah!" she glared. "What am I wearing?"

She smiled ruffling through my duffel bag. "This," she handed m a tight, v-neck, long-sleeved, navy blue sweater. "These," my favorite black skinny jeans with red lining. "With...these," she pulled out a pair of black fluffy boots from her closet. "You and Rose are about the same size." She ordered me to get dressed while she got ready to do my make-up.

I obeyed, knowing it was useless to argue. The boots were comfortable, so were my jeans. But I felt a little self-conscious about the deep v-neck that hugged my waist so perfectly. A few scars, including the bite mark, were visible from the 'v'. "Well...he's going to figure it out sooner or later." I muttered pulling a brush through my hair.

"Ok...sit," Alice said pointing to the chair in front of her vanity. "So, basically, I'm putting mascara, eyeliner, and clear strawberry kiwi flavored lip gloss, kay?" I nodded liking the idea of very little make-up. "Your hair, I'll leave it down, but with a new parting and a little more waves added to it."

Twenty minutes later, I walked down into the kitchen with dark blue mascara and dark blue eyeliner on my bottom and top lid. "Hey Amber, Jake. How was your sleep?" I grabbed a mug and poured some newly brewed coffee.

"Short!" Jacob said immediately. "Uneventful!"

"Long, uneventful, awesome!" Amber beamed happily. "I think I found the cure for my sleeping problem! We just have to sleep together, innocently." We both popped Jake on the head when he pouted at the last word.

"Hey, Hey! No smacking the poor guy!" Edward warned smiling playfully.

I smiled over my cup. "So...when do you want to leave?" I asked looking down at my coffee.

"After I finish my coffee." I looked up at him, his eyes darkened. I smiled playfully sticking my tongue out. "Alice?" He hissed, I nodded still smiling like a Cheshire cat. He was quiet after that. "Come on," he said opening the front door, before grasping my hand and pulling me to the Volvo.

"So...how far is it?" I wondered buckling my seat belt and leaning back.

He shrugged and entwined our hands tightly. "About five miles. Four years ago, Carlisle and I got into a heated argument. I lost my temper, threw something, it broke plus the thing it hit broke and I just ran. I didn't stop til I reached it."

I nodded watching the trees fly past us. "Can you believe that this entire time you were able to touch me?" I asked rubbing my thumb over the back of his hand.

He smiled before shaking his head. "I don't believe that I could touch you all this time." He took a right onto a long dirt road. "I just had to earn your trust. I'm glad I did."

I grinned at him. "Me too."

We reached the end of the road. There was an old wooden fence and a long trail behind that. As Edward opened my door and helped me out, I gulped and looked for alternative ways around the fence that jumping it; I found none. "I'll jump first, then help you over, ok?" Edward said putting his foot on a ledge in the middle, the other foot swung around and went over the side of the fence. He put his right hand on the top and swung his entire body over the top and I heard a soft thud as his feet landed on the ground. "Do exactly that." he yelled from the other side.

"O-okay..." I answered. I put my right foot in the same place as he did, then the other over the side, I felt for the ledge. I placed my right hand on the top and slung myself over, just as he had.

"Oof!" Only I'm sure he landed on the ground and on his feet. Not on someone else. So, here I was, straddling his waist, my hands on his hard shaking chest, his arms around me, his face red from either laughing or how heavy I was. I sighed hiding my head in his chest. "That sucked and was so embarrassing."

He continued laughing as we walked along the trail. "You looked so con-confident that you had done it!" he laughed harder and pulled a limb away and waited for me to walk pass before continuing his tour through the woods.

I smiled at him. Even when he was laughing at me, he was still a gentleman. "You know, on the way back, I'm going to make it over. Clean and smooth." I claimed watching him smile.

"We'll see..." he said quietly before he spun me around, facing the way we had come. He softly covered my eyes. "Do you trust me?" He whispered.

I trembled violently, my breath coming in gasps, my heart pounded un-naturally as his smooth lips grazed my ear. I could only nod. I could barely do that!

Slowly, he turned me around. Then, "Close your eyes." he whispered again. I sighed and did as he said, fighting the urge to turn around, tackle him, and kiss him senseless. I felt his hands move from my eyes, over my cheeks, to my shoulders. Easily letting them rest there, softly rubbing his thumb against the soft skin at the base of my throat. "Take a look." I did so.

"OH!" I gasped looking at the clearing. Edward moved his hands from my shoulders to my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. "Its beautiful." I smiled leaning my head down on his. There was wild flowers sprouting out of every square inch of the ground. Dark trees surround the meadow; in some places you could see where someone had snapped twigs and branches to get here. I couldn't imagine killing something so...amazingly beautiful or...breathtaking.

"When you stand next to it," he said quietly moving his thumb back and forth on my stomach, "it loses its beauty."

I smiled. "No, I think that's what happens when you step foot inside of it!" I teased pulling his hands away from my stomach. "Race ya!" I laughed playfully running into the gorgeous meadow.

"Bella!" He growled darkly. I shivered and not because of the chilled wind slapping my face. "I'm going to get you." he yelled playing along, before running after me.

I smirked. "Check this out!" I launched myself in the air quickly flipping backward. Just as I was coming down, I landed on my right hand. Successfully doing a one handed cart-wheel. Edward stayed where he was, he had barley moved since I started flipping. Finally, reaching the middle of the clearing, I did one final summer-sault, before collapsing on my back breathing heavily. "Edward!" I yelled wanting him close to me. I heard his footsteps immediately.

He sat behind me, his hands went to my neck and carefully pulled my head into his lap. Softly, he stroked my hair from my face. "You know," he started breaking the soothing silence, "I was having an anxiety attack the entire time you were flipping."

I giggled lightly, enjoying the electrical sparks that were shooting from my skull to my heart. "Mmmm...silly," I mumbled.

He chuckled. "I know. Old habits die hard."

I opened my eyes and turned over on my stomach, my elbows propping me up. "Why do you care"? I wondered out loud searching his eyes for the truth.

He smiled, his hands cupping my chin. "Bella..." he sighed gently pulling me up into his lap, before laying us down on the ground. I moved to lay beside him, on my side. I held his hand and listened. "I care about you because, you're an amazing woman. You're strong, independent, selfless, and down right pure to the soul." I snorted at that. "Let me finish. You're all of those things and more. Someone tried to break that. Someone broke your spirit, temporarily. They meant forever, but look at the progress you've made. Its amazing." He paused taking his hand from mine. He wrapped it around my waist, pulling me to him. I gasped when my chest made contact with his. "I care _so_ much about you, Bella." He sighed lightly kissing my forehead. "I'd do anything for you!" He said his lips tracing the words into my head. "Anything."

So that's what we did till six o'clock that night; lay in the grass, holding each other, and swimming in each others eyes. It wasn't until my phone vibrated, did I move. "What?" I grumbled not moving my eyes from Edward's.

"Hello Bella," an eerie voice answered chilling me to the bone.

"What do you want?" I asked shooting up from my spot on the ground; my eyes roaming the woods.

"I think you know what I want," it breathed into the receiver.

"Go to hell!" I hissed through gritted teeth before snapping my phone shut.

"Who was that?" Edward asked sitting up beside me.

"Uh...wrong number," I said quickly wiping my face and running a hand through my hair. "We should be getting home, huh?"

Edward looked at the sky. "Wow! Time flew." I nodded slowly standing up, letting the blood rush to the places that had lost circulation. "You ok?" he asked taking my hand, squeezing it softly.

I smiled unconvincingly. "Yes. I'm fine."

We made it back to the fence, without saying anything, Edward launched himself over it. My phone rang, I looked at the caller; Home. "Hold on, I'll be right there." I called over to Edward. He started the Volvo and warmed it up. "Hello?"

"Nice room you got here," the eerie voice said.

"Why are you in my house?" I asked leaning against the fence.

"Oh, just looking for some sexy langera for us. What size are you again?" it snickered coldly.

I glared at the tree in front of me; wishing it was this sick bastard. "If you knew where I lived, why didn't you come and get me the first time?" I asked counting the times the bastard had contacted me; home, home, cell, cell, home, cell, text, e-mail, and finally cell. "You've contacted me nine times. You have to be after something? What is it?"

"Ah Bella..." it didn't answer immediately after that. A few seconds went by, then a minute. "Your heart!" The line then went dead .

"What?" I whispered disbelief creeping through my voice. "My...my heart? My...heart?"

"Bella, you coming?" Edward called.

I jumped up onto the ledge, slung my a leg over. Then a twig snapped. I flung myself over immediately afterward. "Edward!?" I exclaimed quietly wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close; I needed my rock with me at times like this.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked concerned. "You look as if you've just seen a ghost!"

I took a deep breath. "Sorry. Just a twig snapped. Made me paranoid." I lied opening my door and he closed it. "Thank you, Edward. I had a really amazing time." I laid my head on his shoulder. "We should come back soon."

Once we made it back to the house, we found that Alice, Amber, and Rose had cooked dinner. "Hey, hey!" Alice chirped coming and hugging us both.

I smiled when I saw Amber. "Hey sis!" I said hugging her tightly.

She laughed. "Hey Bells! How was your day?" She eyes me warily before she glared at Edward. "What did he do?"

"Nothing! Calm down. Can we talk up stairs?" She nodded and was reluctant to release her glared hold on Edward. We both made our way upstairs, unnoticed. I told her everything; the phone calls, texts, e-mails, the creepy feeling that someone was watching me. "I don't know what to do, Amber. I haven't been this terrified since...well since Alex." I sobbed out leaning against her shoulder.

"Sh-shhh..." she cooed rocking me back and forth. "Its ok." After I had sobered up, she asked me. "Who do you think it is?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Maybe its just some creep caller who gets a hard-on scaring girls!"

My eyes widened. "AMBER MARI SWAN!"

She blushed. "I have to stop hanging out with Emmett so much."

"Yeah! Good idea!"

And just like that, I forgot about the creeper. We ate dinner, stayed up till three in the morning, and I fell asleep in Edward's lap. All along, I didn't see the man watching from the woods.


	27. Help Me! Please!

**Chapter 27**

**Help me! Please!**

**B'sPOV**

The rest of the weekend, we spent together. Edward and I were inseparable, if we were away from one another, we were either texting or talking on the phone. I no longer felt like the third wheel when I was around the other couples; I'm sure Edward felt the same. _If only I was sure of his feelings towards me..._I thought smiling at Amber when she past me Monday morning. "You look like you could use some coffee." I yelled up the stairs.

"Don't say that!" She yelled back. "Make me a small cup. You know what I like."

Slowly, I poured her a small cup, added three teaspoons of sugar and two splashes of milk. "Here," I handed it to her, careful of splashing it. Amber was finally done getting dressed and we were both ready to go. "Let's go!"

Call me crazy, but I had this strange vibe going through my body that today was going to be bad. "Stop worrying!" Amber scolded while paying close attention to the icy roads. The look of pure concentration graced her face. "Nothing is going to happen."

I nodded, but continued fidgeting. "You can't be sure. I have this _huge _feeling that those phone calls...they aren't just some bored kid." I started biting my nails, a habit I had picked up unknowingly from Amber.

"We're almost at school. Edward will be there. I'm sure he'll calm your nerves." She soothed with a evil smirk.

I sighed, content with that thought. "If only he felt the same," I muttered quietly.

"He does! Hell, even I can see that!"

I smiled. "Whatever!" I looked out the windshield. "Oh look, we're here?" I said in a confused tone.

"Bella?" Amber asked fear coating her words.

"Uh-huh?" I answered grabbing bag absentmindedly, my eyes locked with theirs.

"Why is the whole student body staring at us, as if we're ghosts?"

"I don't know, but sitting here in the car isn't going to answer that." Slowly, we got out the car and made our way to our usual spots.

First, the silver Volvo pulled me in, I smiled. Then the red BMW, Alice yelled excitedly along with Rose. Then, the huge silver Hummer Jeep, Emmett beeping his horn theatrically. Lastly, the blue and black motorcycle, Amber smiled lovingly at the rider. Though what we were greeted with, wasn't what either of expected; but what are our lives without the unexpected happening here and there. "Seriously! You guys had to it over voice recording?" Rose asked first.

I looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

Alice flipped open her phone, my story along with Amber's story was broadcasting threw the speakers. "Why did you send it to us? We already knew." Alice asked shutting her phone, looking at us intently.

I looked at Amber, she was just as confused as I was. I scanned around the school parking-lot; everyone was still staring at us, their phones out. "Oh my god!" I whispered frantically. I ran up to a random girl, she had her headphones in her cell. I yanked them out.

_...I used to have a little sister, Annabel lee, but...she was um... our father killed her..._

"Shit!" I whispered and did the same to the girl closest to the first one.

…_making me damaged goods, they obviously didn't want me to be there's and only_ there's forever...

"Oh my god! Amber!" I yelled and ran back to her. "Someone taped the sleep-over and sent into the whole school population!"

"So, everyone knows?" She asked looking at the still preoccupied motorcycle. He was listening to his cell phone. "Oh my god!" She ran to Jacob. "Don't listen to it! I wanted a different way to tell you, Jake! Please!" He took off his helmet, he looked at her in disbelief. "Jake, I'm so sorry."

His face was stone cold and he swallowed thickly. "I don't even know what to say to you!" He turned and started up his motorcycle again and left the premises.

Amber fell to her knees. "I'm sorry, Jake! I didn't mean for it to happen like this!" She sobbed loudly. "I'm _so_ sorry!" Alice and Rose rushed to her side and gave me an apologetic look.

I looked over at the still running Volvo. "Edward," I sighed stalking over to the passenger door. I opened it. There he sat, my story playing through the speakers, his face in shock. _He and Phil made it perfectly clear they didn't want someone with me other than them. They made me damaged goods. They made me terrified of every male to walk this earth. _Tears formed in his bright vibrant green eyes. My vision blurred, the car swimming in odd shapes. He opened his mouth to speak, but I was already speaking. "I'm sorry. Amber and I never wished for this to happen." I took a deep breath. "We...we won't mess with your family anymore." I leaned out the car, he went to speak again, but I cut him off once more. "I'm going to get many comments for the rest of the year, so just shut up and listen to this one thing I have to tell you." Tears continued falling down my cheeks. "Before I go, I want to tell you something..." I choked on a sob. "I-I...I love you, Edward! I love you!"

With that I ran to my car, opened the drivers door and drove away. I didn't think it was such a good idea; me driving in this state. I just didn't care anymore. I loved Edward. He said he would look past the memories. Past the scars. Past the burns. Past my past. Past it all. _I guess he just couldn't handle it, _that thought began the stream of more tears.

_Sometimes I'm a selfish fake._

_You're always a true friend._

_I don't deserve you_

_cuz I'm not there for you_

_Though I wish I would be..._

I pressed ignore. No way was I talking to Edward. I didn't know where I was going to till I passed the dirt road. I slammed on brakes. "Ah!" I gasped at the head rush as my head hit the headrest. I turned the car around and went down the bumpy dirt road. The fence made more tears come. "What did I do to you?" I asked the sky. "Do I really deserve this?" my phone vibrated:

**New text!**

**From Edward!**

I shook my head, snapping the phone shut. Quickly, I flipped myself over the wooden wall and continued running away from...everything and everyone.

_Sometimes I'm a selfish fake._

_You're always a true friend._

_I don't deserve you_

_cuz I'm not there for you-_

"Stop calling me!" I hissed into the phone. "If you want to say shit behind my back and my sisters, go ahead, just keep my ears from hearing it!" I snapped my phone shut without letting him get a word in and continued on.

Thirty minutes later, I walked to the edge of the meadow..._our_ meadow. I smiled through my tears. I couldn't taint its beauty with my sadness. So, I sat on the edge of the grove, crying my heart out to the haven, hoping for some answers. It felt wrong being here without Edward. I sighed. _Can this day get any worse?_ I asked myself and started to call Jacob to tell him the same thing, when I heard footsteps behind me. Quickly, I pulled up a text message box to Amber and got ready to text her if anything went wrong.

"Don't move," a menacing voice said from behind me. I didn't budge. "Good girl. Very good girl." he whispered evilly. I felt as if I couldn't breath. "Ok girl, get up. Up on your feet!"

Slowly, I got up, dropping my cell to the ground in the process, covering it with a few leaves. "Show me the keys."

"I-I don't have them. I-I l-left them in the ca-car." I said.

Next thing I know, I'm on the ground spitting up blood. Immediately I start texting Amber. The man smiled and lifted his dark hood; I nearly screamed. I pressed send. "That's right, Bella. I'm the guy that has hunted you for the past two weeks. Watching you. Following you. Calling you. Texting you. E-mailing you. Stalking you. Wanting you." he continued smiling, before grabbing my arm and pulling me up. "Come on, you little bitch!" He sneered

As we made our way back to the car, I could barley hear Edward's ring tone. I hope he found it and my body when I died. When we jumped the fence, I purposely cut my hand on the fence, letting someone know I had been here. "Get in the fucking car and go where I tell you to!" I did as I was told, slowly backing out. "Left." I turned left, keeping my eyes peeled for any escape routes. "Right." I took a sharp right and went down a trail made by four-wheelers and mountain bikes. "Go all the way down and there is a cabin. Go inside and get undressed. I'll be in shortly."

I whimpered quietly. Not quietly enough. Swallowing my blood, I rubbed the spot where he had smacked me. I nodded. Once I pulled out, I was faced with a small cabin, hidden away from the world by trees, bushes, and weeds. I gripped the wooden door, I heard him peel-out down the long driveway. _Time to look,_ I thought fearlessly opening the door.

I was greeted by a girl, about a year or two younger than me. "Hey...what are you doing here?" I asked sweetly, leaning down to her height. She flinched away. "Honey no!" I whispered quietly. "Let's start off simple, do you have a name?" she didn't answer. I looked over her for the first time; nay blue, nearly black, eyes, fair skin and bright caramel brown hair. Over all she was beautiful. "I'm Bella."

"Re-Reneesme," she whispered finally.

I blinked. "Who are you parents?"

"S-Sam and Em-Emily U-Uley..." She was terrified, I could see her trembling just standing there.

"You live in La Push don't you?" I asked fresh tears forming in my eyes.

She looked at me in confusion. "Yes."

"My father is the chief of police. I helped put up your missing posters. You've been gone for three months, Nessie. Sam and Emily will be so happy to see you. I promise we'll get out of here, ok?" I said fiercely, nearly shaking her shoulders.

Suddenly the door opened, Nessie went white. I glared at the bastard that had taken us. "I thought I told you to get in a room and get undressed?" he said putting my keys in his pocket and layed the three six-packs of beer on the coffee table.

"Nessie, go to your room and don't come out till its all quiet, ok?" She looked at me, fear and worry covering her face. "I'll be fine. I can handle myself." I didn't know if I was comforting her or myself, but I knew I wasn't ready for this. Renee and Phil, you could see when they were going to strike, with this guy, I didn't know. She looked doubtful, but obeyed anyway and ran to her room, no doubt listening in. I turned and glared at _him, _and spoke with hatred and through gritted teeth. "_Hello Stephen!"_

**Oh snap! I know it wasn't as long as you wanted, but it was an update. And for all the wonderful reviewers out there, I give you a huge theatrical hug, you have no idea (or if you write, maybe you do) how it feels to get your praise. Next chapter isn't going to be huge or anything, but it'll be longer than this one. Hope you like! Review!**


	28. Why Does He Want Her?

**Chapter 28**

**Why does he want her?**

**(No one's POV)**

Jake sat on a decaying log that had been knocked over a few years back due to a huge storm. He felt so stupid and confused at the same time. He hurt Amber, the girl that he loved more than anything in this world. The girl that opened his eyes to the world around him. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He hurt her.

But what she's been through? And for him to learn the way he did? _Through a voice recording? Along with everyone else? Ugh!_ He thought angrily. She had said that she didn't want him to learn the way he did. But he was still going to learn the awful things that someone else had done to her. Took her soul. Her own body for their own use. Beat her. Starved her. Raped her. They were killing her slowly and now he was helping them.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed. His cell started ringing. "Amber...I am _so_-"

"I don't care what you have to say!" She interrupted me, "but I need you at my house. ASAP!" then she hung up. He sat there for a moment thinking what she said through. _She wants me at her place! Immediately! This could be my chance to renew our relationship!_

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alice screeched beating a still shocked Edward

upside the head.

"She loves me?" he whispered disbelieving. _How could anyone so gorgeous, so sweet, so...innocent, love someone as average as me? How could she? _He thought taking Alice's little fists. "Alice stop! I'm sorry! Alright? I'm sorry! I was just shocked...she loves me?"

Alice nodded. "Yes dipstick! Anyone could see that!" Rose replied in sarcasm.

Edward's cell phone rang. "Hold on," he said sliding it open. "Hello?"

"Look, I could care less how you feel about my sister, but she loves you and I sorta need you, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper to come to our place. ASAP!" Amber hung up immediately after she finished.

He looked up at Alice and Rose. "Get the guys. Go to Bella's!" This could be his one and only chance.

**

* * *

**

**(Amber's POV)**

I just hung up with Edward. I sighed reading the text message on my phone from Bella:

**911! SAR! 911! KD!**

I went through all the possibilities of what SAR meant and what KD meant. Jacob walked though the door first. "Who else is here?" He asked.

My throat burned with my love for him. Even if he did tear my heart into a million itty-bitty pieces, I still loved him. "No one," my voice cracked when he looked deeply into my eyes. I adverted mine from his. "Edward and everyone else is one the way." I turned my back to him.

I felt him behind me. His warm hands wrapped around my waist and brought me back out of the shadows, and into his world. "I love you, Amber. I'm sorry."

Tears formed in my eyes. I turned to him. "What about earlier?"

"i was scared. Confused. Overwhelmed. Sorta mad. Defiantly pissed that everyone else found out the same time I did." He said looking guilty and miserable. "I love you, Amber, and I'm willing to do anything to prove it."

Slowly I wound my arms around his neck. "I thought I had lost you. I love you, Jake. I never want to lose. Ever!" I pressed my lips to his. "I love you." I sniffled kissing him again and again.

The door opened. "Glad to know one couple got back together." Alice said perching on the arm of the couch.

"What's so important?" Emmett asked curiosity getting the best of him.

I opened my phone to that message, passing it to Jake. "About fifteen minutes ago, I got this text from Bella. I have no idea what it means. All I know is that she ain't answering her phone!"

"What do you think it means?" Edward asked looking at the phone.

"Well, obviously the 911 means emergency. But the SAR and KD sign, I have no clue."

he stared at the text a bit longer. "Has Bella been talking about being watched lately?" I nodded cautious. "KD=Kidnapped."

"WHAT?!" the entire room erupted at once. "How did you know that?" I asked once I had caught my gasp.

He never answered. "Ok so...maybe the SAR stands for the kidnappers name, right?"

"Like what?" I asked leaning against the door frame. "The only person I would think of 'S' for a first name would be-" I stopped choking my words. "S-st-step-"

"Stephen?" Alice asked. "Why would he take Bella? You're his kid."

"No I am not!" I gritted. "Hold on, before we get to conclusions. Stephen. Anthony. Ray!" I covered my mouth. "Oh my god!"

**

* * *

**

**(Edward's POV)**

My blood boiled. I clenched my fists holding in my out burst. "Stephen? Who the fuck Stephen?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Amber visibly gulped. "He's...he's the guy that traumatized me. He's the one that abused me." Jake grasped her hand.

"OK...so why does he want Bella?" Alice asked noticing that if I asked, I'd be screaming.

Amber shrugged. "I have no idea. Probably to hurt me so much that I went after her myself." She started crying. Jacob held her close. "I'm so sorry, Edward. She really does love you. She never wanted you to learn this way. Neither of us did. She was waiting till she knew that you'd never leave her after she told you."

I nodded. "Think of where he'd take her. I need to go think." I left after she nodded. I drove to my..._our_ meadow and sat down at the edge. Without Bella, it felt wrong to go in. "Bella, I wish I could tell you how I feel about you. You're beautiful, caring, selfless, brave...you're everything I've wanted." I sighed. _Great! On top of everything __else, I_'_m talking to the air. _"I'm different than _them_. I care about you. I care about your well being, you happiness, you past, your future. I-I want to be apart of your future." After my mini-speech, everything was silent. Just the birds, the occasional squirrel and my breathing. "Where did you go?" I asked quietly, almost a whisper.

_...you left a whole_

_where my heart should be_

_you gotta fight_

_just to make it through._

_Cause I will be the death of you-_

**(Breath by Breaking Benjamin)**

"Amber?" I flipped open the bloody phone.

"Edward? Why do you have Bella's cell phone?"

"I don't know. I went our place and you called. Its...its covered in blood." I wheezed out wiping blood off my fingers. The line went dead, she must have been pissed. I decided to go back to Bella's and think along with the others. Just as I was about to jump the fence again, I noticed some dried blood on the ledge where Bella would usually put her hand, so she wouldn't get splinters. So, she left her phone and this so someone would know she was here. I nearly smiled. "Smart Bella."

**

* * *

**

**That Night**

"He would want to take her somewhere secluded." Amber said as we all piled into the living room. "Like a hidden shed or basement in an inconspicuous household."

Jake looked like he was concentrating really hard on the woods. "Like, a hidden house. Miles and miles of forest covering it?" Everyone looked at him. Amber nodded. "I need to make a phone call," he announced moving out the front door. We all stared him, confused.

**

* * *

**

**(Jake's POV)**

"Sam, hey man its Jake." I said in a fake cheerily.

"What's going on, Jake?" He asked immediately seeing through my act. His voice in a hard tone.

I sighed. "I need your help or at least some info on something."

"What is it?" I head paper moving around and the click of a pen.

"Bella was kidnapped."

Sam was silent awhile. "Like...Nessie?" he asked, his voice breaking at her name. "Just...just out of no where?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Out of nowhere! Amber said that the guy that took her would-"

"Wait! She knows the guy that took her sister?"

"Yes! His name is Stephen Anthony Ray. He's Amber's Bio-father."

"What does he want with Bella then?"

I shrugged. "We don't know. But she said that he would more than likely take her to a secluded house or shed in the woods. Somewhere that no one can easily find. Like...like the Griffin's old place; miles and miles between forest."

"So why do you need me?" he asked confused.

"Sam, you and your group know these woods more than anyone I know. It runs your blood."

"You know, it runs in yours too."

"I know. I need your help. Help me find her. You never know, this could lead to Reneesme."

He grunted. "I'll talk to the others."

"Thanks Sam. Call me when you guys decide, please."

"Sure thing." He then hung up.

"Thanks Jake," Edward said from behind me. "Sorry I eavesdropped, but I had to know what you were doing."

I nodded understanding. "Hey Edward?" I called after him when he started to go back inside the house. "You do love Bella, don't you?"

he didn't answer immediately, I didn't expect him to. "I...yeah. I do. I love her more than anything. Now, cause of how fucking stupid I am, i'll never be able to tell her just how much." He gritted angrily.

"It is not your fault," I said earnestly. He didn't answer, but went inside. "Its not your fault."

**Short but informational. I love you guys and your reviews. Continue bringing them on! Now I hate to say this, but it seems as if within the next 5-7 chapters...Unexpected witll be completed! (*shrinks back* Don't kill me! *shields face*) **


	29. The Girl in the Mirror Returns

**Chapter 29**

**BPOV**

**She Returned**

_Day three,_

_Still no way of getting out. Stephen has all keys, phones, and doors wired. The windows are bared. Nessie doesn't have the strength to run, so plan A was foiled; I distract him, she runs for help. Plan B was a no go. I didn't have it in me to kill someone. Plus, that was Amber's job. She was always afraid of him coming back; the only solution, he dies. She had to get over her fear of him some how, so why not kill him herself? Plan C...well I still needed a Plan C. My text should have said everything: **Emergency! Stephen Anthony Ray! Emergency! Kidnapped!** That's easy enough right? _

_To say that Stephen was worse than Amber described,would have been an understatement. As soon as he got inside the cabin on Day one, he was pissed. When I called him Stephen,he snatched me up by my throat! I gasped uselessly! M vision clouded with fuzzy black spots. My ears were ringing. My arms and fingers were numb. Just when I was saying my last good-byes, he threw me against the wall. Precious China plates and cups,shattered on impact. Slashing deep into my thighs and back. I bit my tongue,holding down the scream that was bubbling to the surface. "Don't ever call me Stephen! Nessie, learned that the hard way!" I didn't answer. I felt the blood running down my shoulders. I smelt the metallic, rusty smell of human blood, and became more woozy. I nearly hurled right then, but knew from past experiences, that wasn't good idea._

"_Now look what you made me do!" He scolded yanking and ripping the shards out painfully._

_I whimpered pathectically, letting the watery blood pool out my mouth. I knew better than to scream out. It would just make him hit me harder. _

_I'm not going to go into detail, but I never thought that i'd have to deal with someone raping me again. It didn't hurt as much as it use to though. I think it was because I was thinkning about Edward the whole time. I thought about his smile, when Stephen started shedding our clothes. I thought about how soft and gorgeous his hair was, when Stephen shoved me against the wall. I remembered his eyes, when Stephen sliced open my breast with a knife. I heard his intoxicating laugh and voice, when Stephen finally penetrated my body again and again._

_That was Day one. Day two was no different. Today, I'm positive he was going to do the same. I just finished the bathroom, the main hall, laundry room, and 'my room'. The question is; was it good enough for this guy?_

"Bella?" Reneesme's hushed voice reached my ears. "He's back! Hurry!" she was near tears by this time. Poor girl. She was so terrified of him.

I smiled gently. "Chill. Take a deep breath. Breath...you're going to hyperventilate just by freaking out like that. Chill!" She did intensively. "Now, he doesn't touch you anymore, right?"

She shook her head no. "But I feel terrible about that!"

I shook my head, running a hand through he beautiful hair. "Nonsense! I know how to take care of myself. Now, go to your room so he can't hurt you! Ok?" she nodded hugging me and running back to her room. I sighed and pulled my hair out my ponytail. Stephen always liked Amber with her hair down and cascading all around her face. _Maybe I can, somehow, sneak out tonight...when he passes out..._

"Bella," he sneered from my doorway. I turned and looked at him. "You look so..." his eyes roamed my body, "...delectable!"

I held my instinct to shudder in disgust! Amber had once mentioned he loved it when she would play along with his games; one wrong word could be fatal!. "You don't really mean that," I said coyly, playing with my hair, "do you?"

He nodded and grabbed my neck and slammed my entire body against his and the wall. "Oh but I really do!"

That's all I remembered till I woke up that night at 3:47 AM. I checked to see if he was asleep, completely gone! Reneesme was awake, rocking herself back and forth. I covered myself in a small blanket. "Hey honey. What's wrong? What happened?" I asked helping her up and taking her to the bathroom. I turned on the light, looked at her and gasped. "Oh my god!" Her left eye was purple and swollen shut, her bottom lip split all the way down, and a broken nose.

"I...I-I thought he-he had seriously h-hurt you. So...I ran and jumped on his back...and h-he b-b-beat me really bad. Then went back to you!" She sobbed into the blanket.

"Hey...hey, let me get you cleaned up, kay?" I gently patched up everything I could and then put a slab of pork on her eye. "Keep it there," I ordered sitting next to her/ I had already changed back into my P.J.'s "Nessie...I have a plan to get us out of here and I think this one will really work." I sighed rubbing small circles into her skull, like Edward use to with me. "here's the plan," I said quietly before looking at her face for once without an ounce of disgust. Her face brought back the Bella that I was getting rid of! She returned in a whole new body, just as she was leaving mine. And I was pretty sure, she didn't have an Edward or Jacob like Amber and I do! She's be terrified of many people. She'd never feel safe until this guy was dead. And I knew exactly what to do! I ditched Plan C and moved onto Plan D. "OK...here it is..."

**Ok, I know its really small, but at least you know what's going on during the days when Bella is once again captured. I'm typing in Chapter 30 just after I upload this! So review and...I'll think about updating it! **


	30. Plan D in Motion!

**Chapter 30**

**B'SPOV**

**Plan D in Motion**

**The next day**

"Bella, come on! Time to get working!" Nessie's small voice yelled loudly from the outside of my door.

I smiled smally, lifting myself out of the bed I was assigned to. "I'm coming! Jeez! Give a girl some piece to change in, huh?" I acted aggravated kicking the small cover off. My dark jeans and sweater sat on my dresser. Those were for the mission. I walked out in my pajamas and looked at down the hall cautiously. "Where's Stephen?" I asked closing the bedroom door behind me.

"In the kitchen. He said he wanted to talk to you about today's chores..." She hinted biting her lip.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh goodie!" Then slowly made my way yo the kitchen. "What is it that you wanted?" I asked leaning against the door jam.

He glared at me, I glared back. "House. Spotless. By 7:00 tonight." He yelled in my face, then left without another word.

"He's gone?" Nessie's voice came from behind me, in the pantry!

"I thought I told you _not_ to use that trail anymore!" I scolded pulling her out the hole. The second day I was here, I found that there was a secret trap door in the closet of my assigned room. In it, were two tunnels to choose from. One led to inside the pantry inside the kitchen; I carved a 'P' next to that one. The other one, led to a pot that sat next to the front door; I carved a 'F' next to that one. Someone must have loved sneaking out late, because it really wasn't that hard to get out of. Or maybe they were just kids being kids...

I told Nessie about them. I also told her, _not_ to use them unless emergencies. I guess she's in that stage in her life, where every time someone tells her to do something, it goes in one ear and out the other.

I sighed after I had changed into some faded light blue jeans and _way _too small t-shirt. "Come on, we have to be done by at least twelve. What time is it now?" I stretched walking to the bathroom for a really quick face wash.

"Eight. I'll do the living room, bathroom, main hallway, and 'my room'. That ok?"

I nodded. "And I'll do the kitchen, the small hallway, laundry room, and 'my room'. Let's get started." I ordered pondering who we would contact first.

For sure one had ti be Amber. She knows Stephen inside and out. What I wasn't so sure about was if I was going to call Charlie-who obviously isn't back from his trip-or Edward-the guy that took my heart unknowingly and ripped it to shreds. Two hours later, I shut off the vacuum cleaner in 'my room' and listened. "Nessie?" I called into the silence. I heard the springs of the bed creak as she got off it. Then the thumps of her footsteps. She showed up in the doorway. "You done?" she nodded pulling at her shoe ties. "You ready to run?" She nodded again. "Ok, let me grab my shoes and put my hair in a pony tail, kay?" she nodded and walked to the bathroom. I limped over to the closet, grabbed the shoes I was wearing the day he snatched me and shoved them on. Grabbed three hair ties, just in case, and put one in my hair, in a high messy ponytail. "Nessie! Let's go!" I hollered and she was there, silent. "We're going to call my sister and your parents ok? You can speak to them. But we have to be calm and quiet about this. We don't want to get caught." she nodded, still silent. "I'm so sorry, Nessie. We're going to be ok, I promise." She shrugged as if she didn't care. I sighed letting it drop. "Come on, we have to get going." I turned and pulled the hatch to the trap door open. "Careful," I warned jumping down and lighting a huge stick that was left down here long ago.

Once outside in the fresh air, I took a deep cleansing breath. The trees swayed against the chilly wind. Small snowflakes lingered in the air shafts. "Wow, never thought I'd be so happy to be outside while it was snowing." Nessie said with awe in her voice.

I nearly smiled at her happiness. I wasn't going to get any better. So letting her have her fun now, seemed like a crime. Give it to her, then take it back. "Nessie! Come on! Through those trees. Move!" I was going to be persistent today; for our own safety.

We ran through the trees, not completely sure if we were going in the right direction or that we were even going to find a phone or some help. The trees clawed and scratched at my legs, successfully ripping my pants into shreds. Nessie's were no better. My shoes were soaking wet and so were the ends of my poor excuse for jeans. A few more miles later, we saw our first paved road in awhile. I nearly smiled at the thought of civilization, but then remembered we still had a lot of work cut out for us. Nessie had other ideas. Tears of relief fell down her rosy cheeks. "I never thought I would be so happy just to see a paved road!" She nearly squealed in delight.

"Hey! We have to be quick and cautious about this, ok?" I asked hoping she would get my reasoning. I gripped her hand for comfort. "Let's pass..." I waited till no cars were coming from either direction, "now!" I gripped her hand tighter as we ran across the two-lane street.

Once on the other side, I did smile. Glad I could be strong for Nessie and myself. We continued through the woods, it was no better than the first part. My arms and legs were bleeding and Nessie had multiple twigs, leaves, and thorns in her hair. I sighed as I wiped the blood off my cheek, were a large thorn had cut deeply into my skin. "Are...are we lost?" Nessie asked pulling at the sleeves of her dirty shirt.

I shook my head. "No. No, sweety! I can hear the buzzing of people and cars now. We're almost there," I lied about the hearing people part, but I knew if we were lost, it was a hell if a lot better if we were, than being found. "Come on,we'll be there soon."

Thirty minutes later, I was hit in the head by a soccer ball. "What the fuck?" I screamed clutching my nose, that was now bleeding. "I swear,sometimes I wonder if God just gets bored and decides to pick on me. Because no one, _no one_, would ever get hit _in the face_ by a _freaking soccer ball in the middle of the fucking forest!_" I vented. Nessie covered her mouth, hiding her smile, I glared coldly at her.

"Oh snap! I am _so_ sorry!" A female's voice reached my ears. "Butterfingers over there wasn't paying atten-Nessie!?" the girl squealed.

Immediately I jumped in front of said girl. I glared at the blonde soccer player. I could tell it was fake, the roots were black, as were her eyebrows. Her dark eyes penetrated mine, like Jacob's usually do. Before I could understand this girls' actions, Reneesme was hugging her. "Tasha! OMG! I never thought I would see you again!"

They were basically bouncing around, talking excitedly about everything that Reneesme had missed. I sighed. The girl-Tasha-noticed me once more. "So who are you?" she didn't sound snobby, just safely curious.

"Bella Swan. You?" I blinked, got out of my protective stance,and leaned back against a near-by tree.

"I'm Natasha Black. Isn't my brother dating your sister? Amber, right?"

I gasped. "I didn't know Jake had a little sister! Sorry about earlier...you can never be too careful."

She nodded. "Yeah. So, why are both of your faces on the missing boards an I'm standing hear talking to you?"

"Well..." I launched into a story about how all the came to be, "...and now we just got done walking through these effing trees!"

"So...you were both kidnapped by the same guy?" we nodded. "And this guy just so happens to be Amber's biological Dad?" We nodded again. "Why does her want you?" she asked pointing at me. Nessie shrugged.

I sighed. "He told me once, that I was a trap; steal me, lure Amber to him, and have us both." I ran a hand through my hair. "Do you by any chance have a cell phone I can borrow? I need to call a few people."

Tasha nodded and ran back to her soccer field and started rummaging through her duffel bag. "Do we have to stay in these woods?" Nessie asked looking longingly at the Gatorade bottle inside her bag.

"Yes, Nessie, we have to stay in these woods. We don't want to cause attention to ourselves." I knew she was thirsty, hell I was thirsty too. But we had to stay hidden.

"Hey guys?" We both looked up at her. "My phone gets no reception out in the woods. But at the edge it has a few bars."

_Oh how convenient!_ I thought angrily. Once we made it over to her, I could clearly see the soccer field and its occupants. The sky was light blue with fluffy white clouds; the snow obviously had not hit here yet. I grabbed the phone from Nessie's hands. "We'll call them second. I need to speak with my sister." Quickly, I typed in her number and put the speaker to my ear. It started ringing majorly loud, or maybe that was just my attisipataion.

"Hello?" a voice I really missed and feared answered after the fifth ring. "Hello?

**OK...so not as big as I thought but...I decided to expand the ending a bit...so enjoy that and I know...for sure, the next couple chapters will be longer than what I've been giving.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	31. We Have a Lead!

**Chapter 31**

**EPOV**

**We Have a Lead!**

Four days. Four days without Bella. Charlie still wasn't back; something about a week long fishing tournament. That would have been an advantage we would had taken gratefully, but without Bella...it just wasn't the same.

Ever since she went missing, things around the Swan's house has been chaos! Amber's a wreck! She's always on the phone, always talking to someone on that damn cell of hers. Jake tries to help her, but every time he does she says the same thing; "Its my fault this is happening. And I'm going to clean it up." She wouldn't listen to us if we said otherwise.

Jake had his work cut out for him. What with Amber tripping, everyone else going insane with trying to figure out where this guy was, and Sam calling constantly about some places to look for. I really didn't see how the guy does it! Me? Well, I've been looking up maps online of Forks, Port Angelas, and La Push and their woods. I'm a lot like Amber, obsessing with finding Bella..._Bella...My Bella._ I thought nearly smiling at the claiming.

_Everybody's going to the party_

_to have a real good time._

_Dancing in the desert_

_hoping for the sunshine!_

**(System of the Down-B.Y.O.B)**

I searched for the device that was blaring that song. I found Amber's cell-something she was never off of-and some unknown caller. "Hello?" I answered, there was no reply. "Hello?"

"E-Edward?" her voice played through the speakers.

"Bella? Where are you?" I asked grabbing my keys.

"La Push, near the Middle School, but you can't come and get me."

I stopped in my tracks. "And why the hell not?" I didn't mean to yell, but I wanted her safe and in my arms once again.

"You guys did get my text, right?" She asked, her melodious voice coated in fear and, what sounded like, anticipation.

I nodded. "Yes! It took awhile to get what you meant, but we found out what it meant. Where is Stephens' hide away?"

She sighed. "**Do Not** come by yourself. Bring the rest. Plus Charlie. Grab a pen and paper." I did immediately. "You know that road that leads to our meadow?"

I nodded, a small smiled pulling at my lips at the words _our meadow_. "Yeah."

"Ok, continue going past that, take your second right, you'll come to a dirt road. Go down it. All the way down. You'll see a small cabin. That's where he's hiding us."

"Us?" I asked pulling my pen from the paper.

"Oh that's right. Tell Jake, I have Reneesme Uley with me. Tell Amber, I love her and this was no way, at all, her fault." I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Hey..." I cooed softly as if she were right here. "Baby, its going to be just fine. I promise. I'll see you soon, ok?"

She sniffled softly. "I'm fine Nessie. Just hurts is all..." she probably thought I couldn't hear her, so I didn't say anything. "He doesn't feel the same." her voice trailed off.  
I clenched my fists shut and my mouth snapped shut with an audible click. _She won't be thinking that after I get her away from that hell hole of a house!_ "Bella?" I asked, the pen stuck in between the knuckles of my hand, screamed as my strength crushed its plastic body.

"Yeah?" Her voice was a little breathless.

"Do you want me to bring Amber?"

"Yes!" She said immediately afterward. "She needs to meet her monster. Head on. DO. NOT. COME. TO. THE. CABIN. TILL. TOMORROW. MORNING. PLEASE! He usually leaves at 8:45. you have to be there between 8:00 and 8:30. Understand?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes, Bella! I'll be there and we can go home and never have to go through this bullshit again, ok?:

She stifled a small giggle. "Ok. See ya, Edward."

"Later, Bella." she hung up. "I love you."

After that, I called Jake, who was with Amber, Alice, who was with Jasper, and Emmett, who was with Rose, and told them all the same thing: "Get to Swan's house. ASAP!" Twenty minutes later, Jake, Amber, Rose and Emmett were through the door. All curious to what I had in my hands. They all wanted to know, but I was waiting for Alice and Jasper. Finally after waiting another thirty minutes, Alice and Jasper ran through the door. Everyone glared at them.

"I'm sorry! The freaking motorcycle cut off mid-way down our main road. So we had to push it back-"

"**I** had to push it back," Jasper interrupted.

"...and get my Porsche!"

I sighed and shook my head. "whatever. I got a call today." They all leaned forward. listening intently. "From Bella!" Amber gasped gripping Jacob's shirt, while crying tears of relief. "Yes she's alive. She's rooming with Reneesme Uley." Jake smiled happy tears forming in his eyes. "Reneesme is also fine. I have directions here to get to the cabin that they are in. She said not to come till 8:00 in the morning." I paused handing the paper to a sniffling Amber. "She wants us all there." she smiled gripping Jake closer.

"We have to think of a plan." Emmett said grabbing my pen and another piece of paper. "Any ideas?" I smiled, I was going to get _my_ Bella back.

**I know! Completely short! Next one is a little short too, but I have a feeling you're going to like it/hate it! Depends on how much you like Alex (Bella's Ex-bf!) That's all I'm telling you! Lol! Enjoy and Review!**


	32. Complications in the Mix

**Chapter 32**

**B'POV**

**Complications in the Mix!**

As I hung up with Edward, I couldn't stop the small meaningful words from tumbling out my mouth. "I love you, Edward."

Nessie, who hadn't seen me cry very often, reached up and caught a few tears with her hand. "Its ok, Bellie. I think he loves you too."

I smiled sweetly pushing her hair from her dirty face. "Want to call your parents?" She nodded excitedly. I could almost see her jumping up and down,clapping her hands, just like a mini-Alice. "Ok. Its ringing...ringing...ring-Hello?"

I quickly put the phone on speaker. "_Hello?_" Emily's voice sounded tired and wounded.

"Hi. Emily?"

"_Yes?_"

"Um...it's Bella Swan, and I have-"

"_Are you ok? Where are you?_"

"I'm fine. I have people coming to get us tomorrow."

"_Us? Who's us?"_

I looked pointedly at Nessie; signaling her to go ahead and speak to her mother. "Mom?" her voice soft and innocent.

"_No! Nessie? Baby! Are you ok?"_

"I'm fine Mom! I miss you. Where's Dad?"

"_Emily? Who are you talking to? You know I am waiting for a phone call from Jacob_." Sam's voice sounded from the background.

"_Here, find out for yourself." _You could hear the smile in Emily's voice as she spoke to her husband.

"_Hello?" _Sam's sad voice came next.

"Hi Sam, its Bella Swan-"

"_Are you away from Stephen_?"

"Yeah...but how-"

"_Jake called, told me what was going on, hoping I knew some answers_."

"Um...yeah. I'm away from him at the moment. Edward and the others are coming to get us tomorrow."

"_Who else does he have_?" Hope in his voice.

I didn't have to look at Nessie this time. She clutched the phone and cried "DADDY?! Is that really you!?" Happy tears fell down her cheeks. She's a Daddy's girl! Huh...who knew!

"_Reneesme? Why? How? Oh Baby! Yes I'm here! I love you, sweetheart Are you ok_?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh! I'm fine Daddy. I just miss you lots!"

Sam chuckled. "_I miss you to honey! But you sound like you seven, not twelve_."

"Twelve? You're twelve?" I asked looking at the girl beside me. "You look at least fourteen!"

Sam chuckled again over the phone. "_Everyone says that! She's just growing up so fast_!"

I was shocked, to say the least. This strong, brave, girl was just a kid! She lived through all of this Stephen bullshit. Stephen took something valuable from her. Something she can never get back and he took it from her. Guilt filled my face and voice. "Nessie. Its getting dark. Say good-bye to Sam and Emily. Stephen will be back soon, we got to get going."

"_Oh. Thank you Bella! Please be safe! Love you, Nessie!" _Sam said and Emily added in the background quickly. "_Love you, honey_."

"Love you too, Daddy. You too Momma!" She sniffled. "I'll see you soon."

I closed the phone. "Thank you, Tasha. Nessie will be back home and safe for good, by tomorrow morning." I handed the phone back to the blonde soccer player. "See ya later. We got to get running.

Nessie smiled. "Love you, Tash! See you soon!" She hugged the soccer player in a death grip.

Two minutes later, we were running through the woods. Not caring when a twig hit us, or we stepped inside a puddle of watery mud. We made the trip back to the road go by five times faster than the first time.

Just as we crossed the first lane, a dark SUV pulled up. I snatched Nessie behind me, protecting her from the stranger. "Hey babes! You look like hell!" the driver got out and leaned closer. I couldn't put my finger on where I knew that voice, but it sounded so strangely familiar. "I can fix that!" his voice became husky...and...slimy! That's when I realized I knew him. I knew who he was! My eyes widened horrifically. He chuckled. "You look like you just realized who I am." I didn't dare move. He grabbed a handful of my hair, threw me against the car, and pushed his entire body against mine. "Mmmm! You feel delicious! I wonder if you taste the same!" He leaned forward, his left hand still gripping my hair painfully, the other squeezing my hip bone so tightly, I knew there were going to be some awful bruising.

Just as I realized what I'd have to do to save our ass, I yelled to Reneesme. "Nessie, close your eyes and cover your ears! Don't open them till I touch your hand! Got it?" she saw the fear in my eyes and did what I said.

Just as I sighed, he pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, making my mind wrap the thought of me and Edward like this. My arms found their way around his neck and my left leg wound its self around his hip. He groaned shoving his hips into mine. I let the tip of my tongue trace his top lip, before wrapping it around his and pulling it into my mouth. Finally, he let go of the death grip he had on my hair, and moved it to my right calf. I moaned, pressing my body against the car side, then wrapping both legs around his hips. The hand on my hip moved to the small of my back. I found the hair at the nape of his neck and ripped it roughly. He whimpered, his eyes rolling back a ways.

**BEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!**

We jumped apart from each other. Nessie jumped from her spot,but remained blind and deaf. "You fucking teenagers! Get a damn room. And get the fuck off my lane! And there's a kid with you, too!" they sped around us. "Have some dignity!"

Nessie opened her eyes when I grabbed her hand. "What was that all about?" she whispered to me. I shook my head 'no' and squeezed her hand softly.

"I know what that was you little whore!" he sneered licking his lips. "I'm still reporting this to Stephen!"

_Shit!_ I thought not showing my disappointment on my face. He yanked Nessie up by the hair and threw her into the backseat. He didn't dare touch me, knowing I'd just turn him on. He had told me once, while we were in the school hallways, before all the shit went down. I sat in the passengers seat, hoping Nessie was ok. He got in the drivers seat, turned the ignition,and slipped his hand in between my legs. I bit my tongue for Nessie's sake.

It took five minutes to get back to that dreaded cabin. My BMW sat in the driveway. Stephen was back early. Really early! It was only 4:47. _Shit!he's going to freaking kill me!_ We got out and Nessie walked ahead of me. I felt his hand come and grip my hair painfully. "You haven't changed a bit. You're still the whore I fucked along with your step-dad."

Slowly, I to look at him. Then as quick as a whip, I punched him in the jaw. "You have no right to fucking talk to me that way, you stupid piece of shit!" I yelled and punched him again and again. Stephen came out and pulled me away from his battered face. "Remember these words; You'll get what's coming to you, and I'll be there, telling you I told you so! Let go of me Stephen!" I thrashed wildly in his arms. I watched as my former boyfriend got up from the ground, spit out some blood, and walk over to me. His face mere inches from mine. He sneered pathetically. I spat in his face. "You are _nothing_! To anyone, Alex!" Then my world went black!

* * *

**Oh snap, crackle, and POP! (rice crispys! LOL) Anyhoo, you kno what's going on now, new people in the mix. Don't kill me if you hate it, just tell me! Next chapter is longer...way longer! Hope you enjoyed this chapter no matter how much you hate Alex! I have a feeling most of you will like Chapter 33! Review! Please! Review!**


	33. What Have You Done?

**Chapter 33**

**EPOV**

**What have you done?**

I didn't sleep that night. I don't think any of us did. Our plan was flawless. We drive to the long driveway, drop Jacob and I out. We'd go through the woods till we get caught site of the cabin. Then we'd text Sam and his pack the coordinates. They would hurry over.

Meanwhile, Emmett, Jasper, and Amber, were going to drive down the road to the cabin. Emmett, Amber and Jasper would look in all the windows. If someone other than Bella, Reneesme and Stephen was in the house, Amber was to text all of us. If they found Reneesme asleep or alone, try to get her out without getting caught.

Once we had that done, Emmett was to break down the back door, while I broke down the front. Jasper flanking Emmett and Jacob flanking me. As soon as we had Stephen knocked out cold. Amber was to get Bella and Reneesme to the safety of the car or the Pack. Hopefully by time we bust down the doors, Sam and his pack will be there. They were coming with medical care, clothes and handcuffs.

We were ready. I was ready fro my Bella to come home and be safe again. I didn't care what position we found her in. I didn't care what he did to her for the past week. All I knew, was that Bella was going to be mine no matter what.

At 7:00 the next morning, Alice nudge my leg. I woke up immediately. The sun was hidden, thank God! I gave her a grateful smile and jumped in the shower. Emmett, Jasper, Jake and Amber were quickly gulping down cups of coffee once I got out. Amber and Jake looked as bad as I felt. Emmett and Jasper just looked keyed up; ready for anything to happen, ready for a fight. I looked in the fridge. "Anyone want a monster before we go?" Emmett, Jake, and Jasper all raised their hands immediately. Amber looked at me hesitantly. I smiled and pulled out five. I handed one to each of them. "Its an energy boost. Totally harmless." she took it hesitantly, cautious for her own good. I popped open mine and gratefully drank the cold energy beverage.

At 8:05 we left, driving the way Bella had told me. Just like she said, there was a trail made by four-wheelers and dirt bikes. Jacob and I jumped out the huge silver jeep. The cold air nipping at our warm skin. "You ready?" I asked tightening my gloves.

"Oh yeah. Lets go get that bastard!" I chuckled darkly along with Jacob. We began our running. I marked our path with needles with red threads stuck to them; just in case we had to make our way back through the woods. "Jeez! She wasn't kidding when she said it was _way_ back here." Jake complained quietly.

I nodded in agreement placing another needle just as we stopped two yards from a small cabin. "Yes! You should complain for often!"

"Ok, text Sam and tell him the coordinates; 36N, 72E." **(AN: Ok, before you go looking that up and finding someones house, I have no idea what that means! Lol! Suck in Social Studies! So do not go looking for that on a map,hoping to find the actual house!) **I nodded and quickly texted them. "And now we wait."

I nodded again, leaning against a tree. "And now we wait."

**

* * *

**

**Amber's POV**

"There it is," Emmett whispered as we slowly rolled up to the cabin. "Ready?" he looked at me trough rear view mirror with concern.

I nodded gulping for air as reality hit me. Stephen was no more than two feet from me. He could hurt me if something was to go wrong. He could hurt all of us. "Um...are w-we s-s-sure were ready?"

Jasper and Emmett shared a look,before Jasper turned and looked at me. "Amber, its ok to be scared, but we're not going to let anyone or anything hurt you. We're not leaving till we get your sister and Jake's niece. Plus, he won't know what hit him when Emmett jumps him! Come on, lets go check out everyone's whereabouts." after the mini-pep talk, I felt extensively better.

I smiled at the blonde guy before me. "Thanks Jazz. Now lets go get my sister." I jumped out the back door, they followed.

Slowly and quietly, we made our ways around the cabin. The first was an empty kitchen; guess Stephen wasn't hungry or had already eaten. The second was a living room, two couches, one small one large, a small coffee table, and a small chair in a corner with a blanket over it. I thought I saw metal chains at the bottom, but just as I was looking harder, _he_ walked into the room. I covered my mouth and ducked down, shaking uncontrollably. "What? Who's that? Is that-"

"Yes!" I hushed Emmett quickly.

"Ok chill, little sis. So far all we've seen is Stephen. Maybe that's an advantage. We will not let him touch you!" Jasper said quietly,calming me completely.

"O-okay..." I breathed pulling myself up enough to look up to see if we were clear. "He's gone. Move!"

The next window, was a bedroom with a young girl looking into a closet. "Nessie," I breathed. "Emmett look at the next two windows; see if anyone is coming and if Bella's in one of them. I'll get Nessie. Jasper, do your stuff."

Jasper smiled and pulled out a metal melter. **(AN: ok, I have no idea what they're called but I know they are real. They melt metal. Like a friggin ice cream cone or something! Its weird!) **Emmett came back. "None coming. Go ahead, Jasper." We both smiled nearly laughing evilly as the metal started to drip in many chunks. "Nessie?" Emmett tapped on the window. The girl spun to the window. At first she as scared. I mean who the hell wouldn't be; three people she didn't recognize stood at her window. Then she looked at me and her face lit up. "Amber?" she asked quietly when she got to the window. I smiled and pointed to the bottom of the window, then up.

She realized that I wanted her to open her window. She obeyed. "Amber!" she cried hugging me tightly. "I missed you!"

"You too, Baby!" I hugged her back just as tightly. Then pulled away. "Is there anyone else here besides you, Bella, and Stephen?" she nodded. "Who?"

"Um...I think Bella called him Alan...Adam...Al...Alex! Yeah that! Alex."

my eyes widened, I gulped. "Alex? Blonde hair? Bright green eyes? Drool worthy body?" she nodded. I looked over at Emmett and Jasper. "We have a problem."

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

My phone started buzzing. Amber was calling. I flipped it open and read:

**Gt ness! BIG PROB! Alex, b's x-bf, is here! W/ stephn! Were the hell is Sam!?**

"Shit!" Jacob cursed reading over my shoulder. "I'm calling Sam."

"_Hello?_" a breathless voice answered.

"Where are you?" Jacob asked immediately.

"_About twenty feet from where you texted? Why?_"

"We have Nessie. But we have a problem. Bella's ex is there. He's built. Like Jared built! We're going to need your group just in case something happens."

"_Almost there. I can see Amber and two big guys!_"

"Ok. They have Nessie! DO. NOT. BREAK. THE. DOOR. TILL. WE. BELLA!"

"_Gotcha!"_

**

* * *

**

**Amber's POV**

I heard footsteps behind us. I gripped Nessie tighter to my side. Protecting her from-

"DADDY!" she nearly squealed wiggling out of my grasp. "DADDY!"

I turned and sure enough, Sam stood breathing heavily, his pack behind him, hidden in the underbrush of the forest. I let go of Nessie with a small smile, as father and daughter met.

"Nessie! Oh my God! I missed you, Sweetheart! Never leave me again, ok?" Sam cried kissing and hugging the small girl tightly.

"I missed you too, Daddy! Can we go home now? Please?"

Sam nodded. "Soon. First we have to make sure that this man never does this to anyone else. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

she went to shake her head then stopped. "Can we introduce him to Angel Clearwater?"

I laughed out loud at the girls hatred expression, but then stopped recognizing the name. "Why?"

"She was talking to one of her friends about how she recorded someones sleepover and gave it to Lauren Mallory! Its mean! Sleepovers are supposed to be confidential! So can we, Daddy?"

"Wait! She's the one that taped it?!" I was seeing red. "That little-"

"No, Reneesme, we cannot give her to Stephen. No matter what she did. I'm sure she had her reasons! Now, do you know where Bella is?"

Nessie nodded. "In the living room. St-Stephen hit her, so did Alex. She's asleep. Chained to the chair." she paused wiping her tears. "They took her clothes and c-cut her. She's been asleep for awhile now." She looked at me with sorrow. "I hope she's ok. She's been taking the beatings that were meant for me and her. I'm sorry."

I waved my hand, dismissing the apology. "Its ok, Bella will be Bella. She's selfless. She'll save you before herself." I just realized what she had said. "Wait! You know where Bella is?"

"Welcome to the conversation!" Emmett joked. **(AN: Get a cyber-cookie if you can tell me what movie that's off of!)**

She nodded. "In the living room, chained to the chair.

"Thank you!" I hugged her and grabbed my cell.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"They've found Bella. She's in the living room...ch-chained to a chair..." Jake read from the text "...um you don't want to hear the rest!"

I gritted my teeth. "Can we go now? I want to get my hands around these guys' necks!" I kicked the thick tree in front of me, it shook badly.

"Hey! Chill! Mother nature did not do anything to you!" Jacob joked. "OK! We can go!" Once Jake gave the ok, I was half way out the woods. No way was anyone hurting _my_ Bella anymore!

Just as I got to the front door, I heard Emmett shouting at someone and some rustling. I grinned sadistically before beating the door in. what I saw brought my vision to red!

Bella sat in a chair. Her legs and arms bound to the legs of the chair by chains. Dried blood crusted, while newly released blood trickled its way down her stomach and breasts. Her face was just as bloody as her chest. Her lips swollen shut. Her eyes were shut, but just one was swollen. Her legs were sweaty and dirty. Bruises littered her hip bones. Previous scars mixed with newly made ones.

"Bella?" I whispered broken as she wheezed to breath. "Bella?" I asked a little louder stepping towards her.

"EDWARD!" Emmett yelled from behind me.

I didn't waist time looking behind me to see what he was talking about. I ducked just as a fist flew past me. Immediately I retaliated, grabbing the arm and yanking it behind a guys back. "Who the fuck are you?" I hissed pulling his arm tighter.

"Bella's boyfriend, Alex!" he sneered.

My blood boiled, my eyes watered with angry tears. "Wrong answer!" Taking my right foot, I kicked his knees in, making him fall to the ground. "First if you were Bella's boyfriend," I twisted his wrist, he screamed in pain, "...she must be really good at hiding me from you." I kicked him on the side of the head and let go of his arm, too bad he couldn't see straight! "Second, why would you allow this," I pointed to the abused Bella, "to happen. She deserves better!" I punched him in the gut. "Third, if I'm mistaking you're the bastard that helped Phil hurt her!" I punched him a few more times. "Now,all those reasons added together make up for my reason to kick you ass!" I held him by his hair and when I finished speaking, my heel made contact with his mouth. He fell to the ground, knocked out. I didn't smile like Emmett was, just grimaced before looking a badly beaten, but still conscious Stephen.

Emmett had him in a strong headlock. Stephen looked completely pissed. "Get away from her! She's mine!" His voice grew weak as Emmett tightened his hold on the man's neck.

I leaned towards him. "Are you pissed off that we had all of us break into your house, take out your accomplice and then got you in a headlock? Are you completely pissed off right now?"

"Hell yeah I am. We were about to let Miss Bella get a bath. Maybe not by herself..." his voice made my skin crawl.

I shook my head. "You're sick! How do you think we feel! Huh?" I punched him in the face. "Took our best friend," I punched him in the gut, "took our sister," I punched him in the gut. "You took the love of my life! Do you know how that feels? Not even knowing that your in love with the person til they're already gone. You didn't even know how much in love with them you really were!?" I kicked and punched and screamed. "You are a sick bastard! And just to show you how sick you really are...take a look at your former daughter! She's terrified of every guy that comes within two feet of her. Jacob changed that. She can be with him and _only_ him. Do yo know how bad that can be?!" I kicked him one more final time, before looking at Bella. She wasn't in the chair. "What?"

Then I spotted Jacob with Bella covered in a blanket, running towards the car. I smiled. "We have Bella safe, Reneesme safe, Alex out, Stephen conscious, barely conscious, now Amber," I called, she stepped forward. "Its you turn. It'll be fine."

She nodded and took my spot in front of Stephen. "Stephen..."

**

* * *

**

**Ok I know you hate me, but hey! BELLA IS SAFE! I'm writing Chapter 34 as you read! REVIEW! PLEASE! **


	34. Amber's Lament

**Chapter 34**

**Amber's POV**

**Amber's Lament**

I gulped as I stood in front of the weak excuse for a man. "Stephen..." I tried again, but all I could do was imagine his face, bleeding from my constant fists. So, I did just that. I socked him right in the jaw. "Why would you do that? To Bella? To Nessie? I was your original target! Why didn't you come after me?" I punched him again. It felt good. Revenge. Justice. Pay back. Karma!

"Not only that! You beat and raped you daughter! Your own flesh and blood! Why the fuck would you do that?" I kicked him in the gut. "Then! You kill my sister! Why would you hurt Annabel? She as a baby! _Your_ baby! Mom would have never ever allowed this! EVER!" I punched his already broken nose.

"Mom cared about you! She loved you! But after this! After all you've done! Do you really think she would be _so_ in love with you? Huh? She wouldn't love you! She wouldn't after all of this! It wasn't my fault she died! If you remember correctly, I wanted to stay home! I had a fever! _You_ sent me to school! Because _you_ wanted some _alone_ time with Mom! _You_ are the reason Mom died! _You_ knew that all along! _You_ just couldn't face the _truth_! _You_ blamed you _daughter_ for _your_ mistakes. _You_ blamed _me_!" I kicked him one final time and his eyes rolled shut...knocked out!

I was breathing heavily. "Thank you, Edward!" Jacob came in them, Bella's blood covering his shirt. "Jacob!" I jumped on him and kissed him vigorously. "I love you! I love you, forever and ever!" he kissed me back with just as much enthusiasm.

Emmett and Jasper placed Stephen and Alex together and handcuffed them to the wooden columns that was holding the ceiling up. "That was awesome!" Emmett clapped Jasper's and Edward's shoulders. "We have something to talk about for awhile!"

I rolled my eyes and just held my love closer to my side. Enjoying the knowledge that he was safe, along with my sister and the rest of our make-shift family!

**

* * *

**

**Are you happy? Three chapters in one day I think that's like the record for me! I gotta do this more often! Review! Please! Review! It would make me soooooo happy!**


	35. AN! Poll through reviews!

**Hi, yes its a authors note! I know I hate them too! Anyways, since Unexpected is winding down, I have two fic ideas that are buzzing in my head...I want you guys to vote, in your reviews which one you want first.**

**Silence: Bella is a all around natural girl. Has a bright future ahead of her at Stanford College. Not a geek, but then again not popular. One day, she goes to Seattle with a few friends. They're picking out dresses for the Junior Prom...she found hers and wanted to get home. They tell her to leave and she does, walking three blocks to her car. She gets mugged/jumped/robbed whatever you want to call it. They knock her upside the head...she wakes in the ER and finds she can't talk. **

**Edward...lives in Chicago with his Mother, Elizabeth, and his Stepfather, Phil. Phil is an asshole, for lack of better words. Physically, verbally, and emotionally abuses Edward for his own hobby!**

**One day, Edward wakes up and can't speak...at all. His mother worries about the story he tells her; some kids jumped him on his way home from school and they hit him with a pole in the back of the head. So she sends him to Forks, to live with his father, Carlisle, and his step mom, Esme! **

**When the two mutes meet what type of silence will they bring?**

**

* * *

****Sightless: Edward's the typical kid, eleven years old, wants to impress his friends. He lights a bottle rocket in a glass bottle, stood too close and the glass shattered, killing his eye sight. He goes to the School for the blind and deaf, in Phoenix, Arizona. He's been there for nearly seven years.**

**Bella, wild child, bad kid, the baddest of the bad! Caught smoking and drinking on campus during a football game with a few friends. She's sentenced to do 200 hours of community service at the School for the Blind and Deaf. Her assignment, Edward Anthony Cullen!**

**What happens when opposites attract?**


	36. Forgivness, The Best Medicine!

**Chapter 35**

**B's POV**

**Forgiveness, The Best Medicine!**

"_Shit! Emmett, be careful with her!" _a voice scowled near me.

"_Edward, its not like she's glass! Hush! Or she'll wake up!" _a booming voice sounded from beside me; making me stir painfully.

"_Here! I'll make the bath and Amber will clean her up, ok?" _Edward's voice said softly from behind me.

Two minutes later, I was surrounded by warm water and was listening to Amber hum an unfamiliar song. "I knew this would happen. He's malicious!" She whispered carefully rubbing soap on my arms.

"A..." my voice cracked violently. I swallowed. "Am...ber..." I whispered but I could tell she was surprised. "Am..ber.." I whispered again.

"_Hi Bella. How are you_?" She asked softly. **(AN:Her eyes are still closed so, their words are in italics because she can't see them)**

I nodded my head. "Th...thirsty..." I mumbled with great strength, licking my dry lips with my equally dry tongue.

"_OK..._" I heard her get up and the door open. "_Edward? Can you get me a large cup of...apple juice_?" I nodded in agreement.

"_Yes. Is she awake yet?_" he asked worry coating his words.

"_Yes. She is conscious. But still very weak. Her throat is dry."_

The door was closed once again. "Th...thank y-you..."

"_No problem, sis. I was so worried about you!_" she sighed. "_Are you ok? Mentally I mean? Do you...are you scared of anyone?_"

"E...Edward..." I sighed trying to move my hand; my fingers bent then went back to being straight. "He...he's s-still mad?"

"_Not at all! Just worried about you!_" she lowered her voice. "_He really does love you, Bells. He admitted it in front of everyone._"

I decided to let it go til I was well enough to argue. "N...Nessie?"

"_She's with her family. Stephen...he hurt her...really bad._" she sniffled. "_ I was hoping he never did that to her! She's just a kid! I hope Seth can help her!_"

"S-Seth?" I asked not recognizing the name.

"_Oh! This boy at her school, he likes her...a lot!_" I could hear the smile in her voice, I smiled back. "_Can...can you feel anything?_"

I nodded. "The...water helps the...the pain. But I can feel everything. I...I can't open my eyes. C-can you wipe them for me, with a warm rag?" The warm water ran down my cheeks, leaving trails of warm-like tear streams. My eyelids unglued themselves from my cheekbones. They fluttered open.

You know that saying when you wake up with the light on? _Turn the light off! It burns!_ Well, it really does freaking burn! I squeaked and my hands flew up to my eyes. "The lights!" Immediately the room went dark, except for the little light coming from the window. I removed my arms. I sighed grabbing the rag and wiped the dried blood off my neck and face,

There was a knock at the door. "Amber...your apple juice?" Edward's voice came softly from the other side of it.

Slowly, Amber opened the door, a little light streamed in. "Thank you. She'll be out soon. So you can patch her up, Dr. Cullen." She joked, he forced a smile, I could see the strain in his face.

She closed the door and handed me the cup. Quickly, I gulped it down and could finally swallow correctly. "Thank you," my voice was still crackly, but at least it was better than nothing.

"I am so sorry, Bella! This is all my fault!" Amber sobbed gripping my hand.

"How so? _I'm _the one that ran off. _I'm_ the one that got caught. _I'm_ the one that attracts danger every chance I get!" I smiled softly, ignoring the pain that was sent through my body. "It was in no way your fault. Plus, I'm out ain't I?"

Amber forced a small smile through her tears and nodded slowly. "Yeah! You're home!"

One hour later, Amber and I had finally scrubbed every inch of my body, careful of the real bad injuries; my breasts, stomach back, and my thighs. Plus that huge gash on my forehead that was showing my skull! Hopefully that was as fatal as it looked. I wrapped myself in my favorite robe; black with bright baby blue clouds floating every which way. And walked, well limped, into my room. Amber left after I was safe and laying down on my bed. I reached for my phone and dialed Sam and Emily's number.

"_Hello?" _Emily asnswered her tone completely changed from the down time tone.

"Hey Emily, its Bella."

"_Oh hi honey. How are you?_"

I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm fine. I little beat up, but I'll manage. I was actually, calling to check on Reneesme. Where is she?"

The line was silent for a minute. Then, "_She's fine. She's...well she's with Sam, back at that cabin."_

My eyes widened. "Why is she there? Hell I wanna be as far away from that godforsaken place as possible!"

"_I know right! Plus, she __just__ got out of there! Who, in there right mind, would want to go back to fast!?"_

"Why would you want to go back at all?" I asked confused.

"_Well, Bella, sometimes its good to relive things. Going back to where it all happened, can help bring out your fears, and can also help you get over them._"

I've never gone back to our old house, never wanted to chance enduring the horrific nightmares. _Maybe that's what I need,_ I thought. "Never knew that. Thanks for the advice, Emily. Can you get Nessie to call me back whenever she can? I really just want to see how she's doing. Tell her I love her, will ya?"

Emily sniffled. "_Yeah. Sure. She loved you, Bella. Its like you're her new role model. She wants to be just like you!"_

I wiped some tears of my own away. "Really? That's so sweet!" I sighed. "Well, I go to get patched up, Emily. I just wanted to see how things were."

"_Yeah. Sure. Get yourself cleaned up and get some rest. I'll have Nessie call you."_

"Thanks Emily."

"_You're welcome, Bella."_ Then she hung up.

I flipped my phone shut as well, grimacing at my reflection that I caught on the top screen. My lip was split all the way, my left eye was swollen, mostly underneath, but it still hurt. My nose was broken. Badly. The purple and blue spots grew up to both of my eyes. My left eyebrow had a gash about three inched wide, two inches deep. Plus the gash that revealed my skull. The pain was increasing quickly.

Just as I was about to call out, Edward walked through my door. I blushed when our eyes made contact. "Erm...Amber went with Jacob to the police station." He explained closing the door and sitting on the edge of my bed. "I need to...patch up every major cut and burn that you have. So...I'll start with the ones on your face, ok?"

I just stared at him. The love of my life. He still cared! He still care about me! I could see it in his emerald eyes. He cared about me! I smiled, a small painful smile, and opened my arms. "Can I get a hug?" I croaked looking deeply into his bright green iris'.

He put down his first aid kit and leaned over, wrapping his warm strong arms gently around me. I smiled, pressing my face into the crook of his neck. "I missed you!" I whispered letting out a few warm tears.

He held me tighter, kissing my temple. "You have no idea howmuch I missed you, Bella!"

We stayed like that a little longer, just enjoying the feeling of each others embrace. Finally, he pulled away and started on the gash on my head. We made small talk, distracting me from the pain as Edward pulled and swabbed and stitched and probed my cuts and burns. "They really hurt you, didn't they?" Edward asked while he was stitching up the last large cut on my lower back. I nodded. He sighed. "I'm so sorry. I if I hadn't been such an idiot that day, you would have never ran off and he would have never captured you. I would have never lost you," he voice broke at that. I felt his breath on the cut he had just finished. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Let me fix you..." he whispered before his warm soft lips pressed against ever single injury he had fixed today. From the ones on my back, to my thighs, to my stomach, to my neck and finally on my face. I shuddered uncontrollably every time his beautiful lips made contact with my skin.

When he was done, and I was told to sleep, I begged. Pleaded for him to stay with me. He obliged, as long as it didn't make me uncomfortable. I nearly rolled my eyes at my love. Be uncomfortable? With Edward? Sorry! Not going to happen! I changed into some sweats and a tank, before laying back down beside Edward. I snuggled down close inside his chest, getting warm real fast! His warm, strong, yet gentle arms found their way around my waist, as I pulled the covers over both of us. "Night Edward," I hesitated before lightly kissing his cheek.

"Night Bella." he whispered back then kissed my forehead tenderly. "Get some sleep my Bella!"

* * *

**That was too easy! sorry it took so long! End of Quater Essays have been going on! Cramming is not the best method!**


	37. Spring Break and Sucky Plane Ride!

**Chapter 36**

**Ed's POV**

**Spring Break and Sucky Plane ride!**

**Five months later**

"Whoo! Yeah! Spring break baby! Yeah!" Emmett, that's all I'm saying!

I heard my Bella laugh from behind me. "Hey..." I breathed entwining our fingers. She blushed and ducked her head. I chuckled and pulled her towards my car. "Meet up at my place. I have an announcement to make. It involves all of you!"

Bella was silent on the way, just playing with my fingers. She always did that when she was deep in thought. "Where are we going?" She asked pulling out two plane tickets with the landing date and location covered with black plastic. "I mean, every couple got a pair and now we have a pair." I didn't like it that she didn't include us as the_ other couples_. Yes, we were not dating, but I know she cared for me and I try to show her every chance I get how much I care for her.

"That's the announcement. We're going out of state for spring break!" hey eyes widened. "Trust me, it'll be fine."

"Charlie?" she asked playing with my fingers again.

"Already taken care of," she sighed. "What?" She shook her head. "Come on, tell me!" I pulled into my driveway, cut the car off and turned to her, "You can tell me anything!"

She shrugged, "I just...hate it when people know things that I don't. Especially if I'm apart of the things that they know. I hate being out of the loop! Its so...so frustrating!"

I chuckled. "Sorry hon, but if it makes you feel better...no one knew about this. All the others, they as much as you do! Just me and everybody's parents knew about this before hand."

"Why you though?"

I smiled. "I planned this Bella. You'll like it!" Then I got out and helped her out,softly caressing a deep scar on her hand.

We walked inside and sat down and waited for the others. Amber and Jake were the first through the door. Holding the envelope in her hands, they sat down. Finally, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose ran through the door. "Sorry."

I shrugged and pulled out mine and Bella's tickets. "Ok guys, do you know what these are?"

"Um...plane tickets?" Alice guessed grabbing hers and Jasper's tickets.

"Yes Alice." I rolled my eyes. "Does anyone know where we are going?" No one answered. "Ok, Amber, Bella, don't freak. But Nessie is visiting the cabin daily, and apparently the nightmares are very rare now and her and Seth are closer. I think revisiting your past would help you."

"And why are we going?" Rose asked.

"Well, Arizona has plenty of sun, beaches, hot! Thought you would like it!'" I said hoping they'd agree. "Plus, were going to be away from the 'rents! What could be better than that?"

Emmett and Rose shared a look. "Individual hotel rooms?" Emmett asked pulling Rose closer to him by her waist.

I shuddered. "Yeah. Alice and Jasper, You and Rose, and Bella and I," I looked at Bella, then Amber. "How do you girls feel about that?"

They shared a few looks before Bella looked up at me. "Will you be with me the entire time?" she looked so scared. So innocent.

I nodded. "Yes. I won't leave your side til you ask me to." I ran a hand threw her long gorgeous hair. She smiled back at me, her love for me shining through her eyes. "Will you go?"

Amber grabbed Jake's hand. "As long as Jake doesn't leave me, and Bella is safe," she glared pointedly at me, "I'll go!"

Bella nodded in agreement. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow night."

"WHAT?" Alice and Rose yelled in horror. "You give us only a few mere hours to pack!?" Rose said. "You're fucking crazy!" Alice finished.

I went to retort, but Bella started talking first. "Then I suggest you go and start packing then, huh?" A smirk on her face.

Rose and Alice stared at her for a few seconds, before turning on their heels and running out the door. The Porsche pulled out the driveway not too much later.

Emmett looked at Bella in shock. "Are you PMSing?"

I slapped my forehead and grabbed Bella's hands, calming her as much as I could.

"Emmett, I just have a headache and they were yelling, not to mention, they were dissing Edward. I didn't want to hear that!" She sighed. "When you see them, tell them I said sorry for snapping at them? I'm just not feeling well."

He nodded before walking into the kitchen.

"You feeling, ok?" I asked rubbing her scalp with nails. She hummed in contentment. "Feel good?" I asked amused. She smiled and hummed again. "Wanna go lay down?" She hummed again in agreement. "Amber, Jake, you guys are welcome to stay in your room. Rose and Alice will be back in few hours. So, do what you want. Bella and I are going to lay down. You know where we are if you need us." With that, I picked up Bella and slowly started towards the stairs. She didn't protest, snuggling into my chest and wrapping her arms around my neck. "Tried?" I asked walking effortlessly up the stairs.

Bella nodded. "Yeah. Damn nightmares have been getting worse. I don't know what to do..." her voice trailed off and a soft snore followed.

I smiled, kissing her forehead tenderly, eliciting a strong electrical spark. "I'll fix you..." I whispered before opening my door. I sat her on the edge and grabbed a pair of sweats and a large t-shirt of mine. After pulling the t-shirt over her head first, then I went underneath it, unbuttoning her blue blouse and pulling off her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked grabbing my hands, her droopy eyes as wide as they could be.

"Getting your shirt off. I know you can't be comfortable in that tight blouse and those skinny jeans." I said explaining why my hands were underneath her shirt at the moment.

She nodded in agreement before lifting herself off the bed and onto the soft carpet floor. She dropped her jeans and kicked them off. The white t-shirt did very little for imagination at the moment in time. Showing her creamy skin that was placed on her tight thighs. I could make out the healing scars from her past experiences.

"Edward?" She asked sleepily, still in the large t-shirt.

"Yeah," I looked up at her eyes, not wanting to come across as another Mike Newton.

"Can I have some shorts? Its actually quite hot tonight." She noted a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

I nodded and ruffled through my dresser. I couldn't find any shorts, but boxers were acceptable. Right? I grabbed a pair of light blue plaid boxers and handed them to her. "Are these ok?"

She blushed deeply and nodded. "Yeah. Just like shorts." then she just slipped them on. "I'm so tired!" she groaned leaning back against the pillows.

I smiled and kissed her forehead again, loving the electrical spark that zapped my heart, reminding me that I loved this woman and could ever only love her.

Grabbing the couch she had slept on the last few times, I pulled it out and put it where it normally would have sat; right in front of the large window that over looked our back yard. I snatched a few pillows from the side of the bed that Bella wasn't on, and a blanket. I sighed laying down and getting comfortable.

"Edward?" Bella called from the bed. I jumped up from my spot and walked over to her. "What are you doing?" She asked sleepily.

"Going to bed..." I stroked her face softly. "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward..." she opened her eyes as I backed away. "Stay with me Edward? Please?"

I sighed once again and grabbed the pillows I had taken. "Yeah. I just thought you'd want to sleep alone..." I layed down on the bed.

She smiled snuggling into my chest. "Never..." she sighed out then hesitantly kissed me cheek, before falling asleep.

**Five hours later**

I was awoken by the beautiful creature beside me, she was writhing and crying in her sleep.

"Stop! P-please! EDWARD!!!" she screamed but didn't wake up. "Stop! D-don't! NO!"

"Bella!" I whispered pulling her closer to me. "Baby calm down." I kissed her sweaty forehead. "Its ok, calm down." I gently shoved the pieces of hair that were matted to her head back. "Baby please! Calm down!" She stopped shaking and twitching. The tears lessened and eventually stopped completely.

"Edward?" she sighed. It didn't sound like a normal sigh, though. "Ed-ward..." she sighed again.

I smiled chuckling at her words. "Oh Bella..." I pulled her closer to me,wrapping both arms around her. "I love you too, Bella! I really do."

**(AN: Bella want's to get freaky! =})**

**The next morning**

**(B's POV)**

"Ok. Here we are." Edward dropped me off at my driveway. "I'll pick you up at 5:00."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Edward." I resisted the urge to kiss him, he didn't feel the same. He would have told me by now!

I walked inside my house and up my stairs. Charlie was at work and Amber was at Jake's. They'd be home around one or two and pack Amber's stuff.

I nearly smiled at the memory when Charlie found out about what Stephen and Alex had done.

**Flashback!**

"_HE DID WHAT!?" Charlie yelled through the house. I cringed in my bed and immediately regretted it, pain shot through my sides. I gasped at the feeling. "Where is she? Where's my daughter?" he bellowed while running up the stairs._

"_Dad?" I asked as my door busted open. Behind him was a freaked out Amber, a grim Jacob and a worried Edward. "Dad, calm down. You're scaring Amber. You know she can't take yelling and cursing. Especially from men!" I scolded him._

_Immediately he stopped seething. He looked apologetic. "Sorry Amber. Just no one seemed to tell me what was going on while I was gone." _

_She nodded in understanding. "Its ok, Charlie. If it was my daughter I would act the same. Probably worse!"_

_Charlie sighed looking me over. "Are you ok?" he asked not touching me, but sitting on my bedside. "Are you scared of anyone or...me?"_

_I shook my head. "No Daddy. I love you." _

_He let out a deep breath. "Thank God!" then he was hugging me. Not tightly, but not gently either. "Bella,if I had lost you? Oh, I don't want to think about it! Where are they? Stephen and Alex?" He asked me._

_I didn't know, I didn't really care either. "Their knocked out, in the questioning rooms, at the police station." Edward answered stepping forward. "I told Karen and James, not to do anything to them __until you came home." _

"_Why would you do that?" Charlie asked, not mad or upset just curious._

"_Well, Bella is your only daughter. So I thought...well you'd want to get some anger out on them,just as Amber and I did!" He smiled cheekily, I grinned back. _

"_Mmmm...sounds like a good idea!" Charlie mused, a maniacal grin spreading across his face._

_I didn't like it. "Dad, don't get into the habit...of hitting things...people when you get m-mad...please."_

_The smile immediately fell. "Bella, do you really think I'd do that!?" he asked a frown falling on his face, hurt coating his voice._

_I smiled sadly. "No. Sorry Daddy," I hugged him. "Just being cautious."_

_A few minutes later, Charlie left, muttering something that sounded like "...gonna kick these guys asses for hurting my baby."_

**End Flashback!**

I smiled, the next day, he was fine and refreshed of all his anger. Alex and Stephen were charged with Attempted murder, kidnapping two minors, rape, and sexual assault a few weeks later. Turns out, if Edward and the others hadn't came and got me within the next couple hours, I would have died from dehydration, starvation and lose of blood.

I stepped into my room. My room was somewhere I normally didn't spend time. This is where all the nightmares usually start and the hallway is where they usually end. I sighed. Nightmare. The terrors of my nights. Every night, I am plagued with memories of Phil, Renee, Alex and Stephen. Sometime, they're 'what-if' dreams.

'What-if' dreams, are the ones I hate the most. What if, I never got in touch with Edward? What if, Phil, Renee, and I never got into that car crash? What if, I never met Amber? What if, Edward never knew me? What if, Edward was repulsed by me? What if...? What if...? What if...?

Nightmares. Everyone has them. Not everyone is scared of them. Nightmares. They can change some people. For better or for worse. Nightmares. They can bring back your pain, or they can numb it. Nightmares. Nightmares...

When, if I ever, will I get a good dream? Will I forever be plagued by my fears, my personal...tormentor? Will I ever be free of my punishments?

"Maybe...this will be my cure.." I muttered to myself. Giving false hope to my conscious. Just so it would stop replaying last nights nightmare.

**Nightmare!**

_Stephen and Alex, they had me chained to that godforsaken chair again. Nessie was sitting in a chair next to me, lifeless. They had slowly killed her before my eyes. They were after me now, but they were not going to kill me. "Please! Just k-kill me!" I screamed. They acted as if I hadn't even spoken. "Stop! Please!" Alex shoved his fingers into me,i screamed. My mind not having time to wrap Edward around itself._

_Stephen pulled out a knife and started slicing my stomach and breasts. "D-don't!" I cried feebly, hoping, praying Edward would bust through the door soon. "EDWARD!" Was what I screamed when Stephen shoved himself into me! My mind had wrapped him around itself. I began rocking my hips to his. "Edward..." I moaned ignoring the slices I got when I spoke. "Ed-ward..." then everything went black._

**End Nightmare!**

What-if dream. Stephen didn't kill Nessie. Edward did show-up. And I never even _thought_ about retaliating to Stephen's thrusts!

Two hours later, I had two suitcases full of clothes and toiletries. One held clothes for recovery and one held clothes for the _New Bella_! I just hoped that Edward's plan worked.

"Bella? You home?" Amber called, I heard the clatter of the keys and the stomp of four feet.

"Who else would be?" I asked when she and Jacob came to my doorway. "How was your day?"

"Ok...boring...tiring...uneventful...fun...boring...take your pick." Jake joked hugging me tightly. "Are you done packing?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Just finished. Now that my car is back. I'm going to say my good-byes to Charlie and then going to see Edward."

Jacob and Amber nodded, smiling like they knew something. "Sure, sure. Be careful." Amber cautioned.

I nodded and slipped on my chucks and my slipknot hoodie. "Don't forget to pack your bikini!" I yelled up before I left.

**At the police station**

I walked in the small police station. Greg snow sat at the front desk, nearly asleep. "HEY!" I called, he jumped like four feet in the air!

"H-hey, Miss Swan," he breathed in relief. "You here for Charlie?"

"Yes. Is Charlie in?" I asked leaning away from him; he was getting too close.

"In the back. Would you like me to show you, Rene- I mean Bella?" he offered, hoping I wouldn't notice the slip-up. But I did! Quit quickly too!

"What did you call me?" I asked getting pissed off. He went to answer. "I am NOT my mother! Renee was a selfish bitch! I am not! Renee had no heart! I do! And its still beating! Unlike Renee's! So you can go fuck her corpse and get your needs over with, while I go say hi to my father!" I started to stomp off, but stopped. "Oh by the way, you can go ahead and start cleaning out your desk. Greg!" I smirked before opening the back door.

"Bells! Hey kiddo! Hows it going?" Charlies two colleagues that were on duty today called enthusiastically.

I smiled at each call and answered them. "Hey Karen! Sup Jimmy! Fine, just saying bye to Charlie!"

"Where you headed?" Karen asked propping herself on James' desk. They secretly loved one another, but they wouldn't tell the other.

I smiled smally, "Me, Amber, Jacob Black, The Cullen's, and The Hale's are going to Phoenix, Arizona for Spring Break."

Their eyes widened. "You're going home?"

I shook my head. "I _am_ home. I'm just going to go face my fears."

They nodded. Turns out, Lauren Mallory texted everyone in her small phone the recording, and everyone sent it to someone else. So, all of Forks, La Push and most of Port Angelas, knew mine and Amber's story. It was hard to accept, but no one longer messed with us. Except Lauren, Jessica, Caroline, Bonnie, Mike, and Tyler! They just wouldn't give up!

"Well be careful! And don't do anything I wouldn't!" James joked.

I smiled, "Which would be what exactly, Jimmy?" He knew I had him there. If he answered, he would be telling Karen what he wanted to do to her.

"Bells! Thought I heard you!" Charlie smiled hugging me tightly. "What are you doing here? Your flight leaves in a few hours."

I nodded hugging him back just as hard. "Came to say bye. And that I'll miss you. Plus, your guy up front, Greg Snow, I fired him."

"WHAT? Why?" Charlie asked pulling away from me to look at me. "Why?"

"He was creeping up on me. He called me Renee and he was staring mine and Amber's chests last time we were here! So, I told him to pack his shit and that he was fired!"

Charlie looked surprised, Karen and James, were quietly laughing in their seats! "Oh! Ok, yeah. He's fired!"

I smiled then let it drop. "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

He nodded. "Yes! You're seventeen! Be seventeen! You can take care of yourself! Plus, you can't be scared of everyone for the rest of your life!" he smiled gently. "I trust Edward and Jake. They'll take good care of you girls. I love you, Bells!" I wiped the tears in my eyes. "My pager just buzzed. Someone in La Push...some teens broke into someones house."

I smiled wrapping my arms around him in a hard hug. "I love you, Daddy. I'll call you when we land, ok?" he nodded, then kissed my head and left.

I looked over at James and Karen. Karen was missing and James was looked at the womens' bathroom. "James?" he slowly, reluctantly, turned to me. "Just tell her how you feel. I know that's not a guy thing to do, but just do it already! She likes you too!"

James was quiet for a minute. "Ok, fine. I'll asked her out, if you and Edward finally get together." 

I sighed. "I can't guarantee it, but I'll make a move. I promise." he sighed then smiled. "OK, I'll see you later Jimmy. Later Karen! See you in two weeks." I called the last part loud so she could hear inside the bathroom.

"Bye Bella! Be careful! Have fun!" she called back.

I smiled when I got in my car, and called dialed the number to my favorite guy in the world. The guy I loved more than anything.

"Hello?" He answered slightly out of breath.

I couldn't help but smile. "Running a marathon, are you?" I teased turning onto the main road. "Mind if I join?"

He chuckled. "Not at all! I'll grab you a bottle! No seriously, that's fine. Where are you?" I smiled and beeped the horn twice. "Ah! You're already here! How did you know I was going to allow you in?"

I shrugged turning the ignition off and getting out. "I would've came in anyway. You'd have to deal with me!"

"And that would be a bad thing?" he asked, his warm breath suddenly on my neck, above my most sensitive spot. His warm arms wrapped around my waist, and the line went dead.

I trembled as a snapped my phone shut. "You j-just h-h-had to scare me, huh?" I asked chuckling shakily, trying to ignore his warm breath traveling down my neck and into my shirt.

He chuckled darkly, pulling me darkly. His lips grazed my ear. I bit my lip. "Its part of my nature!" I could feel the whisper of his lips moving against each other. I couldn't move; my brain clouded with fog. "You wanna go inside? Get warmed up? Watch some movies?"

I barley heard him, but I did feel my feet leave the ground. "Whoa! Edward, warn me next time, please?" he chuckled lightly kissing my forehead, murmuring something I didn't catch. "What?"

He sat me on the counter in the kitchen. "I said...that...that you were beautiful!" I knew he was lying, but I blushed anyways. "Your blush, your eyes that make me want more, your gorgeous hair that tortures me every time you flip it. Your soft skin that craves a hand to caress it. Your...your soft full lips that taunt me. The want I feel towards you. For you." he leaned his forehead to mine, our breath mingling together. "You're so beautiful, Bella. In every way. You don't even don't know..." he leaned forward, my breath quickened along with his. I felt my eyes flutter close as his lips brushed mine...

"Hey Edward, where's the-WHOA!" Alice squealed delighted, then she turned bright pink. "Uh...I'll just a-ask you...er...later." then she ran out the room with a huge grin on her face.

I sighed, moment ruined. We sat in silence for awhile, but I couldn't handle the thought of him regretting almost kissing me. "Edward," he looked at me, "do you think this'll work?" I asked looking at the tickets on the counter.

He nodded wrapping me in a hug. "Yeah, it'll work. I'll be there. The entire time. Unless you want it different."

I nodded into his chest. "I-I might blank out at times, remembering things. Don't freak out, if I do. Please. Will you try to understand that I don't have control over what I do and say? That I'll doing a lot of remembering, forgetting, and forgiving? Will you try? Please? I can't do this alone, Edward. I'm going to need you."

He nodded to all of it, kissing my cheeks, then my nose. "I won't leave your side. I won't judge you by your past...ever again. I can't lose you again, Bella."

After that,we sat in his room, til 5:10 in the afternoon, watching scary movies. Well, I _think _he watched, I was thinking of what could have happened if Alice hadn't been in the house? Would he have kissed me? Would I'd liked it? Would I had kissed him back?

Yes! To the last two! Edward was good at everything; of course I would enjoy his kissing him. Yes! I _defiantly_ would have kissed him back! If kissing him was as amazing as his touches, hell yes! I would _love_ kiss him! Too bad I'm too much of a wimp! I would never be the one to make the first move in the relationship. He meant too much to me to screw this up. I never felt this way with Alex. So I couldn't take this relationship into my own hands.

"BELLA! EDWARD!WAIT UP!" Amber and Jake's voices reached my ears.

I turned to see Amber clinging to Jacob side as they scrambled and dodged through the crowded terminal. I stopped walking, along with Edward. My hand gripping his tightly. "Well, if you two didn't tangle up in one another for hours at a time, you wouldn't be rushing!" I said once they had caught up, out of breath but still smiling.

Amber glared at me through her multi-colored bangs at my tease. "Oh shut up, Bella!" Then whispered, "You know you don't mind the alone time..." I blushed bright red, she smirked. "Though so."

The plane ride was boring and long. Amber, Jake, Alice, and Emmett broke all the rules. The stewardess' got on mine and Amber's nerves. Constantly eyeing Edward and Jacob, sucking on the tip of their pens, asking what they could do for them. Trying to get out men-ok Edward wasn't mine, but still!-to sleep with them! They only stopped-for Jacob-when Amber deliberately crawled into his lap, and stayed there, glaring at the bitches if they even _tried_ to look at her Jacob. Ok, maybe it wasn't boring per say, but it sure as hell wasn't normal.

While getting off the plane, every stewardess stood at the front of the aisle, saying bye and their thanks for traveling so-and-so. Just as Edward and I walked passed, they all held out their hands, a little piece of paper evident in their grasp. Finally, I had just had about enough. I waited until Edward walked off the plane to look at the girls. Their faces went back to fake. "Ok bitches, listen, and listen good! He will _not_ be calling you. He will _not_ be needing your assistance to give him a good time. Because he will be with _me_! He will be wanting _me_! He will be needing_ me_ to give him an _amazing_ time! So don't weep when he doesn't call you!"

That was the end of the plane ride...soooo it may have been a _bit_ odd!

**I am sooooo sorry! I'm grounded! Yes I am grounded for 1****st**** time in a very long time! I almost got suspended for cussing out this stupid kid that kept on hitting me, and then that same day I sorta, accidentally kicked a huge whole in my wall! I swear I just meant to prop my foot on the wall, but now that whole is like...HUGE! So...the 'rents are out now...this will be the last update for while...unless they leave again! **

**So review as much as you can! Wish me luck when I finally show my mom what I've been writing (I refused to show her til I was finished, but caved!) and that she won't ground me even longer! **


	38. Looking for Comfort and Getting Worse!

**Chapter 37**

**Bella's POV**

**Seeking Comfort...and Getting Worse!**

"Are you sure you ok by yourself?" I asked for the millionth time as we got dressed the next day.

"Yes Bella! Jake's going to be there too, you know! You may never know if this could fix us." She pleaded with her eyes while she slipped on her grey skinny jeans and a black Tripp halter top. "Good?" she asked jumping into her black and white DC's.

I nodded. "Yeah. Great. Be careful who you run into, Amber. You don't exactly look the same as you did before we left."

I was true. Amber used to be a small, thin, defenseless, dark, skinny bright blonde, dull green eyed troubled teen. Now, she was two feet taller, greatly shaped, strong, brave, has a healthy creamy tan, shiny green eyes and her bright golden hair had two bright purple streaks behind her ears, three electric blue streaks on both sides of her parting, and four vivid red streaks in her bangs. She no longer looked small and scared, but strong and fearless of everything and everyone around her.

She agreed then left, along with Jacob, who looked on guard and ready for anything or anyone to mess with his girl.

Edward was still asleep, so I left the bathroom door open-just in case someone was to knock-and turned the hot water in the shower on. The brilliant shards of steamed water loosened the muscles in my neck and back. I sighed loving the feeling of my nails scraping my scull as I smothered my favorite strawberry-kiwi shampoo and conditioner within my curls. I sat on the floor of the tub, letting the hot water run down my bare back. My tears mixed with water streaming from the strands of my hair and down my face. I rocked back and forth as the memories penetrated my mind. I buried my face into my knees as each painful memory hit me again and again. _Phil kicking me...Phil cutting me...Renee burning me..._ I touched my cheek, exactly where she had hit me with the curling iron and pressed it harder into my face. _Phil smacking my with the hot pan...Stephen slamming my head into the wall...Alex and Damien shoving me into the janitors closet...Renee shoving me down the stairs and then into the counter-top..._

I whimpered as the water was shut off, and someone threw a towel at me. "Shh...shh.." he didn't say anything else. He wrapped me in the towel as I continued crying. He sat me on our bed inside out hotel room and asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?" I shook my head waiting for the memories to cease. "Bella?"

I didn't move to look at him. My hand felt my way to him. He was standing in front of me. I didn't care that I was in a beach towel, or that he wasn't mine, or that he would, more than likely, shove me away, but I wanted to feel like someone cared for me. Feel that someone loved me. I patted the spot next to me; ignoring the painful memories that still lingered. The bed shifted and I leaned into his chest. His arms enveloped me in a warm hug, in contrast to my cold skin. I trembled, turning myself into his chest, so ours were touching. The breath on my neck grew quicker and hotter. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. My head rested on his shoulder, my lips grazed his neck. His body jerked violently, shivered spasm throughout his body.

I smiled, hoping this was a good thing. He sighed running his hand through my wet hair, his nails scrapping my scalp. I shivered pressing my lips to his neck. His grip tightened. I did it again. Same reaction, except he pulled me into his lap. I moved my head, and didn't look up at him; I didn't want to see his reaction to what I was about to do.

I leaned forward, his breathing hitched, I think mine did too. Gently, I pressed my lips to his. The electrical spark drove my heart into a frenzy! Weird thing was-not to mention amazing-he pulled my head to his again, once I pulled away. I gasped when he kissed me with more meaning and more force than I had.

"Mmm..." I hummed wrapping my hands around his neck, one playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization, till I had to breath. We both pulled apart, our breath coming out in ragged puffs. He didn't stop. Kissing my jaw, my neck, the base of my throat, down to my collar bones. I tried my hardest to hold in the weird noises coming out my mouth, but they forced their way out.

His voice sounded oddly familiar, but it wasn't his. "Bella, what are you doing to me?"

I pulled his lips back to mine. With a throaty groan he obliged, licking my top lip with the tip of his tongue. I hummed opening my lips, giving him permission to do whatever the hell he wanted to do. Just when his tongue touched mine, I thought I had died-or had already died and gone to heaven. I had dreamed about this many times, but thus was so much more!

Edward leaned back, bring down on top of him. We didn't stay that way for long; he flipped us so I was pressed against the hotel bed and he was on top of me.

I pulled away slowly and opened my eyes. His deep blue eyes pierced mine._ Wait! Edward has green eyes!_ It wasn't Edward.

Alex grinned evilly before pulling me to him again.

My scream was deafening before everything went black!

**Hey People! Yep I'm no longer grounded! The whole was repaired and well, the **_**almost**_** suspension was bull! The 'rents realized that if someone was messing with them, they'd probably do worse than I did! Lol**

**So, I am back on top! Chapter 38 is on its way! Its mega-long! Enjoy! REVIEW! And I'll see you later!**


	39. Moving!

**OK, I don't have much time, but I want to say...I'm sorry but I'm moving and it'll be awhile till I update again! Awhile meaning a week or two...so don't kill me if I don't update for about that much time! But just think, when I do update again, there will be _much_ more than just one chapter for you guys. In fact, it might be complete...who knows! Anyways, I have to continue packing but I promise I'll be back!**


	40. Facing the Past Alone

**Chapter 38**

**B's pov**

**Facing the Past Alone!**

"Bella? Bella! Wake-up! Baby please! Wake-up!" Edward's voice reached my ears.

As he asked, my eyes fluttered open. His bright emerald green eyes shined with relief. "Edward?" I asked rubbing my forehead.

He sighed pressing his lips tenderly to my forehead. "Thank god! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he said tears coating his voice.

I realized I was in a beach towel, in his lap, on the bathroom floor. My hair was soaking wet and was matted to my face and neck. "What happened?" I asked gripping the towel to me more tightly.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, that's what happened!" his voice was shrill.

I sighed looking into his tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered softly stroking his hair. "Why am I on the bathroom floor in a beach towel?"

"I woke up. You were _asleep_ in the _shower_! Just curled up in a fatal position! I thought you were dead! God, no! Don't ever do that to me again!" he squeezed me closer to him. "Never again!"

I smiled and ran my hand through his natural just-rolled-out-of-bed hair. He pressed his forehead to mine with his eyes closed. "I'm sorry." I whispered new tears rolling down my cheeks. "I am _so_ sorry," I wanted to say more, but what I had in mind would just cause problems.

A few minutes later, his warm gentle hands ran across my cheeks, wiping all traces of my tears away. "Everything is going to be fine for now on, ok? I promise!" I nodded hugging his torso close to me. "Get dressed and then we'll leave." I nodded in agreement, then he gently pulled me from his lap and placed me on the toilet. "I'll get dressed out here. When your done, just knock on the door." Then with one last parting glance, he walked out the bathroom and closed the door behind him. I sighed out of relief. Relief that my dream, nightmare, wasn't true. Relief that I didn't have to worry about losing Edward or Alex being back in my life!

Quickly, I pulled on my white skinny jeans, a black Tripp hoodie/shirt, and my black and white Converse. Blew my hair dry, brushed it up into a messy bun and then knocked on the door.

"You're good!" his warm voice came through the door.

I smiled smally and opened the door. "So, you ready?" I asked running my eyes over his body. Black tight fitting t-shirt, light blue jeans that hung loosely on his hipbones, and black Nike's with a white check mark.

Just as I looked up, his eyes flew up from my legs. I blushed, he chuckled. "Yep! Where do you wanna start?" he asked once we were in the elevator by ourselves.

I thought about that for a minute. I wanted him to know all of me. Not just the bad things. "Mmm...lets go to my old high school." I suggested easing myself into the passenger seat on the rental black Volvo. He quirked an eyebrow. "I wanna start off easy. Plus..." I slipped my hand into his that was resting on the console between us, "I want you to get to know all of me! Not just the bad."

he smirked. "You mean to tell me there is some food time in your old life?" I grinned as he joked, lightening my mood very much.

Once at the high school, I told him to park in the visitors parking lot. He looked confused. "We started our Spring Break a week before theirs the students are still here!" he grinned back, grabbing my hand and we made our way to the front office.

The cool, air-conditioned room was full of more than twenty people. Seven of which were teachers and staff. The rest were students. I recognized a few; Jane Call and her boyfriend, Alec Eves, were sulking in chairs on the far side of the room. Jane's hair was slightly disarray and her lip was busted. Alec was no better. A busted lip and a dark bruise appearing on his left jaw line. They're hands were clasped tightly together, almost as if holding each other in place. On the other side of the room, sat another couple I was, unfortunately, familiar with; Bree Heights and her boyfriend, Demetri Gray. I suppressed the urge to bust out laughing at the realization. Jane and Alec had gotten into a fight with Bree and Demetri, and by the looks of it Jane and Alec won!

"You wanna sit down?" Edward whispered to me, cutting my thought off quickly.

I shrugged. "Sure. I think you'll be over joyed to hear what happened between these four!" I laughed pulling him to the seats beside Jane. "Hey Janie. Sup Al!"

They both turned to me, eyes wide. I was the only one allowed to call them that! Alec's cute face broke into a huge smile. Jane was still roaming my face with her beautiful bright baby blue eyes. Finally, she leans over and hugs me real tight. "Bella! I missed you!"

I smiled hugging her back. "I missed you guys too!" We pulled away smiling. She wince at the pain of her busted lip. "By the way...who won?" I asked nodding to Heights and Gray.

Alec snorted at my question. "Have you seen their faces? We did! Of course!" He shrugged. "Besides, Demetri can't catch me, because I don't wear clothes that scream _Fuck me! I'm desperate!_" he said loud enough for Bree and Demetri to hear. They glowered. We laughed.

Edward's hand found its way back to mine, sending electrical sparks everywhere, and reminding me of his presence. "Oh! Jane, Alec, this is my...friend, Edward. Edward this is Jane, one of my first babysitting jobs, and her boyfriend, Alec, my third tutor job!"

Jane's eyes grew wide as she gave Edward a once over. I grinned knowing that look anywhere! _Wow!_ She mouthed looking quickly again. _I know right!_ I mouthed back slapping a high five with her! The guys were watching us with amused expressions on their faces.

"Uh-oh! Bells, you might wanna hid you boy..." Alec muttered loud enough that Edward heard. Alec wasn't looking at him, but at Bree.

Her snake eyes traveled the length of Edward's body, licking her lips before getting up and making her way to us.

"Shit..." I muttered turning to Edward, who looked positively freaked out! "This might get weird...so just play along!" I rushed pulling him closer to me, his arm around my waist. I ignored the tremble worthy vibe that rolled off me, as I lifted my head of his shoulder; kissing his jaw softly. I felt his skin pull under my lips, he was smiling. He pulled me closer, my back into his chest.

"Hello Bella!" Bree said fakely as she reached us. "I didn't see you come in!" When she smiled, you could see where her teeth had gone through her bottom lip. _Gross!_

I smiled just as fakely as she did. "Oh hey Bree! How you been?"

The smile dropped from her face quickly. "Cut the shit, Dwyer." I flinched from the name. "We all know what game you're playing at!" her eyes flickered to Edward. "How much did she pay you?" Ouch! Edward didn't say anything, but his face showed confusion. "Come on! Why would someone like you, be with someone like her!?" Double ouch!

Edward's arms tightened on my waist, silently telling me he thought differently. I smiled inside. "I don't know who you are, what you think you know, or why you think that!" his voice was cold and harsh. "But Bella is the most beautiful, caring, selfless, kind, brave, person I know! She hasn't paid me a damn thing for me to be with her! And even if she did, I would rather be with her than a girl who already has a boyfriend, but is still hitting on another guy!" he looked down at me. "I'm sure I'm not the first?" I nodded slowly, still in shock about what he had just said.

Bree's eyes were wide and her jaw was hanging open. She composed herself. "So you're telling me, that you don't care that she willingly had sex with her step-dad, her boyfriend, and her boyfriend's friend?" I gasped looking at her. _How the hell did she find out about that_? "Alex has a serious babbled problem when he has sex!" she smirked evilly at me, before returning her gazed back to Edward.

Edward glared at her, and I was sure, if she were a guy, she would not be standing. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about! So do yourself a favor, turn around, walk away and don't ever approach me or my Bella again!"

She stood there for a moment, not talking. Jane and Alec were fighting to keep from laughing; though a human being has only so much control. Finally, Bree flipped her fake platinum blonde hair, huffed, turned on her heel and muttered "Whatever!" and stalked back to her seat!

Jane smiled fakely. "Translation:" her voice was very high pitched and nasally, "i have no better come back, so I'm just going to walk away!"

I laughed high-fiving her! "Great job on her face too! Her dad is going to be pissed! You broke her birthday present!" We cracked up, holding our sides. Speaking of which, I looked down at mine. Edwards arm still lay on my waist, his head on my shoulder. I smiled and placed my hand on top of his. His eyes met mine, an unknown emotion mixing with his iris'.

"Jane, Alec, Bree and Demetri?" We all looked up at the receptionist, Mrs. Shell. "The vice principal will speak to you now."

Bree huffed and stalked along with Demetri, into Mr. Gate's office. Jane laughed, getting up and grabbing Alec's hand. "Good seeing you again, Bella! Go by my locker and slip your number inside, will you?" I smiled and nodded. They walked inside, shutting the office door with a timid click.

"What can I help you with today?" Mrs. Shell asked lifting her young face to us. Her eyes widened when they met mine.

"Hey Teresa, how's it going?" I asked pulling away from Edward's embrace, but not for long. I gripped his hand in mine as we made our way to the front desk.

Her eyes watered. "Fine. I'm fine. I visit your mother's grave everyday. The flowers die real fast."

I shrugged. "She's evil. I'd want to die if I had around her, too!"

Teresa pulled out a tissue, wiping her eyes and nose. "You deserve your time to be angry and grieve, but one day you'll need to forgive. You'll need to forgive her, to live."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Can we have visitors pass, please?"

She nodded her eyes flashing to Edward. "Who's he?" she pulled out two stickers for me and him. She wrote my name: Bella Swan.

"This is my...friend from Forks, Washington. Edward this is Renee's sister, Teresa. Teresa, this is Edward Cullen."

She smiled, he nodded. I think he felt the tension in the air between us. "Here you are. Bella, you know not to disturb classes. Have fun!"

I nodded and pulled Edward out the office and into the hall. "Sorry about that! Teresa thinks Renee wasn't right in the head. That Renee wasn't the woman that she was when she died. I, of course, disagree. It brings problems to that side of the family."

He nodded sticking the sticker on her chest. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "What?" he asked. I just snatched the sticker off chest and pressed it to his jeans. I had mine in the same spot. "Did that have to be there?" He asked lacing our fingers once more.

I shrugged and started walking. "Yeah! With me, you can't be all stressed! You're seventeen! Live s little!"

He sighed. "I can't live without knowing that you're not living right along with me." My insides just turned into bright pink jell-o!! "I'll sit on the sidelines with you. I won't leave you alone. You won't have to face this alone..."

I felt my vision start to blur, before it even did, blinking back the tears as fast as I could, I continued down the hall.

"That's my ninth grade locker." I pointed to locker number 342. "I had a lot of enemies that year..." I said tracing the engraved words, hateful words, in the dull silver paint.

Edward looked over the words:** Freak! Slut! Whore! Bitch! Dick Magnet! Geek! Loser!** I saw him eyeing the last words, or paragraph:

**You're ugly, prude and a whore! Why do you continue living? Do everyone a favor, and die!**

His jaw clenched and his eyes turned to slits. "Who wrote that?" he asked his voice quavering.

"Uh...Alex and Damien," I replied shyly. "That was before I agreed to go out with him. I didn't know it was him at the time. He told me once...when he was....well you know. Alex wrote the first part. He is _so_ stupid! That insult doesn't even make any since!" I pulled us father along the hall. Pointing out classes, lockers, and corners where big events had taken place. "Me and Tina got into our first fight of high school right here," I said standing beside a corner not far from the teachers lounge. "We were fighting that Bree girl and her best friend Melissa!" I chuckled moving down a few lockers. "When Melissa ducked from one of Tina's punches, this came about!" I said pointing to a huge dent in the middle of the locker. "Come on, I want you to meet my ultimate favorite teacher then we'll go!" I pulled him to a familiar door.

Mr. T sat at his desk, watching the silent class before him. His scruffy white beard hung nearly four inches longer than it did before I left. I recognized his signature bored move; he'd sigh, place is hands in his lap, clasp them together, and twiddle his thumbs. I smiled, tapped on the glass twice with my fingernail, and then popped my head in the classroom. "Can I help you?" Mr. T's old gruff voice asked looking perplexed.

I smiled stepping into the classroom all together, ignoring Edward's warning about disrupting the class. "Hey Mr. T. How have you been?"

"Well, if it isn't my favorite student, Isabella Swan!" he said gleefully. I smiled and nodded to him. "How have you been? How's Washington been treating you?"

"Good. Better than before...what test are they taking?"

"SAT's! You know how much fun those are!" his sarcastic remark made a few near-by students giggle. "Who's the young man behind you?"

I blushed pulling Edward forward with a small tug. "This is my...friend Edward. Mr. Toulouse, Edward Cullen. Edward, Mr. T!" I heard multiple gasps and a saw a few flashes and phones being snapped out. I grinned. Edward was gorgeous! Anyone could see that! Now more than half the school, was going to have a picture of this god on their phones.

A few minutes later, a blonde with bright green eyes came up with her test. She stopped by Edward, place a small piece of paper in his hand. I bit my lip as she sashayed her hips back to her seat. A few of her friends snickered along with her. Edward's hand gripped mine tighter. I grinned, thinking of ways to make her jealous...

"So, how's the wife?" I asked leaning more into Edward. A few more gasps and pictures.

"Good. She's good! She finally stopped smoking. So now she can hold little Bianca all she wants!" his eyes shined with love for his girls. "She loves being a mom! Absolutely adores it!"

I smiled. "And how's little Mickey?"

Mr. T sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He...uh...um...well he moved out of the house."

I was confused. "But he's my age! He's seventeen! He's not supposed to move out yet!"

Tears shined in Mr. T's eyes and I knew his son did not move out on purpose. He sighed deeply. "Bella, Lil Mickey was in a car accident six months ago. A drunk driver hit them on the side. They spun out, Lil Mickey lost control of the car, and flipped until they hit the guard rail, and landed in the ditch! Kaley had memory loss. She remembered that Lil Mick was her long time boyfriend, where they were going, that they had gotten into a accident, and that her name was Kaley Brandon. She can't remember anything before the accident, except for those few things."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as tears fell down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry." I whispered wishing I could comfort him in some way. "Your son is an amazing man. He'll be with you forever." I felt Edward's lips kiss my head. I sighed breaking from his arms. Taking a deep breath, I quickly wrapped my arms around my previous teary eyed language arts teacher. Nothing. I sighed, choking a laugh through my tears. "I'm sorry for your lose, Mr. T. You were there for me, but I wasn't here when you needed it."

"That's alright Bella." The old teacher said gruffly. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

I pulled back from the hug. "You have no idea." I turned to his class. "You guys have an amazing teacher! So don't waste your time this year ignoring him! Cause come next year, you guys are going to be begging to be back in his class!" I looked pointedly at the blonde and her friends. "I'll let yo get back to your testing. I have other places to visit."

I entwined my fingers with Edward's once again. He smiled and brought our hands to his lips, kissing the back of mine sweetly. I heard a huff come from the students. I giggled a little. "Lets get out of here," he whispered. I nodded giving Mr. Toulouse one last parting glance.

Once back in the car, I burst into tears. Edward held me as much as he could over the middle console. I cried for Mr. and Mrs. T, for Bianca, for Kaley, for Lil Mickey. I cried for my Aunt Teresa, for her side of the family, and finally I cried for myself. For all that I have to deal with. For all I had dealt with. For all everything I was going to have to deal with!

After I had reduced my sobs to little sniffles, I didn't move from his chest. "You wanna take a break? Go get some lunch?" he asked quietly his lips brushing my head.

"Yeah," I whispered. Neither of us moved from our spots. I didn't want to. In fact, if I had my way, this friggin' middle console would be in the backseat, and I could lay my head in his lap!

I sighed, feeling my stomach growl. I pulled away from his embrace and lightly kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Edward."

His lips pulled into a crooked smile. "Where to?" he said pulling out the parking lot.

I thought for a moment. "Uhm...take a right," he turned and we were faced with a long paved road, with houses on one side and the schools' football, baseball, and soccer field on the other. "Go straight til I can think of a place..." he nodded and continued driving. I didn't want to get fast-food, so all the local stuff went out the window. I didn't want to run into old enemies, so that left out the places near my old house. _What about that cafe that I worked by?_ I thought to myself. _Not that close to home, not many people would go to a cafe for lunch, when there's a McDonald's right beside it..._ "Ok, take a left at the next chance."

He nodded. "Can I know where we're going?"

"I used to work at Barnes 'N' Nobles. A small cafe was a few miles away from it." I licked my lips. "If I remember correctly, they have _the _best croissants!" I smiled. "Yeah! That's were we're going. Take a left..."

A few turns and a little more reminiscing about my past, we pulled up to _The Java Cup_ cafe. The parking lot was fairly empty, a few I recognized. A large motorcycle sitting on the side gave me a small smile. "Looks like someone likes this place too."

We walked in hand-in-hand. The first thing my eyes met, made my blood start to boil! Damien Carlson. Talking to my _sister_! She looked petrified! Jacob was no where to be seen. "Shit..." I muttered loud enough for Edward to hear me.

"What?" he asked following my eyes. "You know him?"

"Unfortunately. Call Jake. I'll handle this!" I stalked off to where Amber was sitting, without another word. "HEY!" I called at them. Amber jumped and Damien smiled at me. "Get away from her! NOW!"

He smiled wider. "Or what? You'll get your boyfriend over there to hurt me?" he nodded to Edward behind me.

I shook my head. "No, I deal with my own problems. He can have you when I'm done." With that, I picked a near-by plate and slammed it into his face. The glass shattered on impact, splattering his his face and hair with cranberries, bread and whipped cream. "Now. Get. Away. From. My. _Sister_!" I chucked more food filled plates, bowls, platters, and cups at him in-between words.

"Bella! That's enough!" Edward's arms wrapped around me, binding my arms to my sides. "That's enough!" He whispered to me, pressing his lips to my cheek. "Calm done!" I huffed in defiance. He chuckled, then let me go. I tried not to pout. "You. I don't know you, but Bella feels threatened and that pisses me off!" His voice was cold and sharp as ice.

I made my way to, a now, giggling Amber. "You ok?" she nodded pointing to his face. "I know, great right arm, huh?" she and I laughed together.

"Now go! Before I do something I'll regret later!" Jake's loud yelling cut through our laughter. We both looked up at him. He had Damien up by the neck of his shirt, against the wall, and looking down at Jake eyes wide and fearful. As soon as Jake dropped him, he ran as if hells hounds were on his heels, out the cafe and to his silver Chevy truck.

We adverted our eyes from his retreating truck and looked at Jake, who's eyes had turned soft as he stared at his girlfriend. "Baby, I am so sorry..." he sighed coming and sitting in front of her, on his knees. His eyes shining with his unconditional love for her.

I turned, feeling like I was intruding on their moment. Edward must have felt the same, because he was suddenly at my side, baring two menus and a waiter to show us our table. I nodded and quickly followed him. "Thank you, I felt as if I was in the middle of their love moments!"

He chuckled and sat in the same booth as I did. I smiled and sat close to him.

"Can I get your drinks?" the male waiter asked pulling out his pad and stared straight at my chest.

I shuddered and moved closer to Edward. He looked confused, I saw his eyes follow my small flicker to the guy staring, nearly drooling, at the sight of my chest.

Then he tensed up, I could feel every single muscle in his upper body go ridged. His arms wrapped around my waist possessively, I held my smile, and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I-I"ll have a Dr. Pepper." I said timidly.

"Same," he spat at the creepy waiter. The guy nodded before winking at me and turning on his heels.

I let out a deep gust of air, I didn't realize I was holding. Then snuggled deeper into Edward's side. "Thank you," I sighed once more putting my arms over his.

He chuckled softly rubbing small circles on my stomach. "He's an asshole. And he can't get none cause of it!"

I gasped and smacked his bicep. "Edward Anthony Cullen!"

He smiled sheepishly. "I got to stop hanging out with Emmett so much, huh?"

"Yeah! Good idea!" I smiled giggling softly.

His eyes grew darker, he leaned forward. "So beautiful..." he whispered.

I did a quick glance at his lips before licking mine. "Not really..." I whispered back, our lips centimeters apart...

"Here are your drinks." We both pulled away.

_Damn it!_ I silently seethed taking a huge swig of Dr. Pepper. _First Alice, now this creepy guy that obviously has problems understanding that a girl was taken..._ I glared at the asshole before me. "I'll have a chicken filled croissant." I said icily. The guy, Matt so his name tag said so, didn't hear the icy tone I had used in my voice.

"Um...how is that?" Edward asked looking confused and lost.

I smiled. "He'll have the same!"

thankfully he left, but not before winking at me, and letting his eyes roam over my body, I guess it was supposed to be seductive.

I shuddered again, hating it that I could stand up for Amber, but not myself. _That's pretty messed up_!

"What up with the frown?" He finger lingering on my bottom lip.

I exhaled slowly, enjoying the shiver that ran through his body. "Just thinking how I could stand up for Amber but not myself." I said my lips still attached to his finger.

He smiled. "I'll protect you...always." he whispered sweetly, before kissing my forehead. I smiled, gently pressing my lips to his neck. His grip on my waist tightened. "Bella..." his voice was more of a warning than anything.

"Your plates..." Matt was back.

But I didn't move to look up at him. I was safe in Edwards arms. I was safe from the world. I was happy here. I was lov- _no! Not here! I wasn't loved here! Not like that!_ I thought curtly, cutting off the thought that usually strengthen my days. I pulled away abruptly, ignoring the hurt that shot across his face and the pain that shot down to my heart!

"Food..." I breathed, almost salivating at the sight of the large croissant.

Edward wasn't as exuberant as I was, he was more...hesitant than anything. Staring at the breaded treat with apprehension.

I smiled and took his croissant into my hands and held it to his mouth. "Open," he looked puzzled before shocked,but still didn't open his mouth. "Open your mouth," he still looked skeptical, but opened his mouth all the same. His lips were wet and and his warm breath was blowing in my face. I clamped my mouth shut, holding myself still so I wouldn't jump him. Slowly, I pushed a small piece of the food into his hot mouth. He chewed and closed his eyes. I watched as he swallowed and his adams-apple bobbed up and then down. "Well...?" I asked placing the chicken filled croissant on his plate.

His eyes flashed open. I bit my lip to hold in the whimper daring to come out. His iris' were dark forest with golden specks. "Oh wow!" he groaned licking his lips hungrily.

I smiled. "Good huh? Told you so!" I said picking up my own and shoving a large piece into my awaiting mouth. The warm cream floated down to my tongue and tickled my taste-buds. I closed my eyes and moaned deeply. I couldn't help it! They're just too good! I swallowed and let my eyes open.

Edward stared at me with a hungry painful expression. "Uh-I um...d-dead puppies!" he blurted turning bright pink.

I put a hand over my mouth. "D-dead pup-pies? Why are you screaming out random things?" I laughed hard.

He looked relaxed. "Nothing! Just a random moment for random words!" I looked at him with disbelief. "I'm serious!"

I smiled, not convinced, and pulled my Dr. Pepper closer to me. "Whatever," I said dismissively. I bit the tip of my straw and sucked the sweet bubbly soda down. Edward made a funny sound deep down inside his throat. But when I asked about it, he said something weird. Boy's are so weird! _And complicated!_ I thought before I suggested we hurry and finish so we could finish all of this reminiscing today. And the rest of the time...we could have fun. _Oh and don't forget! Work on your relationship with him! Kiss him already! I wanna have some action!_ My concision told me smugly. I rolled my eyes and continued eating, though did wander what I would do to kiss him...!

**Ok, so it wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be! But be happy! I have more time to type things in! My internet is back up! (WHOO! That was my happy scream!) and now I can update as much as I want! (everyone joins in a WHOOP! With me!)**

**review and I'll update ASAP!**

**Laters,**

**~!LifeSuxAndThenYouDie!~**


	41. Facing the Past Alone pt 2

**Chapter 39**

**Facing the Past Alone part 2**

**B's POV**

After lunch we went to my old ballet studio. Three blocks from my old house. The studio was closed till 3:30pm. Then it would be filled with bright girls with pink, purple and black leotards. The girls will be escorted by their snobby mothers, who pretend to say that someone's daughter will be a major ballet studio, but all along thinking that their daughter is the best in the whole building.

I laughed aloud when we stepped into the main practice floor. You could smell the hairspray from the girls' last competition prep-up. "I remember when I was attending here." I started stepping onto the steps that led onto the slippery tile floor. "This is where I met Tina and Raychel. I was lugged in here by Teresa, my hair up in a high tight bun, pink skin-tight leotard and complete with bright pink ballet shoes. Tina and Ray were in the same, and we were all pouting. Completely pissed!" I sat down on the steps that I had inside the memory. "I was just as bad as they were. The first day, we came back with bruises and cuts on every part of our body! We kept on falling and hurting each other. Finally, we just convinced our mothers that it wasn't for us! We were inseparable after that."

A few tears fell as I walked over to the doors that led to the library. "This is where Renee met Phil. She was working at the library while I went here. She looked and looked and looked some more, for a few years. He as working. Bring in mirrors one day and I knew she liked him by the way she stared at him. I knew he was too young for her, but I knew she would be happy with him, so I kept my mouth shut and waited." I wiped the few liquid drops that had fallen. "I should have said something."

Edward was quiet through all of this, letting me get the memory out of my head. H stood in the middle of the dance floor. Being silent and letting my face my past alone.

"When she finally did make a move in her...infatuation to this guy, it was a competition and he was here for the mirrors for the womens' bathroom. I came in third for the recital we were doing and she would've never even known if I hadn't told her in the car." I paused looking at the spot next to me. "I was sitting here, tying my tennis shoes and getting ready to leave. Tina wasn't too far from where you're standing,waiting for me so we could catch the bus and make out way to her house. Renee and Phil came out the girls bathroom closet; hair messed up, clothes disarray, cheeks flushed and lips bruised. I mean I was twelve but still!" I slowly crumpled to the floor, just slid down the door frame and onto the floor. "Tina laughed her ass off, but I was just sat there and stared as my mother put a piece of paper that had her number and our address on it, and put in down his pants. All the way down into his jeans. She didn't even care that many kids, younger than I was, were around." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "That's what started it all. Just one closet mistake and my mom was gone!"

Edward finally spoke. "You got third?" I choked out a small laugh and nodded. "How did you manage that?"

I shrugged. "I think it was that run, jump, catch thing...yeah it was that!"

"And what's that?" he asked taking his hands and putting them on top of his head.

"I run, jump into someone's arms, they hold me up, twirl, spin twice and then slowly slid me down, then I spin away." I shrugged as if it was nothing. "Why?"

"Do it. I'll catch you!" he must've been crazy.

"I'm not your average book bag..." I warned kicking off my shoes and pulling my hair out of its ponytail. He shrugged and got ready to catch me. I thought about it for a minute. "Fine. Catch me."

I took a deep breath, focused my mind on getting into Edward's arms. Quickly, I sprinted into his arms. Immediately I was air borne. His hands pressed firm;y against my ribcage and he slowly spun in two circles. then he slowly, teasingly, lowered my forehead to his. Then my body was sliding down his. I bit my lip. My insides screaming within the fire he was creating inside of me.

"Edward...?" I said looking at him with clouded lust. My feet reached the ground, he didn't move. Neither did I. I sighed leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Bella...?" his voice husky, my knees nearly melted!

He wasn't going to make this easy for me. "Why did you freak out, when you found out about my past?" I asked trying to cool down my emotions.

He didn't answer right away. He gently released my waist and pulled us down to the floor. "Knowing that someone as gorgeous, and sweet, and selfless as yourself going through that. I just..." he sighed pressing his face into my curls. "I couldn't imagine." his warm breath fell deep within my dark curls. "I mean, honestly, how would you react if someone you lov-"

"hi! Are you here for the dance recital?" A perky red haired girl asked from the entry way. Her bright blue eyes looked me over and then Edward. Seeing the obvious difference leagues we were in.

"No. jeez! You guys are having another one. Someone is going to get so _high_ off these fumes one day. But no. I use to dance here and I wanted to show him some of my childhood." I swallowed. "We didn't mean to be a bother. We were just leaving, right?" I looked at Edward expecting a nod, but I was shocked and hurt to see him staring at the girl intently. "Edward?"

Quicker than I thought possible, Edward had the perky red head in a huge hug. I gaped at him as he picked her up and swung her around. "Oh my god! I thought you were dead! Where have you been? Why didn't you call? Why did you fake your on death? What about your parents? Do they know you're alive?" he asked a million and one questions all at once to the confused girl.

She pulled herself from his embrace. "I don't know who you are or what you're talking about, but if you ever touch me again, you'll be answering to the DA!" she threatened coldly.

Edward was stunned by her words. "But that's just the thing, you do know me and you do know what I'm talking about!" his voice was insistent. "C'mon Katy! Don't you remember!? Katy Bear!?"

The girl's face fell as soon as the words left his mouth, "What did you call me?"

"Katy Bear! My little sister, Alice, she use to call you that all the time. You wouldn't let James, or Laurent, or me, ever call you that. Just Alice." He looked desperately at the girl, he thought was, Kate. "Your name is Kate Denali, you're one of three triplets, Tanya and Irene. After, Laurent and James were murdered, they committed suicide. You were the last to die. Or so I thought!"

Kate was quiet for a moment. Her eyes traveling Edward's body. "I'm remembering some things about a small bubbly girl, with long black hair, and pale skin. Alice!" She gasped taking a small step back. She looked up at Edward and smiled smally. "Edward?" he laughed and nodded pulling her into a giant bear hug again. Twirling her around. "Oh my god, how I've missed you!" she cried into his shoulder. "The men, they had their fun and told me if I told anyone, or if anyone found me like this, they would kill them and me slowly and painfully." Edward seated them on the floor against one of the long mirrors. He held her as she sobbed, nodding every so often. I understood and sat back on the steps. "I told Mom and Dad. They agreed that the best thong was to get off the radar. We faked my death. And they shipped me off to live with my Aunt Alicia, here in Phoenix, Arizona." She finished sobbing harder. "I wanted to tell you, Edward. I missed you guys so much!" she continued to sob and hiccup in-between words.

After a few minutes, she sniffled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you and your girlfriend waiting."

Edward shook his head. "Nonsense. Bella and I are in no hurry. Right Bella?" he looked up with pleading eyes.

Who was I to end his reuniting with an old friend to a halt? "No! Not at all! I have to see ho Amber's faring anyways. I'll wait over here." he nodded his thanks, then looked back at Kate.

"So how's my Ali? What about your mom? Still a zombie?" She didn't notice, like I did, how he went completely stiff when she mention his mother.

Slowly, I walked over to the two friends. Edward stayed ridged. "I need one minute..." I muttered to her. She looked confused, but removed herself from his lap all the same. "Edward? Honey its okay. We're not there. You're not there. You're here. With me!" I ran a hand through his hair. "You're with _me_."

Eventually, his bright iris' lost their far-away-glazed-over look, his body relaxed beneath mine and his hand found mine. His lips pulled into a small smile. "Thank you," he whispered softly. I nodded and pulled myself out his lap, but he would let me leave his side. I smiled and squeezed his hand, reassuringly. His eyes met Kate's and he answered her questions. "Alice is fine. Great even! She's down at the beach with some friends. You should see her! She's so beautiful now!"

"I have my camera." I piped in pulling our my bold blue digital camera. "Here," I pulled up a picture if Alice and Jasper kissing underneath the mistletoe at Christmas. The next was Alice, Rose, Amber, and I in our jammies and posing in front of the fire place.

"You're right. She's beautiful!: Kate exclaimed touching the faces on the digital. She clicked over a few. "Who's this?" she asked pointing to Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

Edward sighed. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme Cullen. They're mine and Alice's adoptive parents."

"A-adoptive?"

He nodded squeezing my hand; asking is I was there for him. I squeezed back; answering with out a doubt!

"Yes. Adoptive." I answered for him cause he couldn't do it. "Elizabeth, she...Edward and Alice found Elizabeth...they found her..in the closet. She...um...she hung herself." Edward slumped down into me, a few tears falling down his face. "She got so fed up with a life without Edward Sr. So fed up with not being the mother she wanted for her children. That she felt the need to hang herself, and it hurt her children. More than the times she had ignored them, neglected them food and attention, every slap and hit, every hateful word spoken to them. Her killing herself hurt them so much more than all of that stuff together."

Edward had hidden his face in the crook of my neck and was now sobbing silently into it. I ran a hand through his hair again and again, while the other rubbed small circles into his back.

Kate wiped the tears away from her face. "I'm sorry. I had no idea it was that bad." she handed me my camera and her phone number on a piece of paper. "Just in case you guys want to hang out. I'd like to see Alice again. I got to fix my face. Plus the recital starts soon."

We stayed put when she left. I fought to keep the tears at bay. Edward had always been my rock. And now he was shuddering and crying. It killed me to see him cry. It made me feel weak and useless. But I had to be strong for him. I cared about him, dearly, and I knew he would do the same, as he had been, if I were in this situation.

"Hey..." I cooed in his ear, "hey...it'll be ok. You have you sister, and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme, and Jasper and Rose. You have me too. I-I care about you and your feelings, Edward."

He nodded and his silent sobs eventually became sniffles. He didn't move his head right away, but he pulled me closer to him. "Thank you," he whispered against my skin. "And Bella? I care about you too. Too much for me to handle, sometimes."

I smiled smally, still running my hand through his tousled hair. "Does that feel good?" He hummed and nodded lazily into my shoulder. I sighed quietly. "I don't want to go to Renee and Phil's old place today." I said after a brief silence. "Let's just head back to the hotel room, order in, watch movies, and just hang out. Please? Can we do that?"

He pulled back from my shoulder. Cheeks still glistening with smeared tear streaks. His eyes red and wet. Then I noticed his cheeks were vivid red. "Sorry."

"Don't be embarrassed! I cry on you all the time! It's time someone else showed a little emotion around here!" I joked lightly.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm a guy. We don't cry...in front of other people." I rolled my eyes, but waited til he answered my question. "Are you sure? I mean, we could finish this nightmare tonight." I nodded fighting a yawn. "Fine. I'm fine with it as long as you are."

I smiled and tugged him up, and we made our way out the ballet studio. Not before I ran into a small little girl, decked out in a pink, skin-tight leotard and bright pink ballet shoes. Complete with a large pout on her lips.

**That night**

Later that night, we found ourselves in our soft hotel bed, a large pizza box at the bottom of the bed, only two pieces left. I sighed and layed my head on Edward's chest. I cuddled closer as the eerie music, playing from the TV, got louder and more intense. I felt his chest rumble with a deep chuckle at my scared expressions and actions. Slowly, his hand moved from behind his head and slipped it around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Are you scared?" Edward asked quietly into my ear. I nodded snuggling deeper into his side. He chuckled once more. "Want a distraction?" My breath became quicker. Heavier. Hotter. I nodded quickly. "Are you sure? Can you handle it?" he asked his lips brushing my ear.

I shuddered involuntarily. I swallowed thickly and nodded. "Y-yes."

I felt more than saw his lips pull into a small grin. Slowly, his lips kissed my jawline. "What exactly are you scared of?" he asked in between kisses.

I gulped as he reached a certain sensitive spot of skin, beside my ear. _He expects me to talk_? I thought trying to catch my breath. "Uhm...people popping o-out of nowhere...b-blood...killer coming a-after m-m-m-me in my dreams..." I gasped out. Movie forgotten.

His lips smiled against mine neck. Gently, he kissed my pulse point and I, involuntarily, gasped and tangled my fingers within his locks of bronze. "Hmm..." he hummed kissing that spot again. My grip tightened in his hair. "Do you really think that you'll have bad dreams with me here?"

His lips grazed the skin just above my tank-top hem. I bit my tongue to hold in the embarrassing moan. I shook my head slowly. The room was becoming foggy and my mind was no better. "Do you?" he asked again,moving up my neck slowly, teasingly.

"No..." I groaned out, gasping for breath, puling the roots of his hair.

"Good," his lips paused at the corner of my mouth, a smirk gracing his lips. "You taste yummy..." he purred softly.

I think I just melted from the inside and out! I giggled softly, distangling my hand from his hair and gently massaged were I had tugged hard.

Edward didn't move his lips from the corner of mine. His eyes asking, pleading for permission. _Does he really have to ask?_

Just as I was about to move my head and get what I've been dieing to get...The door opened and a dazed Jacob and a beaming Amber burst through.

"Hey peeps!" Amber squealed plowing down on the bed. "I love you, Bells!" she hugged me tightly. Then turned to Edward. She didn't hesitate and, get this, wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a tight hug! "Thank _you_, Edward. This was _your_ idea. And now _I'm free_! Thank you, _so friggin much_!"

Jacob laughed silently beside me. "You should've seen Emmett and Jasper's faces! Emmett almost called 911!"

I laughed along with him. I was so happy for Amber! She could live now. We would always be sisters in a war, but her monster had been diminished. I wasn't so sure about mine. Amber was happy, and I wasn't about to rain on her parade.

"What happened?" I asked Jacob after Amber and Edward walked downstairs to go get desert for the four of us.

Jacob sighed heavily, suddenly looking sad and tired. "God it was horrible! As soon as we drove into the driveway, she went stiff!" he leaned against the wall. "I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there holding her til she loosened and relaxed."

"She did after a few minutes. Tears in her eyes. When I asked, she said she was fine and that it as going to be happening a lot." Tears filled his dark eyes, and suddenly I wish I had been there.

* * *

**OK I know I said this would be long, but I thought about it and Amber's recovery deserves to be in here also. So that's what the next chapter is going to be about that! Oh, by the way, within the next two three chapters...I'll be done! WHOO! Don't kill me! **

**Exert from next chapter:**

"I'll always love and miss you. But I need to say good-bye." I whispered tossing the soft white and blue lilies on top of her grave. "Good-bye, Mama..."


	42. Hazy, Foggy, NonExistent Reality

**Chapter 40**

**APOV**

**Hazy, Foggy, Non-existent Reality**

Jake sat on his knees in front of me. "Baby, I am _so_ sorry..." he whispered clasping his hands with mine. His eyes saddened when they saw my previous fear and pain .

I sighed, put my hands on his shoulders. I felt Bella leave. "Its ok, Jake. You can't protect me from everything."

His eyes tightened quickly, he pulled me from the booth, put me into his lap, and took my spot. "Watch me," he growled softly into my ear.

I whimpered, wanting to jump him right now. He chuckled as if reading my mind. I turned and kissed his nose softly. "I love you, Jake. No matter what happens today. Please don't forget that!" I begged before gently kissing his soft lips. "I love you, Jacob, forever."

He smiled and kissed me back with more force. "I love you, too, Amber. Forever."

After lunch, we went by the cemetery. Renee's grave was black, like it had been burnt! _I'm going to ask Tina and Ray about that..._ I thought before moving on to my mothers.

Her stone was dark gray and the engraved words were drying out. "Hi Mom. Sorry I haven't been in awhile. Charlie Swan adopted Bella and I. We moved to Fork, Washington." I sighed. "I wish you could've met Charlie. He's a great Dad. No yelling. No cursing. No...hitting. I love it."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and pulled Jacob down beside me. "Mom, this is my boyfriend, Jacob Black. He's amazing. I wish you could've met him, Mama. He cares about me. Cares for me. You would've loved him. Just as I do." he smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "He's everything I've ever wanted. He doesn't care that what Stephen did to me, changed who I am. He doesn't care that I'm ruined. He doesn't care and I'm glad he wasn't. I wouldn't have ever had him." More tears fell as I continued to pour my heart. I turned to Jacob.

"I'll go get the lilies out of that bag, ok?" I nodded and welcomed the kiss on my cheek.

Once he was four headstones down, I let the tears flow freely. "He's amazing you know. I didn't even have to ask. And he knows what I want. I love him, Mama. He's my everything." I smiled through my tears at the thought.

"I miss you Mama. I wish you could have been here to see me grow. I wish you could have met Jacob and Charlie. And Bella." I looked far off in the distance. "I'm sorry. I ended you life. I had to be picked up. I'm sorry that I caused you to miss all of those things." I cried softly, tracing the engraved words:

**Lianne Green**

**1975-2000**

**Beloved Mother**

**and **

**Wonderful Wife**

I remembered all the times I had came here and engraved the last part myself:

_My Savior_

_Will Forever Be _

_Remembered_

"I love and miss you so much, Mama. I wish you were here." I whispered silently, kissing the top of the tomb and picking the dead lilies off the side of it.

Jake had just made it back when I began dusting myself off. "Here you are, Baby." he said softly.

I smiled sadly and fingered the white and blue lilies. They were her favorite colors and favorite flowers. "I'll always miss you, Mama. And I'll never forget you, either. But I have to say good-bye. And move on from my past." I tossed the flowers on the top of the grave. "Good-bye mother."

I did the same with Nancy's grave. Tears flowed down, apologies that I had been the cause of her death, asking for forgiveness, and a sweet tearful good-bye. I didn't love Nancy like I did my mother. She didn't see the signs. And if she did, she never stopped it. Or even tried to. I didn't hate her either. She wasn't to blame. Stephen was, and he was rotting in prison right now. She just wasn't my mother. And she didn't deserve that title.

"Were to now?" Jake asked once we jumped back onto the bike and we were situated

"Um..." I thought wrapping my arms tighter around him. "Go up to the red light, take a left, and about three roads on the right, take it and the fourth house on the right."

He gripped my hand with one of his and slowly brought it up to his lips. Kissing each finger lovingly. "I love you, Amber. We'll squash this damn thing!" I smiled and nodded against his shoulder.

Then we were off. I didn't think about what I was about to face. I didn't think about what torture I was about to put myself through. I let my mind stay on the positive once. I thought about the wind on my face, the feeling of Jake's toned muscles working with the motorcycle. I thought about how my fingers were still tingling from his kisses. I thought about how much I loved him and how for some odd reason he loved me too.

But too soon we pulled into the driveway of my personal hell. As soon as I jumped off the bike, i collapsed into Jacob's chest. The memories were too much!

_My face crashed against the concrete. Daddy was mad...again. I had missed the bus. I felt the blood oozing down my temple. I cried as he kicked me in the stomach...again and again. I cried as he called me mean names. I screamed when he yanked me up by my hair and slammed me back into the concrete. I felt and heard the crack in my skull. My vision flooded with fog and fuzzy black spots, my ears pounded with my blood filled pulse. It was beating irractically! I felt Daddy lean down to my face, his alcohol filled breath sprayed my face._

"_Look at that. You didn't miss your bus after all..."_

I gasped for much needed breath as I came back to reality. I was in Jake's arms, tears falling, pulse going chaotic, gasping for air.

"Baby, he's not here. I promise. Just me..." Jake was murmuring over and over again. "I love you, Baby. I love you, more than anything in this world!"

I continued to shake uncontrollably. I could literately feel _his _presence here. My skin was crawling, the hair on my neck was standing on end. I could hear _his_ laugh and _his_ voice, cackling the way it always did. I could feel _his_ sticky, hott breath filtering the air. I could feel _his_ clammy grip on my soul and sanity. I could sense his presence everywhere and it was eating away at me at that very moment.

"You wanna talk about it?" Jake asked softly rubbing small circles into my back.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Jake," I whispered pulling away.

"Nonsense. You were under _his_ curse. We'll pull this thing out of you." He replied kissing the top of my head. "I promise."

I smiled smally and took his hand within mine. "This is where Stephen had kicked me many times because I had missed the bus. I was about ten." I sniffled. "As soon as I was about to pass out, the bus came around the corner."

Jacob was stiff, probably more stiff than I was. He didn't respond to my story. I didn't want him to.

I guided him to the front door. The old mantle that had held Nancy's plants was covered with dust, cobwebs, spiderwebs, dead flies, and dead cockroaches. The door was cracked in multiple places within the dark brown paint. The old _Welcome_ mat was losing its yellow-brown tint. The black cursive words were blending in with the other colored fur.

"Jeez! I need to clean this place up!" I said wiping my hands on my jeans. "He would _kill_ me if it ever got this bad."

"He'll never touch you again." Jacob vowed pulling our entwined hands to his lips. "I promise." I shivered and bit my lip to keep from smiling. "Time to go in?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yep. Just so you know, I might be doing a lot of zoning out today. Just to let you know."

He shrugged. "I don't care if you started pitching a fit and beating the living hell out of something. I love you, Amber. And I always will."

I didn't reply, I just smiled and gently kissed his cheek. Then shoved the door open with a loud **CRACK!** I hissed as the strong smell of stale beer splashed against my nose.

I could sense him more then ever right now. And when we stepped into the foyer. I gasped quickly, gripping Jacob's hand tightly. My other hand fumbled to find the light switch. I fought the urge to run back outside and curl up in a fatal ball and hide away from the world, as the memories pelted at my vision. They were vivid. Every slap, punch, kick, pull, slice, burn. I could hear and see all of it. Every scream, shout, yell, squeal, ad cackle. Every insult, curse, nasty name, lie, promise, and instruction. I could see and hear all of it! Every single thing about it I could see and hear it! It was torture. Watching my younger-self do what that bastard told me to do.

Light flooded the darkened memories. I had found the light switch! The place looked like shit! Beer cans and bottles were strewn all over the floor of the living room and kitchen. About forty-two layers of dust lay over everything.

"W-well, it _use_ to be spotless!" I complained stepping into the foyer and pulling a stiff Jacob behind me, all with my trembling form.

"Jeez! Can he clean at all?" Jake asked coughing violently.

"No. Sorry." I apologized rushing to the nearest window and pulled it open.

"Not your fault," Jake shrugged and kicked some cans to the side. "Wanna talk about what you're seeing?" he asked gently grabbing my hand and pulling me into the kitchen.

_I groaned at the sink! "Jesus H. Christ!" I grabbed a few dishes and started pouring water into the sink. "He's going to be so pissed!"_

"Um...baby, he isn't here why are you cleaning?" Jake asked grabbing the sponge from my hand.

"_I know he's not here, but I have to clean before he comes here. So let me finish, John!" I retorted snatching the sponge back from my Dad's best friend. "Now, would you be so kind as to go and sit in the living room and wait for him?"_

_'No, I'll stay with you," he replied in a confused tone._

_I shrugged and started rubbing the soapy water on the dirty plates and cups. "Whatever, John. Do whatever. Just don't...don't mess with me."_

"_Ok." John said pulling out a a chair from our dining table and taking a seat._

_I could feel his eyes watching me as I worked from place to place. I wish someone would take me away. I wish I could escape. I wish someone would show a little bit of interest to my fucked up life. Enough to see that I need help. "Do you know when Dad's going to be home?" I asked once I had completed the dishes, the counters, and the dining table._

"_Soon," he smiled slyly and got out of his seat. "Though he did want me to do something when I got here." His sinister smile told me it wasn't something to do with work. "Go to your room, Amber. I'll be there." He slapped me in the face then slapped my ass._

**Jake's POV**

"So let me finish, John!" she said exasperated.

_John? Who the fuck is John?_ I thought as she snatched the sponge back from my hand.

"Now, would you be so kind as to go and sit in the living room and wait for him?" she had a defiant tone to her voice.

I caught her eyes and then saw the hazy gray look that covered her bright blue iris'. _Shit!_ She was in a flashback. She couldn't hear anything I was saying. She couldn't see see what I was doing. She couldn't feel what I was doing.

So I just stood there as she did the dishes, and the counter, and the table. She didn't say anything, but I could see she was uncomfortable. Someone was watching her or they were bothering her. She did make she didn't go anywhere near a particular chair. _That's probably where John is sitting..._ I thought watching her work. "Do you know when Dad's going to be here?" Amber asked once she leaned against the counter top.

A few minutes pass before her face falls and she jumps down. Tears fill her eyes. I take a step forward. She screams a blood curdling scream.

"**STOP!"**

**Amber's POV**

**(**_Amber's flashback, _**Amber's thoughts, **_Jake's voice_**)**

_I flinched and walked to my room and sat on my bed. He came a few minutes later. Completely nude. Tears filled my eyes. I'm not going to go into details, but my clothes were on the floor. I was bleeding. My hips were hurting. My throat was hoarse from screeching 'STOP!' over and over again. He hurt me. He took it from me. He stole it. My innocence. He stole it. And I can never get it back. I hoped Dad was going to do __something about it_. **Fat chance at that!**

"_Amber, bay, come back to me. Please!" a familiar voice called through the door. "Please!"_

_I nodded and yanked my door open. Stephen stood there, grinning evilly. Behind him was nothing, but darkness. "Dad?"_

**SMACK!**

"_Why are you so fealthy?" he snarled."I have Nancy coming over and you look like this?" He kicked me back and slams the door behind him. _

_I cowered behind my bedpost. Blood dripping from my lip. I whimpered feeling the familiar fear kick in, when he started taking off his clothes. "D-daddy please?! Please d-don't do this..." I cried as he grabbed my forearms and started pulling me up on my bed. "Please?"_

_he rolled his eyes and roughly yanked my pants off and shoved himself into me. "Can't. Be. Like. This. When. She. Comes." between every word he's thrust into my hips. Bruising me internally._

_I screamed and cried an shouted, but no one came to help or save me. I clawed and scratched and kicked, but he never ceased the torture. I begged and pleaded God to let me die, but I continued to live through the pain. Day in and day out. It never stopped. Until I heard someone say,_

"_Amber! Please! Baby, please come back to me!" someone needed me. Someone who wanted me. I used the rest of my energy and shoved Stephen off me. I jumped and ran into my door. I yanked it open. No one there. There was a faint 'Amber...'_

_I was too tired and weak to answer, but I continued to run down the stairs and toward the kitchen. Just as I touched the doorknob to the kitchen, I felt someone yank the back of my hair. I gasped, but didn't fight with the hand. I followed with it as best I could._

"_Where do you think you're going, wench?" Kennith's rough voice reached my ear. The grip on my roots tightened._

_I gasped. "H-hi? What can I do for you, Kennith? Anything? Beer? Wine? Joint?!" The tugging stopped and I sighed. I tuned to look at Kennith. My vision was blocked with tears as he forced his cock into my mouth. I knew better than to scream or bite. I just continued with my task at hand. Make everyone happy. Everyone's feelings before mine. That's the way its always been. That's the way its going to stay..._

_'Come on, Amber! You can fight this! I know you! You're strong, and brave. And so beautiful. You can do this! I promise. Now come back to me!_

_That voice again. That voice that sounded so familiar, yet I had no clue who it was. It believed in me. It thought I could get out of this situation. It truly believed that I was strong and brave enough to fight off Stephen and his friends? Why couldn't I have the same beliefs?_

_The scene suddenly changed, I was in kitchen again. Stephen, Kennith, John, and Jeffery were heard in the living room. I was alone inside the dreary kitchen. On the table were two trays, one full of chips and dip, the other, beer bottles, beer cans, shot glasses, and liquor bottles. _**Game day! Great!**_ I thought sighing heavily and picking up the two trays._

_The living room looked as if they had watched about five games. Chips, beer cans, vodka bottles, and plenty of cups littered the entire floor and table. _

"_Amber where the fuck are my chips!?" Stephen bellowed just as I came beside him._

"_Right here, Dad," I answered praying my voice didn't quaver when I spoke._

"_Good. Put them down on the table and clean up this mess." he ordered._

_I obeyed. "Yes, sir." I placed each tray onto the table and poured them each a a glass of vodka and rum. Then came the cleaning. I walked back inside the kitchen, grabbed two trash bags and some paper towels._

_As I was cleaning, I kept away from the television, except during commercials. Then I'd go and hurry, picking up every little thing I could. When the game came back on, I'd scurry away from the screen, avoiding getting pelted with glasses and more harmful things._

_Finally, with a trash bag and a half full, and a half of a roll of paper towels left, I was finished with that chore, _**Now on to the dining room...**_ I thought carrying the two trash bags full of beer bottles, beer cans, messy clods of chips, dip and paper towels mixed! Just as I passed the couch that held my tortures, I stepped on a forgotten beer bottle, slipping and successfully splattering my captors with said stuff in trash bags. _**Oh shit!**

_Everything was quiet. Just the sound of the game and the crowd blaring through the television speakers. _**Holy shit!**_ All three men stared at each other. Faces turning red, then purple, then red again. Slowly, murderously, they turned to look at me, laying on the floor, covered in beer cans, paper towel filled, chips and dip mushy messy stuff! _**Oh shit!**

"_Amber, you are in so much trouble right now!" Stephen said through gritted teeth, face bright red, and eyes bloodthirsty!_

_I gulped. "I-I am s-so sorry!" I stuttered out._

"_I don't want your apologies!" he screamed taking his shot glass and slamming it on my head._

_The glass shattered on impact, my face betrayed my fear, my hurt, and my discomfort. "AH!" I screamed covering my face. I continued to scream and cry as Stephen and his friends started to throw and pelt their glasses and bottles of beer and liquor. I screamed and cried as they yelled and taunted me. They threw everything they had at me; glasses, bottles, cans, liquor, alcohol, and I just took it. The shattering glass, then the burning, caused by the beer and liquor that seeped into my cuts. And I just took it. All the pain and agony. The screams and cries for help. The insults ans curses that went in through one ear, and stayed tattooed to my brain. I don't remember an easier time in my life. Maybe it was when Mama was still alive. _**I don't think we ever yelled pr cursed when she was alive...**

_'Amber! Please come to me! The frantic voice was back. I heard it through all the screaming and yelling and crying! I heard the voice. _**It must be an emergency!**_ I pushed my way from the screaming guys, and continued my way to the kitchen. I pushed past all of my obstacles in life; my Dad, Kennith, John, Jeffery, my Mom, and Nancy. Pushed past all of them for this voice that believed in me. I pushed them all aside for this person. 'Amber...come to me!'_

_I ran harder and faster, the hallway seemed to be getting longer and more narrow. Like it refused to let me go! But I heard the voice again: 'Fight it! C'mon Amber, baby, you can do this! Fight it! Win it!'_

_I let out a breathy laugh as more of the hallway shrank as I began to believe the voice more and more. I pushed my legs harder. To go faster! The hallway became the normal two feet again! I shoved past Stephen and his friends. And the memories! _**I'm finished doing shit for him. I'm done. I'm going to get the hell out of here. I'm going to be free!**

_I grabbed the doorknob to the front door. Someone grabbed my arm. "No you're not!" he hissed yanking me back!_

_I stamped my foot on the ground and brought my elbow back sharply. Hitting hit kidney. "Watch me," I hissed back and yanked the door open. Enveloping myself in the sunlight outside. 'Amber...'_

**Holy crap! I'm done! Thank God! Sorry it took so long! Jeez! That was a long time for such a small chapter! Sorry I'm a jabber mouth right now! Just finished reading James Patterson's FANG! If you don't know what I'm talking about, look for the Maximum Ride series and read it! ASAP! And I wanna kick the shit outta Mr. Patterson! He is the worlds biggest jackass in my mind right now! UGH! Not going to give out spoilers, but I guarantee you if you're a FAX fan you will feel my anger! **

**Review!**


	43. Cured Without The Dissecting!

**Chapter 41**

**Jacob's POV**

**Cured without the dissecting!**

I watched, horrified, as my girl screamed and sobbed herself into a deep depression. Her eyes remained hazy and glazed over. I could see when she was getting hit, when she was getting yelled at, when she was getting frustrated. I could tell when she was determined. When she was done.

Whenever she had collapsed I my arms, after her blood curdling scream, she continued to scream '_stop_' over and over again. Occasionally, she'd choke on a '_stop_' and just sob and scream wordless noise.

So I did all I could. I held her in my lap, rocking us back and forth, in the middle of the kitchen floor. My tears mixed with hers. I couldn't help being upset. Here she was, my girl, screaming, crying, and suffering for some shit I had no control over. This was all in her mind. What she was seeing, smelling, feeling, it was all in her mind. What was going on in her head was not going on around me. It was killing her, slowly and painfully.

Every so often, when she stopped screaming, I'd say little encouragements like, _Amber, baby, come back to me! Please!_ I begged hoping she'd hear me and know that she wasn't alone in this. _Please!_ Another time she was swallowing her screams and defeat graced her features. I wasn't having that. _Come on Amber! You can fight this! I know you! _I yelled at her. _You're strong and brave! _I placed my hands on her face, cupping her rosy wet cheeks. _And so beautiful…You can do this! I promise! Now come back to me! _Her face became frightened and then slowly turned to grief! _Amber?_ Her face stayed the same for about another thirty minutes or so. When she started screaming again, I literally jumped! _Amber! Please! Come to me!_ I cried into her shoulder. One hand held her to me, the other in her tangled hair, I tightened my grip. _Amber…come back to me._

Determination settled on her face, I nearly started cheering. Instead, I gave her a pep-talk. _Fight it! C'mon, Amber, baby, you can do this! Fight it! Win it!_ There was a brief moment were I had nearly collapsed. This takes a shit load out of you!

I watched her face, determined, scared, anger, determination…then she blinked her eyes. "Amber…?"

**Am's POV**

"Amber…? Baby are you ok?" he asked, his voice worried, eyes bloodshot, and face grim. "Amber?""

I swallowed thickly, I coughed and then slowly, I opened my eyes again. "Jacob?" I asked in a raspy voice. I raised my hand and cupped his cheek. "My Jake…" I whispered, softly rubbing my thumb back and forth across his cheek.

His warm hand enclosed around mine. His eyes shone, the previous fear and worry, mixed within was his love for me. I smiled and slowly mouthed, "I love you." He slowly allowed a grin to spread across his lips. "I love you too."

**A few hours later**

"I'm so sorry, baby," Jacob apologized again for the fifth time this hour. "I wish I could've gone with you."

I sighed impatiently as the elevator took us up to Rose and Emmet's room; Alice and Jasper were there too. I didn't know if I was able to touch anyone yet. I was scared to try it. I'd gone through all the worst stuff again today, I didn't want, nor did I need, the pain. Though, I was going to have to deal with this one way or another. "I'm fine, Jake. It was just memories!" I smiled happily when the elevator dinged. "I don't even feel him. He's gone! Completely!" I began walking towards Rose and Emmet's door. "Thank you for being there when it all happened."

I knocked on the white door that had loud music playing on the other side. There were a few disappointed grunts, but the door was soon opened by dishelmed looked Jasper; hair messed up, cheeks flushed, clothes rumpled. I giggled. "I thought this was Emmet and Rose's room. Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt Alice and yours…er…alone time." I continued to giggle as his face became more and more red.

"No…no…A-Alice and I are in room 473. Emmet and Rosalie were blaring music. We came to join and we just got done jumping and dancing around!" He almost shrieked the last part.

By this time, I was leaning against Jacob's chest laughing, while Jake had one arm holding me to him and the other balancing us both as he laughed along with me. "Oh wow! Yeah that's exactly what I needed. A good long laugh!" I said breaking away from Jake's embrace and patting Jasper's shoulder. "It's ok, Jazz. Where's Alice at?" I asked pushing past him. Jake followed still chuckling softly.

I gasped at the room's condition, Jake just busted out laughing at the mess. "Wow! You guys really know how to piss off room service!" I joked smiling brightly at a dishelmed Alice and a tipsy Rose. "What are you drinking?"

"Um -hiccup- Malibu R-rum. Why? You –hiccup- want some?" She giggled after every hiccup. I smiled and took a sip of her drink. It was tangy, like a sweet sour tang. But it smelt like twizzlers and sour skittles mixed!

I wrinkled my nose and shook my head. "Nah. I'm good. I'll stick with the wine coolers, thanks." I snatched a Smirnoff Ice Black Cherry out the fridge and slapped myself down on the couch. I popped it open, took a large swig, and leaned back.

Next thing I know, Jacob is on my right, beer in one hand and the other around my waist; pulling me into his side. And on my left, was Emmett also a beer in hand. "Never took you for a drinker," he shouted over the music.

I laughed and shook my head. "And I never took you for a guy that knew every word to Damaged." I giggled softly as he pouted.

"Hey! That song is the shit!" He defeated himself and his precious song. "Those girls and their hearts have been damaged and they need someone to understand…" his voice trailed off as he took another large gulp of his beer.

I felt Jake's chest rumble as he laughed at Emmett's childish ways. I leaned away and looked at Emmett. "Ok…truce. I'm sorry. It is a very good song." I said knowing I was kidding around. I hated that damn song. And then I gave him a big hug.

Nothing!

I sighed smiling happily. I was cured! I was done! No more nightmares! No more flashes! No more insecurity! No more weakness. I could be me! I could be who I wanted. I didn't have to hide behind baggy clothes or anything else any longer. I could hug and touch whoever I wanted! I could touch my baby boy, if I ever had one, and not be scared. _I can touch Charlie now too…_

"Amber? You're hugging me!" Emmett yelled surprised.

"Well thank God I'm not kissing you!" I joked pulling away. "You might've told the whole city!"

He just stared at me for a minute, before cautiously touching my forehead with the back of his unoccupied hand.

Nothing!

"Rose gives me my cell!" he hollered. She asked why handing it to him. "Something's wrong with her!" he said pointing at me.

"What is it? She's –hiccup- only had n-not even one drink." Rose asked. Alice had come and sat in front of my legs with Jasper. Just staring at nothing. _Probably zoning in and out of reality…_

"I touched her, she didn't freak!" Emmett said dialing 911. "She…she needs help!"

I started laughing hysterically. "What the hell Emmett?" I continued to laugh after I hung up his phone. "I came back to this hell hole for one reason; lose my memories of the past, or come to terms with them. Get cured! And I did. I am completely healed." I leaned into Jacob's arms. "And that was without some damn therapist picking at my mind; trying to _dissect the problem_. I mean, my mind and my problems are not friggin' frogs' people! You can't dissect a problem. You have to learn how to solve it, in order to do that you have to understand the problem. Then you fix it and then make sure its right!"

Alice looked over her shoulder, smiling brightly at me. "So you're cured now?" I smiled, nodded and snuggled closer to Jake's embrace. "Rose…do you know what this means?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

I gulped and asked Emmett. "Should I be scared?"

"Yes..."

"SHOPPING!" They both squealed loudly. The Rose hiccupped.

I groaned. "No!"

"Yes!" Alice yelled clapping her hands. "Tomorrow 8:00, we'll be at your door. You better be ready to go." She threatened menacingly. I had to go. Damn it! "What room number are you again?"

528…" I mumbled out before yawning. "I got to go say goodnight to Bella and Edward. Hopefully he won't attempt to call the police, because I really don't want to deal with this again!" I joked lightly, hugging everyone tightly.

"C'mon sleepy," Jake whispered kissing my temple. "Night guys. Ali, Rose, I'll see you girls in the morning."

"Later!" Emmett called ad Rose hiccupped loudly, making everyone laugh.

After I shut the door behind me, Jake pressed me against the wall. I gasped, surprised, as I felt every inch of his body pressed against mine. I bit my lip, hard. His eyes were filled with lust and love and, what looked like determination. Before I could ask what this was about, he softly, but firmly pressed his lips to mine.

My reaction was different than my past ones; not only did I kiss him back and put my hands in his hair. I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. I felt his chest vibrate as he let out a deep throated groan.

Moving my lips in synchronization with his, he pressed me harder into the wall. His arms moved from my waist to cup my butt, I felt my head become fuzzy. I broke away, breathing heavily and trembling violently throughout my entire body. "W-what brought th-this on?" I breathed as his soft talented lips traveled the length of my neck, back to my ear again and again.

"Mmmmm…" he hummed biting a certain part of my neck. I gasped tugging hard on his dark roots of hair, I felt him smile against my skin.

"W-what?" I asked again playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I love you, Amber," he panted against the skin. "I love you, so fucking much!" His tongue grazed the side of my ear. I nearly passed out.

"Hmmm," I moaned pulling his lips back to mine. "I love you too, Jake." I sighed against his lips before pulling his tongue into my mouth with mine. "I love you so, so, much Jake." I pulled away from him.

His eyes searched mine deeply; I blushed, unwinding my legs from around his waist. He smirked softly kissing my lips once. "Let's go and tell Edward and Bella the news." He whispered kissing me again; even softer than before. "Then we can go to our room and continue this."

I nodded, still panting. Slowly, we detangled our fingers from each others hair. It took us about ten minutes to get to Bella and Edward's room. We kept stopping to kiss some more. Once I caught sight of Bella's door, my smile grew large. "Bella…" I whispered pulling away from Jake, ad running to it.

Without knocking, I slid my card into the slot and barged in. Bella lay on the bed, her face blood red, and her hands in Edward's naturally bed-head hair. His face was in her neck and his arms were wrapped around her waist. _I got to speak to him about that…_ I thought running and jumping on their bed. "Sup peeps?" I squealed pulling Bella into a huge hug, before turning and pulling Edward to me and doing the same.

Thank God he didn't freak out on me I laughed and continued to talking for a little while more. I could tell that Bella and Jacob wanted to talk privately. Edward, probably seeing the same, grabbed his shoes, his card, kissed Bella's cheek and invited me to come along. I happily obliged, before kissing Jacob and hugging Bella.

"So what are we doing?" I asked walking with Edward to the elevator.

"I want something sweet. Plus Bella wanted to speak to Jacob alone." He shrugged pushing the lobby button. "So…how does it feel? Being able to touch anyone without being scared? Not being haunted anymore?"

I smiled and walked out the elevator door. "I'm totally syked! Hyper as hell! It feels awesome." I smiled for awhile, but I could feel it dropping.

"But…?"

I sighed staring at the deserts on the menu at the hotel restaurant. Chocolate Mousse, Strawberry Shortcake, Caramel tarts, cookies, pies, cakes, and treats. _Jeez! We'll be here forever! _I thought smiling at the thought. _Do not show this to Emmett! EVER!_ But back to Edward's question. "…I'm terrified. Now that I'm ok with male contact, how do I protect myself? What if the only reason Jacob is with me is because of my problems? What if I'm just a charity case to him? What if I slip and mess everything? What is…?" I let the thought trail off. _What if Jacob doesn't love me the way I love him?_

"Amber breath," Edward ordered softly. "Jacob loves you so much. He went through the torture of watching you go through your torture. He loves you. You guys orbit around each other for crying out loud! He moves one way and you move, and you, unconsciously, move the same." He chuckled lowly. "Its pretty creepy. But besides that, he loves you, more than you know. Trust me."

I nodded, suddenly feeling really stupid. "Thanks Edward, I needed that." I understood now; Jacob wouldn't say he loved me and not mean it. He loved me and I loved him. _But…what if I'm holding him back?_ I shook the thought away and decided to change the subject. "Oh by the way, what was going on between you and my sister before we came in?" I watched as his cheeks turned a bright pink. "Did Edward Cullen just blush?" I teased innocently. "Now I really want to know what was going on!"

"Shut up!" he muttered ordering a Strawberry Cheesecake. "Are you getting anything?"

I nodded. "Yeah, can you send a platter of chocolate strawberries and a bowl of whipped crème?" the small girl nodded. "Thanks."

"What room is it?" She asked jotting down my order.

"Room 528."

She nodded. "Ok it'll be up in about twenty minutes or less."

I smiled. "Thanks." We waited for her to pass Edward his Strawberry Cheesecake. Then we came to the elevator. "So…what were you guys doing?" I asked when we were alone.

He groaned quite loudly as I smirked back. "UGH! Can we please not talk about this? PLEASE?" he begged nearly falling to his knees to beg.

"NO! I want to know!" He was stubborn and refused to do so. "Fine!"

Just as we reached their door, I grabbed his shoulder. "What?" he huffed looking eagerly to get back into the room.

I suppressed my laughter. "Can you at least tell me one thing?" he shrugged after a moment's thought. "When are you going to tell her?"

His eyes became wide and his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "W-what do you mean? Tell h-her wh-what?"

I rolled my eyes. "You suck at lying! When are you going to tell her that you love her?" He just stared at me for a few minutes. Then continued to try and open their door. "When?" I demanded pulling his card from him.

He sighed heavily. "As soon as she's cured. I'll take her out to celebrate. Then I'll tell her." He sighed once more. "You happy?"

I bit the inside of my lip, turning the thought around and around in my head. Then nodded. "You know, you are very dramatic for a guy!" I teased sliding the card in and shoving the door open. "We're back!" I shouted marching in, hugging Bella, grabbed Jake's arm and started tugging him toward the still open door. "We have something waiting for us back at the room. Love you Bella!" I winked at Edward as I shut the door and continued to the elevator.

"So what's back at the room?" je asked wrapping his arms around my waist, I sighed leaning my head back on his chest.

"Something sweet," I said lacing my fingers with one of his hands.

"Sweet?"

"Uh-huh…and sticky." I breathed out as his soft lips reached my ear.

"Sticky?" he whispered softly.

"Y-yeah," I sighed once the elevator dinged. I could feel my knees shaking!

Once I slid the card in, and I shoved the door open, I pushed Jacob against the wall. His eyes went wide as I jumped in his arms, wrapped my legs around his waist –closing the door in the process- and crashed my lips to his.

Jacob ran his right hand from my hip, slowly and trickily, up my side. Finally ending at the back of my neck; angling it the way he wanted. His left stayed wrapped around my lower half.

I could feel the intensity of his love for me. My heart pounded the same beat as his. _Thump-th-thump-thump-th-thump_! My breath was just as erratic as his, if not even more.

Finally he pulled away, softly kissing my swollen, red, lips one last time. "I love you, Amber. Don't ever leave me…please! Don't! I love you more than anything! Ask my father, my friends, they can tell you; before you entered my life; I was quiet, lonely, and always uptight. And then I met you. So beautiful, pure, innocent, and troubled." He smiled cupping my cheek softly. "I love you Amber. You're my world, and I plan on keeping it that way." He kept holding me up in his arms.

I smiled softly kissing his still wet lips. "I love you too, Jake. I would never leave you. I'm just scared that I'm holding you back. I love you, Jake. You're my everything. My world. My life. My love. When you get tired of me-"

**Ding-Dong!**

"Room Service!" a deep male's voice called from outside the door. "Room Service!"

I jumped down from his waist, kissing his lips once more. "I just…I love you, more than anything. I couldn't live without you, Jake. Ever." He smiled as I opened the door; either because of what I said or because my surprise was finally here. "Thank you for your trouble," I said pulling the cart inside.

"No problem. You have a good night, ma'm." the guy said politely then walked away.

I shut the door and turned to look at Jake. "You hungry?" I laughed as he looked at the chocolate coated strawberries.

He just nodded as his eyes roamed hungrily over my body and then to the bowl of whipped crème. "Oh yea…" he licked his, making mine want more, and stared intensely into my eyes, "starving!"

**LOLZ! Jake needs to get his head out of the clouds…or was that Amber's intentions! Mmm…very good questions that need to be thought about…REVIEW! By the way, I am SO sorry it took so long! Please review! Summer's here! I have no plans what-so-ever!**


	44. Oh yes! There will be tears!

**Chapter 42**

**Ed's POV**

**Oh yes! There Will Be Tears!**

I awoke early; just to stare at her flawless face. Her hair fell in soft waves along her neck and shoulders. The dark chestnut color illuminating her smooth pale skin. Her face lost its indents. When she slept, the fear, stress, and tension in her face, she lost it all when she slept. The slight pout in her plump red lips was tempting enough. I wanted more than anything to wake her up with a soft kiss; to feel them against mine. I felt her soft heartbeat, beating along with my own, her side pressed against mine.

Gently, I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her closer, wanting her warmth to wrap itself around. I sighed quietly and stroked the strands of chocolate from her throat. I found myself wondering if she was dreaming. And if she was, what was it about? Who was it about? Was it about her past? Stephen? Alex? Phil? Renee? Amber? Me? Me and her?

I sighed once again and glanced at the digital clock on our nightstand; 10:48. "Time to wake up…"

With great resistance, I nuzzled my face into her soft neck. She smelt like freshly cut strawberries. I smiled and gently kissed her flesh. "Bella?" I murmured softly kissing behind her ear. She snuggled even closer to my side as she woke up. I grinned and gently took her earlobe in between my teeth. I felt the shiver run through her body; I smirked and pulled her closer. Gently, I bit down on the fuzzy piece of skin. She rolled away from me, groaning and stuffing her head underneath her pillow. But I wasn't having that. "Bella..." I sang into her ear.  
Bella...Bella...time to get up...Bella..." Placing soft kisses up and down her neck between each pause.

Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open. Her deep dark golden brown orbs stared back into my bright green ones. Her soft red lips pulled into a soft smile, and I was reminded why I fell in love with her, all over again.

She yawned. "Morning!" Kissing my cheek, before bouncing up and grabbing her toiletry bag. "Do you want to shower first?"

I shook my head, standing up, and stretching. She choked on a gasp. I smirked knowingly. Intentionally, I got up out of the bed and played with the hem of my shirt; lifting it up above my navel and then down.

Bella cleared her throat, grasped the door jam that led to the bathroom. I swallowed my chuckle and turned to her. "Problem love?" I asked innocently.

**Bella's POV**

I tried to keep the droll from seeping between my lips, that were mashed together in a hard line. The sight of his tone stomach and luscious 'V' was enough to make me want to scream, "To hell with it!" and jump him.

"Problem love?" he asked in a smug voice.

Right then I knew I had been played. I glared at him. "No. None at all." I answered then slowly turned, tossed my toiletry bag on the bathroom counter, and walked into the small bathroom. Without shutting the door behind me, I pulled my shirt off. The scars that were scattered across my torso, chest, and back were visible in the fluorescent lights above me. My black and red striped bra glared off my pale skin.

I heard the breath leave his lungs. I smirked and bent over to turn on the hot water knob. The chair that was beside the small table, scraped against the floor. I bit my lip and turned to look at him. "Problem love?" I asked slyly before slowly shutting the door.

After my shower, I pulled on a pair of white shredded skinny jeans, a dark purple tank top, and a black lace shrug. I straightened my hair while Edward was in the shower . I left my face clear, cause there was going to be tears. Definitely tears will be shed.

I smiled faintly at the girl that I saw in the mirror. She looked different from the girl that was young and innocent; before the Renee and Phil incident. Different from the girl that was bloody, bruised, and tearful; during the Renee and Phil incident. She somehow looked different from the girl who was just recovering, getting fixed, and beginning to trust again. The girl that stared back at me, was a girl who looked like she was coming to terms, and becoming determined. Determined to let all this go. To make it all disappear. To forget...and forgive.

"You ready?" Edward asked as I slid om my chucks.

I nodded and slipped my hand into his warm one. "As long as you're with me."

He smiled. "Always." and kissed the back of my hands.

Once we were inside the safe Volvo, and sheltered from the outside world, I relaxed. Letting my shoulders roll out, my toes and fingers uncurled their knuckles, my neck was moveable, and my back lost its tension, making me slouch in my seat.

Edward smiled at my visible relaxation, and entwined out fingers on the center console. "Where are we heading?" he asked once we pulled our way into on coming traffic.

I thought for a moment. I wasn't going to the cemetery yet. Not just yet. I wasn't ready to sell my good-byes to my parents. "My house?" I asked blinking back the hot tears that threatened to escape my eyelids.

I felt his fingers tightened around mine. "Hey..." I looked up at him," its going to be fine. I'll be there throughout the entire thing." A small tear fell. "I promise. I promise you, Bella." That was the first tear, the first of many that were sure to come. I nodded and slowly brought the back of his hand to my lips.

**Ed's POV**

She was so scared. Terrified even. We pulled up and her muscles tensed up immediately! She became ridged and stone hard. This was going to be a long day! "Bells?" She looked over at me, her face stricken. "Are you scared?" she nodded gulping deeply. "Just remember, I'm here for you, no matter what. Come on."

She didn't move till I got to the other side of the car. Her fingers clenched at the sides of her seat, her back straight against the seat! I sighed and began to unbuckle her seat belt. I could feel the muscles, clenched in her stomach, grow even more taunt as my fingers grazed it after pulling the belt away from her. As the belt rolled into place, she grew more and more pale. I began to rethink the decision of her doing this. _Maybe she wasn't ready_?

As the thought crossed my mind, she silently slipped out the passenger leather and sauntered toward the mailbox. "Trash, trash," she muttered flipping through the uneven collage of white, orange, blue, and brown paper. "Bill, trash, bill, bill, trash, trash-oh look at that!- more trash!" I bit the inside of the cheek, keeping the snickers at bay. "And...Mrs. Dwyer and HRS..." she dropped everything else but the two envelopes, the others fluttered to the ground; littering their green lawn with multicolored scraps of trash.

"Mrs. Dwyer? Meaning who?" I asked curiously, maybe just to get her speaking so I could know how she was taking it. Her eyes were telling me nothing. Neither was her body language.

"Phils' mother. She's the one that told me that our family isn't the first that Phil had screwed with." She sighed and looked up at me as if this Mrs. Dwyer had said something that concerned me.

"Do you want to read it now or do you want to go through the house first?" I asked knowing if this was going to go as I thought it was; very bad and frightening. Then she was going to need something to cheer her up, maybe the letter from Mrs. Dwyer would do it.

"The house. Put these in the car would you, please?" She asked passing them to me.

**B's POV**

I watched his back as he walked to the Volvo. Focused on the shirt, the way it 's fabric strained against the muscles in his shoulder blades and back. I focused on that, instead of looking at the haunting memories that loomed around me. I knew this wasn't going to be an easy task, but I remembered the way Amber looked yesterday; when she strolled into the room without a care. The way she wrapped her arms around Edward so recklessly! I'd missed that about myself. I hoped this worked on me as well as it did on Amber.

I jumped five feet in the air when a hand clamped down on my shoulder. The scream got stuck in my throat! I clenched my eyes shut and waited.

"Um...excuse me?" a female voice asked gently. "Excuse me? Miss?"

I peeked one eye open and glanced to my side. A young woman, about 23, stood with a sleeping infant in her arms. Her dark brown eyes showed confusion and curiosity.

I sighed when I felt Edward's hand slipped into mine. "Can we help you?" He asked glaring at the offending hand on my shoulder. I guess she saw the look, understood, and took her hand away, I sighed gratefully and nearly collapsed where I stood.

The young woman cleared her throat, readjusted the sleeping little one on her hip and spoke with a strong voice. "Actually, I was hoping I could help you. I own this house and the property you are standing on. Do...do I know you? Or where you familiar with the family that use to live here?"

I looked at her appalled. " Y-you live here?" she nodded and the last of my hope fell to my legs. "Oh God!" I felt my eyes start to water, my only chance to redeem my future and I'm too late! I hid my face into Edward's chest; feeling more lost and alone than I had in a very long time.

The young woman noticed my distress and invited us in for some coffee or something to cool our throats in the heat of the day. We hesitantly obliged; a cool drink sounded great about now.

"So...I'm guessing you that you were hoping that the last owners were still here?" She spoke gently laying her keys on the foyer table.

I didn't answer. I wasn't being rude. I just couldn't. Images flashed through my mind. The wedding reception; how beautiful my mother looked in her wedding gown, and how happy she looked. Not to mentioned how exhausted I was that I didn't even notice that every time I was near them or walked toward them, Phil was ogling my ass! The times I'd run out of the house with Phil on my heels, threatening my life. Threatening to kill my friends and mother! I'd believe him and come back to the house. He's tell me how stupid I was. Then another of Renee, chasing me out the front door with a knife. She'd scream, "You rotten bitch! Don't you ever come back! Or I'll skin you alive!"

Eventually, she'd call or text me, begging me to come home and make them dinner. I'd come back from the park or the high or middle school gym, and get beat for taking so long!

"Bella? Bella?" Edward called nudging me softly in my side with his elbow.

"Huh?" I jerked back into the present. "What?" I looked at the woman, she looked and me with the previous curiosity, confusion, then I was confused to see a new emotion, amusement? "I'm sorry what did you say?" She smiled kindly and asked her question again. I blushed. "Um...yeah sorta." I looked down at my shoes embarrassed.

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Marianne Brine. And yours are?" She inquired walking us toward the kitchen.

"Oh...I'm Bella Swan and this is my friend, Edward Cullen," I pointed to a still concerned looking Edward.

"Its very nice to meet you both." She said kindly before shifting the baby again on her hip. "If you'll excuse me, I ought to be getting Gracie here to her crib." With that, she cautiously walked down the hall and up the stairs.

Edward turned to me when he was a hundred percent sure, she was out of hearing range. "Are you okay?" he asked, his hands framing my face carefully. His eyes roaming my face sweetly and in a worrying fashion. "What did you see? What did you relive? Something horrible?"

I smiled to ease his tension. "Don't worry so much! You're going to be gray in the hair by time you turn twenty! I'm fine. Just a few 'learning' flashes. I'll be f-fine." I stuttered out the last word, as my eyes roamed over the spotless kitchen.

More images, and 'videos' played before my eyes. I saw Phil pull a newly heated frying pan off the stove, pull my shirt above my chest, and slam it into my stomach over and over again.

I chocked on a new watery gasp as another image ran through my mind. Renee hollered in my face about something. I tried to reason with her! That rewarded me with a newly sharpened knife stabbed between my shoulder and collar bone. I felt my fingers pull the material of the shrug pull away from the spot, and trace the white thick scar.

I felt something warm and soft rub over where my fingers had traced. Hot air came over that part of my shoulder and then, the warm, soft thing rubbed over my scar again.

I sighed before trailing my eyes over to the dining room. The large cherry oak wood held me on one end; no plate or drink. Phil and Renee on the opposite; their plates full of the meal I had just finished, and wine and beer littered the middle of their area. I was starving and dieing of thirst; I hadn't had anything to eat in four days time and hadn't had anything to drink since the morning before. It was a Saturday night! I didn't have school till another twenty-four hours! I wouldn't eat or drink for another twenty-nine hours! My eyes teared up at the thought. Quickly, I pushed them back, praying, begging, that they hadn't seen. Knowing my luck they did.

Next thing I know, I'm covered in food, chunks of glass, blood, and their wine and liquor. As the wine and beer seeped into the deep gashes and slices, I bit my lips and tongue; muffling my screams in pain and misery. Then Phil walked over, grabbed a certain chunk of glass and began a slow jagged pull down my back to my hip, twice. Leaving the _X _that haunted me forever.

I gasped as I came back. Edward held me in his chest as I cried out my terror. Marianne was just setting our cups in front of us. "Are you okay, dear?" she seemed truly concerned for my health.

I nodded into Edward's chest trying my hardest to sober up enough to talk to this woman. After a few minutes, I gathered my senses and simply sipped the ice tea she sat in front of me. I cleared my throat. "Thank you. Can I asked you a question?" Marianne shrugged pouring herself a large cup of coffee. "What do you know of the family that use to live here?" I was hoping she didn't know anything, so I wouldn't have to explain why I had to look around her house with a horror-stricken face.

"I know that their was a mother a father and a young teen daughter. I know their last name was Dwyer. I know that their was a sudden leave because everything was left here. A few scraps of clothing was missing from the teens closet but that's it." She paused, taking a sip of her beverage. Her dark brown eyes penetrating mine, and making me think twice about asking what she knew about my old house. "I also know that their was abuse in this family."

I chocked on my tea, inhaling deeply. "H-how do you figure?" I asked thinking of the times I'd left something that would scream abuse.

"My husband works in forensics," she said calmly still sipping at her coffee . "He and I found traces of blood in the girl's bathroom, on her bed, in her closet, on the stairs. All the doors had dried blood hand prints. In the master bedroom, we found crusted blood on metal chains, leather whips and other things that I hate to recite to you. Plus, in front of the girls' closet door, nail scratches are evidently engraved in the wood. More than likely she was dragged against her will and she was clawing to get away."

I felt Edward tighten his back. Felt his eyes on me. Felt his questioning stare. I turned to look at him. 'What?' I mouthed quietly. 'Chains?' he asked looking as he had been smacked hard in the face by one of those chains. 'Later...' I mouthed back quickly.

_I thought I had cleaned all the blood up? Didn't they make me clean it so freaking clean then beat me with them chains again? _I thought dumbfounded."That makes no sense. I was supposed to clean up every trace of evidence of what was going on!" I said unknowingly out loud.

"Why would you clean up the evidence?" she asked looking confused.

_Shit! I spoke aloud!_ I thought and blushed deeply. "I...um...I use to live here. With that woman and that man" I sighed as she gasped. I looked down at the tea, not wanting her pitiful looks. "Phil was my step-dad. Renee was my mother. After she married him, they turned on me! Making me their slave, their punching bag, and...and making me live through it all for their own pleasure."

I felt Edward's hand claps on to my knee and rub it. Softly letting me know he was there for me. I smiled and placed my hand on top of his.

"I had a feeling when we first moved in, that I shouldn't change your room around. My husband thought I was crazy, but we didn't touch it! All your clothes are still there. um...everything that was in your parents room and all the other rooms that we didn't, you know, keep in the house, are in the storage garages a few miles down the street. If you want I can dig up the key and the lock combination, while you look around."

I nodded grateful to her understandable attitude. "Thank you, so very much. I'm just trying to heal. To get rid of the past." The tears pooled my eyes lids, and I tried my hardest to keep them back.

"Okay, so I'm sure you know where everything is. You free to look around." She took her cup as she left the room. "Oh and before I forget!" she called turning to look at me. "The basement!" she laughed as I blushed. "I love it! Best dance floor I've ever been on!" She smiled. "If you need me. I'll be in the office room, you know the one right after-"

"The stairs and before the guest bathroom! I know which one!" I interrupted her smiling softly. She did as well and left without another word. I turned to Edward, ready to say something crucial, but was cut off when I saw the moisture in his eyes. "What?" I asked cupping his cheek.

"Chains? Whips? Blood caked on them? What happened to you, Bella?" he asked upset in the wildest fashion I've seen him in. "You never let me in on that part."

"I'm sorry!" I said softly. "I didn't want you to know how bad off I was. People would ask how I can act the way I do after knowing of all the shit I've been through. I'd be a fake. I choose to ignore the details. Just the crucial facts. Abused. Emotionally. Physically. Mentally. Sexually." I swallowed leaning my brow against his. "Are still with me?"

"I'd be no where else." He breathed kissing my forehead, I shivered as I recognized the soft and warm texture of his lips. _He had kissed me scar when I was in a flash attack! _I thought giddily. He sighed and entwined our fingers. "You ready?" he asked placing our empty cups in the sink.

I shrugged, then nodded, pulling him towards the living area. "If I go to scream, slap me." I said dead serious.

"WHAT?" he asked incredulously stopping in his tracks and making me stop at his side.

"So I don't wake little Gracie! Or disturb Marianne." I said coming to the entrance to the living room. I smiled softly at the sweet, mother-daughter moments Renee and I had shared before Phil. "We were so happy!"

I saw Tina and Ethan curled on the recliner, and Robin and Ray entangled together on the love seat, and Adam and Emma sleeping on the large couch. All in love with one another, all happily together. I looked over at Edward in wonder. _Would we ever look that happy? Was Anne Dwyer just pulling my leg when she said I would find my true one?_ I wondered to myself before looking back at the room.

The scene changed. I watched from the small white leather recliner, as Renee waved over her shoulder, murmuring a soft "I'll be back late tonight." and left. No "I love you!" or "Goodnight, Bella!" I was always left behind as she went on dates with random guys. Then there was only one guy she was seeing; Phillip Dwyer.

The scene changed again. Alex and I before he turned on me. When he was all I had, other than Amber. We were on the love seat, my feet propped up on the coffee table, my arm around his waist, and my head on his chest. He had his hand running through the strands of my hair as he slowly recited my favorite scene from Romeo and Juliet. I smiled into his chest and traced three words into his stomach. His voice trailed off and I felt his finger underneath my chin. "Bella..." he whispered, his lips grazing mine softly," I love you too."

The scene, once again, changed. I was a bit skinnier and the bruises were evident on the skin of my neck. I was yelling at Alex. Hot tears flashed down my face. "Do you even care what I have to go through! Do you!" I sobbed yanking up my shirt and showing him the bruises, scars, scabs, and obvious broken bones. "Do you have any idea what its like? At all? Any? Huh?" That's when his hand flashed out, and hit me square in the face. I gaped as hurt tears leaked out and mixed with the angered ones. "Get out! Get out of my living room. Get out of my house. Get and STAY out of my LIFE!" I screamed, trying to not show my hurt through my tear thick voice.

The scene changed once more. I was sitting alone on the long couch. Homework piled beside me. Phil and Renee were asleep upstairs in their room. I had my I-Pod plugged in my ears, just so I could have an excuse to why I couldn't hear them request for something. With my legs tucked underneath me, I pulled another worksheet from the pile. A few minutes later, I felt a warm hand creep up my legs. Phil had his hand on my shin, his lips moving; but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I pulled my head phones off. "What was that?" his eyes narrowed. "I love your legs. So smooth and soft and long. Leading up to that tight unused ass of yours." His hand moved to my calf. "Way longer than your mothers." His hands moved to my thigh. "What do you think? You, me, your room, for ten minutes?" his hand was completely underneath my shorts, playing, toying with my boxer shorts.

"N-no! Hell no! You're with my mother! Unfortunately, married to her! You're supposedly my step-dad. I hate you! You're an asshole! And, apparently, a fucking pervert all at the same time!" That's when my nose collided with the coffee table, shattering the glass and shattering the light in my vision.

I gasped as I came back to the present. Edward was kneeling beside me, my arms wrapped around my knees. "W-what happened?" I asked breathing deeply.

"You and I walked inside the living room and you started shaking. Started off by saying that you missed the times with your mom. Then something about Alex." Seeing the look in his, I could see that I had said that I loved him. "Then you were screaming about not understanding. Then telling someone to go the hell away for good. Lastly, I would think you were calling Phil an asshole and a fucking pervert and not me!" Gently, his fingers curled around my chin, his deep eyes probing mine. "Are you okay?" he asked giving me the option to quit and go home, even if it was just for the day.

"I'm fine. I mean I've got to be. Right?" I didn't want to go home still broken. I wanted to be able to see my father be proud of me. To prove Renee and Phil that they couldn't break me. Prove that, even though it may have looked like it and felt like it, they didn't break a damn thing in me. I wasn't giving up. I wasn't giving them that satisfaction. I wasn't giving in. I shook my head. "No. Let's continue." I slowly got up, letting the room tilt back to normal. Edward slipped his fingers into mine. "Lets go upstairs."

**Holy hell! Please don't kill me! I am so so so so so sorry! This is what happened...I was babysitting some little three year old girl, she liked my laptop cord, she chewed on it while I was cooking her some dinner. That night after I drove her back to her parents place, I got on to upload this, it wouldn't come on! Damn little biter chewed on the cord till it snapped in half. **

**So I had to wait til I got payed three more times, and since its summer everyone's either working or everyone has left the damn state, it took **_**way**_** longer than I wished it had! But if your still loyal to Unexpected, I have a brand new cord and a full folder of paper that needs to be typed. I'll be updating many times for now on. I sorta have a deadline. I got to finish before August 20****th****. So lets hope I can do it!**


End file.
